L'amour d'un frère : Tome I, Serpentards et Gryffondors
by RouliaClp91
Summary: "Drago suivi des yeux la jeune fille. Sa longue chevelure auburn et sa prestance le submergea. Elle était plus agée que tous les autres. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était-elle ?" Une guerre arrive et de nouveaux affrontements s'annoncent. Bientôt, il faudra choisir entre le bien et la facilité.
1. Prologue : La lettre

**_Bonjour à tous, voici mon histoire. Je n'ai aucune prétention c'est juste pour le plaisir._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling._**

* * *

 _Le 20 Juillet 1995_

 _Chère Dorea_

 _Lord Voldemort est de retour. Nous organisons ton retour pour le 28 au Quartier générale de l'Ordre._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Le message était court mais terrifiant.

Une jeune fille était assise sur son lit baldaquin, le souffle coupé. Le soleil se levait peu à peu sur les côtes écossaises, embaumant la pièce d'une lumière douce qui se reflétait à travers les voilages vert jade. L'éclat mit en évidence le visage cristallin d'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux auburn.

La pièce était petite et pittoresque par le désordre qui y régnait. Des grimoires, un balai de courses, des robes de sorcières, des chaussures … et toutes sortes de choses jonchaient le sol.

Une grande armoire en chêne se tenait face au lit. De là, l'adolescente, qui d'après la lettre se prénommait Dorea, pouvait se contemplait dans le miroir où quelques photos se tenait dans l'encadrement gris métallisé.

Dorea se leva et plus elle s'approchait du miroir, plus les personnes sur les clichés se distinguaient. Sur l'image du dessus, une femme dansait avec un homme aux lunettes rondes, les cheveux en batailles. Ils riaient tous deux de bon cœur et la joie se lisait sur leurs visages. C'était James et Lily Potter. Sur l'illustration du dessous, déchirée dans la gazette du sorcier, représentait un jeune homme troublé, posant entre trois adolescents. Le titre du dessus indiquait :

 **Harry Potter, le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.**

Ces trois personnes, Dorea ne les a jamais connus. Du moins, elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir d'avoir eu un frère jumeau et deux parents aimant. Mais c'était sa famille. Une famille décimée qu'elle n'a jamais pu connaitre à cause de la haine d'un seul homme : Lord Voldemort.

Un hululement se fit entendre dans la quiétude de la pièce. La jeune sorcière se tourna vers son hibou grand-duc au pelage mordoré. Elle l'avait nommé Bowman, en l'honneur de Bowman Wright qui était un ensorceleur de métal à Godric's Hollow et qui mit au point le vif d'or.

« Oui Bowman, je te laisse chasser », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Elle l'ouvrit et l'oiseau s'envola dans la fraicheur de l'aube.

Dorea contempla le paysage et vit une silhouette se diriger vers la maison. C'était Goderic, l'homme qui l'a recueillie quand elle venait de naitre.

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé pour se précipiter en cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Bien des années auparavant, c'était le rôle de sa mère, ou néanmoins l'épouse de Goderic car elle était trop petite pour s'en rappeler. Quelques semaines après que le couple ait adopté la jeune Potter, dans le plus grand secret, Hermance fut torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle en ait morte. C'était une moldue.

La porte d'entrée claqua et son père fit son apparition dans la pièce. C'était un homme grand et mince. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, cachés sous une barbe de trois jours. Des lunettes carrées encadrait ses yeux chocolat. Ses cheveux, étonnamment bien coiffés étaient d'un noir corbeau.

« Mmmh … une bonne odeur de pancakes. Après cette nuit, j'en ai bien besoin ! » s'exclama Goderic.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de travail ? » demanda Dorea.

Elle s'assit à table avec son père, puis d'un coup d'œil vers le garde-manger de la cuisine, les portes s'ouvrirent et les couverts se mirent d'eux même. Elle fit un geste désinvolte du poignet, et la théière servit l'eau bouillante dans chaque tasse.

Elle se tourna vers son père, celui-ci la regardait d'un œil noir.

« Ça t'arrive de te servir de ta baguette ? Tu es une sorcière Dott', pas une sorte de … »

« Oui ça va, j'ai compris, pas de ça dans cette maison », répliqua Dorea.

« Tu ne sais pas encore … »

« L'étendu que ça a dans ta magie et ton esprit. Attend de prendre de la maturité et tu pourras peut-être contrôler ton gêne », termina malicieusement Dorea.

Goderic sourit en voyant cette belle jeune fille, avec ce caractère bien affirmé.

« Alors, ce travail ? » questionna Dorea plus douce

« Oui, le bureau des aurors est toujours aussi surchargé avec cette chasse à l'homme qui n'en termine pas. Sirius Black nous donne bien du fil à retordre. Et puis cette rumeur concernant Tu-sais-qui n'arrange pas les choses. »

Goderic était auror au ministère de la magie et depuis deux ans, il pourchassait l'homme qui a vendu sa famille à Lord Voldemort.

Dorea baissa la tête à l'entente de de cette dernière phrase et songea à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même.

La jeune fille n'est jamais allé à Poudlard, c'est Goderic qui assurait son éducation. Personne ne connaissait son existence à part Dumbledore. Mais Goderic avait conscience que depuis qu'il avait recueilli Dorea, un jour ou l'autre sa fille partirait combattre les forces du mal et qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à la jeune Potter mais elle était intelligente, et elle comprendra vite quel sera son destin.

L'auror remarqua le regard perdu de sa fille et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Dorea leva ses yeux reflétant une grande tristesse vers son père.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, il vient me chercher dans quelques jours », dit-elle de but en blanc.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication.

Après un moment l'homme se leva, laissa sa fille dans la cuisine et sortit dehors, laissant ses larmes couler.

Le moment était venu. C'était le début de la fin.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour la mise en bouche. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela m'aidera à progresser dans mon histoire._**

 ** _Bonne semaine._**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le départ

_**Bonjour à tous, voici mon premier chapitre. Profitez bien de votre lecture !**_

* * *

Dorea boucla sa malle après avoir passé en revue toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin. La chambre était vide et la jeune fille fit un dernier tour d'horizon avant de sortir de la pièce avec ses bagages pour rejoindre son père dans le salon.

Un canapé, recouvert d'un tissu tartan écossais aux couleurs sombres, s'imposait au centre de la pièce face à une petite table basse en bois clair.

Dans le coin de la pièce, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairant le salon, où la lumière du jour baissait peu à peu.

Derrière le canapé, un buffet en bois de chêne menai à la baie vitrée où l'on pouvait apercevoir la mer et les côtes de craie blanche.

Goderic, qui lisait tranquillement, se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Papa, je vais faire un tour, annonça Dorea.

Elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le bord d'une falaise, humant l'air marin.

Elle entreprit de descendre les rochers pour rejoindre son endroit préféré. De là, elle avait une vue extraordinaire. Elle s'y installa et profita de ce dernier instant de quiétude.

Le soleil se couchait progressivement et donna un éclair orangé sur la chevelure acajou de la jeune fille.

Dorea ferma les yeux tentant d'écouter les vagues. Ce bruit régulier l'apaisait et petit à petit c'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'envolaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui avait semblé une éternité, des pas se firent entendre et bientôt une voix rauque l'arracha de sa contemplation.

\- Je me doutais que tu serais là, Dorea.

L'adolescente fit volte-face et leva les yeux dix mètres plus haut pour apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore.

De son éternel habit bleu fumée, Albus Dumbledore arborait des lunettes en demi-lune cachant ses yeux d'une couleur électrique. Son nez aquilin, qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé des années auparavant, lui donnait un air mutin.

Dorea se leva et remonta les falaises pour rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle toute essoufflée.

\- Bonjour Dorea, je suis ravie de te revoir, lui répondit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et y entrèrent pour rejoindre Goderic dans le salon.

Celui-ci se leva, surpris par l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.

\- Cher Goderic, veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion mais j'ai quelques affaires à mettre au point avec Dorea, annonça Dumbledore.

L'auror invita Dumbledore à s'assoir et lui servit un verre de wiskhy pur feu. Le mage remercia Goderic, but une gorgée du liquide ambré puis posa son verre dans un geste mesuré.

\- Cher Goderic, savez-vous le motif de ma venue ? demanda le directeur.

\- Les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort, devina Goderic.

\- C'est exact, affirma Dumbledore. Voldemort est de bien de retour et je viens chercher Dorea pour qu'elle puisse intégrer Poudlard, comme le spécifie notre accord.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pour sa propre sécurité, dit Goderic d'un ton désabusé.

\- J'aimerai, continua le professeur, dans plus totale confidentialité, que vous sachiez qu'un groupe de sorciers et sorcières se sont réunis depuis le début de l'été pour combattre Voldemort et ses partisans. Ceci, se nomme l'Ordre du Phénix Godéric, et il se base à Londres. C'est là que j'emmène Dorea ce soir.

Dorea et Goderic partagèrent un regard sceptique. Dorea n'avait pas prêter d'importance à la fin de la lettre du professeur, mais en réfléchissant, il était bien question du fameux quartier générale de l'Ordre.

\- Bien, répondit Goderic. Et ce que Dorea en fera partie ? demanda le père en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

\- Non, il est bien évident qu'elle n'a pas assez de connaissance en matière de défense pour en faire partie, Mais … j'aimerai que vous, Goderic, en fassiez partie, fit le vieil homme d'un ton sans réplique.

Un silence de quelques secondes pesa sur la pièce.

\- Je ne peux pas professeur, il y aurait un conflit d'intérêt avec mes affaires, dit Goderic dans un souffle.

\- Je le conçois mais je vous conseille d'en discuter avec Kingsley Shakelbolt.

Goderic leva la tête surpris et avant qu'il ne répondît quoique ce soit, Dumbledore se tourna vers Dorea.-

\- Dorea, j'aimerai que tu saches qu'après toutes ces années ton retour parmi la communauté sorcière ne sera pas facile, annonça le mage.

\- Oui, j'en suis consciente, assura la jeune fille.

\- Il faut que tu saches, qu'à part moi et ton père, personne ne connait ton existence. James et Lily, ton confié à mes soins pour des raisons de sécurité, expliqua le professeur.

\- Oui, ils savaient qu'ils étaient condamnés, continua Doréa résolue.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis des années, mais ce qu'elle n'a jamais compris c'était pourquoi Harry était resté avec James et Lily, ses parents. La jeune adolescente avait posé plusieurs fois la question au professeur ou même à son père. Mais la réponse était toujours la même : « Tu le sauras en temps voulu, tu n'es pas assez mature pour accepter la réponse à cette question. » Et la discussion s'arrêtait toujours à ce moment-là.

\- Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas poser de questions, car depuis un certain temps, elle voulait trouvait la réponse toute seule.

\- J'aimerai te signaler Dorea, que dés que tu rentreras à Poudlard, ton existence ne sera plus inconnue, même auprès de certains partisans de Voldemort. J'aimerais que tu fasses très attention à ta sécurité.

Dorea opina de la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle devrait faire attention à sa sécurité dans un lieu comme Poudlard.

Comprenant le cheminement des réflexions de la jeune fille, le professeur Dumbledore insista.

\- Dorea, il ne s'agira pas d'utiliser ton potentiel comme bon te semble. Personne ne doit savoir que tu contrôle par la pensée tout ce qui est consistant dans ce monde.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse le contrôler, contra Goderic.

\- Je lui donnerai des cours justement pour pouvoir développer et contrôler ce … pouvoir, termina le directeur hésitant.

La jeune fille contempla son père. Depuis quelques jours, ses traits étaient tirés suite aux nuits blanches qu'il avait passées au ministère mais aussi à l'insomnie. Il était si inquiet pour elle, qu'elle en venait à se demander comment allait-il pouvoir vivre après son départ. Peut-être passerait il encore plus de temps au travail … si cela était encore possible.

\- Bien, je finirais sur une note désagréable ma chère Dorea, reprit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je vous écoute, dit la jeune fille toute ouïe.

\- Ce sera une nouvelle assez surprenante, voir même choquante pour Harry et il faudra lui laissait le temps pour …

\- Digérer la nouvelle, termina la jeune fille quelque peu désabusé.

\- Oui, mais soit en certaine, ma chère Dorea, Harry est un garçon formidable et il s'y fera, assura le professeur Dumbledore. Bien, ci tout ceci est clair pour toi, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Tes bagages sont-ils prêt ?

\- Oui, ils sont dans l'entrée.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers l'entrée en question et d'un coup de baguette, les bagages disparurent.

\- Je t'attends dehors, annonça le professeur.

Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant seul le père et la fille. Tous deux se levèrent et Goderic prit l'adolescente dans ses bras.

\- Je t'écrirai tous les jours, lui dit-il d'une voix émue.

Dorea s'écarta de lui et l'homme pu voir dans les yeux vert émeraude de sa fille une terrible tristesse. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pleurait jamais, mais son regard disait tout.

\- N'oublie pas Dorea, tu es quelqu'un de fort. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours forte. Ne te laisse pas impressionner. Tu es une grande sorcière Dorea Potter, une grande sorcière, répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille, qui commençait avoir la gorge serrée, baissa les yeux.

\- Et surtout, Dorea Potter, continua son père, n'oublie jamais que seul le véritable amour sauve tout.

Dorea acquiesça et tous deux sortirent de la maison rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son mentor qui lui tendait son avant-bras.

\- Je vous confis la prunelle de mes yeux professeur, dit Goderic dans une dernière recommandation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera bien entourée, promis le mage.

Puis tout à coup Dorea sentit une décharge et vit son père disparaître. Elle eut la sensation qu'un étau se resserrait autour d'elle, l'empêchant de respirer puis petit à petit elle eut un goût de métal dans la gorge.

Ils transplanaient vers le 12 Square Grimmaud à Londres.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : 12 Square Grimmaud

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Désoler pour ce petit retard, Noël en perspective donc beaucoup de projets sur le feu. Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Profitez bien !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à la propriété de JKR. Seul l'histoire est à moi.**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **The-Sycamore ( : ** Merci pour la toute première review, cela me fait très plaisir. Merci également pour tes compliments sur mon écriture. Ne t'inquiète pas, "A qui sait attendre, tout vient à point". Drago aura un rôle primordial bien évidemment, mais il fera son entrée en scène plus tard. Je te laisse donc profiter du prochain chapitre. Bien à toi.

* * *

Dorea tomba brutalement sur le sol. Le choc fut rude et elle mit un certain temps à rouvrir ses pupilles.

Elle sentit une odeur d'herbe fraiche et perçut au loin un ronronnement de voitures, circulant et klaxonnant à travers les rues alentour.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit, à travers l'obscurité nocturne grandissante, qu'ils étaient dans un parc. Mais tout à coup, la bile lui monta à la gorge et elle rendit son dernier repas.

\- Peu de personnes aiment le transplanage d'escorte, dit Dumbledore d'un ton rieur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi …, fit l'adolescente sarcastique en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Dorea, bienvenue à Londres, annonça le directeur en faisant un geste circulaire pour montrer les horizons. Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers un petit portail.

Ils débouchèrent sur une ruelle, face à des maisons banlieusardes avec des marches menant à leur perron, leur porte boisé et leur façade aux pierres charbonneuses.

Dorea remarqua qu'il manquait un numéro. Il y avait bien le numéro 11 et 13, mais pas le 12. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre de l'allée et pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une erreur humaine.

Dumbledore lui tendit un bout de parchemin jauni et expliqua :

\- Lis ceci dans ta tête et penses-y.

Elle ouvrit le papier et vit une écriture fine et penchée indiquant :

« _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 square Grimmaud_ ».

A peine eut-elle le temps de se demander où était ce fichu numéro 12, qu'un grondement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et vit une maison, ou plutôt une grande bâtisse du siècle dernier, émergeait entre les numéros 11 et 13.

Les fenêtres étaient délabrées, la pierre noire et la peinture de la porte d'entrée était écaillées.

Ils montèrent vers l'entrée de la maison et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte. Il pressa la jeune fille et ferma à sa suite pour se retrouver dans le noir le plus total.

Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité atteignirent les narines de la jeune Potter, ce qui la fit tousser. Dumbledore, qui était passé devant elle, se retourna et lui fit signe d'être silencieuse.

Ils avancèrent dans ce qui était un long corridor ce qui les conduisit sur une ouverture légèrement éclairer par une lampe à l'huile.

La tapisserie, qui avait perdu de son éclat comme le reste de la maisonnée, était vert émeraude décorée de lys blanche. Sur la gauche de Dorea se trouvait un escalier, une contremarche menant à un premier palier où était accroché un tableau recouvert d'un tissu couleur olive.

L'adolescente, qui continuait d'avançait en regardant à travers l'escalier pour contemplait les étages supérieurs, ne vit pas le porte parapluie en forme de pied de Troll qu'elle fit tomber.

Subitement, les rideaux du tableau s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une femme au visage cireux.

« ESPÈCES D'IMMONDICES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS RENTRER DANS MA MAISON ! SORTEZ … SORTEZ SALES TRAITRES ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! » cria-t-elle.

Une porte face au long couloir s'ouvrit avec choc, et deux hommes se précipitèrent pour refermer la tenture et faire taire le flot d'insultes qui en émanait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux sorciers arrivèrent à leur fin puis se retournèrent vers les deux nouveaux venus. C'est à ce moment-là que Dorea reconnut le visage de Sirius Black.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui lui était resté calme, ce qui laissa la jeune fille perplexe. Elle se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes et serra les poings. Que faisait un assassin, qui plus est partisan de Voldemort, au sein d'une maison où se tenait un mouvement contre le mage noir ?

Tout un tas de question se bousculait dans sa tête, à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes se diriger vers elle. Elle fixait Black sans cligner.

\- Je suppose que tu es Dorea, dit ce dernier, Sirius Black, je suis le parrain d'Harry, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Dorea baissa les yeux vers cette même main tendue, puis releva lentement les yeux pour détailler l'échappé d'Azkaban dans le moindre détail.

Il portait un costume trois pièces, couleur marron. Son visage avait des traits fins. Il arborait une moustache taillée qui cachait ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux bruns lui tombait mi- cou.

En voyant le regard plein de méprit et de méchanceté de Dorea, Sirius laissa tomber sa main, et recula de quelques centimètres, se demandant si ces même billes émeraudes pouvaient tuer.

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, ce qui calma quelque peu ses perspectives d'avenir proche. Lui jeter un sort ? Ou le mettre KO avec une droite bien sentie ?

\- Dorea, dit Dumbledore, Sirius, contrairement à ce que tu crois, n'est pas un assassin. C'était l'un des plus proches amis de ton père et il n'a jamais vendu ta famille à Voldemort.

Dorea se tourna vers Dumbledore pour se prouver à elle même que tout ceci était vraiment réel. Le mage insista du regard, devinant les envies fougueuses de la jeune fille.

\- Je crois que nous devrions descendre, lâcha l'autre homme qui avait contemplé l'échange silencieux entre Dorea et Sirius, nous t'expliqueront tout ceci plus tard.

\- Oui Remus, vous avez raison, dit Dumbledore en s'engageant dans un escalier derrière la porte, menant au sous-sol.

Ils rentrèrent dans une cuisine où une multitude de sorciers faisaient fit autour d'une grande table en bois glacé.

\- Bonsoir à tous, annonça le professeur.

Tous se turent.

\- J'aimerai vous remercier d'être venu ce soir. Aussi, continua-t-il d'une voix forte, je vais vous présenter une personne, qui jusqu'à maintenant, comme vous le savez, était inconnue pour vous. Dorea Potter, la fille de Lily et James Potter et la sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter, s'exclama le mage en désignant Dorea.

Une trentaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur la jeune fille et Dorea, d'une timidité maladive, rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Chère Dorea, continua le mentor sur sa lancée, je voudrais te présenter les personnes qui sont présente ce soir et qui font parties de l'Ordre du Phénix. Voici Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Il montra d'un geste de main, une petite femme replète, au visage jovial mais fatigué et au cheveux roux flamboyants. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, Arthur Weasley, était grand, les cheveux aussi roux que sa femme, et arborait des lunettes écaillées sur le nez.

\- Bonsoir Dorea, nous sommes ravis de te connaître enfin, salua Arthur avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Leurs enfants, poursuivi le directeur, William, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald et Ginny Weasley.

Dorea les contempla les uns après les autres, et se demanda quel maléfice ont leur avait jeté pour qu'ils soient tous aussi roux.

William, qui avait l'air le plus âgé, s'avança vers la jeune adolescente et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

\- Enchanté, dit-il, nous t'attendions tous avec impatience. Appel-moi Bill.

\- C'est noté, souri la jeune fille.

Il avait le visage fin, les cheveux en catogan et portait une boucle d'oreille.

Charlie, qui était certainement son cadet, était le contraire de Bill. Il avait les cheveux court, et son visage était mutilé de tâches de rousseurs. Fred et George Weasley, eux étaient des jumeaux et à leur aspect mutin, Dorea sentit qu'elle allait tout de suite bien s'entendre avec eux. Les deux plus jeune de la famille, Ronald et Ginny, était aussi timide qu'elle.

L'un était grand, dégingandé, son visage aussi constellait de tâches de rousseurs que son frère Charlie. L'autre, Ginny, avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant à la taille avec un visage de poupon.

\- Ronald et Ginny sont à Poudlard à Gryffondor, expliqua le professeur et également Hermione Granger.

\- Bonsoir, fit une brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noisettes.

\- Salut, répondit Dorea.

Ensuite, voici quelques membres de l'Ordre, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore et Alastor Maugrey, ancien auror.

\- Potter, dit celui-ci rudement

A la vue de ce dernier, Dorea recula de quelques pas, surprise, ce qui fit sourire les jumeaux Wealsey. L'ancien auror, comme le disait Dumbledore, était un rescapé de guerre aux yeux de l'adolescente. Sur son visage, il manquait la moitié de son nez et un œil bleu électrique tourbillonnait, voir disparaissait pour laisser un globule blanc. Il avait une jambe de bois et tenait un grand bâton.

\- Je te présente également, émit Dumbledore qui ne remarqua pas le trouble de la jeune fille, Minerva Macgonagall et Severus Rogue, qui seront respectivement tes professeurs de métamorphose et de potions à Poudlard.

\- Enchanté, dit la jeune Potter avec politesse.

Minerva Mcgonagall, qui arborait une mine sévère, avait un chignon serré, et ses lunettes rectangulaires firent noter à Dorea qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se la mettre à dos. Et il en était de même pour le sorcier qui se tenait aux côté du Professeur Mcgonagall. Severus Rogue avait les cheveux noir corbeau lui tombant sur les épaules et sont teint blafard firent ressortir son nez proéminant. Avec sa cape noir, Dorea imagina une chauve-souris.

\- Nymphadora Tonks qui est auror également.

\- Salut, s'exclama celle-ci enjouée.

C'était une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Elle avait les cheveux rose bonbon qui flashaient avec l'auster Severus Rogue à sa gauche.

\- Enfin, Remus Lupin que tu as pu rencontrer à l'étage et Sirius Black.

Dorea, qui quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'étage, était trop préoccupé par Black, n'avait pas remarqué l'aspect de l'autre homme, Remus Lupin. Des griffures se frayaient un chemin sur son visage, il était d'un blanc laiteux et sa tenue, déchiré par quelques endroits lui donnait l'air miteux. Toutefois, son sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Dorea, je suis ravi de faire également ta connaissance. Tu ressemble traits pour traits à ta mère, Lily.

\- Vous avez connu ma mère ?! souffla l'adolescente.

\- Oui, expliqua Remus, nous étions, Sirius et moi, à l'école avec James et Lily.

\- James était comme un frère, ajouta amèrement Sirius.

Dorea observa une fois de plus ce dernier et devina qu'à ce moment précis, à l'évocation du souvenir de feu ses parents, il devait ressentir un grand chagrin.

\- Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tristement. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne lui rendit pas son sourire, elle attendait d'en savoir plus. Ce que Dumbledore perçut car il congédia quelques membres de l'Ordre. Seul les Weasley, Hermione et Remus restèrent.

Tous s'installèrent silencieusement autour de la table, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore, qui était remonté avec les autres membres, puissent revenir. C'est enfin qu'il rentra dans la cuisine, ferma la porte et prit une chaise en bout de table. Mais c'est Sirius qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Bien, dit-il, que veux-tu savoir ?

Dorea qui était de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui, et qui avait un soudain intérêt pour ses mains entrecroisées, leva les yeux vers le sorcier et dit d'une voix assurée :

\- Tout.

Elle tourna son regard vers Dumbledore et ajouta d'un ton sans réplique :

\- Racontez moi tout.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'héritage de la famille Ar

_**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je vous souhaite tout mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Que 2017 vous apporte joie, santé et amour !**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que vous avez passez un bon Noël et sur ceux j'enchaîne sur mon dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

La famille Artwood était une puissante famille faisant partie de la haute société magique anglaise.

Son dernier et unique héritier, Goderic Artwood, prit la fuite peu après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ne supportant plus cette vie mondaine et pleine de prestige.

Il défia son entourage, et plus précisément son père, en tombant amoureux d'une jeune moldue : Hermance.

Mais avant que le chef de la famille Artwood puisse contrecarrer les intentions de son fils, il mourut de la dragoncelle.

Goderic hérita donc d'une fortune considérable et épousa Hermance. Mais à la même époque, la montée en puissance du mage noir contraria les projets des deux jeunes époux. Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un coin éloigné d'Ecosse.

Il y a quinze ans, durant un soir d'été particulièrement chaud et étouffant, ils reçurent une visite qui bouleversa leur existence, bien paisible jusque-là.

Août 1980, Skye Island, région de Dunvegan.

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée. Hermance, qui préparait le diner, se dirigea dans le vestibule et ouvrit pour faire face à un vieux sorcier.

Il était grand, une longue barbe blanche descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Il portait une robe bleu fumée. Ses lunettes en demi-lune reflétaient ses yeux bleus. Mais Hermance était trop occupée par ce que le vieux sorcier portait dans ses bras pour le détailler. C'était un bébé, enveloppé dans une couverture rouge, un lion au fil d'or brodé dessus.

\- Bonjour Mrs Artwood, je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, salua le vieux sorcier.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme et n'eut le temps de répondre car son époux, Goderic, entra en trombe dans le hall.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, implora ce dernier.

Hermance et Goderic l'invitèrent à rentrer dans le cottage, et tous pénétrèrent dans le salon pour s'y installer. Goderic proposa du Whisky Pur Feu à son invité et Hermance prit le poupon dans ses bras.

\- C'est une fille, dit-elle en voyant le visage endormi du bébé.

\- Qui est-ce professeur ? demanda Goderic en lui servant un verre.

Il contourna le fauteuil et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

\- C'est une magnifique petite fille, ajouta-t-il après un instant de contemplation admirative.

\- C'est la fille des Potter.

Les deux époux relevèrent brusquement la tête, surpris.

\- Comment ? fit Goderic. La fille de Lily et James ?

\- Oui c'est bien elle. Lily vient d'accoucher il y a une semaine de deux jumeaux : une fille et un garçon, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Où est le garçon ? interrogea Hermance avec curiosité.

\- Il est toujours avec ses parents.

Goderic et Hermance s'observèrent un instant, incrédule par ce que venait de leur apprendre Dumbledore, mais le professeur les interrompit.

\- Goderic, je vous connais depuis votre plus jeune âge. Je vous ai vu grandir, défier les règles que vous imposait votre famille et par-dessus tout être loyal envers vous-même et votre entourage, exprima Dumbledore fixant Goderic sans cligner. Lily et James étaient à l'école avec vous et vous avez été un bon ami pour eux, et ils vous ont aidé, vous et Hermance, quand vous vous êtes éloigné de l'agitation qui règne en ce moment à Londres.

\- On leur doit beaucoup, murmura Hermance qui contemplait à nouveau la petite fille qui dormait dans ses bras.

\- Dorénavant, c'est eux qui ont besoin de votre aide.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Goderic.

\- Une prophétie a été faites il y a quelque temps et cela concerne cette petite fille et son frère. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus sur son contenue mais elle a été portée à l'intention de Voldemort et ils sont maintenant tous deux en danger auprès de leurs parents.

Le directeur de Poudlard marqua une pause pour accentuer l'importance de ces mots, puis reprit d'une phrase courte mais lourde de sens.

\- Le temps presse.

\- Nous devons protéger cette petite fille, c'est ça ? compris Hermance.

\- Oui, et la cacher aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, pour sa sécurité et celle de son frère jumeau.

\- Pour combien de temps ? articula Goderic

\- Aussi longtemps que cela sera possible, fit Dumbledore d'un regard insistant.

\- Vous disiez tout à l'heure que le garçon était toujours avec James et Lily, mais si le temps presse …

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre James et Lily de vous confier la garde de leur fille, même si cela n'a pas été facile. Mais le chagrin étant déjà là, ajouta-t-il en soupirant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les séparer de leur fils Harry.

\- Mon dieu, quelle épreuve de perdre un enfant, murmura Hermance chagrinée.

Goderic, qui regardait le nourrisson se demanda quel serait son existence sans connaitre sa famille ? Devra-t-elle rester dissimulée durant toute sa vie ? Si une prophétie a été faite, a-t-elle un rôle spécifique à jouer un jour prochain ? Il comprit vite qu'effectivement, ce bébé, si fragile et sans défense, bercé dans les bras de son épouse, avait un grand avenir devant lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute et Albus Dumbledore faisait toujours les choses dans un intérêt bien précis.

\- Que devons-nous faire professeur ?

\- Eduquez là, mettez là dans une école normale et je m'occuperai de son éducation magique quand elle rentrera dans sa onzième année, dit Dumbledore.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

\- Prête ? Prête à quoi ? interrogea Hermance presque paniquée

\- A se battre, riposta Goderic en devinant ce que voulez dire son ancien professeur.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, approuvant la réponse du jeune Artwood.

\- Préparez là du mieux que vous pouvez Goderic, exprima le mage. Car ce qui l'attend est au-delà de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Cette petite est né avec des capacités hors-normes et il faudra lui apprendre à se contrôler et à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Dorea, Dorea Potter.

* * *

31 juillet 1995, Londres.

Dorea sortit doucement du sommeil ce matin-là, quelque peu éblouie par la lumière du jour traversant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La pièce était imposante. Un grand lit baldaquin trônait près de la porte d'entrée, dotait de voilages de soies blanches. La tapisserie, ressemblant au reste de la maison, verte et argenté, illuminait le bureau et la penderie d'acajou. Sur le mur d'en face était affichée une grande banderole à l'effigie de la maison Serpendard, ce qui faisait doucement rire l'adolescente.

Elle discerna des petits coups contre la lucarne et Dorea, qui se levait, alla ouvrir à son hibou qui revenait de sa chasse nocturne.

En quelques jours, elle s'était mise à son aise, à tel point qu'un désordre sans nom régnait dans la pièce.

Depuis le soir où elle était arrivée, Dorea avait du mal à ingérer toutes les informations que Sirius, Remus, ou même les Weasley lui avait apportés.

Remus était un loup-garou, ce qui expliquait quelque peu son apparence désuète. Son père et Sirius était des animagis, il y avait aussi une histoire sur Peter Petitgrew, ou Harry et une pierre philosophale en première année, ou encore une histoire de revenant durant sa deuxième année ou encore une centaine de détraqueurs en troisième année.

Elle s'était demandé comment son frère arrivait à s'en sortir dans de tels situations à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas cru Hermione et Ron quand ils lui ont parlé de l'année dernière, quand Harry avait fait face à Voldemort. Il fallait le reconnaitre ça forçait l'admiration et Harry était à la hauteur de sa célébrité …

Mais Dorea redoutait une chose : la rencontre avec son frère. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir comment il allait réagir. Ron disait qu'il allait péter une durite, d'autant plus qu'il devait pour le moment rester enfermé chez son oncle et sa tante, et que Dumbledore repoussait de jours en jours son arrivé. Hermione, elle, disait qu'il mettrait du temps, mais qu'il allait accepter la nouvelle avec joie.

Bref, c'était autant le désordre dans sa chambre que dans sa tête.

Elle fit rapidement sa toilette et s'habilla d'une chemise à carreau grise, d'une salopette en jean et d'une paire de baskets, puis descendit en cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mais dans l'entrée, elle rencontra l'elfe de maison, Kreattur, murmurant au tableau. Elle avait découvert que ce tableau représentait la mère de Sirius, et d'ailleurs le reste de la maison lui appartenait. Il l'avait mise au profit de l'Ordre, ce qu'elle trouvait estimable de la part de Black.

L'elfe avait un long nez, la peau fripée et portait une vieille jupe jauni taché par endroit. Quelques touffes de poils grisonnant sortait de ses oreilles pointues, ce qui indiquait son âge avancé.

«Tous des traitres, disait-il et des sang de bourbes dans la maison. Que dirait ma maitresse si elle voyait cela »

La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention, elle descendit l'escalier et rentra dans l'office.

Molly était en train de cuisiner, comme à son habitude. Hermione, qui était déjà levée, mangeait des pancakes et Sirius lisait le journal les sourcils froncés.

A son entrée, tout trois levèrent la tête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune Potter avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir quinze ans Dorea ? demanda Sirius, posant son journal sur la table.

Les relations entre Sirius et Dorea s'étaient, en quelques jours, nettement améliorées. Ils avaient parlé et Dorea avait pris conscience, que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, n'avait rien avoir avec un assassin.

Sirius prit une gorgé de son café et Dorea répondit à sa question.

\- Pas grand-chose … A part que cette année ce sont les B.U.S.E.S.

\- J'ai préparé tout un programme de révisions, s'exclama Hermione soudain agitée à l'évocation des examens de fin d'année.

Dorea la regarda étrangement, ce qui fit pouffer Sirius.

\- Mais … l'année n'a pas commencé, objecta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne connais pas encore Hermione Dorea, un conseil ne tombe pas dans son panneau, rigola Sirius avant de retourner dans sa lecture.

Hermione baissa la tête l'air penaud.

\- Oui et bien, moi, intervint Molly, j'aimerai que Ronald suive un peu plus son exemple.

\- Et toi Dorea, qu'as-tu appris durant toutes ces années ? demanda Hermione curieuse d'en savoir plus sur sa future camarade. Tu crois que tu auras du retard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune Potter en haussant les épaules. C'est Dumbledore et mon père qui m'ont donné les cours jusque-là, alors je ne sais pas quel est vraiment mon niveau.

\- Qu'as-tu appris exactement ?

\- Et bien des choses et d'autres, souffla-t-elle agacée par toutes ces soudaines questions à son sujet. Les sortilèges élémentaires, la métamorphose, l'arithmancie et les dernières choses que j'ai apprises en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ce sont l'occlumencie et le patronus.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle avait parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, elle prit une bouché de ses pancakes que Molly venait de lui servir.

Tous la fixèrent, éberlués, et Dorea releva la tête et les observèrent les sourcils froncés.

Sirius avait la bouche entrouverte, tenant son journal à bonne hauteur, Molly était près de la gazinière, un poêle à la main, et Hermione avait les yeux grand ouvert de stupéfactions.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu sais fermé ton esprit Dorea ? demanda Molly

\- Oui des fois j'y arrive mais ça reste difficile.

\- Tu sais que les plus grands sorcier ont beaucoup de mal à être de bons occlumens, dit Hermione d'un ton presque scandalisé.

Dorea haussa les épaules et continua à manger son petit déjeuner. Elle était mal à l'aise et se gifla mentalement d'en avoir autant dit et voulu changer de sujet. Sirius, lui, faisait mine de retourner à la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier. Mais dérangé par les révélations de la jeune fille, il posa le journal au milieu de la table et Dorea s'en empara aussitôt.

Elle l'ouvrit et tomba directement sur la page que parcourait Sirius quelques minutes avant. Elle comprit pourquoi il fronçait les sourcils. C'était au coin de la page 4 :

 **HARRY POTTER : PLOTTER, MENTEUR.**

Elle ne voulut pas en lire plus. Elle plia le journal en le déchirant presque et le posa brutalement sur la table.

\- Comment oses-t-il mettre les paroles d'Harry ou même de Dumbledore en doute ? dit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Fudge veut se protéger, soupira Sirius.

\- Comment ça se protéger ? Se protéger de quoi ? De son ombre ? se moqua la jeune fille

\- Il pense que Dumbledore veut prendre sa place de ministre.

\- C'est faux bien sûr ! fit Molly, en servant du jus d'orange à Hermione.

\- Oui, mais pas aux yeux du ministère, répliqua cette dernière.

\- C'est exact, approuva Black, et la rumeur sur le retour de Voldemort n'arrange rien. Il se sert de cette excuse pour retourner la communauté magique contre Dumbledore …

\- Et faire passer Harry pour un menteur également, termina Dorea n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu as tout compris ma chérie, lâcha Molly. Arthur est en disgrâce en ce moment au ministère mais il a accès à certaines informations. Le moindre geste de travers et Harry est renvoyé de Poudlard. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut qu'il reste chez son oncle et sa tante. Là-bas, il ne risque rien.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Sirius. Il est tout seul, et n'a aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Le connaissant il ne va pas tarder à exploser et utiliser la magie involontairement.

\- On ne te demande pas ton avis Sirius, c'est comme ça, fit Molly d'un ton sans réplique. Dumbledore à raison, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée et ce n'est pas parce que tu es son parrain, que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter pour lui, s'énerva la matriarche.

\- C'est pourtant l'impression que j'en ai, rétorqua le parrain d'Harry

\- Moi aussi, je m'inquiète, c'est comme si c'était mon fils …

Et c'était repartit. Depuis son arrivé, Dorea voyait Molly et Sirius être continuellement en désaccord sur le moindre sujet et surtout sur celui concernant Harry.

La jeune Potter et Hermione se lancèrent un regard rempli de désespoir et quittèrent la cuisine pendant que le volume augmentait dans la pièce.

Elles remontèrent vers les chambres et rencontrèrent Ron et Ginny, qui eux, était en train de descendre.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'attendrai de déjeuner, annonça Dorea.

\- Ils sont encore en train de se disputer, soupira Ron, mais j'ai faim moi !

\- Il faut vraiment que Dumbledore règle le problème, fit Ginny.

Tous se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Ronald. Une heure passa durant lequel un silence paisible régnait dans la pièce.

Hermione lisait un livre sur l'art de l'étude des runes, Ginny regardait Ron battre Dorea pour la deuxième fois en une heure, tandis que Coquecigrue, le hibou du jeune rouquin piaillait sans s'arrêter. Tout à coup un plop les firent tous sursauter.

C'était Fred et George qui s'amusait à transplaner dans la maison depuis le début de l'été. Ils avaient obtenu leur permis l'année dernière, ce qui d'après Dorea, leur était vite monté à la tête.

\- Maman nous envois vous chercher, on doit trier les affaires du salon, dit George

\- Encore, protesta Ron. Mais on l'a déjà fait hier.

\- Explique ça à maman, dit Fred en désignant la porte de son pouce.

\- Non ça va …, marmonna le roux dans sa barbe inexistante.

Depuis le début de l'été, les Weasley, Hermione et Sirius mettait tout en œuvre pour que le manoir Black soit accueillant. Dorea appréciait tout autant être occupée, cela l'empêchait de penser et de ruminer dans son coin quant à sa prochaine rencontre avec Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers le salon en question et commencèrent à déménager les meubles et les bibelots de toutes sortes.

Fred et George qui avaient désormais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard s'amusait à faire léviter les buffets ce qui rendait folle Mrs Weasley. Etant déjà de mauvaise humeur de par son altercation avec Sirius le matin même, elle était d'une impulsivité sans précédent. Dorea, donc, vers midi, préféra monter le déjeuner à Sirius, qui avait choisi de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle toqua à la porte et Sirius ouvrit prestement, mais fut surpris de voir Dorea au pas de sa porte.

\- Je t'amène le déjeuner, Molly a fait des sandwich, annonça-t-elle en montrant un plateau qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains.

\- Il y à manger pour un régiment, rigola-t-il en la laissant entrer.

La chambre de Sirius était similaire à la sienne, sauf que le rouge et or prédominait, tout comme les couleurs de Gryffondors.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le lit et commencèrent à manger en silence. Sirius observait Dorea depuis un bon moment quand il décida de prendre la parole.

\- Je te remercie de me laisser une chance, dit-il de but en blanc.

Dorea, soufflé par la remarque du parrain d'Harry, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal, je te fais confiance, dit-elle. Et puis, toute cette histoire avec Peter Petitgrew à jouait en ta faveur, ajouta la jeune fille ironiquement en avalant une seconde bouché de son sandwich.

\- Tu es dotée d'une grande bonté Dorea, comme ta mère, Lily.

A cette remarque, la jeune fille eut la faim coupé. Le souvenir d'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais que tout le monde se plaisait à lui dire qu'elle lui ressemblais plus qu'elle ne le croyait, la chagrinait. Elle aurait tant voulu connaitre sa mère, son père et grandir avec son frère. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance malheureuse, au contraire même, mais c'était toujours douloureux de savoir que ses parents l'ont abandonnée.

L'adolescente posa son pain sur le plateau et baissa la tête. Sirius remarqua son trouble et comprit qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parlé d'eux, fit-il en finissant son repas.

\- C'est pas que je n'aime pas, chuchota Dorea, mais tu comprends, ils m'ont abandonnée, fit-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder le parrain d'Harry. On m'a toujours dit que c'était pour ma sécurité et la leur mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi moi, et non …

\- Harry, termina Sirius.

\- Oui, dit-elle en soupirant. Je sais c'est égoïste de penser comme ça mais …

\- Tu as raison, coupa Black. Mais je peux t'assurer, que je connaissais James et Lily par cœur et, ils devaient t'aimer plus que tout. Ça devait être un déchirement pour eux de se séparer de toi et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tardé à faire la même chose pour Harry.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que m'a expliquer Dumbledore, mais il y a autre chose. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison à cela.

Black fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune fille qui soutint son regard. Il reprit la parole quelque peu hésitant et décontenancé par la dernière déclaration de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour Harry comme parrain et je ne connaissais même pas ton existence jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, mais j'aimerai que tu me considère en tant que tel. Comme … parrain, précise-t-il. Après tout, James était comme un frère pour moi, et je serais très heureux de pouvoir former une famille avec Harry et toi quand tout ceci sera finit.

Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Potter, Sirius y avait pensé longuement, il était le parrain d'Harry pourquoi ne pas en faire autant avec Dorea. Et puis il éprouvait une grande affection pour elle. Elle était douce, gentille, et vive. Elle lui rappelait par ses côtés enflammés James, et par son côté chaleureux Lily.

\- C'est gentil Sirius, merci beaucoup.

\- Un muffin, dit-il, en lui tendant un gros gâteau au chocolat.

\- Dorea l'accepta avec plaisir et passa des heures durant à parler avec Sirius. Le soir arrivant à grand pas, Dorea retourna dans sa chambre mais rencontra Fred et George en chemin.

\- Eh bien, où était tu passé ? Maman nous a dit que tu étais avec Sirius, c'est vrai ? demanda George piqué par la curiosité.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre suivi par les deux jumeaux.

\- « Chambre de Regulus Acturus Black, interdit d'entrée » , lut Fred sur la plaque accrochée à la porte. Et ben dis-donc, il était à peine arrogant celui-là.

\- C'était le frère de Sirius, expliqua le jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Dorea ouvrit la cage de son hibou et sa fenêtre pour que celui-ci puisse s'y faufiler quand il rentrerait de sa chasse.

\- Alors prête pour ce soir ? demanda Fred en examinant le balai de course de Dorea.

\- Prête à quoi ? questionna l'adolescente en rangeant un peu sa chambre.

\- Et bien tu sais, ton anniversaire ! s'exclama le roux.

\- Il y aura une fête pour mon anniversaire ! dit Dorea prise de court par la nouvelle.

\- Maman à tout organisé, ça se tiendra après la réunion, expliqua George assis sur le lit.

\- Et d'ailleurs en parlant de réunion, ajouta Fred, on venait te chercher pour écouter ce qu'il s'y passe.

\- On n'a pas le droit d'y participer.

\- Peut-être, chère Potter, mais tu ne connais pas Fred et George Weasley et leur inventions

Piqué par la curiosité elle les suivit dans le couloir, descendirent deux étages où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

George sortit de sa poche six longues paires de ficelles où pendait une oreille de part et d'autre.

\- Dorea, je te présente les oreilles à rallonge de chez Farces pour Sorrciers Facétieux.

La jeune Potter en pris une paire et imita George et Fred en jetant l'autre bout par-dessus la rambarde. Elle colla l'oreille contre la sienne et tenta de percevoir des bribes de conversations. Dorea reconnut la voix de Sirius

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je vous le répète, c'est une mauvaise idée de laisser Harry chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Et je vous le répète Sirius, c'est le seul endroit où il est en sécurité, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Sans compter que personne n'ira le chercher chez les moldus, dit une voix sévère.

\- Dorea put lire sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui lui signifiait que c'était le professeur McGonagall.

\- Qu'est-ce qui le certifie Minerva ? demanda une autre voix plus calme et cadencé.

\- Arabella Figg veille sur lui Remus, et pour le moment il n'y a aucun danger, fit le professeur Dumbledore. Bien terminons sur les tours de rondes, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je veux bien prêter ma cape d'invisibilité, fit une voix rauque et brusque.

\- C'est très gentil Alastor, nous en aurons besoin au département des mystères.

Dorea fronça les sourcils à l'évocation d'un des départements du ministère de la magie puis décolla son oreilles, imitée par ses camarades et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Le département des mystères ? Fit elle curieuse.

\- C'est au ministère de la magie, expliqua Ron.

\- Je sais, mon père m'en a déjà parlé. Ce sont les langues de plombs qui y travaillent mais pourquoi ils doivent faire des tours de gardes ?

\- Parce qu'apparemment, il y aurait une arme cachée, fit Hermione.

\- Ils remontèrent tous dans la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny qui était la plus proche, avant de se faire surprendre par Molly ou même un autre membre de l'Ordre.

\- Une arme cachée ? Mais à quoi servirait-elle ? Et pour qui ? dit Dorea en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu-sais-qui chercherait à obtenir cette arme, qu'il n'avait pas avant, pour s'en servir et détruire ses ennemis, dit Hermione . C'est pour cela que l'Ordre garde cette arme pour qu'il ne s'en empare pas.

\- Et quelle est cette arme ?

\- On ne sait pas, ils ne l'ont jamais évoquée plus précisément.

Dorea s'assit sur le lit de Ginny à ses côtés et soupira. Elle réfléchissait. Une arme qui pourrait tous les détruire … Voldemort ne l'avait pas autrefois. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle se promit d'en parler à Sirius. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Molly apparut dans la chambre.

\- Les enfants vous pouvez descendre, annonça-t-elle

Ils la suivirent dans la cuisine où un énorme brouhaha se faisait entendre. A son entrée, Dorea aperçut une grande banderole en lettre rouge et or où était indiqué « Joyeux Anniversaire Dorea », mais elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'inscription et de ses couleurs. Pourquoi rouge et or ? Elle avait largement lu l'Histoire de Poudlard pour savoir que c'était les couleurs de Gryffondors.

\- Ça te plait, ma chérie ? Demanda Molly à ses côtés.

\- Oui … répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Merci Molly, c'est vraiment très gentil.

\- Les couleurs de Gryffondors t'iront à merveille quand tu seras à Poudlard.

\- Si vous le dites …

Molly partit servir du gâteau et Sirius, qui avait suivi la discussion de loin rejoignit la jeune fille.

\- J'ai dit à Molly que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre les couleurs de Gryffondors, mais elle est persuadée que tu vas en faire partie.

\- Je ne sais même pas dans quelle maison j'aimerai faire partie, répondit Dorea en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais quand même que tu aimerais être avec ton frère.

\- De toute manière, que l'on soit chez les Pouffsoufle ou les Gryffondors ou même les Serpentards ça change quoi, dit Dorea en partant vers ses camarades qui étaient en train de discuter avec Nymphadora Tonks .

Sirius l'observa quelques instants et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si Dorea allait à Serpentard ? Non c'était impossible, une Potter à Serpentard, ce serait le monde à l'envers.

Dorea était heureuse. Beaucoup de personne s'était réunie pour fêter ses quinze ans. Quasiment tout l'Ordre du Phénix était au complet, mais Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue manquaient à l'appel.

\- J'aimerai porter un toast ! s'exclama Sirius en milieu de soirée.

Tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier et le silence se fit dans la cuisine.

\- Dorea, dit-il en tendant son verre vers le jeune Potter, je suis très heureux, comme tous ici, de te connaitre enfin. A tes quinze ans, et surtout à ton bonheur et au bonheur d'une famille bientôt réunie.

\- A Dorea, suivirent le reste de l'assemblé en tendant leur verre vers l'adolescente.

Ils burent tous une gorgée et Molly invita la jeune fille à ouvrir ses cadeaux qui étaient disposés au centre de la table.

Elle fut gâtée par ses nouveaux amis. Hermione, qui ne savait pas que Dorea avait déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard une centaine de fois lui en avait offert un exemplaire. Elle la remercia de bon cœur.

Fred et George lui offrirent des sucreries de leur propre création mais tout en les remerciant, elle se promit de les jeter le plus vite possible n'ayant pas confiance en leur fabrications burlesques.

Ron, lui offrit un livre sur le Quidditch, Ginny un bracelet en cuir qui changeait de couleur au gré de ses humeurs, et Molly, un pull tricoté, vert émeraude où était marqué en son centre un D bleu céruléen.

Elle les gratifia tous d'un grand sourire, émut par l'attention qu'on lui avait portée. La soirée se termina et quand Dorea remonta dans sa chambre elle était étourdie de joie et d'euphorie que lui avait apportée la fête.

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, son hibou l'attendait au rebord de la fenêtre un colis accroché à sa patte.

Elle défit le colis prestement et y découvrit deux choses : une pochette en cuir et une petite clé en or.

Dorea sortir la pochette. Elle défit le nœud qui la maintenait fermée et en sortit une magnifique chaine en argent qui scintillait. Au bout, un pendentif en forme de cercle s'y balançait. Un « A » était gravé en lettre majuscule et monogrammé, où deux épées s'entrecroisées par-dessus. C'étaient les armoiries de la famille Artwood.

C'était tout bonnement splendide. Elle le mit autour de son cou et s'observa dans le miroir de sa penderie.

Elle prit ensuite la clé dans la petite boite et y lut l'inscription sur la tige : coffre 10023.

Elle retint son souffle de stupéfaction. Cette clé ouvrait un coffre à Gringotts, la banque de sorciers.

Elle fouilla plus profondément dans le colis mais n'y trouva aucune missive ni petit mot de la part de son père.

Il venait de lui céder l'héritage des Artwood.

* * *

 _ **Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La rencontre - Partie 1

_**Bonjour à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre avec quelques rebondissements !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Dorea était au 12 Square Grimmaud et la routine commençait à s'installer.

Mais une seule et unique question prédominait depuis son arrivé au manoir Black : quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer son frère ?

Elle était impatiente mais aussi apeurée par la réaction d'Harry et persuadée qu'il allait la rejeter, malgré les mots rassurant de Sirius ou encore de Ron et d'Hermione.

Nous étions le soir du 2 Août, dans la cuisine, Dorea ainsi que les Weasley et Sirius dinaient. Nymphadora et Remus s'étaient joints à eux, comme ils le faisaient souvent et Tonks amusait la galerie en transformant son nez dans la forme de groin. La jeune femme était métamorphomage, et pouvait donc métamorphoser son physique comme bon lui semblait, ce qui faisait particulièrement rire Hermione et Ginny.

Dorea, elle, était en grande discussion sur la politique étrangère du ministère de la magie avec Remus et Sirius, quand Arthur Weasley entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et son teint blême signifiait à tous qu'il y avait un souci qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir.

\- Arthur que se passe-t-il ? paniqua Molly en se levant de table et en voyant l'expression de son époux.

\- Harry a été attaqué … annonça le père de famille de but en blanc.

L'annonce fit effet dans l'office. Plus personne n'osait amorcer le moindre geste et ils n'entendirent pas même une mouche voler.

\- Par des détraqueurs, termina-t-il. Et Modingus à quitter son poste !

C'est alors que plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Sirius et Remus se levèrent en renversant leur chaises, Tonks, elle, renversa son verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Ron et ses frères jumeaux se lancèrent un coup d'œil affolé, Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche tentant de retenir un cri de stupéfaction et Ginny ferma les yeux et son visage se tendirent dans une expression littéralement désespérée.

Mais le plus terrible fut la réaction de Dorea qui ne parvenait pas à se contrôler et qui sentait que tout allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Son frère avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs … mais était-il vivant ? Il en avait bien repoussé une centaine durant sa troisième année, alors il était vivant.

Elle essaya vainement de prendre une grande inspiration, mais la peur étant trop grande et se rappelant la phrase qu'avait dite Molly il y a quelques jours, c'était trop d'effort pour elle. « _Le moindre geste de travers et Harry est renvoyé de Poudlard_ »

C'est alors que les verres et assiettes de chacun disposaient sur la table explosèrent et les couverts se projetèrent à travers la pièce, couteaux et fourchettes terminant leur folle trajectoire dans le mur.

Tous, d'un même mouvement, se jetèrent à terre tentant de se protéger, sauf la jeune fille. Elle avait les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table, les jointures de ses doigts blanches et le regard fixé devant elle. Sirius devina l'origine du chaos et observa sa filleule choquée par ce qu'il voyait à la place de ses yeux : ils étaient recouvert d'un voile noirs, ils n'avaient jamais vu cela auparavant.

Sirius prit brusquement les épaules de la jeune Potter et la força à lui faire face.

\- Dorea ?! Dorea ?! appelait-il

L'assemblé commença à se relever et observa la jeune fille et Sirius, hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passait.

\- DOREA ?! cria Black en la secouant.

Molly se précipita vers lui en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de malmener la jeune fille, comprenant peu à peu qu'elle était dans un état second.

Sirius, qui s'était accroupi se releva et recula, jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur par-dessus son épaule. Il était impuissant face à la situation, comme les autres et personne ne savait comment réagir.

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore pour Dorea et pour Harry aussi, annonça-t-il en quittant la cuisine en courant.

Molly qui avait pris la place de Sirius, encadra d'une geste doux le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Dorea, chuchota-t-elle, Dorea c'est moi, Molly.

Arthur, qui comprit ce que voulait faire sa femme, lui vint en aide et se baissa aux côtés de la matriarche, fixant son regard noir.

\- Dorea, Harry est en sécurité, articula-t-il pour que la jeune fille assimile le sens de chacun de ses mots.

Personne ne pipa mot, l'ambiance était électrique et chacun s'attendait à voir la maison détoner d'un moment à l'autre. Tous étaient immobiles, observant la scène attentivement.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, était loin. Elle entendait Sirius ou Molly ou encore Arthur comme s'ils étaient à l'autre bout d'un téléphone. Elle était dans un rêve éveillé et tout était brumeux dans sa tête, n'arrivant plus réfléchir, ni à respirer, son cœur s'était arrêté. Mais quand elle perçut la dernière phrase, elle revint petit à petit à elle et reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Molly sentit les épaules de l'adolescente se détendre et le voile noir se dissipa peu à peu de son regard. Arthur continua sur sa lancée.

\- Dumbledore va s'en occuper.

C'est alors que Dorea se réveilla et prit une grande inspiration. La respiration saccadée, elle eut du mal retenir ses tremblements et Remus fut le premier à bouger. Il courut vers l'évier, prenant un verre qui se trouvait dans son sillage, le remplit d'eau fraiche et retourna auprès du trio pour le donner à Molly qui tenta de calmer la jeune fille.

\- Tiens ma chérie, bois, ça te fera du bien ?

\- Je vais écrire à Harry, dit Arthur en se relevant prestement et il sortit de la cuisine.

Dorea prit une gorgé dans son verre et Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de Sirius.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Une lueur inquiète reflétait dans ses yeux, et c'est le visage fermé qui se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la jeune Potter et Mrs Weasley.

\- Molly, que s'est-il passé ? dit-il en réitérant sa question. Sirius m'a prévenu par le réseau de cheminé. Harry s'est fait attaquer ?

\- Albus, dit-elle en se relevant à son tour et laissant Dorea à son triste sort, Harry s'est fait attaquer par des détraqueurs chez lui apparemment. Arthur nous a prévenu à l'instant et Fletcher il a quitté son poste… et Dorea, elle …

\- Elle quoi ? s'impatienta le professeur

\- Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse je crois professeur, dit Hermione en prenant la parole.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'immobilisa, le visage impassible. Ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève qui était toujours en état de choc et se tourna vers la jeune Gryffondors.

\- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et vos frères sortaient de cette cuisine, fit-il d'un ton sans réplique presque abrupt.

Mais aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement.

\- Maintenant, s'énerva le mage.

Ils sortirent à toutes vitesse, ne demandant pas leur reste.

Une fois remonté dans le hall, Ron prit la parole en premier.

\- Mais, merdre ! chuchota le roux, c'était quoi ça ?!

\- C'était dangereux, Ron, répondit son amie Hermione.

\- Tu crois que …

Hermione et les autres comprirent ce que voulait dire le Gryffondor.

\- J'espère que non, fit Hermione. Parce que si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi les parents d'Harry l'ont abandonné à sa naissance.

Et tu as vu comme Dumbledore était en colère ? C'était contre elle, tu crois ? demanda Ginny

\- Je pense surtout que Ding n'aurait jamais dû quitter son poste, répondit Fred.

\- Certainement un trafic de chaudron volés qui l'attendait, déplora George les mains dans les poches.

La soirée se passa et Dorea était maintenant cloitrée dans sa chambre, installée sur son lit, dos au mur, les genoux recroquevillés contre elle, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Elle n'osait pas sortir de la pièce, ayant honte et peur du regard des autres. Elle, qui pour la première fois s'était fait des amis, elle leur avait révélé une part sombre de son être et les expressions de chacun lui revenait en tête à chaque seconde.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, après tous les efforts déployés durant cette semaine pour ne pas révéler sa différence aux autres. Elle n'avait pas du tout utilisé sa magie et voilà que maintenant elle avait failli exploser le manoir tout entier. De plus, elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant, car elle avait peur de paraitre un monstre aux yeux des autres. Et c'était certain, elle paraissait un monstre dès à présent aux yeux de tous.

Elle ferma les yeux, et cogna sa tête contre le mur, affligée par ses dernières pensées.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais elle n'ouvrit pas, elle voulait être seule.

\- Dorea, c'est Molly, dit la femme à travers la porte d'une voix douce.

Mais la seule réponse qu'eut Mrs Weasey ce fut le silence.

\- Dorea, ma chérie, ouvre.

La jeune fille, d'un tour de poigné vers la porte, la ferma. Le cliquetis se fit entendre et Molly comprit que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment de forcer le dialogue.

La jeune fille se coucha sur les draps, toujours habillée et fixa la lune au dehors, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur hantée.

\- Alors, tu as pu lui parler ? demanda Remus, à l'entrée de Molly dans la cuisine.

\- Impossible, elle a même fermé la porte.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Et concernant Harry ? demanda inquiète la femme.

\- Dumbledore a pu changer la décision du conseil concernant le renvoi d'Harry, il faut préparer son rapatriement dorénavant.

Lupin se tourna vers l'assemblé. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réunit au grand complet pour une réunion de crise.

Le lendemain matin la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux n'ayant pas bien dormit pendant la nuit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et elle soupira, se cachant les yeux de son avant-bras.

Trois petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte et cette fois-ci, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

\- Dorea, c'est Hermione, dit la brune hésitante, tu viens déjeuner ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Réessaye, chuchota Ron

\- Dorea, tu … tu m'entend ?

Silence.

\- Elle ne répond pas, disait Hermione dans un murmure à son camarade. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse.

\- T'es vraiment nul, s'exclama le roux.

\- Et bien vas-y, essaye, toi qui est si intelligent !

Et les voix des deux comparses s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, se disputant comme à leur habitude.

Les heures passèrent et chacun s'étaient rendus à sa porte, tous essayant de la faire parler ou de la sortir de sa torpeur. Ginny lui avait proposé une partie d'échec version sorcier, Fred et George lui avaient raconté des blagues graveleuses qui lui avait tout de même décroché un sourire, Molly l'avait supplié de manger ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau qu'elle lui avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée et même Arthur l'avait tenu informé du rapatriement d'Harry prochainement au Quartier Général.

Mais rien, rien de tout ceci ne diminua son mal être, malgré les attentions de chacun lui signifiant qu'ils lui ne tenaient pas rigueur de la veille. Elle avait trop honte. Et ce sentiment ne faisait qu'accroitre à chaque minute de la journée. Elle était certaine qu'on la prenait pour un monstre dorénavant.

Des coups sourd résonnèrent dans la chambre ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Dorea, entendit-elle, ouvre cette porte maintenant !

C'était Sirius, et son cœur rata un battement, elle se releva sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers la porte, la fixant du regard.

\- Ouvre cette porte où je la défonce, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que de toute manière il n'y arriverait pas sans magie et que s'il voulait se déboiter une épaule c'était son problème.

\- Dorea, s'énerva ce dernier, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, ouvre cette porte !

Personne ne lui répondit et Sirius recula de quelques pas et se préparant à mettre en action ses menaces.

\- A trois, j'ouvre de force ! UN …

La jeune fille souffla, exaspérée par la puérilité de l'homme. Elle balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva.

\- DEUX …

Dorea se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poigné.

\- TROIS !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté, laissant Sirius pénétrer en trébuchant dans la pièce.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le dardant d'un regard hautain. Sirius fit volte-face et découvrit une nouvelle expression sur le visage de l'adolescente. Elle lui rappelait James quand ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, s'amusant dans le parc de Poudlard où lui et son ami ridiculisait un de leur camarade devant une foule d'élèves.

\- Eh bien, tu en a mis du temps, dit-il en balançant les bras sur le côté dans un geste exaspéré.

\- Je n'ai envie de parler à personne, répliqua Dorea froidement.

\- Ah, je suis rassuré tu n'as pas perdu ta langue ! Maintenant ferme cette porte, j'ai à te parler.

\- Non, Sirius laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu es sous mon toit, alors tu fais ce que je te demande ! Dit-il férocement en s'avançant vers elle.

Dorea l'observa, surprise par la réponse de son parrain. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Dorea poussa violemment la porte et le claquement sonore dans le couloir réveilla la maitresse de maison, Mrs Black.

« TRAITES ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! »

Dorea, faignant l'indifférence, alla s'assoir sur son lit et prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, posé sur sa table de chevet : l'Histoire de Poudlard.

La moutarde monta au nez de l'homme qui se tenait au beau milieu de cette chambre qu'il avait tant détesté dans son passé.

Il prit conscience que Dorea n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que son frère, Harry. Il s'en était douté, mais pas à ce point. C'était une tête de mule, doublé d'une arrogance sans faille.

En colère par le comportement de la jeune fille ce dernier jour et n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea brusquement vers elle et lui arracha le livre des mains.

\- Eh, protesta-t-elle, je ne te permets pas. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? dit-elle en élevant le ton.

\- Parce que tu es sur le point de rencontrer ton frère et tu penses qu'a une chose, t'enfermer dans cette piaule glauque, répliqua le parrain. Tu te laisses aller !

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Si Dorea, tu te laisses aller, tout ça pour un malheureux événement.

Dorea fixa Sirius du regard et baissa les yeux. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes et le teint blafard de sa filleule. Elle s'était rendu malade pour si peu.

\- Ce n'est pas un malheureux événement, murmura la jeune Potter d'une voix morne. Tout le monde me prend pour un monstre, je n'ai rien contrôlé.

Les épaules de Sirius se voutèrent et posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- C'est évident, non ? répondit la jeune fille en relevant soudainement la tête. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait. On aurait dit que j'étais en transe.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis toujours, dit-elle en s'affalant sur ses coussins.

Sirius vint s'installer auprès d'elle et posa le bouquin au bas du lit. Il était temps de discuter sérieusement.

\- Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire, il faut que tu trouves la force de nous expliquer ce que tu peux faire exactement.

\- Je contrôle à peu près tout ce qu'il y a de consistant dans ce monde.

\- Sans baguette ? souffla Sirius.

La jeune fille opina du chef et rajouta :

\- Et je lis dans les pensées … je peux communiquer par pensée aussi. Les moldus ont un nom bien spécifique à ce pouvoir.

\- Ça existe chez les moldus ?

\- Oui, mais c'est moins fort car ils n'ont pas de magie qui coule dans leur sang.

\- C'est quoi exactement ?

\- De la télépathie, dit Dorea de but en blanc.

Sirius soupira, se demandant comment une telle chose peut arriver. Durant toute la journée, l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir fait le rapprochement entre l'abandon de Dorea par James et Lily et ses pouvoirs mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

\- Saches que personne ne te prend pour un monstre, répondit-il tentant vainement de rassurer la jeune fille. Tu as une particularité, fais-en une qualité.

\- Tu crois que je ne devrais pas cacher mes … capacités ?

\- Des pouvoirs, Dorea, ce sont des pouvoirs que tu as. Je ne dis pas de t'en servir à chaque occasion et évite de faire ce truc que tu as fait hier soir, rigola Sirius essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune fille sourit pour la première depuis la veille.

\- Mais sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour de bonnes causes.

Sirius se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées.

Black avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se serve de ses pouvoirs intelligemment. Elle jeta un œil vers l'extérieur et vit un ciel rosé indiquant que le soleil se couchait.

Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et prit une grande inspiration puis décida qu'il était temps de se prendre en main.

Elle prit une mèche de ses longs cheveux et sentit leur odeur. Elle fronça le nez, se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette, puis descendit au rez de chaussé où elle vit le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore discutaient à voix basse.

Elle se figea sur le palier, ne s'attendant pas à voir si vite le directeur de Poudlard après les évènements passés de la veille au soir.

Les trois personnes levèrent la tête vers elle et l'observèrent longuement. Mal à l'aise, Dorea préféra faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Miss Potter, venez ici, j'aimerai vous parler ? dit-elle sèchement

Dorea fit demi-tour lentement et regarda, incrédule, le professeur de métamorphose. Elle descendit les trois marches restantes et se dirigea vers le groupe.

\- Bonjour Mrs McGonagall, fit-elle tentant d'être le plus polie possible.

\- Professeur McGonagall, corrigea cette dernière.

\- Désolé …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le professeur d'un geste de main désinvolte. Miss Potter, j'aurais aimé savoir quelles options vous allez choisir avant de passer vos B.U.S.E.S. ? D'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, vous avez étudié l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le vieux sorcier derrière elle.

\- C'est bien ça, répondit Dorea, et j'aimerai continuer ces options.

\- Bien, ceci étant réglé, vous recevrez bientôt votre liste et votre convocation pour la rentrée.

Puis elle se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard, et le salua avant de partir dans le fond du couloir pour sortir de la maison, suivit de près par le professeur Rogue.

Elle resta seule un moment avec le vieux sorcier, quand il se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Dorea, je suis heureux de te voir enfin seule.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mon désir de t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs et tes émotions s'est accentué et nous commencerons le plus tôt possible.

Merci professeur.

\- Ceci étant dit, fit-il en levant son index et s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle, j'aimerais que tu n'en parle à personne, pas même à Harry.

Dorea opina du chef. Dumbledore la salua et elle regarda le mage sortir, puis elle descendit les escaliers menant à l'office, retrouvant Mrs Weasley qui préparait le repas pour le diner.

\- Dorea ! s'exclama celle-ci à son entrée.

\- Bonjour Molly.

La soirée se passa paisiblement et tous se comportèrent le plus naturellement du monde avec elle.

Quatre jours passèrent sans le moindre incident et Dorea reprit même ses habitudes. Au matin du 6 août, une boule au ventre naquit en elle, car c'était aujourd'hui même qu'Harry arrivait au 12 square Grimmaud.

Elle resta silencieuse toute la journée, écoutant la diatribe d'Hermione protestant contre le ministère et montrant ses recherches en insistant sur le fait que le jeune Potter ne pouvait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard car c'était de la légitime défense.

Ron, lui, tout comme Hermione, couvert de coup de bec sur les mains à cause d'Hedwige la chouette d'Harry, préféra protester contre elle, proférant même quelques menaces à son encontre.

Harry avait, le soir du 2 août envoyé une missive à ses deux meilleurs amis, voulant des réponses à ses questions et il avait certainement donné pour mission à la chouette blanche comme neige de ne pas lâcher ses deux meilleurs amis tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses convenables.

La journée passa trop vite au goût de la jeune fille et bientôt Molly leur demanda de monter dans leur chambre respective avant que la garde rapprochée n'arrive.

Dorea faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit les cris de Mrs Black. Elle entrouvrit la porte voulant apercevoir son frère puis se ravisa. Non, car s'il l'apercevait comment expliquerai-t-elle sa présence. Elle préféra laisser faire Sirius et Remus. Tous deux lui avait promis qu'ils se chargeraient de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Quelques étages plus bas, un garçon brun ne se douta de rien, trop heureux de revoir son parrain qui le serrait dans ses bras. Mais en même temps, trop en colère contre l'ensemble des sorciers présents. Il l'avait traité comme un petit garçon incapable de se débrouiller seul lui dissimulant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Une multitude de question se bousculait dans sa tête et il se promit que chacune d'elle aurait une réponse. Il avait ce droit, après ce qu'il avait enduré l'année dernière.

\- Entre mon garçon, le poussa Maugrey Fol Œil en entrant dans la cuisine.

Tous s'installèrent et Sirius eut le souvenir à cet instant de Dorea quand elle était arrivée au 12 Square Grimmaud. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Il observa son filleul et vit qu'il avait pris plusieurs centimètres durant l'été, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer que Dorea était plus grande que son frère, plus longue. La mine du brun en devenait effrayante, il avait les joues creuses, des cernes sous les yeux et d'un teint blanc à faire pâlir un fantôme.

\- Harry, dit-il en amorçant la conversation une fois que tout le monde fut installé.

Mais il fut vite coupé dans son élan de courage car la fureur que le jeune homme ressentait ne pouvait être contenu plus longtemps.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi on m'a laissé pourrir chez les moldus durant tout un mois sans pratiquement aucunes nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il

Sirius leva les yeux vers le Gryffondors, désolé et se sentant coupable vis-à-vis de ce dernier.

\- Harry, reprit Remus, il faut que tu comprennes que ça n'a pas été facile pour nous. Nous avons mis sur pied une armée prête à se battre et il était impossible de t'écrire cela dans une lettre.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Je veux une explication ! fulmina le garçon. Et où on est ? C'est quoi cette maison ?

\- C'est le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Arthur Weasley, c'est l'armée dont t'a parlée Remus.

Nous t'avons laissé chez ton oncle et ta tante pour ta sécurité, Harry, poursuivit Remus.

\- Ma sécurité ? MA SECURITE ? cria-t-il. C'est la meilleure ça ! Je me suis fait attaquer par deux détraqueurs il y a quatre jours, mon avenir à Poudlard est en suspend et vous me parlez de SECURITE !

\- Harry, calme-toi, dit posément Sirius. Nous pensions que c'était la meilleure solution, et nous avons eu tort.

\- Effectivement, je te le confirme ! rétorqua-t-il froidement.

\- De toute manière nous ne t'avons pas fait venir ici pour cela, dit Remus, mais pour tout autre chose. Nous comprenons tous ta colère et je te promets que nous en parlerons après, mais on a …

Remus regarda chacun des visages de l'assemblé et s'attarda sur celui de son ami de toujours, Sirius, qui lui signifia de continuer.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez me dire de si important ? demanda Harry impatient.

\- Tu as une sœur Harry. Une sœur jumelle.

Une silence s'abattu sur le cuisine et le jeune Potter perdit contenance, sentant comme si on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas de sœur.

* * *

 _ **Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : La rencontre - Partie 2

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_

* * *

Dorea faisait toujours les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure, soufflant et s'exaspérant sur le mobilier de la pièce. N'y tenant plus, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Avec un peu de chance, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient certainement dans le couloir en train d'écouter par les oreilles à rallonge près de la cuisine.

Mais à sa grande surprise elle ne vit personne. Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny et Hermione, elle posa une main sur la poignée mais finalement se résigna à l'ouvrir la porte et continua son chemin plus déterminé que jamais.

Arrivée à la descente menant à l'office, sur des pas légers, elle descendit les escaliers et s'accroupit devant la porte, y collant son oreille. C'est alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle entendit la voix de son frère … ou plutôt les cris.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez me dire de si important ? demanda Harry impatient.

\- Tu as une sœur Harry. Une sœur jumelle.

Une silence s'abattu sur la pièce et le jeune Potter perdit contenance, sentant un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas de sœur.

Debout depuis le début de la conversation, il tomba sous l'émotion sur une chaise à ses côtés.

\- C'est impossible, mes parents n'ont jamais eu d'autre enfant que moi. Personne ne m'en à parler, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Pourtant je t'assure que c'est vrai Harry, insista Remus.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration, les épaules voutées, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en croisant ses doigts qui avaient soudainement pris une température gelée.

Sirius, voyant les rouages du cerveau de son filleul tourner à plein régime, se leva de son assise, contourna la grande table où était assis les membres de l'Ordre et s'accroupit face à Harry, tentant de chercher son regard vert émeraude qu'il connaissait si bien dès à présent.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de noter une dernière comparaison. C'était un regard plus doux que Dorea, mais aussi déterminé qu'elle.

Pendant ce temps, l'œil de Maugrey roulait rapidement dans son orbite, à droite, à gauche, vers le plafond, vers le sol … C'est enfin, dos à la porte, que son œil s'arrêta et observa à travers. Il y vit la jeune Potter qui écoutait la conversation.

\- Harry, je sais quel choc cela doit être pour toi, murmura Sirius doucement. Mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire : nous ne savions pas, ni Remus, ni même moi que Lily avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Quand tu es né, ton père et ta mère s'était déjà caché à Godric's Hollow et avait déjà fait de Peter leur gardien du secret. Comme tu le sais, le temps presser, Voldemort était à leur recherches et pour votre sécurité, à toi et à ta sœur, ils ont préferer se séparait de vous.

\- Mais …

\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait Harry, coupa son parrain en élevant quelque peu la voix. Ils se sont tout d'abord séparer de ta jumelle, une semaine environ après votre naissance. Dumbledore les a aidés, et …

\- Dumbledore ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Dumbledore savait ! Mais comment a-t-il pu me cacher ça ! C'est …

Sirius se releva brusquement et défia le Gryffondor de toute sa hauteur, le regard dur.

\- Harry s'il te plait, intervint Lupin, ne soit pas en colère contre Dumbledore. Il vous à protégé, toi et ta sœur et à tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider tes parents. Ne le blâme pas, tu pourrais regretter tes paroles.

Le garçon prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était trop d'informations d'un coup et il sentit une migraine poindre son nez. Mais malgré sa fatigue de par son voyage, ou même de par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti dans la soirée : la peur, la surprise, le soulagement, le bonheur, et enfin la colère, il voulait savoir et voulait toujours des réponses.

Il releva la tête vers son parrain et lui demanda de continuer son histoire. Sirius prit la chaise derrière lui, la tourna face à Harry, et s'installa.

\- Dumbledore a aidé tes parents à cacher ta sœur, puis leur a conseillé de faire de même pour toi. Mais c'était un tel déchirement, qu'ils ont tardé à prendre une décision. Ta sœur …

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus et se lança.

\- Ta sœur est née avec une particularité, c'est pour cela que c'était trop dangereux de vous garder ensemble. Et tes parents ont préféré ne rien dire à personne. Si cela venait aux oreilles de Voldemort ou même d'un de ses partisans tes parents signaient leur arrêt de mort, ou même ta sœur ou toi. Elle a donc vécu cachée durant toute ces années.

\- Quelle particularité ?

\- Ça, c'est à elle seule de te le révéler quand elle sera prête.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. C'était pire que tout. Certain d'avoir été orphelin durant le premier quart de sa vie, il apprenait en une soirée que sa famille avait été déchirée, décimée, que ses parents ont abandonné une sœur qu'il n'a jamais connu et que dorénavant ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu mais aussi celle de sa jumelle.

Soudainement il voulut faire le vide dans sa tête. Il se leva brusquement et partit en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment, en revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrît. Il s'immobilisa, croyant qu'une réminiscence de sa mère, Lily, se tenait devant lui, droite comme i, le dévisageant.

Elle était grande, plus grande que lui même, elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres. D'un physique élancé, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn lui arrivant à la taille, son visage était un peu rond et n'avait pas encore perdu ses rondeurs enfantines mais ce qui surprit surtout Harry, c'était ses yeux en amandes, avec une couleur émeraude tels des diamants taillés dans ses orbites qui contrastaient avec son teint cristallin et ses taches de rousseurs parsemés sur son nez mutin. C'était les yeux de sa mère, ses yeux à lui.

Il soupira et fit volte-face pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius qui le scrutait également, comme tout à chacun dans l'office. Il était trop en colère. Comment Dumbledore avait osé ? Sans un mot, c'est alors qu'il passa devant sa sœur, la bousculant presque et sortit de la pièce. Molly, surprise par la réaction du jeune homme se précipita derrière lui.

Dorea, elle, resta immobile, puis au bout de quelques instants, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sentit une boule monter en elle. Elle était partagée entre la joie d'avoir pu voir son frère pour la première fois et la tristesse de le voir l'ignorer froidement.

Elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt craquer et ayant peur que les autres la voit pleurer, elle remonta tous les étages en courant et rejoignit sa chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, ferma les yeux et s'affala au sol puis elle ramena ses genoux contre elle pour y enfouir sa tête et c'est enfin qu'elle se laissa aller et sanglota en silence. Elle pleurait pour la première depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Dorea sortit d'un sommeil agité, papillonnant des yeux, sentant la brulure de sa rétine après avoir tant larmoyé.

Elle était dans une position fœtale et se releva difficilement sentant chacun de ses membres courbaturés. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit sur le sol et de plus elle commençait à avoir le mal de tête. Dans un grognement elle se mit totalement debout et alla faire sa toilette pour aller déjeuner. Son ventre gargouillant, elle descendit en cuisine comme chaque matin à son habitude et elle le vit, assit en bout de table, rigolant avec Ron et Hermione, Molly s'affairant autour d'eux et Sirius lisant son journal comme à l'accoutumé.

\- Tiens Dorea, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? la salua Hermione.

\- Oui, merci, marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle s'installa le plus loin du groupe, et se servit de toasts grillés ainsi que du thé, néanmoins elle ne vit pas la moue d'Hermione destinée à Harry, insistant pour qu'il dise une phrase amicale envers la jeune fille qui était sa sœur.

\- Vas-y ! chuchotais la brune. Dis-lui bonjour au moins.

Mais au lieu de ça, Harry porta une attention toute particulière aux nerves du bois de la table.

\- Et après ça se dit Gryffondors, murmura Sirius en secouant la tête.

\- Aller Harry ! s'énerva son amie toujours en chuchotant.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? pourtant tu l'avais bien pendue hier quand tu nous faisais tes remontrances, intervint Ron en aide à la brune.

Toujours rien, et pire, le jeune homme se cacha derrière son bol de thé.

\- Tu es exaspérant, tu …

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire autres choses car elle vit, dans un mouvement brusque du coin de l'œil : Dorea se leva et sortit de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'ils purent tous parler normalement en se jetant sur Harry.

\- Franchement mec tu exagères ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ronald a raison, enchaîna Hermione. Tu nous as toujours dit que tu désirais tant une véritable famille et maintenant que tu as découvert que tu avais une sœur tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas.

Le jeune rouge et or soupira et fit de même que sa sœur. Il se leva à son tour et sortit de la cuisine.

\- Les enfants, s'interposa Molly, laissez Harry et Dorea tranquille. Il leur faut seulement du temps.

Dorea, qui était sur son lit, un livre à la main, fut interrompu dans sa lecture quand quelques petits coups se firent entendre et que Mrs Weasley passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

\- Ma chérie, peux-tu venir nous aider dans le salon. Les rideaux sont infectés de Doxys.

\- Oui Molly, j'arrive.

La mère de famille lui sourit pendant que Dorea posa son livre sur sa table de nuit puis elle la suivie dans les corridors de la maison.

Enfin arrivé dans la pièce, elle trouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George et Harry, la moitié de leur visage couvert d'un tissu qui leur donnait l'air de cowboys dans un western et tenaient à la main un gros vaporisateur.

Le salon devait être très beau durant l'ancien temps. La moquette bleu saphir rappelait la couleur des tentures de velours déchiré de part et d'autre.

Un mobilier tressautant se tenait dans le coin face à un grand sofa de cuir marron, lacérer et taillader. La poussière qui s'était incrustée dans la vitrine, où l'argenterie était disposée, laissait deviner qu'un temps interminable avait filé depuis la grande époque.

\- Couvres-toi le visage et prends un pulvérisateur, lui dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle lui montra du doigt une bouteille de liquide noir posée sur une table aux pieds effilés.

\- C'est du doxycide. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle invasion de ces bestioles. On se demande ce que cet elfe de maison a bien pu faire au cours de ces dix dernières années.

A cette remarque, la jeune Potter remarqua le regard de reproche que lança Hermione à Mrs Weasley.

\- Kreattur est sans doute très vieux …

\- Tu serais surprise de voir ce que Kreattur peut faire quand il le veut, répliqua Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, chargé d'un sac taché de sang apparemment rempli de rats morts.

Dorea mit une serviette lui protégeant le nez et la bouche et fit de même que ces camarade en prenant une bouteille à la main.

\- Je viens d'aller donner à manger à Buck, ajouta ce dernier en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Harry et de Dorea.

\- Buck ? Qui est-ce ? questionna l'adolescente.

\- C'est l'hippogriffe sur lequel Sirius s'est échappé quand nous étions en troisième année, répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

Tous se figèrent, et fixèrent Harry éberlué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Dorea sentit son estomac faire un looping quand son frère s'adressa directement à elle.

Les Weasley et Sirius attendirent, n'osant faire le moindre geste de peur de casser ce moment spécial pour les deux jeune Potter.

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère l'adolescente se lança.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais muet jusqu'ici, dit-elle ironiquement. Je suis ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas affublée d'un frère d'handicapé.

A cette remarque, tous éclatèrent de rire et Dorea vit quelques rides apparaitre dans le coin de yeux vert de son frère. Il lui souriait, il lui souriait pour la première fois.

Enfin il se remirent au travail, Dorea tout comme Harry plus détendus.

\- Bon, voyons un peu ce secrétaire … dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le meuble boisé qui tremblait.

\- Molly, fit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière. Tu avais raison, je suis presque sûr qu'il se trouve un épouvantard. Mais il faudrait être sûr et voir ce que Fol Œil peut faire. Connaissant ma mère c'est peut-être quelque chose de bien pire.

Mrs Weasley opina du chef et se pencha sur le livre de Gilderoy Lockhart intitulé « _Le Guide des Créatures Nuisible_ » qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé, ouvert à la bonne page.

\- Faites bien attention vous tous, les Doxys peuvent mordre et leurs dents sont venimeuses. J'ai un flacon d'antidote mais j'aimerais mieux que personne n'ait à s'en servir.

Elle se redressa, alla se poster devant les rideaux et fit signe aux autres d'approcher.

\- A mon signal, vous commencerez tout de suite à pulvériser, dit-elle. Ils vont sûrement se précipiter sur nous, mais d'après ce qui est écrit sur les bouteilles, un bon jet de liquide devrait suffire à les paralyser. Quand ils seront immobilisés, jetez-les dans le seau.

Dorea se mit entre Harry et Fred, et tous firent un pas prudent vers la tenture.

\- Prêt ? Allez-y !

Dorea ne perdit pas de temps et pulvérisa le rideau le plus rapidement possible. Ils vaporisaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand Fred se fit houspiller par sa mère.

\- Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda sèchement Mrs Weasley. Arrose-le et jette-le.

Harry et Dorea se tournèrent vers le jumeau et tous deux éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent qu'il tenait un Doxys vivant dans ses mains.

\- D'ac ! dit-il en envoyant un jet à la créature en pleine tête.

Mais dès que Molly tourna le dos, il le glissa rapidement dans sa poche en leur faisant un clin d'œil pendant qu'ils pouffèrent en silence.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant toute la matinée et arrivant enfin vers une heure, les estomacs gargouillant, la mère de famille décida qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner.

\- Nous nous occuperons de ceux-là après déjeuner, dit-elle en montrant la vitrine où plusieurs objets, coupes ou autres babioles y figuraient dont un magnifique collier que Dorea observa attentivement. Il y avait au bout de la chaine en or un sautoir vert eau où était gravé un serpent en or.

La journée passa paisiblement, hormis la colère de Mrs Weasley quand Modingus Fletcher amena des chaudrons volés au manoir et Dorea, quand elle remonta dans sa chambre après avoir diné, fut si épuisée qu'elle s'étala sur le lit de tout son corp endolori.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée car quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle soupira et se releva difficilement et ouvrit pour se retrouver face à son frère, Harry.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille et l'air tout aussi fatigué qu'elle. Il tenait dans sa main droite un jeu d'échec version sorcier, dans sa main gauche une cape dorée et une sorte de parchemin jauni.

\- Ron m'a dit que tu aimais les échecs …

Puis il hésita un instant tout un jetant un œil à sa cape et son parchemin, et se lança enfin.

\- … et je pense que cette cape et cette carte te revienne également.

Elle lui sourit et le laissa entrer dans la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Molly entra discrètement dans la chambre et trouva Harry et Dorea endormis tous deux dans le lit. Elle sourit à cette image et referma tout aussi silencieusement la porte en soupirant d'aise.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire ce chapitre et à la semaine avec un chapitre qui, je pense, va vous plaire, car un de nos personnage clé va faire son entrée.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	7. Chapitre 5 : L'inconnue du magasin de Qu

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de mon ÉNORME retard, mais je pense pouvoir me rattraper avec ce chapitre, qui je l'espère, va vous plaire.**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

La veille de l'audience d'Harry au ministère de la magie, tous étaient réuni dans la cuisine, dinant bruyamment avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'Harry, Dorea et Sirius qui étaient tous trois en grande discussion.

\- Harry, j'ai repassé tes plus beaux habits pour demain et je veux aussi que tu te laves les cheveux pour ce soir. Une première impression favorable peut faire des merveilles.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny, qui étaient non loin d'eux, s'interrompirent, le regard tourné vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier eut soudainement le visage fermé et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dorea, qui avait beaucoup observé son frère durant ces précèdent jours avait noté ses cernes grandissants ou encore son expression dès lors qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop. Il avait toujours cet air perdu, les yeux dans le vide, ce qui troublait la jeune Potter.

Cela l'attristait, car elle était impuissante face au désarroi du brun et elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour le détourner de tous ses troubles.

Ils avaient tous deux faits grandement connaissance, et s'entendait très bien malgré des débuts difficiles. La seule ombre au tableau était le sursit d'Harry concernant sa réintégration à Poudlard.

\- Arthur va t'emmener avec lui en allant au bureau, ajouta Molly avec douceur.

De l'autre côté Mr Weasley lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans mon bureau en attendant l'heure de l'audience, dit-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius mais avant qu'il ait pu poser la question, Mrs Weasley y avait déjà répondu :

\- Le professeur Dumbledore ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour Sirius de t'accompagner et je dois dire qu'à mon avis …

\- … il a tout à fait raison, acheva Sirius, les dents serrées.

Mrs Weasley pinça les lèvres.

\- Quand est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ça ? demanda Harry sans quitter Sirius des yeux.

\- Il est passé hier soir, quand tu étais couché, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Sirius donna un coup de fourchette rageur dans ses pommes de terre, Harry baissa les yeux, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Dorea posa une main délicate sur la sienne voulant le rassurer.

Le Gryffondor la regarda surpris, et cela dura seulement quelques secondes avant qu'elle retire sa main, les joues rosies par la gêne. Mais ces quelques secondes firent du bien au brun et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Dorea se réveilla très tôt par un bruit suspect qui était survenu du couloir.

Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre puis sortit de la pièce, lorsqu'elle vit Mr Weasley et Harry longeant le long corridor vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Etant totalement éveillée, elle se résigna à aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Dorea, tu es déjà levée ! s'exclama surprise Mrs Wealsey en la voyant rentrer dans l'office.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu Mr Weasley et Harry, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sirius.

La matinée passa lentement, trop lentement aux yeux de l'adolescente. L'ambiance était électrique et tous attendait avec impatience le verdict.

Dorea ne cessait de ronger ses ongles, Hermione avait relut une page d'un de ses livres d'école plus de dix fois et Ron râlait après n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Chacun était tendu, personne ne supportait d'attendre plus longtemps.

Heureusement, alors qu'ils étaient tous assemblé dans la cuisine, Harry y pénétra tout sourire en leur annonçant qu'il pourrait retourner à Poudlard.

Tous éclatèrent leur joie et leur soulagement, et c'est sans réfléchir, qu'Harry s'avança rapidement vers Dorea et tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras dans une étreinte qui déconcerta l'assemblé.

Mrs Weasley pleurait, Sirius riaient aux éclats pendant que Ginny, Fred et George faisaient le tour de la table en chantant à tue-tête « _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en tiré … »._

\- Je le savais, dit Ron en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de te disculper, expliqua Hermione.

La brune avait manqué de s'évanouir quand Harry était rentré dans la pièce. Maintenant elle cachait son visage avec ses mains tremblantes.

Tous s'installèrent à table et les discussions allèrent bon train pendant le déjeuner. Molly s'était mise en colère contre les jumeaux et Ginny qui n'arrêtaient pas de chanter leur refrain de victoire.

Harry, qui était entouré par Hermione, Ron et Dorea, en profita pour se pencher vers eux :

\- J'ai vu Percy au fait.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en avalant de travers.

\- Tu as vu cet imbécile ? fit Ron surpris

\- Oui, il était avec Fudge, expliqua Harry.

Dorea qui ne savait pas de qui parlaient ses amis et son frère, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui est Percy ? demanda-t-elle

\- Mon frère, dit Ron. Un idiot fini, si tu veux savoir.

\- Tu as encore un frère ? s'exclama Dorea un peu plus fort qu'elle eut voulu.

\- Chuut ! l'interrompit Ron. Toute allusions à Percy mais maman dans un état de transe.

\- Mais … pourquoi ?

\- Au début de l'été, Percy a quitté la maison. Il a dit toutes sortes de choses à mes parents. C'était terrible ! Et une dispute a éclaté entre mon père et lui. Il a pris la défense du ministère, et nous à tous renié car ma famille s'est ralliée à Dumbledore.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, il fait comme s'il n'avait plus de famille. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec nous. Il a même dit à mon père qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner s'il ne gagnait pas un sous car il n'avait aucune ambition.

Les jours passèrent au Square Grimmaud plus heureux et plus léger. Comme un matin, Dorea trouva une enveloppe posée sur une pile de linge au rebord de son lit.

La jeune fille, devinant de quoi il s'agissait et avec toute l'impatience qui l'habitait, ouvrit la missive en la déchirant presque.

« **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE.**

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur Es Sorcellerie._

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _Septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice – Adjointe_ »

Dorea sautilla presque sur place. Elle avait attendu cela pendant trop longtemps, et malgré qu'elle y eût pensé bien des fois depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaud, elle réalisait seulement maintenant que sa vie allait considérablement changer.

Vivre cloitrée durant toutes ces années l'avait profondément blessée, elle n'avait jamais pu se faire des amis ou sortir librement de sa maison.

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur ces tristes pensées, elle se précipita à l'étage d'en dessous pour partager sa joie avec Harry.

Mais en arrivant devant la chambre, elle vit Mrs Weasley pleurer à chaude larmes.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Mon p'tit Ronny préfet !

Elle prit, dans une étreinte pleine de fierté son plus jeune fils, devant les regards moqueurs de Fred et George.

\- Dorea ! fit Hermione qui était également dans la pièce. Ron et moi avons été nommés préfets ! s'exclama la brune incapable de contenir sa joie.

La jeune Potter jeta un œil vers Harry, qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis qu'elle avait pénétrée dans la chambre.

Cela la surprenait de ne pas voir Harry nommait préfet. Pourquoi Ron et pas lui ? Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait combattu Voldemort avant cet été, pas le rouquin.

\- Félicitations à vous deux, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire presque forcé, déroutée par la mine triste de son frère même s'il tentait de la dissimuler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'on t'offre ? demanda Molly en se dégageant de Ron. Nous avons offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet mais tu n'es pas obligé de …

\- J'aimerai bien un nouveau balai de course ? demanda ce dernier hésitant.

Un silence soudain s'abattu dans la pièce. Mrs Weasley regarda son fils quelque peu éberluée par sa demande. Il était vrai que la famille Weasley n'avait pas forcément les moyens d'assumer une telle dépense.

\- Mais pas une marque récente, se rattrapa le Gryffondor. Un Brossdur 5 ou même une Comète m'irait très bien.

La matriarche reprit contenance et répondit :

\- Je vais en parler à ton père, dit-elle en prenant le panier de linge sale qu'elle avait posé sur le lit derrière elle. Je vais sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Puis avant de sortir de la pièce, elle ajouta, pleine de fierté :

\- Mon petit Ronny préfet, je suis tellement fière de toi.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Dorea et elle se lança à la poursuite de Mrs Weasley.

\- Molly, la héla-t-elle en descendant les escaliers à sa suite.

\- Oui, fit celle-ci en se retournant.

\- J'aimerais vous accompagner sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Il en hors de question Dorea, répondit la mère de famille d'un ton sec.

\- Mais … mais je ne suis jamais allé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Même ma chérie, c'est trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un te voie …

\- Personne ne me connait et rien n'est apparu dans la gazette jusqu'à maintenant, coupa Dorea désabusée.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait Kingsley Shakelbolt, ainsi que Sirius, Mr Weasley et Lupin en grande discussion, tous penchés sur ce qui ressemblait, d'après les desseins, à une carte. Ils la dissimulèrent rapidement quand l'adolescente entra dans l'office.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent. J'y suis formellement opposée.

Dorea souffla d'exaspération. Elle se faisait une telle joie de sortir découvrir le monde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Arthur.

\- Dorea veut m'accompagner faire les courses cet après-midi, répliqua sa femme.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, expliqua la jeune fille.

Elle baissa ses yeux de merlan frit volontairement espérant faire craquer Molly.

\- Tu devrais la laisser t'accompagner, objecta Sirius. Personne ne l'a connait.

\- Non, non et non.

\- Je peux me libérer pour vous accompagner, proposa Kingsley de sa voix grave et rassurante.

Cette proposition donna du regain à la jeune Potter et supplia Mrs Weasley.

\- S'il vous plait Molly, dites oui, l'implora-t-elle. C'est l'occasion de prendre l'air pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de sortir librement de chez moi.

C'était le coup fatal, pensa Dorea. C'était indéniablement un de ses traits de caractère les plus vicieux, et elle en était consciente.

\- Oh Dorea … soupira Molly

Quelques secondes passèrent, tous attendant le verdict.

\- Bon d'accord, capitula Mrs Weasley.

\- Ouiii ! cria la jeune en sautant les bras en l'air.

\- Mais seulement toi et moi, je ne voudrai pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'un auror du ministère face office de garde du corps. Les gens pourraient se doutaient de quelque chose, dit Molly en sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Merci Molly, vous êtes adorable, fit Dorea en la prenant par le bras.

\- Elle ne serait pas un peu Serpentard sur les bord ta filleule ? chuchota Remus à son vieil ami

\- Je me le demande, répondit Sirius un rictus s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, émerveillée par la vision qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. C'était une rue pavée, les magasins la longeant jusqu'à un bâtiment d'un blanc laiteux, surplombé de colonnes hellènes.

\- Nous allons allez directement chez Gringott's pour prendre un peu d'argent, lui annonça Molly. Tu as bien ta clé ?

Dorea vérifia dans son sac dos cuirassé marron pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment blanc au fond de la rue.

C'est en arrivant devant les portes de la banque, qu'elle remarqua deux gobelins postés devant. Dorea pensa furtivement à Hermione et son association pour la protection des créatures magique inférieure, quelque chose du nom de S.A.L.E.S.

Les gobelins leur ouvrir les portes et elles se trouvèrent dans un hall marbré blanc. Une double porte en argent leur faisait front où était inscrit en lettre d'or les vers suivant :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_ _  
_ _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_ _  
_ _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_ _  
_ _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._ _  
_ _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_ _  
_ _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_ _  
_ _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_ _  
_ _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Elle nota intérieurement que celui ou celle qui avait l'idée de voler en ce lieu de l'or ou quoique ce soit d'autre était bien suicidaire.

Quand elles pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre magique, Dorea fut éblouie par la majesté des lieux. Le marbre brillait sous ses pieds, dessinant des étoiles noires de ci et de là. La lumière douce provenait de lustres énormes, en cristal, accrochés au plafond arqué.

De part et d'autre, des comptoirs boisés longeaient l'allé où les gobelins y comptaient ou pesaient leur or.

Mrs Weasley s'arrêta un instant devant un comptoir sur leur gauche

\- Bonjour, j'aimerai retirer de l'argent au coffre 238 et 10023

\- Le gobelin, concentré sur son parchemin de compte, releva la tête, une expression renfrognée collé au visage.

\- Les clés ? demanda-t-il en grognant.

Mrs Weasley et Dorea fouillèrent dans leur sac et donnèrent à la créature de petits passe dorés. Le gobelin sauta de sa chaise et passa devant elles pour les emmener au fond de la salle dans un petit couloir de pierre, des stalagmites se pétrifiant au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une ouverture où des petits wagons arrivaient ou repartaient dans un enchevêtrement de rails.

\- Nous allons aller d'abord dans ton coffre, il est installé plus profondément.

Dorea opina du chef et suivi Mrs Weasley et le gobelin dans le petit wagon, pour une course folle à travers les profondeurs de la banque Gringotts

Le wagon ralentit enfin et Dorea en eut un haut le cœur. Elle leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

A combien de dizaine de kilomètres étaient-il sous la banque ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas Dorea, mais je préfère rester ici, dit Molly, reprenant sa respiration. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces wagons.

Dorea, suivit le gobelin à travers les couloirs, marchant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle jeta un œil au-dessus du parvis tout en avançant et y vit, dans les ténèbres un jet de feu sortir soudainement. Elle sursauta et percuta un torse massif. Elle faillit tomber dans les tréfonds mais elle fut retenue par une main brusque, de longs doigts fins se resserrant autour de son poignet.

Elle dévia le regard sur la main au teint translucide, puis sur une manche de costume noir, puis sur des yeux gris acier qui la fixèrent de surprise.

C'était un jeune homme blond, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière une mèche tombant sur sa tempe, ses joues roses contrastaient avec son teint fantomatique.

Le garçon la ramena doucement vers lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh … oui. Ça va très bien. Je vous remercie, le gratifia Dorea d'un sourire franc.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne traine pas, héla un homme blond aux cheveux long, une canne au serpent en argent à la main, marchant dans la direction opposée.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et ce fut les mains dans les poches, et d'un pas trainant qu'il suivit son père.

Dorea continua son chemin et le gobelin annonça d'une voix forte le numéro du coffre. C'est avec stupéfaction que la jeune adolescente découvrit son héritage. Elle en eut presque mal aux yeux.

C'est gêné qu'elle se précipita dans la pièce et remplit sa bourse avec suffisamment de pièce d'or pour ne manquer de rien durant sa première sortie.

Puis elle retourna auprès du wagon où Mrs Weasley les attendait patiemment, calmée de ses dernières émotions.

Après avoir fait un passage rapide devant le coffre des Weasley, elles sortirent au jour et Dorea cligna des yeux par la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Elles commencèrent par aller chez Madame Guippure pour confectionner son habit de Poudlard. Dorea évita la catastrophe quand la vendeuse lui demanda son nom pour la commande. Heureusement Mrs Weasley l'avait sauvée en donnant le sien. Si quelqu'un savait que se trouvait, aujourd'hui, la sœur d'Harry Potter, se promenant librement sur le chemin de traverse, elle n'était pas certaine de rentrer vivante le soir même.

Elles marchèrent à travers les boutiques, achetant grimoires, chaudron, ou même allant chez l'apothicaire faisant le plein d'ingrédient pour les potions.

Quand elles sortirent dans la rue pavée, bondée de monde, Dorea ne put tenir en place plus longtemps.

\- Molly, est-ce que je peux aller au magasin de Quidditch ?

\- Oui, il faut que j'achète le balai de Ron mais avant, il faut je retourne chez Madame Guippure, j'ai oublié de commander une robe pour Ginny. Attends-moi devant le magasin de Quidditch.

Dorea acquiesça et trop heureuse de sa nouvelle liberté, elle marcha rapidement en direction du magasin qui lui promettait monts et merveilles.

Quand elle entra, elle fut subjuguée de suite par ce qui trônait en plein milieu sur une estrade : un Eclair de feu, entourée d'un Nimbus 2001 et un Nimbus 2000. Son frère lui avait avoué qu'il détenait le balai de course le plus rapide au monde et elle en était presque jalouse.

Elle s'approcha doucement et commença à lire l'inscription.

\- Pour ma part je préfère le Nimbus 2001, l'interrompit une voix trainante derrière elle.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et se retrouva devant le jeune homme qui l'avait « sauvée » plus tôt dans l'après-midi à Gringott's.

Elle put le détailler plus généralement et deux mots lui vinrent en tête : « imposant et noble ».

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres charnues et le blond, toujours les mains dans les poches la transperça de ses yeux acier.

Il s'avança doucement et la jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait une démarche féline.

Sentant qu'elle divaguait, elle secoua la tête et tenta de masquer son trouble.

\- Drago, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant du prénom du jeune homme quand son père l'avait appelé.

\- Observatrice, rigola ce dernier. Moi qui voulait jouer sur l'homme mystère.

\- Alors comme ça tu renie le meilleur balai de course au monde ? dit Dorea en se tournant vers l'exposition, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Drago se posta à ses côtés et l'observa longuement. La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui et ne put se détacher de ses yeux si transparents mais en même temps si sombre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la jeune fille sentit son estomac faire un bond, mais elle préféra couper court à cet échange silencieux et … électrisant ?

\- Oui, par principe je préfère le Nimbus 2001.

\- Pourquoi par principe ?

\- Une vieille rancœur du passé, murmura le blond fixant l'éclair de feu. Et puis … le Nimbus 2001 est toujours plus rapide qu'un Brossdur ou même un Nimbus 2000.

\- Tu fais du Quidditch ? lui demanda la jeune Potter.

\- Oui, je joue dans l'équipe de Serpentard de Poudlard.

\- Tu … tu es à Poudlard ? s'intéressa Dorea

\- Oui, mais, toi je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les environs.

L'adolescente qui sentait que la discussion déviait dangereusement balaya le magasin du regard quand elle vit Molly lui faire signe au-dehors.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Hé, quel est ton nom déjà ? s'exclama Drago en la poursuivant du regard.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un rictus narquois et haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit qui j'étais. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler l'inconnue du magasin de Quidditch.

Puis le laissant planté au beau milieu des passants, elle sortit sans demander son reste, souriant de satisfaction.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	8. Chapitre 6 - A bord du Poudlard Express

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Encore désolé de ce léger retard. Il est vrai que j'aimerai publier plus régulièrement, mais des fois ça peut être difficile de respecter les temps. En attendant ce sont les vacances alors je vais essayer de publier deux fois par semaine étant donné que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **The Sycamore :** **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu. J'espère que le prochain comblera tes attentes. Bien à toi.**

 **Maggie :** **Bonjour Maggie, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Poudlard n'est plus très loin ! En attendant je te laisse profiter du prochain chapitre. Bien à toi.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : A bord du Poudlard Express**

La soirée battait son plein quand Dorea entra dans la pièce. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle était excitée comme une puce sachant que le lendemain matin elle serait en route pour Poudlard.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents et la jeune fille rejoignit Harry qui conversait avec Alastor Maugrey.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, et vit Fol Œil montrer un cliché à son frère.

\- Ça c'est moi, dit inutilement Maugrey en se montrant lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Une photo prise lors du premier regroupement de l'Ordre, expliqua l'auror. L'ai trouvé dans ma cape hier et je voulais vous la montrer, dit-il de sa voix rude.

Dorea se pencha sur l'image. Le Maugrey de la photo était parfaitement reconnaissable bien qu'il eût les cheveux moins gris et un nez intact.

\- A côté de moi, c'est Dumbledore, de l'autre côté Dedalus Diggle … Ça c'est Marlene McKinnon, elle s'est fait tuer deux semaines après que cette photo ait été prise, ils ont eu la famille toute entière. Ça c'est Franke et Alice Londubat …

Il se tut un instant et Dorea sentit son frère se tendre à ses côtés.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Les parents de Neville, un camarade, murmura Harry.

\- Pauvres diables, grogna Maugrey. Il vaut mieux mourir que de subir ce qu'on leur a fait …

\- Qu'est-ce que leur ont a fait ?

Maugrey balaya sa question d'un geste de main.

\- Des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ma p'tite.

\- On … on les a torturés ? grimaça la jeune fille.

\- Bien pire et Lestrange en est la cause.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Oui, c'est bien elle. Heureusement pour nous, elle pourrit à Azkaban.

Dorea crispa sa mâchoire. Cette folle avait fait bien pire que tuer sa mère adoptive, ou de causer le malheur autour d'elle.

Elle observa un instant Frank et Alice Londubat, l'homme avait un visage lunaire et avait l'air assez grand et fin. Sa femme, qu'il tenait sous son bras riait, son sourire révélant un visage rond et un regard profond.

C'est alors qu'un sentiment nouveau naquit en la jeune Potter, quelque chose de brutale. Elle ne sut dire ce que c'était, mais une chose était certaine, elle avait soudainement envie de frapper le mur en face d'elle.

\- Là c'est Emeline Vance, voilà Lupin, bien sûr … Benjy Fenwinck, lui aussi y a eu droit, on l'a retrouvé en petits morceaux … Poussez-vous un peu là, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la photo.

Les personnages se glissèrent alors dans l'angle de l'image pour que ceux qu'ils cachaient partiellement puissent venir au premier plan.

\- Ça c'est Edgar Bones … le frère d'Amélia Bones. Lui aussi, ils l'ont eu avec sa famille, c'était un grand sorcier … Sturgis Podmore, oh, là, là, c'est fou ce qu'il parait jeune … Caradoc Deaborn, il a disparu six mois après la photo, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps … Hagrid, toujours le même.

\- Ce qu'il est grand ! s'exclama la jeune Potter

\- C'est un demi-géant, il est gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, justifia Harry à son attention. C'est lui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier.

\- Il a l'air très gentil, nota Dorea en détaillant le visage jovial du barbu.

\- Il l'est, affirma son frère.

\- Dideon Prewett, continua Maugrey, les Mangemorts ont dû se mettre à cinq pour les tuer lui et son frère Fabian, ils se sont battus en héros … Allez poussez-vous …

Les personnages se tassèrent un peu pour ceux qui se trouvaient au tout dernier rang puissent apparaitre à leur tour.

\- Voici Alberforth, le frère de Dumbledore, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai rencontré, drôle de type … Dorcas Meadows, Voldemort la tuée de sa propre main, … Sirius, quand il avait encore les cheveux courts … et … voilà qui devrait vous intéresser !

Dorea sentit son cœur se serrer, sa mère et son père se tenait bras dessus bras dessous au côté d'un petit homme presque chauve, des petits yeux porcins et un sourire montrant deux dents de rat.

\- Qui est-ce à côté de nos parents ? questionna à nouveau Dorea naïvement.

Harry se tourna vers elle, les traits farouches.

\- L'homme qui a vendu nos parents à Voldemort, répondit-il froidement.

\- C'est … Petitgrew ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cette vermine ! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.

Dorea souffla d'exaspération et ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées car Harry disparut brusquement.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de mettre dans ma valise …

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase prit presque la fuite. La jeune fille marcha sur ses talons et ils remontèrent dans le hall. Arrivée enfin à la hauteur du brun, Dorea attrapa son bras.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Ce traître est toujours en liberté et à cause de moi en plus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je sais …

\- Si je l'avais en face, je crois que je ne pourrais plus répondre de moi.

\- Ne sois pas si en colère Harry, on est deux maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul, chuchota Dorea en s'avançant vers lui.

Harry la scruta un instant et opina du chef, baissant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il encra son regard émeraude dans celui de sa sœur. Dorea sentit que la conversation aller dévier dangereusement.

\- Sirius m'a dit que tu étais née avec une particularité ?

Dorea baissa la tête et ferma ses pupilles, désabusée par la question de son frère.

\- Tu me prendrais pour un monstre si je te montrai ce que je peux faire. Je …

Mais elle fut coupée tout à coup par un sanglot déchirant qui provenait du salon. Tous deux se précipitèrent en direction de la pièce où la porte était entrouverte.

Dorea l'ouvrit doucement et ce qu'elle y découvrit la stupéfia d'horreur.

Molly Weasley était accroupie devant le corps sanguinolent de Mr Weasley, la baguette à la main. Ça n'avait aucun sens, Arthur était en bas entrain de profiter de la fête.

Harry et Dorea se jetèrent un œil dubitatif et Molly sanglota de plus belle quand le corps de Percy réapparut.

\- Ri … ridikkulus

CRAC

Le corps de Ron apparut et Mrs Weasley lâcha une plainte déchirante.

Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, ou même Harry défilèrent devant leurs yeux, tous gisant au sol, l'expression morbide.

Remus les poussa pour rentrer dans la pièce quand le corps de Dorea apparut devant eux. Cette dernière ne put en supporter plus et se retourna vivement pour monter dans sa chambre, se frayant un passage parmi le groupe qui s'était rassemblé dans le couloir.

Le lendemain matin, toute la maison était en effervescence. Mrs Weasley s'était remise de ses émotions de la veille et avait repris sa vergogne habituelle. Elle avait même piqué plusieurs crises depuis l'aube paniquant de ne pas pouvoir être à l'heure à la gare King's Cross.

Fred et George avaient ensorcelées leurs malles pour qu'elles volent toutes seules au bas de l'escalier s'épargnant ainsi l'effort de les porter eux-mêmes.

Ginny qui était posté sur le premier palier faillit dangereusement se prendre les valises en pleine tête.

Dorea qui était dans l'entrée et vit le malheur arriver les dévia d'un geste de main, et leur chute explosèrent dans un grondement sans précèdent.

\- Hé, c'était quoi ça ? dit Fred surpris en ne comprenant pas pourquoi les valises avaient été détournées de leur chemin.

\- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE ! hurla Molly en bas des escaliers. VOUS AURIEZ PU BLESSER GRAVEMENT GINNY ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE D'IDIOT !

La voix de Mrs Weasley se mêla alors avec celle de Mrs Black et ce fut un capharnaüm sans nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard Maugrey maudissait contre Sturgis Podmore. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir tant que Sturgis Podmore ne serait pas revenu. Une escorte avait été créée spécialement pour leur sécurité et plus spécifiquement pour celle d'Harry.

La jeune Potter s'impatientait et sursauta quand Molly cria à l'adresse de Ron, Hermione et Harry qui s'étaient reclus dans la chambre des deux garçons.

\- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER A DESCENDRE LA-HAUT.

Un chien noir apparut dans l'entrée et Dorea se précipita vers lui sachant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Sirius ! s'écria cette dernière en le grattant derrière l'oreille. Je suis contente que tu nous accompagne.

\- Non mais vraiment …, se lamenta Mrs Weasley. Oh ! Et puis fais bon comme il te semble.

Patmole aboya fortement et Dorea lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir son parrain à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il restait enfermé à longueur de temps, il pouvait prendre l'air de temps en temps sous sa forme d'animagus. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaitre de toute manière.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit enfin la porte et Dorea prit sa malle et la cage de Bowman, où le hibou hulula aussi impatient qu'elle.

Ils rejoignirent au coin de la rue Tonks sous l'apparence d'une vieille femme et ils marchèrent durant vingt minutes vers la gare de King's Cross.

Le trajet fut calme hormis les cabrioles de Sirius sautant de joie à travers les rues londoniennes. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils firent semblant de flâner entre les voies 9 et 10 pour pénétrer sur la voie 9 ¾. Dorea traversa le mur de brique à la suite de Ginny et découvrit à travers les panaches de fumée un train noir et rouge avec le sigle de Poudlard sur la locomotive avant.

\- Ouah ! fit Dorea soufflée devant la beauté du quai.

La foule se faisait dense sur le quai et après avoir posé ses bagages sur un charriot, elle le tira suivant ses amis et son frère.

Un garçon noir avec des dreadlocks vint à leur rencontre, les saluant tous avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est beau ton chien Harry, dit celui-ci en caressant Patmole.

\- Merci Lee

Ce dernier se releva et jeta un œil à Dorea, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je devrais installer mes affaires dans un wagon, dit cette dernière en quittant le groupe pour monter dans le train.

\- On te rejoint.

L'adolescente, qui ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur le quai, les regards des passant se faisant de plus en plus insistant à son encontre, dit au-revoir à Mrs Weasley. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril quoique ce soit. Plus vite elle monterait dans le train, plus vite elle sera à Poudlard et plus vite elle sera en sécurité quand Voldemort saura son existence.

\- Molly, je voulais vous remercier pour tous.

\- Oh ma chérie, tu fais partie de la famille dorénavant, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Fais bien attention à toi surtout, ajouta la mère de famille en se reculant.

\- Promis.

Elle salua Tonks, Remus et Maugrey et caressa une dernière fois Patmole.

\- Au-revoir Patmole, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Ma p'tite, ne tarde pas trop, rentre dans le train, grogna Fol'œil.

Elle hocha la tête et marcha un peu plus loin pour enfin monter dans un wagon apparemment vide.

Elle peina à hisser sa malle et sa cage en même temps.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider ! s'exclama un blond en se précipitant vers elle.

Le garçon l'aida à soulever le bagage et enfin arrivée en haut des marches, Dorea essuya la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Merci, dit-elle un peu essoufflée, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver.

\- Théodore Nott, la salua le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Dorea, répondit la jeune fille en lui serrant à son tour sa poigne.

Elle détailla le jeune homme et y découvrit un visage avenant. Ses cheveux, d'un blond paille était en bataille, ses yeux bleu nuit était rieurs et il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

\- Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école ? demanda le blond avec intérêt

\- Effectivement je suis nouvelle, je fais ma rentrée un peu tard, nota-t-elle ironique.

\- Tu rentres en quelle année ?

\- Cinquième année.

\- Alors on sera camarade, je suis à Serpentard. Tu as fait tes études où avant ? Beaubâtons ? Durmstrang ?

\- Non …

Un silence passa entre deux, Dorea cherchant à tout prix un moyen de détourner les questions intrusives du jeune homme.

\- Je … je … je dois y aller, fit Dorea avec hâte. Mon frère m'attend. A plus tard, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune Potter prit ses bagages qu'elle fit rouler et la cage puis marcha le long du couloir dans la direction opposée sous l'œil éberlué du Serpentard.

Elle trouva enfin un compartiment, où une jeune fille blonde lisait un magazine. Elle fit coulisser la porte et entra dans la pièce.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer ici ? Tous les compartiments sont vides, demanda l'adolescente à la blonde.

Cette dernière leva de grands yeux bleus vers elle et hocha la tête puis retourna à sa lecture. Dorea la trouvait étrange de par son attitude vestimentaire quelque peu débraillée, ses cheveux or tombant jusqu'à sa taille, emmêlée et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de carotte.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette et tenta de lire à l'envers le titre du magazine de sa camarde, qui avait pour titre « Le Chicaneur ».

\- Je m'appelle Dorea, dit-elle se souvenant des règles élémentaires de politesse.

La blonde leva à nouveau son regard vers elle.

\- Et moi c'est Luna, Luna Lovegood, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

\- Euh non en effet … je …

Mais la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit la sauva inextricablement d'une situation embarrassante et fut enfin rejointe par Harry et Ginny.

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? questionna la jeune fille en constatant l'absence des deux Gryffondors.

\- Ils sont allés à une réunion de préfets, répondit Ginny en tirant sa malle dans le compartiment. Salut Luna ! fit-elle en saluant la jeune Lovegood. Harry je te présente Luna Lovegood, elle est en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

\- Bonjour, fit Harry d'un signe de main gênée.

\- Je sais qui tu es, tu es Harry Potter.

Harry, et Dorea échangèrent regard étonné et jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la Serdaigle qui était retourné à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny haussa les épaules et alla s'installer suivie de Harry.

Le train se mit enfin en marche et les silhouettes des parents qui étaient sur le quai se firent de plus en plus petite. Dans un dernier virage, leur visage anxieux disparut et la jeune fille soupira d'aise, se laissant aller contre la banquette.

Dorea commença à chercher dans son sac à dos un livre pour passer le temps quand la porte coulissa à nouveau.

Un jeune homme au visage lunaire et des cheveux bruns leur sourit en entrant dans la pièce. Il tenait dans une de ses main une petite plante et un crapaud dans l'autre, il salua Harry chaleureusement.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Neville ! Je suis content de te revoir ! s'exclama son frère.

Dorea, se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Maugrey Fol'œil et Harry, la veille au soir, fit le lien entre le jeune garçon et Frank et Alice Londubat, torturés par cette folle de Lestrange. Neville était leur fils.

\- Salut Ginny ! dit le garçon à la cadette Weasley

\- Salut Neville !

Neville posa un regard vers la Serdaigle et inclina la tête pour lire le titre de son journal.

\- Euh … Neville je te présente Luna, continua Ginny, Luna Lovegood.

Neville fit un sourire crispé à la blonde puis pris place en face d'Harry.

\- Alors, Tu as passé un bon été ? lui demanda le jeune Potter

\- Très bon ! Regardez ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire : un Mimbulius Mimbletonia !

Tous admirèrent la petite plante aux épines ressemblant à un cactus qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le regard de Neville se posa enfin sur Dorea.

\- Euh … Neville, c'est Dorea, présenta le Gryffondor. Dorea Potter, acheva-t-il presque en chuchotant.

\- Enchanté Neville, salua cette dernière.

\- C'est ma sœur, expliqua Harry.

Neville fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils, puis dans un deuxième temps fit des allers-retours entre Harry et Dorea puis le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, et il en fallut peu pour qu'il laissa tomber sa plante.

\- Euh … salut …Harry je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur !

\- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'au début de cet été. Assieds-toi avec nous, on te racontera tous.

Une heure passa durant laquelle, Harry et Dorea racontèrent à tour de rôle les aventures de leur été.

\- Ouhaaaa ! s'exclama Neville stupéfié par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est incroyable !

\- Alors Neville, racontes-nous tous sur le Mimbulius Mimbletonia, s'intéressa Dorea

\- C'est une plante très, très rare, expliqua Neville le visage rayonnant. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une dans la serre à Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au professeur Chourave. Mon grand-oncle Algie me l'a dénichée en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimé la botanique, s'extasia Dorea.

\- Oui, j'aime bien, rougit ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que … heu … est-ce qu'elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? questionna Harry

\- Oh oui, plein de choses ! répondit Neville avec fierté. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Trevor ?

Neville laissa tomber le crapaud sur les genoux d'Harry et prit une plume sans son sac. Les yeux exorbités de Luna apparurent à nouveau au-dessus de son magazine renversé. Celui-ci leva le Mimbulius Mimbletonia au niveau de son visage. L'air concentré, la langue entre les dents, il choisit un point précis et piqua sa plante d'un petit coup sec avec la pointe de sa plume.

C'est alors qu'un jet s'échappa du petit cactus et Ginny, Dorea et Harry se cachèrent de leur main et se baissèrent vivement. Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent recouverts d'un liquide vert à l'odeur pestilentielle, tout comme le journal de Luna.

Neville, le visage et le torse également trempés, secoua la tête pour enlever la substance de ses yeux.

\- Désolé, haleta-t-il. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé … Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là … mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison, ajouta-t-il d'une voix fébrile tandis qu'Harry crachait un jet de liquide par terre.

C'est à cet instant précis que Cho Chang, une jolie brune asiatique décida de faire son entrée dans le compartiment. Tous levèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue qui avait grand ouvert ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle devait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça.

\- Oh … Bonjour Harry, fit Cho d'une voix mal assurée

\- Ah … Euh … Salut, dit Harry, l'air ahuri.

Dorea observa son frère comme si elle le contemplait pour la première fois, puis observa tour à tour le brun et l'adolescente qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Voilà .. Hum … je voulais simplement te dire bonjour … alors au revoir, dit Cho.

C'est le teint qui vira au rose vif qu'elle referma la porte du compartiment d'un geste express.

\- Qui était-ce Harry ?

\- Cho Chang, répondit celui-ci le regard toujours fixé sur la porte.

Dorea éclata de rire et se moqua de la situation ironique de son frère. Harry lui avait déjà parlé de Cho auparavant et elle avait deviné les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la chinoise.

\- C'est tellement drôle, fit-elle en se tenant les côtes. Elle choisit justement le moment où tu es recouvert d'Empestine pour te dire bonjour.

C'est alors qu'Harry la suivit et tous deux rirent de bon cœur. Ginny lança un recurvite essayant de rassurer Neville qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

Ils furent coupés par le charriot qui passa devant leur wagon. Dorea se leva précipitamment et se lança à la poursuites des friandises. Après avoir entendu les commentaires de Ron ou même d'Harry sur les friandises du Poudlard Express, elle ne voulait pas manquer sa chance.

Une foule d'étudiants se pressait autour d'une vieille dame replète et ce fut enfin à son tour.

\- Des chocogrenouilles, des baguettes réglisses et des dragées de Bertie Crochue, s'il vous plait.

\- Ça fera un gallion et quinze mornille.

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire et chercha dans la poche de son jean la monnaie puis paya la marchande.

Quand elle se retourna, elle percuta un torse massif.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est l'inconnue du magasin de Quidditch, dit une voix trainante mais suave.

Elle se recula surprise et découvrit le fameux blond de Gringotts du nom de Drago.

Le jeune homme la détailla, les mains dans les poches, en haussant un sourcil. Il avait bien remarqué la dernière fois que la jeune fille était très jolie mais il avait été trop émerveillé par ses yeux verts translucides pour scruter le physique de l'adolescente.

Elle avait à peu près une tête de moins que lui, et ses longs cheveux auburn lui donnait l'air d'une lionne. Elle avait un physique très élancé et il aimait sa tenue décontracté mais qui lui saillait si bien. Elle portait un jean ajusté et chaussé de petites ballerines, sa chemise blanche était recouverte par un trench beige lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

Dorea sentit le regard du jeune homme la détaler de bas en haut et se sentit idiote avec ses friandises à la main.

Elle remarqua deux colosses derrière le blond faisant office de garde du corps.

\- Je te présente Crabbe et Goyle, reprit Drago en désignant de son pouce ses deux camarades derrière lui.

Elle leur sourit gentiment mais n'eut aucun retour.

\- Alors comme ça tu es à Poudlard ?

\- J'y rentre cette année.

\- Mmmh …

Puis il s'approcha doucement vers elle de sa même démarche tel un prédateur.

\- Je peux savoir au moins ton prénom ? murmura le blond

Dorea leva la tête et fut troublée par la proximité du jeune homme. Elle eut subitement du mal à respirer

\- Dorea, souffla-t-elle. Je me prénomme Dorea.

Il fit un sourire en coin victorieux.

\- Drago ! Qu'est-ce tu fou ?! Viens nous rejoindre, cria une voix grave dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Drago la contourna, se retournant vers elle et lui lançant un dernier clin d'œil avant de poursuivre son chemin suivit par Crabbe et Goyle

Dorea recommença à respirer seulement quand le jeune s'éloigna d'elle.

Qui était-il ? Il avait un tel charisme …

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se remit en marche vers son compartiment.

Hermione et Ron, qui étaient revenus, avait l'air en colère.

\- Alors cette réunion ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! s'exaspéra Ron. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux d'avoir Malefoy pour préfet chez les Serpentards.

\- Qui est Malefoy ?

Ginny se tapa le front de sa main si brusquement que la jeune Potter se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu quelques neurones au passage.

\- On a oublié de lui parler de la fouine !

\- La fouine ?

\- C'est le nom que l'on donne à Drago Malefoy, expliqua Harry.

\- Et qui est ce Drago Malefoy ?

Dorea pensa furtivement au jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est le plus con des Serpentards que je connaisse, dit Ron.

\- Serpentard, chuchota Dorea.

L'adolescente recommencer à avoir chaud mais pour une toute autre raison.

\- Attendez, est-ce que ce Drago est blond, grand et a une voix un peu trainante ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Eh bien, je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a l'air sympa. Un peu hautain, mais …

\- Sympa ?! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en la coupant. Mais Dorea, reprit Hermione, c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le fils d'un mangemort. En plus Harry et lui se détestent.

La jeune Potter déglutit difficilement. Le fils d'un mangemort … Par Morgane !

\- Je … je ne savais pas, dit Dorea ayant le souffle coupé.

Elle ne savait que penser. Dorea se sentait coupable. Et dire qu'elle avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour le fils d'un Mangemort. Nom d'une gargouille, de plus son père l'avait mise en garde contre la famille Malefoy.

Elle s'installa à côté de son frère, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et quand le soleil se coucha, ils revêtirent tous leur robe d'écoles.

Quand le train perdit de la vitesse, Dorea sauta sur ses pieds, pressée et excitée à l'idée de découvrir Poudlard et intégrer l'école, oubliant presque le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant. Elle s'était résignée au fait que toute manière il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard donc qu'elle y croiserait Malefoy trop peu souvent pour s'en inquitéter.

Ils sortirent du train et entendirent une voix féminine mais forte appeler les premières années : « Les premières années en rang par deux, s'il vous plait ! Tous les nouveaux élèves en rang devant moi ! ». Au-dessus de la lanterne le visage d'une femme au menton proéminent, avec une coupe de cheveux austère était éclairé.

\- Où est Hagrid ? demanda Harry

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, mais on ferait bien de bouger, on bloque la portière du wagon.

\- On se retrouve dans la grande salle, dit Harry en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Puis il s'éloigna vers un chemin boueux au loin aux côtés de Ginny et Neville. La jeune fille aurait voulu qu'il l'encourage mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dorea, tout va bien se passer, fit Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent à leur tour rejoignant les autres Gryffondors. Dorea s'avança vers l'avant du quai, prenant une grande inspiration.

* * *

 ** _Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Hâte de savoir la suite ? On se retrouve samedi !_**

 ** _RouliaClp91_**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Le choix du Choixpeau Magiq

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Voici un nouevau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ... ou pas.**_

 _ **En tout cas profitez bien de votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à la propriété de J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi. **_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Amnesyas : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite. **_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le choix du Choixpeau magique

Dorea s'avança timidement vers le petit groupe de première année qui s'était rassemblé devant la femme à la lanterne. Elle contourna les élèves, qui la regardait passer, pour se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Dorea Potter, dit-elle assez bas pour que seule la femme à la lanterne l'entende.

\- Bonjour Miss Potter, je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche, la salua cette dernière. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué pour votre intégration à Poudlard

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ainsi soulagée de ne pas avoir à expliquer qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Le professeur Gobe-Planche s'adressa ensuite au reste des nouveaux élèves.

\- Les premières années par ici, suivez-moi s'il vous plait, fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Et la troupe se mit en marche, Dorea se tenant aux côtés du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Ils tournèrent sur leur droite pour quitter le quai et arrivèrent sur un petit chemin caillouteux, le bruit des graviers crissant sous leurs pieds. Bientôt les gravillons laissèrent place à un sol boueux et ils durent se baisser pour éviter les branches d'arbres survenant d'un côté et de l'autre.

Mais ce qui dérangea le plus la jeune Potter c'était les chuchotements incessants qu'elle percevait derrière elle : « Tu sais qui c'est la grande ? », « Quel âge a-t-elle ? », « Pourquoi elle fait seulement sa rentrée maintenant ? »

C'est alors qu'ils débouchèrent sur une berge entièrement recouverte de galets plus ou moins gros. Près du rivage, étaient disposés plusieurs canots.

\- Miss Potter venez avec moi, lui enjoignit le professeur.

Dorea la suivie sur une barque placée au milieu des autres et quand tout le monde fut installé, les bateaux glissèrent sur l'eau lisse comme de l'huile.

C'est enfin, quand ils traversèrent une ouverture recouverte de branches et de feuillages qui s'écartèrent à leur approche, qu'ils découvrirent tous le château de Poudlard.

Le spectacle qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux était indescriptible. Des « Waouh » et des « Oh » fusaient à travers les premières années.

Le château était d'une taille impressionnante. Il était entièrement en pierre et des milliers de petites fenêtres étaient éclairées, ce qui donnait un reflet mordoré sur l'eau. Plusieurs tours, au toit ardoisé, étaient placées de bout en bout du domaine.

Les bateaux finirent enfin leur course dans un hangar. Ils montèrent alors plusieurs marches tortueuses, éclairées par des torches, menant à une grande porte de bois.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche pris le heurtoir rouillé et le frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme recourbé, à la chevelure grisonnante. Son nez recourbé lui donnait l'air renfrogné et ce n'était pas qu'un air.

Un chat brun aux yeux jaune était posté à ses pieds, et Dorea se souvint des recommandations d'Harry, Ron et Hermione : c'était Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard et son chat : Miss Teigne.

\- Vous amenez la marmaille professeur ? demanda ce dernier, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son mince visage.

\- Oui, je vais les accompagner jusqu'au professeur McGonagall, répondit Gobe-Planche avec affirmation

Il se décala pour les laisser entrer dans un grand hall de pierre couleur sable. Sur leur droite un escalier les menait en face d'une double entrée où des courbes étaient sculptés à travers le bois d'acajou.

Mais avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, le professeur McGonagall se posta devant eux, de toute sa hauteur.

Sa robe vert bouteille, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon serrés, son chapeau pointu noir et ses lunettes rectangulaires lui donnait toujours autant la mine sévère. Les premières années se ratatinèrent sur eux même et Dorea pensa qu'au moins, le professeur de métamorphose ne devait avoir aucun mal à faire respecter l'ordre dans cette école.

\- Merci Wihelmina, dit-elle à l'adresse du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Cette dernière et Rusard partirent à droite à travers un couloirs sombre.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être repartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, a sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura le cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Puis elle repartit sur sa droite vers le couloir sombre. Le temps que Dorea prit pour serrer sa cravate et arranger ses cheveux le professeur McGonagall revint avec un rouleau de parchemin scellé d'un ruban rouge.

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Puis elle se tourna vers la double entrée qui s'ouvrit sur la Grande Salle.

C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées à travers la pièce où étaient installés les élèves de chaque maison. Dorea repéra celle de Gryffondor où Harry lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Des bougies blanches volaient au-dessus de leur tête et le plafond magique indiquait un ciel noir étoilé sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Une grande table en U était placé sur une estrade où étaient assis tous les professeurs de Poudlard. La jeune Potter reconnu le professeur Rogue qui était assis à côté d'une petite femme brune habillée tout en rose.

Le professeur Dumbledore siégeait au milieu de la table sur un grand fauteuil en or.

Enfin, un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé, que la jeune fille devina comme le Choixpeau Magique, était mis sur un tabouret en avant sur l'estrade.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait suivi la scène d'un œil intéressé. Il identifia rapidement Dorea mais se demandait qui était-elle vraiment ? Il la trouvait très belle, mais elle lui rappelait un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de se rappeler à qui elle ressemblait.

\- Hé Drago, l'interrompit Pansy Parkinson qui était à sa droite. C'est la fille dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Oui, elle se prénomme Dorea, répondit-il toujours dans ses pensées.

\- C'est qui ? questionna Daphné Greengrass qui était en face de lui

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais juste qu'elle aime le Quidditch. Elle avait l'air intéressée quand je lui en ai parlé dans le magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Ça pourrait faire une bonne recrue, intervint Blaise Zabini en tirant son cou pour la détailler.

Pansy et Daphné levèrent les yeux au ciel, devinant les idées pernicieuses du noir.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle entrait en cinquième année, ajouta Théodore en tirant Blaise vers son siège d'une main sur son épaule.

Le groupe de Serpentard ne fut pas les seules intéressés par la jeune fille dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se demandait qui était cette ravissante adolescente, plus âgé que les premières années, qui faisait sa rentrée seulement maintenant.

Mais le calme revint dans le Grande Salle et le Choixpeau Magique bougea :

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_ _  
_ _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_ _  
_ _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_ _  
_ _De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_ _  
_ _Rassemblés par la même passion_ _  
_ _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_ _  
_ _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_ _  
_ _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_ _  
_ _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_ _  
_ _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_ _  
_ _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_ _  
_ _Où la destinée les séparerait._ _  
_ _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_ _  
_ _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_ _  
_ _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_ _  
_ _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._ _  
_ _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_ _  
_ _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_ _  
_ _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_ _  
_ _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_ _  
_ _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées. »_ _  
_ _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_ _  
_ _A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre. »_ _  
_ _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_ _  
_ _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage. »_ _  
_ _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_ _  
_ _Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_ _  
_ _Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_ _  
_ _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_ _  
_ _Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_ _  
_ _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._ _  
_ _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_ _  
_ _Chez les sorciers de son académie_ _  
_ _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._ _  
_ _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_ _  
_ _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_ _  
_ _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_ _  
_ _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._ _  
_ _La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_ _  
_ _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._ _  
_ _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_ _  
_ _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_ _  
_ _De longues années libres de soucis._ _  
_ _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_ _  
_ _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._ _  
_ _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_ _  
_ _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_ _  
_ _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_ _  
_ _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._ _  
_ _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_ _  
_ _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._ _  
_ _Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_ _  
_ _Les amis dressés contre les amis_ _  
_ _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_ _  
_ _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_ _  
_ _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_ _  
_ _Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._ _  
_ _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_ _  
_ _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_ _  
_ _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_ _  
_ _Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_ _  
_ _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_ _  
_ _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_ _  
_ _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_ _  
_ _Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_ _  
_ _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_ _  
_ _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_ _  
_ _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_ _  
_ _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_ _  
_ _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_ _  
_ _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_ _  
_ _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_ _  
_ _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_ _  
_ _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_ _  
_ _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_ _  
_ _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_ _  
_ _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_ _  
_ _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_ _  
_ _La répartition maintenant commence._

Le Choixpeau Magique redevint immobile et un silence fut suivi de quelques applaudissements hésitant. Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abercrombie, Euan.

Un jeune garçon terrifié s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et coiffa le Choixpeau Magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait pas été retenu par des oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

 _\- Gryffondor !_

La table du centre gauche applaudit bruyamment, tandis que le jeune Euan Abercrombie vint s'installer en bout de table d'un pas chancelant.

Peu à peu la longue file des premières années diminua quand McGonagall en vint à la lettre P.

Le cœur de Dorea battait de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait aucune idée dans quelle maison elle voulait être. Par définition, elle voulait rejoindre Gryffondor pour être avec son frère et ses amis. Mais elle avait également entendu tant d'histoire amusante que lui avait raconté son père quand il était à l'école. Son père …

\- Potter, Dorea.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et fixa, avec stupeur, le professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait près du tabouret.

Un murmure montait peu à peu dans la salle et Dorea avait soudainement la sensation d'être une bête de foire : « Elle a bien dit Potter ? », « Tu crois qu'elle est de sa famille à Potter ?»

Drago, lui ressentit une brique tomber dans son estomac. C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Des Potter, il y en a plein non ? Une petite voix intérieure lui intima que cette fille, avec laquelle il avait partagé une plaisanterie en plein chemin de traverse avait un lien avec le balafré. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait si vite disparu quand il lui avait demandé d'où elle venait. Ça le dégoutait de savoir qu'il avait trouvée attrayante.

Dorea monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de son avenir dans cette école. Puis elle prit le chapeau du tabouret et le coiffa à son tour. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer : tout le monde l'observait, même les fantômes qui flottaient au fond de la salle.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite voix chuchota à son oreille ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Mmmmh, je vois beaucoup de qualités, et un grand pouvoir … un très grand pouvoir. Alors où vais-je te mettre ?

Dorea balaya des yeux la salle qu'elle voyait de moitié, le chapeau recouvrant entièrement le haut de sa tête.

\- Gryffondor pourrait t'aller, mais tu as plus les qualités pour Serpentard ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle tourna son regard vers la table en question et croisa un regard gris acier. C'était Drago, Drago Malefoy.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé …

Un instant passa, où tous étaient pendu aux « lèvres » du chapeau.

 _\- Serpentard !_

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Comment Dorea va s'en sortir au milieu des Serpentards ?_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et me donner votre avis !_**

 ** _RouliaClp91_**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue dans la gueule du

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue dans la gueule du serpent

Un silence s'abattu dans la Grande Salle. Tous observèrent la jeune fille, qui elle, se sentait soudainement très très mal en point. Elle en venait à se demander si elle avait bien entendu. Le Choixpeau Magique avait bien dit Serpentard ?

Puis des applaudissements, timides et hésitants, résonnèrent à travers la Grande Salle, venant de la dernière table sur sa droite, la table des Serpentard. Dorea ôta le chapeau et c'est tête baissée qu'elle s'y dirigea et s'installa en bout de table.

Elle n'osait pas regarder son frère ni qui que ce soit à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry de son côté n'en revenait pas. Il était resté figé depuis l'annonce du Choixpeau Magique. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Quand il avait vu que sa sœur s'était avancée vers la table des Serpentards, il avait senti une douleur vive dans la poitrine … comme un déchirement.

\- Harry ? Harry ?! Harry !

Hermione lui claqua les doigts devant le nez pour le réveiller de sa torpeur.

\- Ex … Excuses-moi Hermione, je …

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un coup d'œil, éberlués de par la situation et de par la réaction du jeune homme. Ils ne savaient qu'en penser et se demandaient ce qui allait se passer dorénavant. Ils avaient été si persuadés que Dorea serait intégrée à Gryffondor, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé d'autres scénarios possibles et encore moins celui où Dorea serait admise à Serpentard.

Suite au comportement d'Harry, tous les élèves comprirent que Dorea était une proche parente du brun et les murmures commençait à fuser dans la Grande Salle tandis que la cérémonie de répartition se terminait.

Drago, tout comme ses camarades, ne cessait de jeter des oeillades à l'adolescente et faisaient des aller-retours entre Potter et cette dernière. Tout à coup, cela le frappa en pleine face. Mais c'était absurde, tout simplement insensé, inimaginable, inconcevable, utopique à son sens : cette fille était la sœur jumelle du balafré. Ils se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, bien que la nouvelle Serpentard n'était pas dévisagée par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes.

-C'est la sœur de Potty … chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu délires ! rigola Blaise.

Théo inspira bruyamment, lui aussi avait observé les deux Potter et ce, depuis un bon moment.

\- Non, Drago à raison, observe Potter et regarde là. Ils doivent être jumeaux, conclut Théo en affirmant les dires du jeune Malefoy.

Tous détaillèrent alors les deux protagonistes et la ressemblance leur fut alors plus que frappante.

\- Par Salazar ! s'exclamèrent Daphné et Pansy en cœur. Mais c'est insensé, continua Daphné. Les Potter n'ont eu qu'un fils et on n'a jamais parlé d'une quelconque sœur que ce soit dans la communauté ou même dans les livres d'histoire qui parlent de cet imbécile de binoclard.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication, fit Théo en regardant Dorea en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre les circonstances.

\- En tout cas, on va bien s'amuser, ajouta le jeune Malefoy en se frottant les mains d'un air goguenard.

\- Hé Drago, ce n'est pas le balafré, objecta Théo.

\- C'est une Potter, ça me suffit, cracha le blond.

\- Pourtant t'avais l'air de bien l'apprécier dans le train, intervint Crabbe naïvement

\- T'as gueule Crabbe !

Dumbledore se leva, ce qui fit interrompre les conversations. Dorea releva la tête et croisa le regard du directeur de Poudlard. C'était un regard rassurant et elle vit presque un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

\- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire général et une salve d'applaudissement appréciateur saluèrent son discours.

Dorea ne se rendit pas compte que les tables qui étaient quelques secondes auparavant vides s'étaient remplîtes de mets, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Du poulet, du rôti de bœuf, du canard, de la purée de patate douce, des frites, des pommes de terre sautés, de la purée de carotte ou encore de la tarte au chèvre délivrait une douce odeur de cuisine appétissante.

Mais la jeune Potter n'avait pas d'appétit, aucun même. Elle se servit un peu de rôti de bœuf et de purée de carotte sans grande conviction, puis ils passèrent ensuite aux desserts mais Dorea ne se servit de rien voulant rejoindre un lit, quoiqu'il soit et se cachait sous les draps jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et vit que la moitié de la table la dévisageait.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, pas bien du tout, commenta le jeune Nott qui l'avait contemplée pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Oh j't'en prie Nott, c'est Potter, on s'en fiche, s'exaspéra Pansy entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes.

Le jeune homme retourna à son assiette de porridge en jetant un dernier regard peiné vers la nouvelle Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit également dans la salle.

\- A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelque uns de nos anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Dorea se souvint de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Harry lors de sa deuxième année avec l'épisode de l'accromentule.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxièmes fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dorea observa la femme en rose, assise aux côtés du professeur Rogue. Elle était brune, les cheveux court et d'un noir corbeau. Elle portait un nœud rose assortie à son cardigan … rose. Ses petits yeux perçants et sa bouche pincée n'inspiraient pas la moindre sympathie à Dorea.

\- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch des quatre maisons (Dorea se redressa sur sa chaise) auront lieu le …

Dumbledore jeta un regard interrogateur vers le professeur Ombrage puis se retourna vers l'assemblée pour reprendre son discours mais un léger toussotement assez audible se fit entendre par toute la Grande Salle.

C'est alors qu'elle se leva et s'avança sur l'avant de l'estrade devant tous les élèves. Durant un instant Dumbledore fut pris au dépourvu puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda Ombrage avec un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter.

Le corps enseignant était tout aussi pris de court. Dorea remarqua l'air agacé de McGonagall ou la mine pincée du professeur Rogue. Quelques élèves, eux, affichait un sourire narquois de toute évidence cette femme ignorait tous des traditions de Poudlard.

\- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda le professeur Ombrage d'une voix haut perché.

Dorea haussa un sourcil, tandis que la femme s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge :

\- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard – elle sourit en découvrant des dents pointues -, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

La jeune fille n'aima pas le ton sur lequel le professeur crapaud (car oui, Ombrage ressemblait bien à un crapaud avec son nœud rose sur la tête) sur lequel elle les comparaient à des enfants de cinq ans.

\- Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause et balaya du regard la salle, puis se tourna vers les professeurs où Minerva McGonagall échangea un regard circonspect avec sa collègue de droite.

Après un énième « hum hum », Ombrage poursuivit son discours :

\- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation …

Dorea s'irrita de la longueur de ce discours. Elle prit une grande inspiration et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son frère, mais celui-ci détourna vite son attention autre part.

\- … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaitront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle, d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore applaudît. Les autres professeurs suivirent le mouvement ainsi que la Grande Salle entière tandis que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal alla se rasseoir.

Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé pour reprendre ce qu'il avait interrompu :

\- Merci beaucoup professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. A présent comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le week-end prochain, durant la journée de samedi …

La jeune Potter commença à réfléchir sur le discours précèdent. D'où venait bien cette bonne femme ? Qui était-elle pour insinuer que Poudlard déclinait ? Car une chose était certaine, elle avait bien compris le sens qu'avait cet allocution.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui éclata puis elle vit ses camarades se lever prestement. Elle en fit de même mais avant de pouvoir solliciter un élève pour savoir où était la salle commune de Serpentard, elle fut rejointe par Théodore Nott, un grand blond qui l'avait aidé à monter sa valise dans le train.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'appel Potter ?

Il la toisa de son regard bleu nuit et la jeune fille se ratatina sur elle, presque intimidée par son nouveau camarade.

\- Et bien … oui. Je …, elle hésita un instant puis se lança, je suis la sœur d'Harry.

Théodore croisa les bras et expira bruyamment démontrant son impatience. Un instant passa puis il secoua la tête résignée. Dorea de son côté, vit Harry, Ron et Hermione partir de leur côté. Elle décida de parler à son frère le lendemain matin, à la première heure.

\- Une Potter à Serpentard c'est une première, ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Et bien je suis l'exception qui fait la règle, pouffa nerveusement l'adolescente

\- Je vois ça, rigola Théodore, mais je te préviens, ici, tout le monde déteste Potty … euh je veux dire Potter, se rattrapa le jeune homme. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis depuis des siècles.

Dorea déglutit avec difficulté et suivi son camarade.

\- Mon frère m'a prévenue mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste neutre.

\- Ravi de le savoir. Alors Potty, je te fais visiter ? demanda-t-il

\- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir un de ces quatre, évite de m'appeler Potty.

\- On verra si tu passes l'examen d'entrée. Allez, viens, je t'emmène dans la cage aux serpents.

Ils se mirent en marche tous les deux, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est l'examen d'entrée ? demanda Dorea en essayant de suivre les grandes enjambés de Théo

\- Tu as déjà passé une partie du test, entrer à Serpentard, maintenant il faut voir si tu es une véritable Serpentard, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers un escalier sur leur gauche à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Dorea fit un grand sourire, restant silencieuse. Le jeune Serpentard le lui rendit et Dorea eut un faible espoir que peut être elle se ferait, malgré tout, quelques amis à Poudlard.

Ils descendirent des escaliers menant aux sous-sols, mais la jeune fille se stoppa net en fixant, la tête levée, les escaliers se déplaçant d'un côté et de l'autre.

Puis elle continua à suivre le jeune homme dans sa descente. Théo ouvrit une porte en face de l'escalier et tous deux s'y engouffrèrent pour dévaler dans les cachots de l'école.

Dorea eut un léger frisson touchant la pierre froide et humide. Les couloirs étaient à peine éclairés par des torches de flammes. Ils longèrent plusieurs corridors et tournèrent dans une multitude de chemin quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant un pan de mur en brique noir.

\- Lazare, annonça Théo

Le pan de mur glissa sur sa gauche et Dorea y découvrit enfin la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Bienvenue dans la gueule du serpent, dit le jeune Nott en se mettant sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

Elle descendit deux marches et se trouva au milieu d'un grand salon. Devant elle, un sofa de cuir noir et deux fauteuils encerclaient la cheminée en brique où un feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Sur sa gauche deux escalier en bois ciré en colimaçon se tenait de front. Le parquet, lui, était en chêne, où le profil de la jeune fille s'y reflétait.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter, fit son camarade en s'avançant vers le sofa.

Dorea remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'on l'observait scrupuleusement. Elle reconnut Drago Malefoy et ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Euh Dorea, balbutia Théo, je te présente Blaise Zabini.

Un grand garçon noir, bien bâti, avec une certaine prestance dans sa tenue, la toisa froidement de ses yeux vert amande.

\- Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass.

La première ressemblait à un pékinois, et détourna le regard comme si cela lui brulait les yeux de regarder Dorea. La seconde, Daphné, fut plus chaleureuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus gris. Sa fine bouche rosée lui fit un grand sourire et elle la salua d'une main.

\- Salut ! s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix fluette.

\- Salut, répondit Dorea.

\- Enfin, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, termina le jeune homme en désignant les trois garçons sur le sofa. Je vous présente la sœur du balafré, Dorea.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers Théodore et le regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Le balafré ?

\- Que tu sois prévenue Potter, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, dit Malefoy d'un ton méprisant.

La nouvelle Serpentard fit volte-face et vit que Drago s'était levé, la regardant dédaigneusement comme un vulgaire cafard à écraser, prenant une pose décontracter, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je suis au courant que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Harry et toi, mais justement je ne suis pas lui, répliqua Dorea d'un ton tout aussi glacial.

\- Au contraire, t'es une Potter ça me suffit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « t'es une Potter » ?

\- Ok, interrompit Théo, sentant l'ouragan venir. Je vais te faire visiter Dorea, à droite c'est …

\- Et bien c'est très simple, coupa le jeune Malefoy, t'es la fille d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Le sang de Dorea ne fit qu'un tour et elle tenta de se contenir mais avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? fit la jeune Potter en serrant ses poings.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, murmura Drago

Le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée augmenta d'intensité.

\- Drago qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Pansy paniquée

Les lampes clignotèrent, et ils furent brusquement dans le noir total pendant un millième de seconde, puis les lampes se rallumèrent aussi soudainement. Drago et Dorea ne cessaient de se dévisager, et rien ne pouvait les sortir de cet affrontement.

\- C'est toi qui fait ça ? demanda Théo à la jeune Serpentard dans un murmure

La jeune fille se plongea dans les iris grise de Drago puis sentit son calme revenir peu à peu. Elle desserra les poings et se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Où est le dortoir des filles ?

\- A droite, montra-t-il du doigt toujours heurté par ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Elle se dirigea vers la montée mais avant de prendre l'escalier, Drago la héla.

\- Que ce soit clair Potter, tu devrais t'inquiéter des prochains mois.

Cette dernière qui avait posé une main sur la rampe se retourna vers lui, désabusée par les menaces de Malefoy.

\- Que ce soit clair Malefoy, répondit-elle en accentuant le nom, je n'ai ni peur de toi, ni de tes menaces.

Et elle monta les escaliers sous les yeux inquisiteurs du groupe de Serpentard.

\- C'était quoi ça ? souffla Blaise en regardant tour à tour ses camarades.

Ils restèrent tous en silencieux, ne pouvant répondre la question du noir. Une chose était certaine, Dorea Potter était différente.

* * *

 ** _Des reviews, et vous pourrez peut-être avoir une visite privée du château de Poudlard avec Théodore Nott._**

 ** _A très vite !_**

 ** _RouliaClp91._**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Dolores Jane Ombrage, profe

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Je souhaite préciser que j'ai du recopier certains passages du livre pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 **Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à la propriété de J. seule l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Dolores Jane Ombrage, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dorea se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avait eu une nuit agitée et elle eut beaucoup de mal à savoir où elle était quand elle ouvrit enfin ses pupilles. C'est en observant les draps blancs de son lit, brodés du sigle de Serpentard que tout lui revint en mémoire : Le voyage dans le train, la cérémonie de répartition, son intégration chez les Serpentards, les insultes de Malefoy …

Le dortoir des filles de Serpentard n'était pas très différent de sa chambre au manoir Black, à peu de chose près. Le sigle en serpent d'argent régnait partout : sur les rideaux, sur les draps, et même sur les males de ses camarades, une chose était certaine : on ne pouvait douter de leur appartenance.

Elle se leva discrètement et trouva ses affaires pliées soigneusement sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle contempla un instant la cravate en soie verte et argent et se demanda si elle devait vraiment porter fièrement ces couleurs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration ne sachant pas encore à quoi elle devait s'attendre mais ce qui était inéluctable, c'est qu'elle allait devoir gérer les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades et leur questions incessante.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en réfléchissant à la journée de la veille. Ce qui la contrariait au plus haut point, c'était le regard froid que lui avait jetait son frère durant le banquet. Etait-il en colère ? Allait-il prendre ses distances avec elle ? La gue-guerre que se menaient les deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard, allait peut-être les séparer ? Elle avait un infime espoir que cela n'allait rien changer.

De plus, savoir qu'elle allait côtoyer ce crétin de Malefoy vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre n'allait pas arranger les choses. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de juger si rapidement les personnes qu'elle connaissait trop peu, cependant, le blond ne s'était pas gêner de le faire avec elle. Tout ça parce - qu'elle était la sœur d'Harry Potter, son meilleur ennemi à Poudlard, alors il l'avait menacé à peine avait-elle foulé le sol de l'école. Depuis la veille au soir elle éprouvait un autre sentiment totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé jusqu'ici concernant le jeune garçon. Le mystère et le charme avait été vite remplacés par le mépris et l'aversion.

Et quel audace avait-il eut d'insulter sa mère ! D'où tenait-il ce vocabulaire ? Néanmoins, cela ne l'étonnait guère : Drago Malefoy était le fils d'un mangemort après tous, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'au moins, tous les Serpentard n'était pas aussi idiot que cette fouine. Théodore avait été très prévenant envers elle la veille et elle souhaitait se faire vite un ami en milieu hostile.

La jeune fille se prépara hâtivement, fit son sac et descendit pour sortir de la salle commune. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de son nouveau camarade : Drago Malefoy.

\- Où tu vas ?

Elle se retourna, et haussa un sourcil en le voyant assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, car saches qu'ici, je suis préfet et je peux facilement te sanctionner, dit-il en s'avançant vers Dorea de sa démarche félidée.

\- Franchement Malefoy, tu oserais vraiment enlever des points à une personne de ta maison ?

\- Tu es pathétique

\- Et toi misérable, à plus tard l'albinos !

Drago fronça les sourcils, et n'eut le temps de répliquer quand Dorea lui tourna le dos dans un geste théâtrale et sortit de la salle commune.

Voulant rejoindre la Grande Salle, elle se perdit dans la multitude de corridors qui traversaient les cachots. De bon matin, elle était déjà irritée, énervée et en colère … tout ceci à cause de Malefoy.

\- Oh zut ! Je ne vais jamais trouver mon chemin, pesta-t-elle contre elle-même une quinzaine de minute plus tard.

Lorsqu'une de ses nouvelles camarades de Serpentard fit son apparition à l'angle d'un de ces couloirs sombres et froid. C'était Daphné Greengrass.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-elle si gentiment que Dorea en douta presque.

\- Euh … Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon chemin pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

La jeune Potter se sentait totalement idiote. Elle donnait matière à se moquer d'elle, néanmoins la réponse de la jeune Greengrass fut inattendu.

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on se perd toujours la première fois, viens je t'emmène, lui proposa-t-elle dans un hochement de tête.

Dorea la suivit, toutefois quelque peu méfiante.

\- Merci, gratifia-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je t'en prie, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué.

\- Non, en effet, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je sois admise chez les Serpentards.

\- Je comprends, de plus, tu te retrouves avec Drago et toute la bande. Ils détestent Potty, euh … je veux dire Potter, se rattrapa Daphné dans une grimace tordant son visage.

Dorea, sourit et accompagna la brune à travers le dédale de couloirs pour arriver enfin à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, lui chuchota Daphné.

Et elle partit d'un pas pressé vers la table des Serpentards. Dorea chercha du regard son frère et le trouva entouré de ses amis, au milieu de la table des Gryffondors.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle sous les yeux des élèves qui la fixèrent en la montrant du doigt. Finalement arrivée à hauteur d'Harry, elle lui tapota sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit enfin depuis la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Dorea, j'ai cru que j'étais l'ennemi public numéro un.

Ron, Hermione, Fred et George qui déjeunaient ensemble rirent à sa boutade.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être une Serpentard ? demanda Fred

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis vraiment persona non grata. Malefoy m'a déclaré la guerre.

\- Bien évidemment, intervint Ron, on se doutait que ça allait arriver. Mais comment ça se fait que tu es atterrie chez ces idiots finis ?!

\- Premièrement Ron, ils ne sont pas tous idiots, Nott et Greengrass ont été très prévenant avec moi.

\- Ça reste tout de même des Serpentards !

\- Ron je t'en prie, morigéna Hermione, l'important c'est que Dorea s'y sente bien. N'est-ce pas Dorea ? demanda la brune en se tournant vers la verte et argent.

\- Oui.

Elle nota qu'Harry n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation et elle prit les devants.

\- Harry, je peux te parler un instant ?

Celui-ci se leva et la suivie dans le hall d'entrée. Puis ils se jaugèrent durant une minute et Dorea décida de se lancer :

\- Ecoute, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé …

\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir Dorea. Tu es ma sœur et honnêtement je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir pour ça, dit-il plein de maturité en se remémorant sa première rentrée sous le Choixpeau Magique.

Lui aussi avait failli être envoyé chez les Serpentards.

\- Bien, merci de ta compréhension.

\- Reste prudente Dorea, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, appuyant ses propos d'un regard entendu.

Elle hocha la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry et tous deux rentrèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle se dirigeant chacun vers sa table respective. Elle vit Daphné entourée de ses amies, et commença à s'avancer vers elle quand elle reconnut dans le groupe Pansy Parkinson qui lui jeta un œil noir.

Dorea choisit de déjeuner seule en bout de table. N'ayant pratiquement rien mangé depuis la veille, la faim se faisait ressentir. Elle se servit de plusieurs toasts, de la gelée à la fraise ou même de quelques viennoiseries. C'est quand elle eut fini son verre de jus d'orange qu'une volée de battements d'ailes s'introduisit dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille trouvait ceci merveilleux. Plusieurs hiboux tournoyaient à travers la Grande Salle se dirigeant vers leur destinataire.

Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir deux hiboux se poster devant elle. Elle reconnut Bowman, qui tenait une lettre à son pied et un autre hibou, le pelage grisonnant et touffu qui avait atterrit d'extrême justesse dans son assiette.

Elle détacha les enveloppes des hiboux qui s'envolèrent la fouettant d'un battement d'elle.

Dorea reconnut sur le premier pli, où était inscrite l'écriture de son père. C'est alors qu'elle se pressa de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir une longue épître. Goderic ne lui avait pas écrit depuis le début de l'été et elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles.

« _Ma fille,_

 _Je suis content que tu perpétue la tradition familiale. J'espère que cela ne posera aucun problème concernant la nouvelle relation que tu as avec ton frère (je crois savoir qu'il est à Gryffondor)._

 _Je t'écris pour que tu saches que je vais bien. J'ai accepté la proposition de Dumbledore et je vais dorénavant travailler pour le compte de l'Ordre._

 _Je vais devoir malheureusement me mettre en sécurité ailleurs que dans notre maison et je t'écrierai dès que je le pourrai. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Tu-Sais-Qui viennent à apprendre ton existence et le lien qui t'unit à moi._

 _Aussi, je voulais te mettre en garde. Tu vas fréquenter des personnes très peu recommandable. Et je pense qu'a cette heure ci, tu sais de qui je parle. Sois prudente, fais attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis._

 _J'ai appris que Dolores Ombrage sera ton professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Surtout ne lui fait aucunement confiance. Cette femme vient du ministère et fait partie de l'entourage de Fudge. Elle veut, tout comme Fudge, démettre Dumbledore, de ses fonctions. Surtout ne te la mets pas à dos. Elle a voté contre Harry Potter lors de son examen le 12 aout dernier._

 _Dernière recommandation Dorea, ne cherche pas à me joindre où à me répondre. Brûle cette lettre dès que tu l'auras lu, pour ta sécurité._

 _Fais bien attention à toi._

 _Ton père_ »

Dorea lut et relut la missive plusieurs fois. Son père s'était enrôlé dans l'Ordre du Phénix et il était à présent en cavale. Combien de temps cela allait durer ?

Elle avait le souffle court et n'en croyait de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Plusieurs questions bousculaient son esprit et la première d'entre toute était celle concernant la sécurité de son père. L'Ordre ne faisait rien pour le protéger ? Comment se faisait-il que son père ait été obligé de prendre la fuite ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit Ombrage discuter avec Rogue. Ou plutôt, le maitre des potions écoutait pieusement sa nouvelle collègue.

Ombrage … Elle faisait partie du ministère. Ce qui expliquait le discours « très éclairant », comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore, de la veille au soir.

Elle retourna son attention sur l'autre enveloppe, qui elle, venait de Sirius.

« _Dorea,_

 _Je voudrais avant tout te féliciter pour ton intégration chez les Serpentards. Après tout, j'ai vécu, à peu de choses près, la même situation. J'espère que pour toi, ce ne sera pas trop difficile._

 _D'un côté, Remus et moi nous nous doutions qu'il y avait des chances qui tu atterrisse chez eux. Mais avoue, que la situation est loquace._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, ils comprennent et ne t'en tiennes aucune rigueur._

 _Fais très attention à toi,_

 _Patmole_ »

Dorea ferma les yeux, soulagée et délivrée de toute cette angoisse qu'il l'avait habitée depuis la veille au soir.

Quand elle rangea ses lettres dans son sac, se promettant de les bruler à la première occasion, une ombre s'arrêta à ses côtés. Une voix haut perchée la fit sursauter.

\- Tiens Potter !

Elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui lui jeta une feuille au visage. Elle consulta le papier et y découvrit son emploi du temps.

Elle commençait sa matinée avec un cours de sortilège et soudainement, à l'idée d'avoir s'on premier cours de magie à Poudlard, son excitation monta en flèche. Après tout, au diable Malefoy et les Serpentards ou même les élèves inquisiteurs à son propos. Elle allait enfin avoir la vie normale d'une adolescente et elle était bien décidée de ne pas ternir sa première journée à Poudlard avec des broutilles pareilles.

\- Tu veux peut-être être accompagnée ? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se releva prestement et vit Théo et Daphné se tenir en face d'elle. Elle acquiesça avec plaisir et tous trois partirent en direction de la classe de sortilège qui se trouvait au quatrième étage près de la bibliothèque.

Arrivés devant la classe, ils se rangèrent dans la file, puis Dorea entendit une petite voix fluette leur intimer d'entrer mais ne vit aucun professeur. L'adolescente se tordit le cou et vit un petit homme sur le côté de la porte d'entrer, en costume trois pièces, les cheveux blancs et un petit bouc allongeant son minuscule visage rond. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, elle constata qu'il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre.

Elle prit place en haut des gradins de la classe entre Théo et Daphné.

Le professeur Flitwick poussa une exclamation quand il appela son nom, ce qui fut assez embarrassant. Le professeur de sortilège fit ensuite un laïus détaillé sur l'importance des B.U.S.E.S et demanda à Dorea de montrer devant toute la classe ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'ici. C'est rouge comme une pivoine qu'elle ressortit du cours, espérant que tous les professeurs serait moins démonstratif à son égard.

\- Une chose est certaine, tu as Flitwick dans la poche, se moqua Daphné.

\- Et surtout nous avons découvert une chose aujourd'hui, enchérit Théo en levant un doigt.

Dorea qui marchait deux pas devant eux, les épaules voûtées, la mine renfrognés avait laissé un parchemin, rempli de notes, sur la pile de livre qu'elle porté contre sa poitrine. Théo prit le parchemin et le brandit en l'air, le montrant à tous les Serpentards de cinquième année.

\- Nous avons une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout chez nous ! s'exclama-t-il dans le couloir.

Dorea fit volte-face et sautilla autour de Théo tentant de récupérer son cours. Elle imita ses camarades en riant de bonne humeur. Seuls Malefoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, qui était derrière le groupe ne partageait pas l'amusement général.

\- Et elle a le sens de l'humour ! ajouta Théo.

Elle récupéra son parchemin et tous se dirigèrent vers les cachots en direction du cours des potions.

Dorea retrouva Harry devant la salle de classe du professeur Rogue et se détacha de la file des verts et argents pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors.

\- Alors ton premier cours de la journée s'est bien passé ? questionna Hermione.

\- A peut près, Flitwick m'a obligé à faire une démonstration devant tout la classe.

Harry, Ron et Hermione grimacèrent, partageant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

\- Salut, je suis Dean Thomas, interrompit un jeune noir en apparaissant à ses côtés, en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté Dean, dit Dorea en lui rendant sa politesse.

Un garçon brun se tenait à ses côtés la mine renfrognéé, n'ayant aucune envie de faire sa rencontre.

\- Je te présente mon ami, Seamus Finnigan.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, marmotta le Gryffondor.

Puis il s'en alla devant la file d'attente, sans ajouter un mot.

\- Bon, ben … j'ai été content de te rencontrer, dit Dean en rattrapant son ami.

\- N'y prête pas attention, dit Ron, Seamus est un petit con.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a traité de menteur, continua Harry, d'un ton rageur.

Mais Dorea ne put aller plus loin dans son investigation car la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement et vit le professeur Rogue en sortir.

\- Entrez ! ordonna ce dernier d'une voix brusque. Et assez de bavardage. Potter !

Dorea et Harry sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans la file des Gryffondors. Vous seriez-vous perdu ? railla le professeur.

Dorea jeta un regard morve à Harry et retrouva ses camarades sous les rires moqueurs de Drago et ses amis.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Dorea sentit un frisson de dégout lui traverser l'échine. C'était froid, glauque de par les bocaux remplit d'yeux, de cervelles où de tout pleins d'insectes non identifiés. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe, face à un chaudron, et sortit le livre de potion pour le poser sur son pupitre.

\- Potter !

Dorea leva les yeux vers le professeur Rogue et comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle une fois encore.

\- Prenait place au premier rang je vous prie.

Elle observa le premier rang où était installé Drago Malefoy. Une place était restée libre à côté de ce dernier.

\- A côté de Malefoy ? interrogea la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil sur un ton désabusé.

\- Cela vous gênerait-il d'être à côté de l'un de vos camarades ?

\- Celui-ci en particulier, effectivement.

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent et Rogue les jaugèrent d'un œil noir.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondors et maintenant Miss Potter, faites-moi le plaisir de vous asseoir à côté de Mr Malefoy, et de fermer votre caquet insolent si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue dès votre premier jour d'école.

\- Dorea souffla bruyamment et partit rejoindre Dargo au premier rang.

\- Alors Potty, on se sent plus ? lui chuchota le vert et argent quand elle vint s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle posa bruyamment son livre de potion sur la table et prit place à côté du blond tout en l'ignorant superbement.

\- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue qui les dévisageait derrière son bureau d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de compositions et d'utilisation des potions magique. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe (Dorea ouvrit des grands yeux ronds à cette remarque et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry au fond de la classe ) il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de B.U.S.E. si vous ne voulez pas subir mon … mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté. Dorea savait déjà que le professeur Rogue était un professeur exigeant et quelque peu injuste avec certains Gryffondors. Harry l'avait prévenue, mais c'était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle avait tout à coup peur de bouger le moindre petit doigt par crainte de subir le courroux du maitre des potions. En même temps, elle avait envie de faire ses preuves et de montrer qu'elle était à la hauteur des attentes de ses professeurs.

\- Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Rogue. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des A.S.P.I.C., ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et sa lèvre se retroussa.

\- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve des potions aux A.S.P.I.C., je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de B.U.S.E. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Il s'agit du Philtre de Paix. Qui peut, même si je doute de votre capacité à répondre à cette question, me dire ce qu'est un Philtre de Paix ?

Aucune main se leva à part celle d'Hermione et Dorea fut surprise par l'indifférence du professeur qui marchait le long des allées entre les pupitres. La jeune Serpentards réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait appris sur les potions jusqu'ici quand Rogue l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Miss … Potter, (le bras d'Hermione redescendit comme un soufflet) savez-vous ce qu'est un Philtre de Paix ?

Rogue se posta devant son bureau et la darda d'un regard vicieux. Dorea leva doucement la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Alors, j'attends.

Elle ferma les yeux, tachant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore là-dessus. Elle était certaine d'avoir appris les propriétés de cette potion.

\- Ou seriez-vous aussi incapable que Mr Potter ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Le Philtre de Paix est destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation, répondit-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Rogue la fixa durant quelque seconde et Dorea soutint son regard. Elle crut percevoir un mince sourire de satisfaction se dessinant sur son visage mais peut-être était-ce une illusion ?

\- Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit-il en retournant à son bureau.

Dorea reprit enfin sa respiration et se dit que finalement elle allait peut-être trouver sa place chez les Serpentard plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre pour la jeune fille, qui avait exécuté parfaitement le dosage de la potion, sous l'œil scrutateur de Rogue.

\- Et bien Dorea, Rogue doit t'avoir à la bonne ! s'exclama Ron, en ressortant du cachot.

\- Dis pas de bêtises … soupira la jeune fille.

\- C'est normal, c'est une Serpentard, pour si peu qu'elle soit douée en potion, elle va devenir la chouchoute de Rogue, rigola Hermione.

\- N'empêche, vous oubliez une chose, intervint la verte et argent, je suis à côté de Malefoy et ça, c'est une punition pour le reste de l'année.

Les Gryffondors et Dorea rirent de bon cœur et marchèrent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Après le cours d'Arithmancie, la jeune fille se précipita en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dorea s'installa dans la rangée des Serpentards, au fond de la classe, seule. Ce qui d'un côté l'arrangeait bien, car elle voulait simplement être tranquille après une journée éprouvante comme celle-ci.

Harry, qui était quelques rangées devant elle, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous voulez. Bonjour, tout le monde !

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes.

Dorea, comme le reste des élèves, sortit sa plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac et en tira sa propre baguette. D'un geste de poignée vers le tableau noir, des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt : « _Défense contre les forces du Mal. Retour aux principes de base._ »

\- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de B.U.S.E. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits s'effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage :

 _1° Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique_

 _2° Apprendre à reconnaitre les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

 _3° Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Pendant deux minutes, on n'entendit que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de recopier les objectifs du professeur Ombage, elle demanda :

\- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation dénué d'enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit alors le professeur Ombrage. Lorsque je vous pose une question j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage. » Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

\- Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

\- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Le professeur Ombrage s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes.

Dorea souffla d'exaspération et ouvrit le livre à la page 5 et commença à lire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels un silence total régnait en maitre sur toute la classe.

\- Hé ! chuchota Blaise Zabini à l'adresse de Théo qui étaient devant elle. Regarde Granger … pouffa-t-il.

Dorea leva les yeux de son livre et vit Hermione, la main levée, fixant sans ciller le professeur Ombrage, le manuel de cours fermé.

Plusieurs élèves remarquèrent également la Gryffondor et quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que le professeur Ombrage ne puisse plus éviter la brune.

\- Souhaitez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait de la remarquer

\- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione.

\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

\- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, dit Hermione.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

\- Et vous vous appelez ?

\- Hermione Granger, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lires attentivement, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé.

\- Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Il y eut un bref silence, où Dorea prit la peine de relire les objectifs au tableau, puis elle feuilleta rapidement son livre.

\- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours.

\- Alors on ne fera pas de magie ? s'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore.

\- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr …

\- Weasley, dit Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Harry et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un instant sur Harry, puis Dorea, puis Harry et arrêtèrent leur chemin sur Hermione.

\- Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

\- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable.

\- Non mais …

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques …

\- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? interrogea Harry à haute voix. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec …

\- Votre main, Mr Potter ! l'interrompit le professeur Ombrage d'une voix chantante.

Harry brandit le poing en l'air. Cette fois encore, le professeur Ombrage se détourna de lui, à présent plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main parmi les Gryffondors.

\- Vous vous appelez demanda le professeur Ombrage à Dean.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Je vous écoute Mr Thomas

\- Harry a raison, non ? Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

\- Je le répète, reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant, craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

\- Non mais …

Le professeur Ombrage l'interrompit :

\- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école est dirigée, dit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsable, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler (elle eut un petit rire féroce) de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Dorea fronça les sourcils. Parlait-elle bien de Remus Lupin ?

\- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, répliqua Dean avec colère, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais …

\- Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexe, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques …

\- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement …

\- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger !

Hermione leva la main et le professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous.

\- En fait c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on ait quand même appris plein de choses, répliqua Dean avec ardeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas ! s'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une petite voix aiguë. Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisante pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air.

Dorea expira bruyamment à nouveau, et appuya ses coudes sur la table. Il n'était pas sorti d'affaire avec cette bonne femme. L'année s'annonçait compliqué pour apprendre quoique ce soit concernant les sortilèges de défense.

Un parchemin en forma d'avion atterrit sur son pupitre tandis qu'elle tentait de suivre le fil des protestations des Gryffondors.

Elle déplia le bout de papier et y découvrit une écriture fine et soignée.

« _La chasse est ouverte, Potter_ ».

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le regard glacial de Drago Malefoy. Que cherchait-il ? La bagarre ? Voulait-il l'intimidé par tous les moyens ? Peut-être mais Dorea ne se laissait pas facilement intimidée.

Les deux Serpentards se fixèrent durant un bon moment et Dorea froissa le parchemin en boule dans sa main.

A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? interrogea le professeur Ombrage d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

\- Mmmh, voyons …

Dorea qui avait reporté son attention vers la conversation tendue entre Harry et Ombrage, craignait le pire.

\- Peut-être … continua Harry faisant mine de réfléchir, disons … Lord Voldemort.

Dorea ferma les yeux et secoua la tête résignée.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Ombrage soit Harry. Dorea prit sa tête entre ses mains. Si son frère continuait sur cette pente, il allait écoper d'une retenue ou bien pire. Savait-il à qui il s'adressait ? Puis le ton monta entre le professeur et le brun, ce qui ramena Dorea brusquement à terre. Le professeur Ombrage était retournée derrière son bureau et Harry s'était levé de sa chaise.

\- La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, dit Ombrage d'un ton glacial.

\- C'était un meurtre, répliqua Harry.

Tous les élèves dévorés des yeux Harry, qui lui, tremblait de rage. Dorea pouvait presque le sentir à travers son corps.

\- Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Le visage du professeur resta sans expression. Pendant un instant Dorea pensa qu'Ombrage allait se mettre en colère contre Harry. Mais de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement :

\- Venez ici, mon cher Mr Potter.

Il écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied, contourna Ron et Hermione et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau.

Le professeur Ombrage sortit de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le bureau. Puis elle trempa sa plume dans un encrier et commença à griffonner en se penchant sur le parchemin. Au bout d'une minute, elle roula son parchemin et d'un coup de baguette magique, le scella soigneusement pour qu'il lui soit impossible de l'ouvrir.

\- Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter, dit le professeur Ombrage en lui tendant le rouleau.

Il prit le parchemin en silence et quitta la classe en jetant un dernier regard à sa sœur, qui elle, s'était redressé sur sa chaise.

\- Vous voulez peut-être ajouter quelque chose, Miss Potter ? ajouta le professeur Ombrage en observant Dorea suivre son frère des yeux.

Dorea dévia son attention sur le professeur et fit signe de la tête, se souvenant des recommandations de son père.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**_

 _ **J'espère ça vous plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	12. Chapitre 10 : La magie est puissance

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine !_**

 ** _Profitez en bien !_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La magie est puissance.

Dorea sortit précipitamment de la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Comment Harry avait-il pu se mettre dans une pareille situation ? Il était plus intelligent que ça. Si Ombrage venait du ministère, il était certain qu'elle allait faire des rapports sur la situation de l'école et de ses élèves, et cela ne jouait aucunement en la faveur d'Harry. Dorea espérait le trouver avant la fin du diner pour parler un peu avec lui.

La Serpentard traversa le hall d'entrée pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle quand une voix trainante, qu'elle commençait à détester, l'interpella.

\- Hé, Potter ! Alors comme ça le balafré joue les héros ? C'est un menteur, méprisa Drago

Dorea choisit de ne pas lui porter la moindre attention et continua son chemin. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination du jeune Malefoy.

\- Je te parle Potty ! Et quand je te parle, tu dois m'écouter ! l'apostropha le blond.

Dorea serra ses livres contre sa poitrine sans se rendre compte qu'elle ralentissait le pas.

\- Potter ! Réponds-moi ! Tu es pathétique comme ton frère. Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Serpentards.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'ignorer Potter, je vais te le faire payer !

Dorea, après une journée éreintante et un Malefoy qui la harcelait sans cesse, n'en pouvait plus. Il avait dépassé les limites … S'en était trop.

Elle jeta ses livres et son sac à dos à terre, et fit brusquement volte-face, fusillant le blond d'un regard glacial. C'est alors que le sourire goguenard du Serpentard s'évanouit de son visage.

L'adolescente s'avança vers lui à grande enjambé et le gifla de toute ses forces.

\- Je te préviens Malefoy, ne me pousse pas à bout.

Elle reprit son chemin mais le blond la tira en arrière et elle tomba à terre. Il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol avec son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Dorea se défendit en lui mettant un coup de genou entre les deux jambes. Drago, qui sentit soudainement une vive douleur, roula sur le côté et la Serpentard s'agenouilla à califourchon sur lui. Cependant, la douleur passant peu à peu, Malefoy, lui tira les cheveux en arrière.

\- AAAaaaah ! Malefoy, tu me fais mal !

\- Je vais te réduire en bouillit Potter ! cracha ce dernier

\- T'es qu'un crétin congénital ! répliqua Dorea

\- Je te hais, Potter !

\- Et moi je te hais encore plus !

Dorea le griffa au visage mais avant d'aller plus loin, elle fut redressée en arrière de force par Théo et Blaise, Drago se relevant à l'aide de Pansy et Goyle.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'un groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux, tous déconcertés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. Le professeur Rogue poussa les élèves, le regard enragé.

\- Etes-vous-tous-les-deux-assez-barbares-pour-nous-faire-cette-démonstration-dénuée-de-toute-civilité ? dit-il sévèrement en observant tour à tour Drago et Dorea.

Puis il se tourna vers l'assemblé et tous se dispersèrent pressement pour retourner à leurs affaires. Blaise et Théo tenait toujours Dorea, mais elle se détacha d'eux violemment.

\- Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue demain soir. Vous retrouverez Mr Rusard dans la salle des trophées à huit heure précise. Mr Malefoy je m'attendais à mieux venant de vous. Et vous, Miss Potter, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père ou votre frère.

Puis il s'en alla dans un mouvement de cape. Drago partit en direction de la Grande Salle la poussant de son épaule à son passage.

\- Dorea se baissa pour ramasser ses livres et son sac, Théo et Blaise venant à son aide.

\- Je suis désolé, Dorea … Drago peut être abrupt de temps en temps, dit Théo en lui donnant son livre d'Arithmancie.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille, répliqua-t-elle abruptement en se relevant et en se dirigeant expressément vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

Blaise et Théo se jetèrent un regard torve et entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle.

Dorea claqua furieusement la porte de la chambre et jeta ses affaires sur le lit avant de s'y jeter à son tour.

Elle était extenuée, totalement épuisée. Cette première journée avait été une des pires de toute sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi difficile. Est-ce que Malefoy allait lui pourrir la vie comme cela toute l'année ? Peut-être bien … Avait-elle la force nécessaire de supporter ses perpétuelles insultes ? Harry le faisait bien depuis cinq ans maintenant …

Voulant se changer les idées, elle prit son sac et fouilla pour y trouver ses cours et faire ses devoirs. C'est alors qu'elle mit la main sur les deux missives qu'elle avait reçues le matin même. Dorea avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis.

La jeune Potter descendit dans la salle commune, complétement vide à cette heure de la journée, et s'installa sur le sofa, posant livres, parchemins, encre, et plume sur la petite table basse.

Elle s'avança devant la cheminée, les deux enveloppes à la main et contempla un instant le feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

Où était son père en ce moment même ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au quartier général de l'Ordre ? Etait-ce sa décision ? Connaissant son paternel, il avait certainement voulu se débrouiller de lui-même … Mais pourquoi courir un tel risque ? Pourquoi ne pas être en sécurité au manoir des Black ?

Elle jeta les deux lettres dans l'âtre et retourna faire ses devoirs.

Une heure passa, durant laquelle Dorea avait accompli un bon nombre de tâches. Elle était en train de rédiger une composition pour le professeur Flitwick, quand Blaise Zabini entra dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha, d'un pas hésitant, vers elle.

\- Euh … ça va mieux ?

La jeune fille dévia son attention vers le jeune homme, qui lui, prit place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

\- Oui, je te remercie, répondit Dorea plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis elle se remit à écrire sur son parchemin, déjà bien rempli.

\- Ecoute Drago est …

\- Je me fous de ton plaidoyer sur ton pote, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai juste envie que l'on me laisse tranquille. Je suis la sœur de Potter, donc persona non grata, ça, je l'ai bien compris. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Blaise l'observa un long instant, puis expira, résigné par la réplique de la jeune fille. Il sortit de sa poche, la Gazette du Sorcier, édition du soir et posa un article devant le nez de la Serpentard.

« **Dorea Potter, la sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter**. »

\- C'était juste pour te prévenir de faire attention à toi. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Puis il se leva et partit en direction du dortoir des garçons. Dorea, elle, de son côté était restée bouche bée.

Sous le titre en gras, un petit article de quelques lignes était inscrit en bas de la première page.

« _A l'heure où nous éditons notre édition du soir du 2 septembre, nous avons pris connaissance d'un fait qui peut retourner la communauté des sorciers. Nous avons beaucoup parlé d'Harry Potter durant ce dernier été, mais nous ne savions pas qu'il nous cachait un lourd secret : sa sœur jumelle, Dorea._

 _Cette dernière à fait hier sa rentrée à Poudlard. Nous ne savons rien pour le moment à son propos mais nous espérons avoir une interview de la jeune fille très rapidement. Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, bloque tous contacts et tout accès que nous pourrions avoir avec cette dernière. Est-ce vraiment sa sœur jumelle ? Dans quelle circonstance a-t-elle vécue jusqu'ici ? Ou est-ce tout simplement une ruse d'Albus Dumbledore envers son protégé, Harry Potter ?_ »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière, l'école n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'article pour te montrer du doigt, ironisa Théo dans son dos.

\- Tout le monde l'a lu, je suppose ?

\- Exact …

\- Excuse-moi ? Dorea … Potter ? interrompit un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains.

\- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille rageusement.

\- Un mot … pour toi, lui dit-il la mine apeurée en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Puis le jeune garçon partit sans demander son reste.

\- Tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec Drago, murmura Théo.

Dorea lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial et reporta son attention sur le bout de papier : c'était l'écriture de Dumbledore.

« _Chère Dorea, je te donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau ce soir à 9 heure. J'aime beaucoup les Fizwibiz_ »

Dorea regarda sa montre, il était neuf heure moins vingt. Elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie, quand Théo l'interrompit dans son action.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment, Dorea ?

La jeune Potter se figea sur place. Elle avait été étonnée d'éviter ce genre de question durant toute la journée.

Elle se retourna et regarda fixement le vert et argent. Sans vraiment comprendre, le jeune homme lui avait inspirait de la sympathie et même de la confiance dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré. Mais après tout elle ne le connaissait que puis une journée … Qui était-il, lui, réellement ?

\- Je pense que tout ceci ne te regarde pas. Je ne te connais pas Nott et je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu es sympa, mais je ne te connais pas. Alors … évite de poser ce genre de question.

Puis elle sortit de la salle commune laissant Théodore quelque peu hébété.

Elle arriva devant un aigle en bronze une vingtaine de minute plus tard, après avoir demandé plusieurs fois son chemin.

Dorea observa à nouveau le mot et se demanda seulement à cet instant pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait précisé ses préférences en matière de sucrerie ?

Elle regarda à nouveau l'aigle en bronze et compris qu'il y avait certainement un lien. Peut-être était-ce son mot de passe ?

\- Fizwibiz, annonça-t-elle sans conviction.

L'aigle bougea alors laissant apparaitre un escalier en pierre, en colimaçon, qui se déroulait autour de son centre. Elle monta le fameux escalier pour arriver devant une porte en chêne. Elle toqua et une voix grave lui intima d'entrée.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle ne vit pas de suite le professeur. Elle était trop subjuguée par ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Le bureau était circulaire, où une petite tribune entourée de colonne hellène était disposée au fond de la pièce. Sur l'estrade un grand et magnifique bureau régnait au milieu. A côté un perchoir en or était placé où un bel oiseau rouge flamme la fixait de ses yeux perçant.

Sur les murs, une multitude de tableaux, représentait hommes et femmes, dormant et ronflant contre le cadre de la peinture.

Plusieurs vitrine était mises en évidence tout autour de l'endroit. Dorea remarqua en particulière une où un halo de lumière bleu reflétait sur les murs de pierre. De ci et de là plusieurs objets étranges était disposés dans le cabinet.

\- Dorea, tu es à l'heure à ce que je vois, dit Dumbeldore assit derrière sa table de travail sur un fauteuil de cuir noir.

\- Professeur, salua la jeune fille.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la Serpentard.

\- Alors cette première journée ?

\- J'aurais pu rêver mieux …

\- Je comprends. Peut-être aurais-tu été chez les Gryffondors, cela aurait été plus facile.

Dorea baissa la tête, l'air penaude. Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

\- Mais si le Choixpeau a décidé de t'envoyer à Serpentard, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et sincèrement tu portes les couleurs de cette maison très bien.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit cet été, cette année je vais te donner des cours particuliers pour développer et contrôler tes pouvoirs, dit-il en retournant derrière son bureau, assied-toi, je te prie, lui enjoignit le professeur en lui indiquant une chaise recouverte de chintz qu'il venait de faire apparaitre de sa baguette.

Dorea s'installa sur la chaise et posa ses affaires à côté d'elle.

\- Bien Dorea, j'ai fait des recherches concernant cette particularité avec laquelle tu es née. Comme tu le sais, tu peux contrôler tout ce qui substantiel par la pensée. Tu peux également t'introduire dans l'esprit d'une tierce personne et le dominer, où même lui parler sans avoir recourt à la parole. Mais ces pouvoirs Dorea sont trop peu développés pour que tu puisses maitriser quoique ce soit. Des fois, par des émotions trop fortes venant d'un événement quelconque, ta magie te submerge.

Il marqua une pause durant une minute ce qui intrigua l'adolescente.

\- Professeur ?

\- Dorea, continua ce dernier sur un ton soudainement grave, il faut que tu puisses obligatoirement contenir … vaincre tes émotions et ta magie. Ça pourrait coûter bien plus cher que des couteaux volant à travers la cuisine des Blacks.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a plusieurs siècles, les sorciers étaient des hérétiques aux yeux du monde moldu. Comme tu le sais, plusieurs ont dépéri au buché mais d'autres, et surtout des enfants, ont essayé de dissimuler leur pouvoir pour éviter ce destin funeste et il est apparu une forme très rare que l'on nomme Obscurial. Ils étaient nés avec cette particularité. Généralement ils ne pouvaient vivre plus de huit ou dix ans. En ce qui te concerne, c'est sensiblement la même chose.

\- Je suis un …

\- Non, tu n'es pas un Obscurus, mais tu peux le devenir si tu cherches à cacher tes pouvoirs, qui grandissent avec toi.

\- C'est-à-dire que je pourrais mourir si …

\- Effectivement Dorea, si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes émotions ou même tes pouvoirs, ta vie sera en jeu.

Dorea s'affala contre le dossier de la chaise, et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas de grands risques, ajouta Dumbledore, rassurant.

\- Bien … et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour prédominer ce … trop plein de magie ? questionna la jeune fille d'un ton flegmatique.

Dumbledore prit une boule en acier sur une étagère derrière lui et la posa au milieu de la table.

\- Dorea, j'aimerai que tu transforme cette boule en un bloc carré.

Dorea se redressa sur sa chaise, et fixa la boule de ses yeux vert amande. Son corps se tendit petit à petit des pieds jusqu'aux mains, puis son cœur commença à battre plus vite et plus irrégulièrement. La boule commença à bouger mais éclata en mille morceaux.

\- Encore Dorea, dit Dumbledore en réformant l'acier en sphère ronde. Il faut que tu te détendes et que tu reflète l'image de la boule se transformant en un bloc carré dans ton esprit.

La jeune fille fixa à nouveau la boule. Son corps commença à se tendre mais elle se souvint du conseil de Dumbledore. Elle détendit ses épaules, prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les pupilles. Elle imagina la sphère se transformer et un bruit d'acier fendit l'air.

Elle ouvrit de suite ses pupilles et vit un bloc carré, posé à la place de la sphère.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Dorea, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage opalin.

\- Bien Dorea, bien … dit Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil, la mine satisfaite.

Il commença à faire les cent pas autour du bureau.

\- Maintenant essaye de fondre l'acier.

Une heure passa durant laquelle la jeune fille se concentra sur la sphère argentée, la transformant, la fondant en liquide, la faisant voler à travers la pièce.

C'est donc épuisé, que l'adolescente prit congé. Mais avant de sortir du bureau, une question lui vint en tête. La main posée sur la poignée, elle prit le temps de réfléchir comment elle allait aborder le sujet.

\- Oui Dorea ? demanda le mage en voyant que la jeune fille s'était stoppée près de la porte de d'entrée.

Dorea fit volte-face et observa dans les yeux le directeur de Poudlard.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin.

Dumbledore, qui l'écoutait attentivement, opina du chef, comme s'il savait de quel sujet la jeune fille allait lui parler.

\- Je suppose qu'il t'a mise au courant de sa nouvelle situation.

\- Effectivement … mais pourquoi n'est-il pas en sécurité au Quartier Général ?

\- Il a refusé notre aide Dorea.

\- Mais …

\- Je ne peux le forcer à accepter notre aide. Cependant, il fait dorénavant parti de l'Ordre et nous avons un œil sur sa protection.

Dorea jaugea son professeur un instant puis se tourna vers la porte sans un mot.

Le lendemain soir, Malefoy et elle marchaient côtes à côtes en direction de la salle des trophées, Rogue les devançant de quelques pas.

La journée avait été aussi harassante que la veille. Les chuchotements à son encontre et les questions indiscrètes de certains élèves était intenable. De plus, elle n'avait aperçu son frère qu'une heure durant, au cours de métamorphose.

Elle avait été ignorée de tous les Serpentards depuis la veille, depuis que Malefoy et elle s'était battu à vrai dire. En vérité, cela l'arrangeait bien. Théodore Nott ou même Daphné Greengrass avaient tentés une approche mais la jeune fille s'était braquée.

C'est donc le cœur meurtri par ces deux dernières journées difficiles que Dorea pénétra dans la salle des trophées derrière la Grande Salle. Une porte derrière la table des professeurs et un escalier de pierre les menaient sous terre.

L'or, le bronze ou l'argent illuminaient la pièce. Des vitrines, où trophées, médailles, insignes, étaient disposés partout dans la salle. Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école les attendait au milieu de l'endroit, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Ah, Mr Rusard, dit le professeur Rogue dans un demi murmure, je vous amène deux élèves qui aiment particulièrement la bagarre. Je vous serai gré de leur faire comprendre les civilités en société, plus particulièrement dans cette école.

\- Ne vous faites aucun souci professeur, je m'en charge, fit Rusard d'un ton perfide.

Miss Teigne, qui était à ses pieds, miaula comme pour appuyer les promesses de son maitre.

Rogue, lui, s'en alla sans un regard pour les deux Serpentards. Dorea se demanda ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver de pire durant une retenue avec Rusard.

\- Vous allez nettoyer les trophées, les coupes, les plaques et toutes les médailles qui se trouvent dans cette pièce, expliqua le concierge en montrant les vitrines.

\- C'est tout ? demanda le jeune Malefoy.

Il sortit sa baguette et entreprit de se diriger vers une vitrine.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide Mr Malefoy, vous allez faire ça sans magie, avec de l'huile de coude, dit Rusard montrant du doigt une petite table où un récipient était posé, avec deux chiffons blancs sur le côté.

Depuis plus de trente minutes déjà, les deux camarades astiquaient l'argenterie de la salle sans l'échange du moindre mot. Tous deux s'ignoraient royalement.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ces plaques Potter ? dit Malefoy, rompant le silence conflictuel.

\- Non, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de le faire, répliqua Dorea d'un ton perfide.

Drago se retourna vers les deux attributs et vit les noms de ses deux pires ennemis à Poudlard.

« _Harry Potter, pour service rendu à l'école_ »

« _Ronald Wealsey, pour service rendu à l'école_ »

Le jeune homme, même pour lui, trouvait ça vicieux venant de la jeune fille. Il se retourna vivement vers elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Espèce de …

\- Attention Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas écoper d'une autre retenue cette semaine. Ce n'est pas digne d'un préfet, se moqua Dorea.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter, je me vengerai !

Puis le silence revint entre les deux élèves.

Dorea se délecta intérieurement : Potter 1 – 0 Malefoy. Elle se promit de raconter cette anecdote à Harry et Ron.

Elle se dirigea vers une étagère où un grand insigne en argent régnait au cœur d'une multitude de médaillons, disposés sur du velours rouge. Elle vit le nom de Potter gravé, ce qui l'intrigua. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle discernait le nom de son père : James Potter.

\- Papa, murmura la jeune fille.

Drago dévia son attention vers sa camarade et la vit, dos à lui, les épaules voutées, la tête baissée et la mine penaude effleurer du doigt un emblème argenté. Drago s'approcha doucement et distingua l'inscription de James Potter.

Drago observa un long moment la jeune fille, fragile et sans défense. Elle était radicalement différente de l'adolescente forte et insoumise. Ce qui au fond de lui, le stimulait au plus haut point. C'était comme un nouveau souffle.

Cependant un sentiment nouveau le submergea comme un raz de marée. De la tristesse ? De la compassion ? Il ne sut dire et préféra ne pas porter plus d'attention à ses émotions.


	13. Chapitre 11 : L'héritage de la famille P

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tiens à me faire pardonner de mon retard considérable et j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira assez pour me faire pardonner.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse profiter de votre chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**_

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartiens.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **PtitLu :** **_Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : L'héritage de la famille Potter

La semaine passa lentement, trop lentement aux yeux de Dorea. Elle avait espéré qu'on allait l'oublier très vite mais en vain. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait certifié, qu'à la longue, les élèves allaient se lasser de son existence.

De plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son père, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmentait son angoisse de jour en jour.

Nous étions le vendredi soir quand Dorea pénétra dans la salle commune et examina le tableau d'affichage. Plusieurs parchemins étaient accrochés, concernant des objets trouvés, les règles à ne pas enfreindre ou même l'inscription dans des clubs d'échecs version sorciers ou de bavboules.

Cependant, une note en particulier, accrocha son regard, affichée en haut à droite :

 _ **« Essais de Quidditch pour constituer l'équipe de Serpentards.**_

 _ **Les essais de Quidditch pour constituer la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard se déroulera samedi 7 septembre à 15h sur le terrain de Quidditch. Merci de vous inscrire ci-dessous pour pouvoir y participer.**_

 _ **Henry Montague, capitaine.**_

 _ **Liste :**_

 _ **Vincent Crabbe**_

 _ **Gregory Goyle**_

 _ **Stephen O'Connell**_

 _ **Liam Van Goert »**_

Dorea décida d'inscrire son nom avec tout le zèle qui la transportait. Cela allait rendre son vendredi soir plus léger. Et puis, après tout, elle avait été toujours passionnée par le Quidditch et elle aimait voler. C'est donc satisfaite de sa décision qu'elle monta au dortoir des filles, plus allègre et enjouée.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle sortit au-dehors, marchant en direction du terrain de Quidditch, elle rencontra Harry et Ron qui, eux, rentraient de leur entrainement.

\- Dott' ! s'exclama Harry, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Tu vas aux essais de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, j'ai envie d'essayer, répondit la jeune Potter, même si … Ron ça va ? questionna Dorea en apercevant la mine penaude de rouquin.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ayant un intérêt distinct pour ses chaussures. Dorea, face au comportement de Ron, interrogea Harry du regard.

\- On va dire que … le premier entrainement n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, répondit ce dernier hésitant.

Sans un mot Ron partit en direction du château, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls à seuls.

\- Il n'a pas confiance en lui, Angelina était folle de rage, commenta le brun en regardant son meilleur ami partir.

Puis il dévia son attention vers sa jumelle, qui était, elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda le brun.

\- Ma première semaine d'école n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances … soupira la jeune fille.

\- Ça va se tasser, dit Harry se voulant rassurant.

\- Tu as certainement raison, mais en attendant ce n'est vraiment pas la joie.

\- Tu … tu es sûr de vouloir faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non … non … pour rien.

Dorea prit le temps de réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'illumina et ses yeux pétillèrent de cette malice qui la caractérisait si bien et qu'Harry commençait à si bien connaitre.

\- Tu me demandes ça parce-que tu as peur de jouer contre ta sœur ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Non du tout ! réfuta Harry

La jeune fille s'esclaffa d'un grand rire.

\- Dorea, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, assura Harry.

\- Si tu le dis … se moqua Dorea en continuant à rire de bonne humeur.

\- Au fait, c'est très bien que je puisse te voir il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

\- Je vais être en retard Harry, mais on se voit au diner ! Et …

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule

\- … sans rancune Potter !

Harry la regarda partir à son tour, se disant qu'elle découvrira bien assez tôt pourquoi il avait certaine réserve.

Dorea arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch et vit un petit groupe qui s'était formé en son centre. Elle rejoignit l'assemblé, qui à son approche se tourna vers elle.

Le terrain était immense. Il était entouré de tribunes aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Trois grands anneaux d'ors faisaient front à la tribune d'honneur où une bannière représentant le sigle de Poudlard était déroulée sur plusieurs mètre en dessous.

Mais son étude fut interrompue lorsqu'elle vit une touffe blonde la darder d'un œil froid et hostile. Le souvenir de la rencontre avec Drago Malefoy dans le magasin de Quidditch lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour-là, il lui avait dit qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Non, mais quelle idiote ! Elle avait totalement oublié ce détail.

\- Ah, Potter ! On t'attendait. Tu es la dernière arrivée, dit un garçon plus âgé qu'elle qui avançait dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Les épaules carrés, il arborait une posture massive mais sa démarche était rapide et dynamique.

\- Je suis Henry Montague, le capitaine.

\- Salut, dit Dorea en jetant un rapide regard à Malefoy.

\- Bien je vois que tu as un balai performant. Tu peux aller te changer dans les vestiaires, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Dorea lui sourit puis observa une dernière fois Malefoy et nota au passage qu'il était entouré de ses éternels gorille Crabbe et Goyle et de Blaise Zabini.

Elle entra dans le vestiaire, et vit un placard où une tenue entièrement verte portant le numéro deux ainsi que des genouillères cuirassées était pendues sur un cintre.

Quand elle sortit rejoindre les autres, elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire un pas devant l'autre tellement les épaulettes, les genouillères ou même la tenue entière lui pesait. Elle se sentait tout bonnement ridicule mais préféra faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien comme je le disais, je recherche un poste de poursuiveur et deux postes de batteurs. J'attends de vous que vous vous donniez à fond car cette année je compte bien m'emparé de la coupe.

\- Les gryffondors sont pathétique avec leur nouveau gardien, se moqua Malefoy. Wistiti n'est même pas capable de dévier un souaffle.

Le groupe de Serpentards suivi Malefoy et tous rirent grassement à sa boutade sauf Dorea.

\- Bien, dit Montague, je veux commencer par Potter et O'Connell pour le poste de poursuiveur.

Tous se mirent en place et un à un, ils chevauchèrent leur balai pour s'envoler dans le ciel, faisant le tour du terrain.

Drago, qui était resté à terre, s'approcha de Dorea, qui elle commencé à se mettre en place.

\- Je te préviens Potter, siffla le blond, tu n'as pas ta place dans cette équipe. Si tu es sélectionnée, je te pourrirai la vie jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.

Dorea fit un rictus mauvais et donna un violent coup de pied à terre, puis s'envola à son tour, le raflant au visage au passage.

Tous se mirent en cercle autour de Montague, puis, celui-ci les regarda un à un, siffla dans son sifflet et lança le souaffle en l'air. C'est alors que Dorea fonça vers la balle et s'en empara vivement mais une septième année fonça sur elle et elle le dévia de justesse, volant à travers le terrain vers les cercles d'or puis le lança et le souaffle passa à travers le cercle du milieu.

\- Yes ! s'exclama la jeune fille les bras en l'air.

Malefoy s'arrêta devant elle, le sourire mauvais puis fila autour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or.

Le sifflet de Montague retentit à nouveau et ce fut repartit pour une course folle à travers le terrain. Dorea ne lâcha rien, et évita les coups d'épaules, les cognards de Crabbe ou de Goyle, ce fut donc concentrée durant son essai qu'elle marqua points par points.

Quand Montague leur enjoignirent de redescendre, Dorea ressentie un sentiment de fierté et pensa à son père, James. C'était un don qu'il lui venait de lui.

Ils marchèrent tous en direction du vestiaire, la jeune fille fermant la marche. Théodore, qui était quelques pas devants et qui avait observé les essais, ralentit sa marche pour se mettre au niveau de la Serpentard.

\- Jolis coups ! la complimenta-t-il

\- Merci, soupira Dorea d'un air flegmatique

Depuis le début de la semaine, la jeune fille évitait Théo ou même Daphné, qui avaient été très sympathique avec elle depuis le début de la semaine mais la jeune fille était plutôt méfiante vis-à-vis d'eux.

Après tout, les Serpentards étaient bien connus pour mal tourner, s'enrôler dans la magie noire ou même s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et elle ne voulait avoir rien à faire avec eux. Egalement, elle avait été assez prévenue par son père, Harry ou même Sirius concernant ses relations au sein de sa maison. Et pour finir Théo, et tous ses camarades étaient aux basques de Malefoy et rien que cela, ça la débectait.

Le jeune homme voyant l'exaspération de la jeune fille, se résigna et repartit devant, rejoignant ses amis qui étaient à l'avant du groupe.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur les bancs boisés du vestiaire en attendant que Montague finissent de chuchoter avec Blaise Zabini et un septième année.

\- Bien, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains réclamant son attention. Nous allons procéder aux résultats finaux.

Il regarda Blaise, qui lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Je vais prendre pour les deux postes de batteurs Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe …

\- OUAIS ! crièrent-t-ils en cœur

\- Et pour le poste de poursuiveur …

Il fixa un à un les concurrents, s'arrêtant sur Dorea une longue minute.

\- Dorea Potter, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Les Serpentards la regardèrent surpris, puis Montague commença à sortir du vestiaire sous les protestations de Malefoy.

\- Tu ne peux pas la prendre, c'est la sœur de Potter ! En plus t'as vu comment elle joue, c'est une débutante …

La porte se referma, laissant la jeune fille un moment seule.

\- Alors ches echais ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de chips, quand Dorea s'installa dans la Grande Salle à la table des gryffondors à côté de son frère.

\- Je suis la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentard, dit fièrement Dorea.

\- Quoi ?! fit Hermione, le visage s'illuminant tout à coup, mais c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Félicitation Dorea, dit Harry

\- Merci, et au fait… (son visage se tordit dans une grimace) je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Malefoy va me faire vivre un enfer … souffla la jeune fille d'exaspération, en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Si la fouine te fait des misères, dit le nous, on se fera un plaisir de lui faire manger sa baguette, dit Ron

\- La bagarre ne résout rien Ron, s'énerva Hermione

\- Si tu le dit … fit Ron en reprenant une énème cuisse de poulet.

\- Hé Dorea, tu as vu la gazette, ce matin ? questiona Hermione

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Hermione fouilla dans son sac pour lui tendre un page déchirée, où une pub de la boutique de Madame Guipure y était disposée sur la majeure partie du papier.

Un entrefilet en bas de la page accrocha son regard.

 **« COMBRIOLAGE AU MINISTERE »**

 _ **Sturgis Podmore, trente-huit ans, domicilié au 2, Laburnum Gardens, à Claphan, a été déféré devant le Magenmagot pour effraction et tentative de vol au ministère de la Magie, le 31 août dernier. Podmore a étè appréhendé par le sorcier-vigile du ministère, Eric Munch, qui l'a surpris à une heure du matin alors qu'il essayait de forcer une porte de haute sécurité. Podmore, qui a refusé de présenter sa défense a été condamné pour ces deux chefs d'accusation à six mois de prison au péntencier d'Azakaban. »**_

\- Sturgis Podmore … Podmore ? dit Dorea dans un murmure, certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Il fait partit de l'Ordre, lui rappela Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais alors … ça explique pourquoi il n'était pas là le matin de la rentrée.

\- Exactement, dit Ron. Et tu sais ce que l'on croit ? chuchota ce dernier en se penchant par-dessus la table. Podmore était en mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, murmura Dorea le regard dans le vide ayant une pensée pour son père.

\- Et maintenant, lui fit Harry en désignant la page du doigts, regarde derrière.

Dorea retourna le papier froissé et vit le titre suivant :

 **« Sirius Black à Londres »**

Dorea fit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? dit Dorea dans un souffle.

\- Certainement un coup de Lucius Malefoy, il a vu Patmole sur le quai le jour de la rentrée, expliqua son frère.

Dorea dévia son attention vers la table des Serpentards et vit Malefoy rigoler, entouré de ses amis.

\- Au fait Harry, tu voulais me dire un truc tout à l'heure ? demanda Dorea, revenant à son frère.

\- Oui, hier en retenue avec Ombrage, j'ai ressenti des picotements à ma cicatrice quand la harpie m'a touché le bras.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait lien avec …

\- Peut-être que non, dit le brun, maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, ce genre de chose est plus régulier … mais je voulais ton avis justement.

Dorea fronça des sourcils, considérant la probabilité qu'Ombrage aurait un lien avec Voldemort.

\- Je crois, de toute manière, qu'il faut se méfier de cette bonne femme. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait faire attention à cette vieille mégère. Elle vient du ministère et il ne faut pas oublier à qui elle fait ses rapports.

\- McGo m'a dit la même chose, Dott' et je n'attends pas de toi un sermon, répliqua sèchement Harry.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, se fustigea Dorea, je veux simplement te prévenir que la prochaine fois que tu la défit en cours comme tu l'as fait en début de semaine, ce sera bien plus qu'une retenue.

\- Dorea à raison, intervint Hermione qui s'était plongée dans un livre d'étude des runes.

\- La ferme Hermione, s'énerva le Gryffondors en claquant la main sur la table.

C'est alors que Dorea vit une inscription taillée dans la chair de son frère : _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »._

\- Harry, fit la Serpentard, la mine soudainement horrifiée, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle en prenant la main du brun.

\- Rien, chuchota le jeune homme en cachant sa main sous la table.

Hermione et Ron, qui étaient trop occupés à se chamailler à propos de Fred et George et de leur test de friandises sur leurs jeunes cobayes de Gryffondors, n'avaient rien remarqué. Dorea lança un coup d'œil sévère à son jumeau, qui lui, l'ignora volontairement.

Le lundi matin, Dorea marchait en direction de la Grande Salle quand elle fut intercepté et qu'on la tira par le bras dans un recoin sombre à l'angle d'un couloirs. Elle découvrit un Harry, au visage inquiet et la mine sombre.

\- Lis-ça, lui dit-il un bout de parchemin à la main.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, cher frère, répondit Dorea sur le ton de l'humour.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle porta son attention sur ce qui était une lettre.

« _Cher Ron,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre (du ministre de la Magie en personne, qui le tient de ton nouveau professeur, Dolores Ombrage) que tu viens d'être nommé préfet à Poudlard._

 _J'ai été très agréablement surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle et je dois t'adresser toutes mes félicitations. J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu peur de te voir prendre ce que l'on pourrait appeler la « voie de Fred et George » plutôt que de suivre mes traces, aussi peux-tu facilement imaginer mon soulagement quand j'ai su que tu avais cessé de mépriser l'autorité et décider d'endosser de véritables responsabilités._

 _Mais je veux faire plus que t'exprimer de simples félicitations, Ron, je souhaite également t'offrir quelques conseils et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'envoie cette lettre le soir plutôt que par le courrier du matin. J'espère que tu pourras la lire loin des regards indiscrets et des questions embarrassantes._

 _D'après ce que le ministre a laissé échapper en m'annonçant que tu avais été nommé préfet, je conclus que tu vois toujours très souvent Harry Potter et que tu as dû faire la connaissance de sa sœur (cela reste à vérifier d'après le ministre), Dorea Potter._

 _Je dois t'avertir, Ron, que rien ne peut menacer davantage ton insigne de préfet qu'une fraternisation prolongée avec ce garçon. Je sais bien sûr, que tu seras surpris de lire ces lignes – tu me diras sans doute que Potter a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore – mais j'estime de mon devoir de te prévenir que Dumbledore ne sera peut-être plus très longtemps en poste à Poudlard et que les personnes qui comptent aujourd'hui ont une façon très différente – et probablement beaucoup plus juste – de juger le comportement de Potter._

 _Je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant mais si tu prends la peine de lire La Gazette du Sorcier lundi matin, tu auras une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle souffle le vent – et on verra si tu reconnais la marque de ton serviteur !_

 _Sérieusement Ron, il ne faut pas que tu sois mis dans le même sac que les Potter, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour ton avenir et je parle également de ta vie après l'école._

 _Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque notre père l'a accompagné au tribunal, Potter a été convoqué cet été à une audience disciplinaire devant le Magenmagot au complet et il n'en est sorti sans dommages. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a réussi à échapper aux mailles du filet que grâce à des finasseries juridiques et nombre de personnes avec lesquelles je me suis entretenu restent convaincues de sa culpabilité._

 _Peut-être as-tu peur de rompre les liens avec Potter – je sais qu'il n'est pas très équilibré et qu'il lui arrive, autant que je le sache, d'être violent – mais si tu as quelque souci que ce soit à ce sujet, ou si tu as remarqué dans son comportement quelque chose d'inquiétant, je te conjure d'aller en parler à Dolores Ombrage, une femme véritablement charmante qui ne sera que trop heureuse de te conseiller, tu peux m'en croire._

 _Voilà qui m'amène au deuxième conseil que je voulais te donner. Comme je te l'ai laisser entendre, les jours de Dumbledore à Poudlard pourraient bien être comptés. Ce n'est pas à lui que tu dois manifester ta fidélité, Ron, mais à l'école et au ministère. Je regrette infiniment d'apprendre que, jusqu'à présent, le professeur Ombrage ne rencontre guère de coopération de la part des autres professeurs dans ses efforts pour mettre en œuvre les changements que le ministère désire si ardemment introduire à Poudlard (bien que sa tâche puisse être facilitée à compter de la semaine prochaine – là encore tu en sauras plus en lisant la Gazette du sorcier lundi matin !). Je te dirais simplement ceci : un élève qui montre sa volonté d'aider le professeur Ombrage aujourd'hui pourrait se retrouver en bonne position pour devenir préfet-en-chef dans deux ans !_

 _Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu davantage te voir cet été. Critiquer nos parents me chagrine profondément, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il me soit impossible de vivre plus longtemps sous leur toit tant qu'il continueront à fréquenter la redoutable bande qui tourne autour de Dumbledore. (Si tu écris à maman, tu peux lui dire qu'un certain Sturgis Podmore, qui est un grand ami de Dumbledore, a été récemment envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de cambrioler le ministère. Voilà qui l'aidera peut-être à ouvrir les yeux sur le genre de délinquants qu'ils côtoient.) Je m'estime pour ma part très heureux d'avoir échappé à la honte d'être associé à de tels personnages – le ministre ne saurait être plus aimable avec moi – et j'espère vraiment Ron que tu ne laisseras pas les liens familiaux te dissimuler la nature erronée des croyances et des actions de nos parents._

 _Je souhaite sincèrement qu'avec le temps, ils comprennent à quel point ils se sont trompés et je serai bien entendu tout disposé à accepter leurs excuses lorsque ce jour viendra._

 _Réfléchis très attentivement, s'il te plait, à ce que je t'ai dit, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Concernant sa sœur, Dorea, c'est encore très secret, mais le ministère a ouvert une enquête sur elle et ses liens familiaux, alors fais très attention._

 _Reçois à nouveau mes très sincères félicitations pour ta nomination au poste de préfet._

 _Ton frère,_

 _Percy_ »

Dorea leva les yeux de sa lecture et encra son regard émeraude dans celui de son frère.

\- Le ministère a ouvert une enquête sur moi ? demanda Dorea dans un murmure, tel qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Apparemment et devine qui fais ses rapport sur toi ?

Dorea pinça l'arête de son nez, soupirant d'agacement

\- Ombrage …

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Harry

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus ? gémit Dorea

\- J'ai parlé à Sirius hier soir et …

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?! s'écria Dorea, les yeux sortant de leur orbite.

\- Via le réseau de cheminée.

\- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce que je lui ai envoyé une lettre à propos de ma cicatrice.

Dorea eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant si son frère venait bien de lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Si Ombrage avait tant de pouvoir que ça à Poudlard, alors le courrier devait certainement être vérifié.

\- Mais par Merlin Harry, tu es idiot ou quoi ? Et si quelqu'un avait intercepté cette lettre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dott', dit Harry en levant les mains dans un signe de contestation, ma lettre était trop floue pour qu'une tierce personne l'interprète. Seul Sirius pouvait comprendre.

\- Ok, fit Dorea en croisant les bras et levant les yeux au ciel, et alors ?

\- Alors Sirius nous a dit que cette vieille harpie avait fait adopter une loi contre les hybrides l'année dernière.

\- Elle est si cruelle que ça ?

\- Bien sûr, et elle vient du ministère !

\- Le ministère est totalement aveugle … dit-elle d'un ton résigné

Elle baissa les yeux sur la lettre et relut cette dernière phrase _« Je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant mais si tu prends la peine de lire La Gazette du Sorcier lundi matin, tu auras une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle souffle le vent – et on verra si tu reconnais la marque de ton serviteur ! »._

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que la Gazette du Sorcier est arrivée ? demanda l'adolescente sur un ton hésitant.

\- Non … pas… encore, dit Harry en cherchant le sens de sa question.

Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et tous deux, ni l'une ni l'autre, coururent à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'entrée, ils virent la plupart des élèves, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Un jeune garçon de Serdaigle, les dépassèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée, le journal à la main.

\- Hé petit ! le héla Dorea sèchement. Refile-moi ce malheur de journal !

Le jeune Serdaigle lui donna la gazette et partit en courant dans la direction opposée tandis qu'Harry la fixait sévèrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu fais ça, on dirait Malefoy.

\- Harry, tu ferais mieux de retirer ce que tu viens de dire. C'est l'insigne de Serpentard qui fait ça.

\- Si tu le dis …

Dorea ouvrit brusquement le journal et vit un gros titre qui accrocha leurs deux paires d'yeux.

« **LE MINISTERE VEUT REFORMER L'EDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMEE GRANDE INQUISITRICE**

 _Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. « Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclarer Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. IL s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, établit des nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

 _« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur de Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbeldore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

 _C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au decret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

 _« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère cd traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignant et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

 _Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

 _« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire … »_

\- Rooooh ! grogna Dorea. Toujours et encore Malefoy !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura Harry

 _« Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

 _Parmi ces décisions excentrique, on rappellera diverses nominations donc nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celle du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »_

 _Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbeldore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Conféderation internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

 _« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

 _Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, int démissioné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

 _« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornelius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbeldore »_

 _(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)_

Les deux Potter levèrent la tête et observèrent, dans la Grande Salle, la table des professeurs. Ombrage était assise, balayant ses yeux de crapaud, l'allure fière et hautaine. Puis Dorea pensa que le chemin allait être compliqué, difficile et semé d'embuche. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon et il fallait, dès à présent, choisir les bons alliés.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour partager vos avis avec moi !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Gran

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Profitez-bien ;)**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **adenoide : J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire enrichissant et constructif. Merci pour m'avoir lue ! A très vite !**

 **noour :** **Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A très vite !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Le mardi suivant, les inspections du professeur Ombrage avaient été engagées. C'est ainsi, que les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards la trouvèrent au cours de métamorphose, assise dans un angle de la classe, derrière le bureau de McGonagall, un bloc-notes posé sur les genoux.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'avança dans la classe sans manifester le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué la présence du professeur Ombrage.

\- Parfait, murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles. Ombrage va enfin avoir ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Bien, ça suffit, dit le professeur McGonagall et le silence se fit aussitôt. Mr Finnigan, ayez la gentillesse de venir prendre les devoirs corrigés que vous distribuerez à vos camarades … Miss Brown s'il vous plait, prenez cette boite de souris … Allons soyez pas stupide, elles ne vous feront aucun mal … vous en donnerez une à chaque élève …

 _\- Hum, hum_ , dit le professeur Ombrage, avec cette même petite toux stupide qui avait interrompue Dumbledore le soir de la rentrée.

Le professeur McGonagall ne lui accorda aucune attention. Seamus rendit le devoir à Dorea et elle vit, avec soulagement, qu'elle avait obtenu un E pour « Effort Exceptionnelle ».

\- Alors, écoutez-moi bien tous – Blaise Zabini, si vous refaites ça à cette souris, vous aurez une retenue -, la plupart d'entre vous sont parvenus à faire disparaitre leurs escargots et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd'hui, nous allons …

 _\- Hum, hum_ , dit le professeur Ombrage.

\- Oui ? répondit le professeur McGonagall qui se tourna vers elle, les sourcils si rapprochés qu'ils semblaient former une seule ligne, longue et rigide.

\- J'étais en train de me demander, professeur, si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de mon inspec …

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai reçu, sinon je vous aurai demandé ce que vous faisiez dans ma classe, répliqua McGonagall, en tournant résolument le dos au professeur Ombrage.

Dorea pouffa de par la réponse incisive du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Miss Potter, vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Non, professeur, répondit-elle le regard brillant tandis que d'autres élèves échangeaient des coups d'œil réjouis.

\- Comme je le disais, nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui une disparition plus difficile, celle d'une souris. Le sortilège de Disparition …

 _\- Hum, hum_.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall avec une colère froide, comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d'enseignement si vous persistez à m'interrompre sans cesse. En règle générale, je ne permets à personne de parler en même temps que moi.

On aurait dit que le professeur Ombrage venait de recevoir une gifle. Elle ne répondit pas un mot mais ajusta son parchemin sur son bloc-notes et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

L'air suprêmement indifférent, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau à la classe :

\- Comme je le disais, le sortilège de Disparition devient d'autant plus difficile que l'animal à faire disparaitre est plus complexe. L'escargot, qui n'est qu'un simple invertébré, ne présente pas d'obstacle majeur. Mais la souris, qui est un mammifère, offre une plus grande résistance. Ce n'est donc pas un acte magique qu'on peut accomplir en pensant à ce qu'on va manger le soir. Alors, maintenant … vous connaissez l'incantation, montrez-moi ce que vous êtes capables de faire …

\- Et après, elle viendra encore me faire des sermons pour dire que je dois garder mon calme avec Ombrage, chuchota Harry à Dorea

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pensa que son frère n'avait pas tort. Mais tout de même, c'était une excuse un peu légère après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : Harry avait, une nouvelle fois, reçu une retenue en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour s'être moqué, cette fois-ci, de l'enseignement du professeur Quirell en première année, qui lui, avait la tête de Voldemort collé sur l'arrière de son crâne.

La jeune fille n'avait même pas voulu réprimandé son frère pour son acte inconscient après cet épisode, elle était tout simplement lassée de la situation. Et à vrai dire, tout autre chose la troublait : le ministère avait ouvert une enquête sur elle. Et ça, c'était franchement affolant.

Son père était sorti des radars, et elle avait la certitude que le ministère n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de faire le lien entre Goderic et elle. Ajouter à cela que des hommes à la botte de Voldmeort y travaillaient, comme par exemple Malefoy, c'était une angoisse de chaque minute pour la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers le fond de la classe et croisa le regard acier de Drago Malefoy puis revint à sa tâche. Une pensée lui vint alors en tête : et si Ombrage n'était pas la seule à faire ses rapports sur elle ?

\- C'était quand même un début, dit Ron en rangeant ses affaires.

Ils sortirent de la classe en file indienne, mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude et les trois Gryffondors ainsi que la Serpentard s'attardèrent déliberement pour entendre la conversation entre le professeur Ombrage et le professeur McGonagall.

\- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? demanda le professeur Ombrage.

\- Ça fera trente-neuf ans en décembre, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec brusquerie en fermant son sac d'un coup sec.

Le professeur Ombrage écrivit quelque chose.

\- Très bien, vous recevrez vos résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

\- Je les attends avec impatience, répliqua le professeur McGonagall avec une froide indifférence avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte de la salle. Dépêchez-vous, tous les quatre, ajouta-t-elle en poussant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea devant elle.

Le soir même, la jeune Potter pénétra dans la salle commune mais n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus, car Henry Montague, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, se posta devant elle, habillé de sa tenue de Quidditch.

Dorea se souvint alors, seulement à cet instant, qu'elle avait son premier entrainement de Quidditch ce soir-là.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa Dorea. Je pose mes affaires et je te retrouve sur le terrain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je t'attendais justement car j'aurais aimé te parler.

Dorea plissa le front et d'un pas hésitant, elle monta au dortoir, posa son sac sur le lit, s'habilla de sa toute nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, prit son balai de course et redescendit rejoindre son camarade.

Les deux joueurs sortirent de la salle commune en direction du terrain de Quidditch, cependant, durant quelques minutes, qui dura une éternité pour la jeune fille, un silence gêné régna en maitre entre eux deux.

Dorea était un peu impressionnée, du fait de l'attention particulière que lui portait le jeune homme en l'accompagnant à son entrainement. Elle décida donc de prendre les devants.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Potter, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que ton intégration dans l'équipe à beaucoup était remise en cause ?

\- Malefoy … marmonna Dorea

\- Exactement, répondit Henry. Je voulais donc m'assurer de ta motivation et de ton implication concernant le Quidditch et également la maison dont tu fais dorénavant partie.

Dorea se stoppa net de marcher, sciée par la remarqua du septième année.

\- Crois-tu sincèrement que je me serais présenter dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard sans évaluer la situation avant ?

\- Je le crains Potter, dit Montague en faisant volte-face vers elle. Ton frère fait parti de l'équipe adverse, mais si c'était que cela, ça passerait encore. Au risque de mettre ma baguette dans le chaudron, je te signal qu'il est accusé de dénoncer le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il a blâmé certaines familles des élèves, pour la plupart étant à présent tes nouveaux compères, faire partie de l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc oui, je me renseigne sur tes motivations.

Dorea, pendant une poignée de secondes resta sans un mot. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait du réel contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient elle et son frère. C'était la première fois, qu'une personne lui parlait aussi honnêtement que venait de le faire Henry Montague.

\- Allait-elle pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était pendant longtemps ? Elle en doutait fortement …

\- Ecoute Henry, si c'est trop compliqué pour toi de m'intégrer dans ton équipe, je préfère alors me retirer, je comprends.

Elle entreprit de faire demi-tour mais elle sentit une poigne forte l'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Tu es douée Potter, très douée même, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais joué au Quidditch.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu es aussi douée que ton frère dans ce domaine et tu dois également l'être dans d'autre domaine. Je suis au courant que Drago t'a menacé et je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ses pratiques et je préfère te mettre en garde, ça ne va pas du tout être facile pour toi durant ces prochains mois.

\- Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, ricana Henry.

Dorea le suivi, riant à son tour, se remémorant la merveilleuse gifle qu'elle avait offerte à Malefoy la semaine passée.

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu es assez motivée pour endurer les injures et les coups bas que te réserves tes camarades.

Dorea s'approcha doucement du capitaine de Quidditch, un mince sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres de la verte et argent, qu'Henry perçut presque comme pernicieux et roublard.

\- Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles Montague, car je ne le redirai pas deux fois. Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'engage. Tu crois que Malefoy me fait peur ? Je peux te certifier que non. Tu crois que c'est parce que mon frère a incriminé certains parents des élèves de Serpentard, que je vais me cacher et me faire discrète ? Je peux te certifier que non. Et je vais même t'apprendre quelque chose, car apparemment, tu veux mettre absolument mettre ta baguette dans le chaudron, alors on va être francs tous les deux. Pourquoi, au moment, où Voldemort fait son retour, je fais mon apparition ?

\- Tu-sais-Qui n'est plus et on sait tous les deux pourquoi.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me servir ce genre de discours Montague. On sait tous le deux ce qu'il en est. Voldemort est de retour et je suis là pour faire front avec mon frère. Maintenant, sois en certain, je suis assez motivée pour faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais Serpentard ou non, je détruirai tous ceux qui cherche à faire du mal à mon frère ou à moi. Est-ce suffisamment claire ?

A ce moment-là, Henry vit une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui eux, s'était quelque peu assombris. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement sa salive.

\- Je crois que ça l'est.

\- Bien, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Et tous deux se remirent en marche, le capitaine ne cessant de fixer la jeune fille. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent un jeune homme blond sortirent d'une issue cachée derrière un angle de couloir sombre.

Théodore Nott se sentait admiratif, mais tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et la première d'entre elles était : de quoi sera fait l'avenir avec Dorea Potter ?

\- Bien ! s'exclama Henry en frappant dans ses mains, nous allons commencer par un échauffement.

Il observa chacun de ses coéquipiers rangés en rang d'oignons au milieu du terrain puis annonça, avec un sourire malsain :

\- Pour commencer faites dix tours de terrain dans un sens et dix dans l'autre. Allez, c'est parti !

Et tous se mirent en marche, commençant à courir à une allure modérée. Dorea était très excitée par le fait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais sa conversation avec Montague l'avait quelque peu déboussolée. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Elle pensait que non, mais une petite voix intérieure lui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir doubler d'attention autour d'elle.

\- Hé ! Potter ! la héla Montague, cours plus vite !

Dorea augmenta son allure mais sentit un pied lui faire un crochet. La jeune fille trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle arrêta sa course et se retourna vivement pour voir un Malefoy afficher une expression délétère.

Dorea, comme à son habitude depuis une semaine, passa outre et continua son chemin. Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça pour laissait place à une mine rageuse. Il fulminait sur place. Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? Il voulait la faire craquer. Car quand elle craquait, qu'elle avait cette expression coléreuse sur son visage, que ses yeux émeraudes brillait de cette implacable fureur qui la caractérisait si bien, et qu'en plus, c'était lui, l'unique cause de son énervement, cela le transportait de joie.

Blaise Zabini arriva à la hauteur de Dorea et l'observa un long moment. Dorea lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda droit devant elle et enfin l'interrogea à nouveau du regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago ne t'as pas fait mal ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Dorea

Il accepte mal le fait que tu sois dans l'équipe …, ajouta Blaise d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Accélérez la vitesse, annonça le capitaine d'une voix forte.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Dorea accéléra le dernier tour, dépassant chacun de ses coéquipiers un par un.

\- Pas mal Potter, félicita Montague en s'approchant d'elle. Tu pourrais faire une bonne sprinteuse.

\- Merci, gratifia la jeune fille le souffle court en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ok, faites-moi une série de cinquante pompes, claironna ce dernier au groupe.

Dorea, qui s'était à peine remise de son point de côté, se mit à genou sur l'herbe et vit pour son plus grand malheur Malefoy se placer à côté d'elle.

\- Un, commença à compter Montague

Dorea effectua sa première pompe avec plus de difficultés qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Deux.

La deuxième fut dix fois pire, elle arriva à peine à se relever. Elle entendit un ricanement à sa droite qui la fit frémir de colère mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

\- Quatre.

\- Alors Potter, on n'a rien dans le bide à ce que je vois, fit Malefoy d'un ton perfide.

Elle fit abstraction de son dernier commentaire et poursuivit sa tâche, remerciant le ciel d'être trop occuper à savoir comment tenir le bon bout de ce premier entrainement pour trouver un moyen d'arracher les yeux du blond.

\- Allez Potter, tu peux laisser tomber, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Seul le silence répondit à Drago.

\- Quinze.

\- On n'ignore pas un Malefoy sans en pâtir les conséquences Potter, s'énerva Drago.

Mais sa coéquipière resta impassible.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Potter, tu devrais retourner dans ton trou à rat, ou même avec ta sang de bourbe de mère.

A cet instant précis, il ne vit pas le poing de la jeune fille lui cogner avec force le visage, ou même Dorea se relever vivement, pointant sa baguette sur lui ou encore ses camarades les regarder tour à tour, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Malefoy se redressa, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour.

Henry, voyant que cela ne présageait rien de bon, décida d'intervenir.

\- D'accord, calmez-vous tous les deux. Baissez vos baguettes, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, dit-il calmement, tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

\- J'ai dit que ta mère était une sang de bourbe, répéta Drago

 _\- Expelliarmus_ ! lança Dorea avec vigueur

Drago, qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, voltigea dans les airs et chuta brusquement quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Je t'interdis de traiter ma mère de sang de bourbe. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture Malefoy ! s'exclama Dorea

Malefoy se releva et tenta de lancer à nouveau un sort, mais Dorea fit un geste de poignée et la baguette s'arracha d'elle-même des mains du blond et tomba au loin.

Drago, trop surpris par le geste de la Serpentard, la regarda bouche béante tout comme le reste de l'équipe, qui s'était regroupée autour des deux protagonistes.

\- Alors, tu ne sais même pas comment tenir une baguette ? fit Dorea d'un ton qui leur donna à tous la chair de poule. C'est quand même rude pour un fils de Mangemort.

\- Potter ! réprimanda nerveusement Montague.

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'une sale ordure comme ton frère, murmura Drago en ignorant la mine effarée de son capitaine.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, rétorqua Dorea.

Dorea, d'un geste vif de ses doigts, fit venir la baguette de Malefoy à elle et l'attrapa au vol de sa main gauche.

\- J'ai un marché à te faire Malefoy.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, écoutant attentivement l'adolescente.

\- Un duel, tu gagnes, je sors de l'équipe, je gagne, tu laisses tranquille mon frère et moi pour le restant de l'année.

Elle lui lança la baguette et Drago la rattrapa avec souplesse.

\- Marché conclus.

\- Hé ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! vociféra Montague en sortant sa propre baguette

Mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit et c'est ainsi qu'une multitude de sorts, d'éclairs rouge, violet, orange, vert, transpercèrent la nuit tombante. Henry, tentait de résonner les deux parties jusqu'au moment où il faillit se prendre un maléfice de jambencoton.

 _\- Hastam sagitta_ ! cria Dorea en évitant une boule de feu sur le côté

Des flèches apparurent devant elle, et criblèrent l'air vers le blond, ce dernier se baissa pour les éviter.

Le reste de l'équipe, qui s'était collé à présent contre les parois des tribunes, cherchait à éviter les sorts. N'en croyant pas ses yeux et totalement démuni, Montague couru vers le jeune Zabini et lui signifia d'aller chercher un professeur pour arrêter la bagarre avant que cela ne dégénère. Le noir couru vers le château, pendant que Drago et Dorea se battait sans relâche, utilisant tous les sorts possibles qu'ils connaissaient.

 _\- Flipendo_ !

 _\- Protego_! contra la jeune Potter.

 _\- Tarentallégra_ !

Dorea roula sur le côté et lança un sort auquel personne ne s'attendait.

 _\- Gladius_!

Une épée en bronze sortit de sa baguette et à la même façon que les flèches, fonça droit vers Malefoy. Ce dernier tenta de l'éviter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et l'épée lui frôla l'épaule. L'arme termina sa course plantée dans l'herbe aux pieds du jeune homme. Drago examina la coupure, quoique superficielle, à la hauteur de son épaule

Le blond, bouillonnant de rage, prit alors de court toute l'assemblée ainsi que la jeune fille : il jeta sa baguette à terre et prit l'épée.

Dorea, qui était toujours au sol, aperçu le Serpentard charger vers elle, l'épée à la main. Elle fit apparaître une autre épée et contra de justesse l'attaque de Drago. Elle le poussa avec la force de ses jambes, et fut déséquilibrée pendant un instant, ce qui donna le temps à la jeune fille de se mettre à nouveau debout.

\- Je croyais qu'un sang-pur prônait la magie, ça fait deux fois que tu m'attaque à la moldue en une semaine !

Pour toute réponse, Drago attaqua et un enchaînement de bruits métallique résonnèrent dans le stade.

\- Je vais te … réduire … en miette … Potter !

Dorea lui donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire mais au même instant ils furent séparés brutalement par le professeur Rogue. Dans la brusquerie du mouvement, Dorea ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son bassin.

Quand elle fut à terre, elle sentit un liquide chaud au diapason de son bas ventre. Elle ramena sa tête vers l'avant et vit le sang coulé sous son pull. Malefoy lui avait entaillé abdomen.

\- Potter ! Cria Blaise Zabini en accourant vers elle, la peur se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

\- Non … Blaise … ça va … je …. Aaaaaahhhh ! hurla Dorea de douleur quand Rogue, qui s'était agenouillé près d'elle, toucha sa plaie.

\- C'est profond, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, commenta maitre des potions.

\- Je vous dis que ça va ! fit Dorea avec verve à son professeur.

\- Miss Potter, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir de vous laisser là, baigner dans votre sang mais c'est une punition suffisamment grave pour que je puisse en rajouter. Alors on vous amène à l'infirmerie. Zabini, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis avança son bras droit sous les jambes de Dorea et son bras sous son dos, puis la porta en berceuse et couru le plus vite possible vers le château.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit Dorea, le regard fuyant, gênée par la proximité du jeune homme.

\- Si c'est ta façon de dire merci, j'accepte, répondit Blaise en souriant.

Dorea lui rendit son sourire mais celui-ci se transforma vite en une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Harry

Dorea était sur son lit dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh était en train d'appliquer une pommade à l'odeur douteuse, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione avait fait irruption dans l'infirmerie, le visage soucieux. Elle leur avait donc raconté ses exploits de la soirée.

\- Miss Potter, ne bougez pas ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh. Sinon votre plaie va se rouvrir.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas si grave, tempéra Hermione. Dorea va bien !

\- C'était plus fort que moi Harry. Il m'a provoqué, ajouta Dorea sur la défensive.

\- Et voilà comment vous terminez, intervint Mrs Pomfresh, sur un lit d'infirmerie.

Tous l'observèrent refermer le tube blanc de la pommade, la poser sur la table de nuit et se diriger dans son bureau pour enfin claquer la porte abruptement.

\- Bien, nous allons te laisser te reposer, dit Hermione.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortie de l'infirmerie suivie par Ron, qui lui, leva un pouce en l'air à l'attention de Dorea.

Le jeune Potter s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main dans un geste doux, et attentionné. C'était la première fois que son frère avait un tel geste envers elle et elle ressentit un frémissement d'apaisement.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus, dit-il inquiet par-dessus ses lunettes. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'attaques.

\- Justement Harry, je sais parfaitement à qui je m'attaque.

Harry, soupira et ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Dorea, sentant que quelque chose le tracassait, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai entendu Crabbe et Goyle parlait d'une chose que tu as faites lors de ta bagarre avec Malefoy.

\- Et … qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'après eux ? demanda Dorea ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son frère.

\- Il parait que tu as fait de la magie avec tes mains, dit Harry de but en blanc.

Dorea retira sa main vivement comme si elle s'était brulée, réalisant à cet instant ce que son accès de colère contre Malefoy lui avait valu. Elle s'était servie inconsciemment de sa magie.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionna Harry.

Dorea observa longuement son frère, ne sachant que répondre. Une part d'elle voulait lui révéler son secret, mais la peur qu'il la traite comme un monstre, ou même qu'il ait une crainte quelconque vers elle la retenait de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, mais Dott', je suis ton frère, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il en ait.

\- Je ne peux pas Harry, c'est trop me demander, dit Dorea.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que au moment où tu sauras ce qu'il en ait, comme tu dis, tu me prendras pour un monstre et je ne souhaite pas que ma seule famille me redoute à cause d'une chose que je ne peux pas contrôler.

\- Et moi, j'aimerai que ma seule famille me fasse un tant soit peu confiance pour me révéler ses secrets ! se récria Harry dans un accès de colère.

Dorea expira, pensant qu'au point où elle en était, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent. Devait-elle faire confiance à son frère sur ce point ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- J'ai … je suis née avec une spécificité, entreprit-elle d'expliquer d'un ton hésitant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je … je contrôle tout ce qu'il y a de substantiel sur cette terre. Je peux contrôler ou transformer les objets dans une autre forme, je peux lire dans un esprit, ou même le diriger. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs, alors j'apprends à le faire pour … pour plus tard.

\- Harry la fixa longuement, où aucune expression traversa son visage mince.

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

\- Si je ne contrôle rien, je peux mourir.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis, sans prévenir se leva et embrassa tendrement le front de sa sœur.

\- Ça veut dire que ça ne changera rien ? fit Dorea, sentant ses yeux picoter.

\- Non Dott', tu es ma sœur, ma seule famille et je suis plus que ravi de partager ce secret avec toi, chuchota le Gryffondors.

Harry s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais s'arrêta en chemin.

\- J'aurais quand même bien voulu voir la tête de Malefoy quand tu lui as mis une droite.

\- Crois-moi ça en valait la peine, pouffa Dorea.

Tous les deux pouffèrent de rire et le rouge et or sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée à l'infirmerie, et ayant obtenue l'accord de Mrs Pomfresh pour en sortir, elle entra dans sa salle commune et fut surprise de trouver Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass, assis sur le sofa près de la cheminée, discuter à voix basse, à une heure aussi matinale.

Elle tenta de monter au dortoir discrètement, mais ce fut sans compter l'œil de lynx de la jeune Greengrass.

\- Salut ! s'exclama joyeusement Daphné.

\- Slu, marmotta Dorea.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Mrs Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ? demanda la brunette pleine de curiosité.

\- Oui, ma plaie s'est totalement refermée.

Elle commença à monter les marches de l'escalier mais Théo l'interpella.

\- On voulait s'excuser pour le comportement de Drago. On sait qu'il a insulté ta mère de …

\- On sait tous qu'il a insulté ma mère de sang-de-bourbe, répliqua sèchement Dorea en s'approchant de ses deux camarades. Pas besoin de s'excuser pour lui.

\- On ne s'excuse pas pour Drago, répliqua Daphné. Tu fais partie de notre maison, et on s'inquiète juste pour une de nos camarades.

\- C'est gentil, je vais bien, pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Elle fit demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin du dortoir, mais apparemment, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass n'en avaient pas fini avec elle.

\- Ecoute Potter, on sait que c'est difficile pour toi, et sincèrement on comprend que tu ne fasses confiance à personne ici, mais on ne veut pas d'histoire.

\- Nous y voilà ! fit Dorea en faisant volte-face. Je fais partie des Serpentards, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette maison, je suis une Potter, donc je dois faire profil bas. C'est bien ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on a dit ! réfuta Daphné.

\- Oui, mais vous le pensez.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que l'on pense, dit Théo.

\- Mais je le pourrais, chuchota la jeune fille plus pour elle-même que pour les deux Serpentards.

\- On ne te veut aucun mal Potter, on veut juste te connaitre ! fit Théo d'un ton quasi agressif. Tu es peut-être une Potter comme tu dis, et oui, Malefoy insulte tes parents, ton frère, ta famille, mais je suis certain que ce n'est que par pur provocation. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le pense.

\- Oh si, Nott, je t'assure qu'il le pense. Comme moi je pense que lui, c'est le fils d'un Mangemort.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! dit Daphné d'un ton outrée.

\- Bien sûr que si, et même j'en ai une autre, Voldemort est de retour. Et vous le savez tout autant que moi.

Daphné et Théo s'observèrent durant une longue poignée de secondes, d'un regard entendu. Dorea soupira et croisa les bras dans un geste victorieux.

\- Tu es là parce qu'il est de retour, c'est ça ? demanda Théo dans un murmure.

\- Exactement Nott, tu as tout compris.

\- Qui te dit qui ne te tuera pas à ton tour ? Comme tes parents …

Dorea pris le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Mais une seule résonnait en elle.

\- Parce que moi, je ferais tout pour le détruire avant qu'il ne détruise mon frère ou moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça.

\- Si je peux. Voldemort a détruit ma famille, il a tué mes parents. Je veux me venger tout comme mon frère.

Théo et Daphné se jetèrent un regard morne, puis décidant que c'était la fin de la discussion, elle se retourna, mais Théo la héla derechef.

\- Il est trop fort Potter. Je sais ce que je dis.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dis ? questionna l'adolescente apostrophée ce que venait de dire Théo.

\- On n'est pas tous fière de ses origines ou des activités douteuses de sa famille.

Dorea fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'ouvrir grand de stupeur, réalisant que Théodore Nott venait de lui faire un aveu. Sa famille était partisane de Voldemort.

\- Tu vois, Nott, c'est pour ça que l'on ne sera jamais amis.

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on choisit ses amis Potter.

Dorea lui tourna le dos sans un mot, monta les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir, laissant seuls les deux Serpentards. Au fond, elle appréciait Théo et Daphné, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre …

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	15. Chapitre 13 : A la Tête du Sanglier

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre de la semaine, qui est primordial pour la suite de l'histoire ! Comme vous vous en doutez de par le titre du chapitre, ce dernier contient un passage du livre, signalé en italique._**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à me lire._**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à la priorité de J.K Rowling.**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **adenoide : _Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu as raison, Dolores Ombrage est juste ... une horrible femme. Elle me fait peur, pour ma part. Sinon,pour répondre à ta question concernant Dorea, si elle fait toujours partie de l'équipe, tu le saura si tu lis ce chapitre ! Profite de ta lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : A la Tête du Sanglier

Drago Malefoy, aux yeux de la plupart de ses camarades, était un jeune homme obscur. Perfide, vil, froid, distant, voir même cruel, certes, mais obscur. Tous ce que savaient ses camarades, c'est que Drago Malefoy était l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur, qu'il prônait la pureté du sang, et qu'il admirait son père, Lucius Malefoy.

Mais ses plus proches amis, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass, le percevait habituellement comme un garçon fragile, voulant faire ses preuves et tentant par tous les moyens de gagner la fierté de son père. Seulement, il le trouvait changé depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il était plus sanguin, il sortait de ses gonds dès qu'il entendait le nom de Dorea Potter ou pire il n'hésitait pas à attaquer cette dernière avec une arme, moldue qui plus est.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy était les pires ennemis de Poudlard. Jusque-là, leurs affrontements se résumaient à des coups bas de la part de Drago, et des insultes de la part d'Harry.

La relation que Drago entretenait avec Dorea Potter était toute autre. Seul, le jeune homme comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il détestait Dorea Potter, ça c'était certain, mais ça allait au-delà de cela. Le Serpentard ne détestait pas la jeune fille car c'était une Potter ou même la fille d'une sang-de-bourbe comme il avait pu le certifier auparavant. Non, il la détestait pour ce qu'elle était.

Quand il l'avait rencontrée au magasin de Quidditch, la première pensée qu'il lui était venue la concernant, c'était qu'elle était pleine d'esprit. Il l'avait trouvée attrayante, voir jolie, très jolie même. Mais c'était plus son répondant, son dynamisme et sa curiosité qu'il lui avait plu. Alors quand il avait su que cette jolie jeune fille se trouvait être la sœur, jumelle par-dessus le marché, de Harry Potter, il s'était haï pour avoir éprouvé cet enthousiasme quand il l'avait aperçut pour la première fois.

Drago luttait sans cesse contre ses sentiments, pour pouvoir se convaincre que Dorea Potter était une personne à mépriser, qu'elle était comme son frère. Cependant parfois, quand il la contemplait, lorsqu'elle écrivait sur son parchemin, lorsqu'elle prenait une mine concentrée, plissant ses jolies pupilles vertes avant de répondre à une question en classe, lorsque ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée quand elle souriait ou alors qu'elle prenait une teinte rubiconde, et qu'une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, son estomac se tordait d'exaltation.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours maintenant, une toute autre question le taraudait : qui était vraiment Dorea Potter ?

Quand il s'était tous les deux empoignés sur le terrain de Quidditch, il n'avait pas senti cette adrénaline qui coulait habituellement dans ses veines, le faisant sentir à la fois vivant et léger. C'était plutôt de la peur. Il avait vu le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrir et cette chose qu'elle faisait avec ses mains … Le garçon avait été troublé. Il avait été tellement désarçonné et ébranlé par cette chose qu'elle réalisait sans baguette, qu'il ne l'avait plus provoqué depuis ce jour.

Il faut dire aussi, que la voir au sol, sa plaie ouverte au ventre, son sang coulant sur l'herbe, les poils de son échine s'étaient hérissés. Son estomac s'était tordu d'une angoisse aveugle, il avait eu envie de rendre ses tripes, et s'en voulait presque pour l'avoir blessée, fût-ce involontaire. Et puis, il faut dire que la colère du professeur Rogue qui s'était abattu sur lui, après que Potter soit partie à l'infirmerie, lui avait passé toute envie d'harceler et de défier à nouveau la jeune fille. Par chance il n'avait pas eu de retenue ou de renvoi, et l'incident s'était à peine ébruité, mais depuis ce jour, il observait plus consciencieusement la Serpentard. Peut-être, espérait-il un jour, qu'il percera son mystère ?

Quatorze jours passèrent depuis cette fameuse bagarre entre Drago et Dorea. L'altercation n'avait pas, pour une fois, fait le tour de l'école. Néanmoins, durant une semaine entière, la jeune Potter avait essuyé les insultes, les quolibets ou encore les injures en tout genre de ses camarades de Serpentards. Seuls, Théo, Blaise, Henry et Daphné n'y avaient pas pris part. Et d'ailleurs, depuis cette soirée où Théodore Nott lui avait soufflé que sa famille était partisane de Voldemort, il n'avait plus cherché sa compagnie, ce qui convenait très bien à Dorea.

Cependant au fond d'elle, ne pas avoir d'amis chez les Serpentards, la pesait quelques fois. Elle se sentait isolé et délaissé quand elle n'était pas avec son frère. Et même son frère n'arrivait pas à combler ce manque qu'elle endurait quand il était en sa compagnie. Toutefois elle aimait mieux passer outre et se concentrer sur son vrai objectif : développer ses pouvoirs et les contrôler.

Elle pouvait, dès à présent, transformer toute sortes d'objets sans difficultés et les augmentaient ou les diminués de volume selon ses humeurs, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, qui, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, lui demandait de s'exercer devant lui. Aussi, elle lui avait été reconnaissante de garder son secret et de ne pas en avoir faits part à Ron et Hermione.

Ce fut donc un soir de la fin Septembre que l'on retrouva Dorea, Harry, Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, planchant sur leur devoir de potions.

Dorea se laissa choir sur une chaise, extenuée, et posa brutalement un énorme grimoire sur _l'aconit._

\- J'aimerais mourir, marmonna Dorea. Avant je pouvais rendre mes devoirs quand je voulais …

\- C'est les joies de l'école, répondit Hermione en écrivant frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

Dorea ouvrit le livre et chercha le chapitre dédié à sa rédaction. Seulement, elle nota les regards entendus que se lançaient Ron et Hermione, et les coups d'œil ostentatoires qu'ils jetaient à Harry, qui lui, était trop absorbé par ses recherches pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment, Dorea décida de briser la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? questionna la jeune fille d'un ton soupçonneux.

Ron et Hermione furent pris de court, mais Harry, toujours le nez collé sur son livre, répondit à leur place.

\- Ron et Hermione, pensent que je devrais leur donner des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal secrètement.

Dorea retint son souffle, observa Ron, puis ensuite Hermione, et enfin Harry, cherchant une œillade ou une mimique lui signifiant que c'était un canular.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Absolument Dorea ! s'exclama Hermione. Réfléchis bien, qui de mieux que la personne qui à défier par trois fois Voldemort pour nous enseigner les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Harry, répondit Dorea sans attendre. Je trouve l'idée intéressante, dit-elle à l'adresse du brun.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé l'idée tout de suite très bonne, intervint Ron

\- Est-ce que tu y as réfléchis au moins ? demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant

\- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune Potter avec flegme

\- Et alors ? insista sa sœur d'une voix impatiente.

\- Alors je trouve que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

\- Oh là là Harry, fit Hermione tout à coup agitée, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Tu sais que Viktor m'a dit que tu savais lancer des sorts que lui-même n'arrivait pas à exécuter. Rends-toi compte du potentiel que …

\- Viktor ? qui est Viktor ? demanda Dorea intéressée en se penchant par-dessus la table.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? brigua Ron au même moment.

\- Il me l'a dit cet été, je tiens une correspondance avec lui et pour ta gouverne Dorea, dit-elle en se tournant vers la Serpentard, c'est Viktor Krum, le joueur de Quidditch.

\- Vikror Krum ! se récria surprise Dorea, mais il a participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Et … Et c'est le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps !

\- Exactement, et Hermione à pactiser avec l'ennemi, ajouta Ron.

\- Oh, je t'en prie Ron, soupira Hermione.

\- Il était un concurrent d'Harry et ça ne t'a pas empêché de sortir avec lui au bal de Noël, grogna le rouquin dans sa barbe.

Harry et Dorea échangèrent un sourire complice. Si Ron se décidait à passer le pas avec Hermione, les choses seraient bien plus simples. Hermione, ignorant subrepticement le dernier commentaire de Ron, reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Vous avez écouté quand je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une énorme part de chance dans tout ce que j'ai vécu, s'impatienta Harry. Et puis … je pense qu'à part vous trois, personne d'autre ne voudra de moi comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tu serais surpris par le nombre de personnes qui aimerait apprendre avec toi, objecta la brune. Ecoute Harry, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est bientôt, pourquoi ne pas faire une rencontre avec les élèves qui sont intéressés. Cela ne t'engage à rien.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'en faisant ça, Harry va devenir une bête de foire ? fit Dorea suspicieuse. Après tout, ils pourraient venir juste pour entendre Harry raconter ses histoires.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Dott', dit Harry.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance, insista Hermione.

Harry et Dorea se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis le jeune homme expira et ses épaules se relâchèrent comme s'ils se laissait convaincre.

\- Bien, faisons ça. Mais je veux que des gens de confiance à cette réunion.

\- Je te le promets ! se récria Hermione, un grand sourire victorieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

C'est donc satisfaite, que Dorea referma son livre et se leva, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Harry

\- Il est tard et je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Je vais faire un saut à la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien sur les tables. A plus tard.

Et elle s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle. Mais avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, la sensation que l'on observait la titilla. Elle fit volte-face et vit Drago Malefoy, assit à une table, non loin de la sortie, la fixant du regard.

Ce qui la dérangea, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune ou de mépris dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna et sortit finalement, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Elle avait noté le changement de comportement du blond depuis près de deux semaines. Il ne la provoquait plus, et il l'épiait constamment.

Pour tout dire, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Car à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard peser sur elle, elle avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une curiosité malsaine.

Le samedi suivant, Dorea se réveilla très tôt, trop exciter par la perspective que lui annoncait la journée. Elle était si impatiente de pouvoir découvrir Pré-Au-Lard et puis il y avait cette réunion, qui allait être certainement très intéressante.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'un pantalon de velours, d'une chemise, d'un pull, d'un blouson et d'un bonnet, le froid prenant peu à peu du terrain sur l'automne, puis descendit en direction du dortoir aussi prestement qu'elle en avait la possibilité.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle remarqua Drago Malefoy, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, discutant et riant dans un coin reculé de la pièce.

\- Tiens Potter, l'interpella Pansy Parkinson. Que portes-tu là ? Un sac à patate ? se moqua-t-elle en faisant référence à son pantalon trop large.

\- Et toi, le pékinois, tu as oublié ta laisse ? répliqua Dorea sur le même ton.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche offensée mais avant de pouvoir protester, la jeune Potter prit la sortie.

Seulement, durant l'échange, Drago avait pris le temps d'observer l'adolescente, comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines, et son regard avait été accrochée par une chose scintillante sur le pull gris de Dorea. C'était un collier, avec un pendentif en diamant de la forme d'un A, deux épées s'entrecroisant par-dessus. Il plissa le front, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il était étrange que ce sigle lui soit familier …

Dorea, plus tard dans la matinée, passa le contrôle de sécurité de Rusard, et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione près du portail de Poudlard, surmonté de deux têtes de sangliers ailés.

\- Hé ! Attendez-moi ! leur cria-t-elle à travers le vent.

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent et quand elle fut à leur hauteurs, ils se dirigèrent tous en direction du petit village en bas de la colline.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry. Aux Trois Balais ?

\- Oh non, dit Hermione, c'est toujours plein de monde et beaucoup trop bruyant. J'ai dit aux autres de nous retrouver à la Tête du Sanglier. C'est un autre pub, vous savez, celui qui n'est pas sur la grand-rue. Je crois que l'endroit est un peu … comment dire … un peu louche … mais généralement les élèves de Poudlard n'y vont pas, alors je pense que nous risquons pas d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mais Hermione, objecta Dorea, ce ne serait pas mieux justement d'aller dans un endroit plus bruyant ? Plus il y a de bruit moins on peut entendre ce que l'on dit.

\- Oui, mais aux Trois Balais, il y a des professeurs qui sont souvent de passage, répondit Ron.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grand-rue et Dorea trouva l'endroit très jolie. Les toits des maisons ressemblaient d'avantage des pains d'épices qu'à des tuiles d'ardoises. La rue était étonnamment vivante, ce qui déconcerta Dorea. Personne n'avait conscience que Voldemort était de retour et qu'une guerre se préparait sans aucun doute.

Il y avait plusieurs boutiques, des magasins de friandises, de farces et attrapes, où Dorea ne fut pas étonnée d'entrevoir Fred et George, des boutiques de vêtements, de fournitures et même une poste où plusieurs hiboux faisaient saillie au-dessus des chevaux, sur leur perchoir en bois.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient donc pris possession du village au grand dam des villageois et au grand bonheur des commerçants.

Les quatre amis s'engagèrent dans une rue latérale au bout de laquelle se trouvait une petite auberge. Une vieille enseigne en bois, suspendue à une potence en fer rouillé, montrait la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui imbibait de sang le linge sur laquelle elle était posée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils entendaient l'enseigne grincer dans le vent.

Dorea et Harry stoppèrent leur marche, surpris par la particularité du lieu.

\- Bon, vous venez ? s'impatienta Hermione, qui était, avec Ron, quelques mètres devant eux.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et une odeur de chèvre s'échappa du pub. Dorea, qui entra la première suivie d'Harry, fut prise d'une toux incontrôlable. Ses yeux s'étaient subitement humidifiés, son nez picotait, et sa gorge s'était resserrée.

Le décor était sombre, seule la lumière à travers les vitraux poussiéreux s'achevait sur un sol cendreux. L'éclairage, faible, provenait de bouts de chandelles posés sur les table de bois brut. Le lieu était petit et miteux.

Dorea regarda autour d'elle, et trouva l'endroit plus que louche de par ses visiteurs. Deux silhouettes ensevelies sous d'épais capuchons étaient assises à une table, devant l'une des fenêtres. Dans un coin sombre, près d'une cheminée, était installée une sorcière enveloppé d'un voile noir et épais qui lui tombait jusqu'au pieds. On ne distinguait que le bout de son nez qui formait une légère bosse sou le voile.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qui nous convient Hermione, marmonna Harry, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le comptoir. Tu ne crois pas qu'Ombrage pourraient se cacher là-dessous ? ajouta le jeune homme en fixa la sorcière voilée.

Hermione examina d'un coup d'œil la sorcière qu'il lui désignait.

\- Ombrage est plus petite que cette femme, dit-elle à voix basse. Et d'ailleurs, même si Ombrage venait ici, elle ne pourrait rien dire parce que j'ai vérifié à plusieurs reprise le règlement de l'école et nous ne sommes pas hors des limites autorisées. J'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick si les élèves pouvaient venir à la Tète du Sanglier et il m'a répondu oui, mais m'a fortement conseillée d'apporter nos propres verres. J'ai aussi relu tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet et on a parfaitement le droit d'étudier ou de travailler à ses devoirs en groupe. Mais je ne pense pas pour autant que soit une bonne idée d'afficher ce que nous avons l'intention de faire.

\- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sec, surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de devoirs.

A cet instant, le barman sortit d'une arrière-salle et se posta derrière le bar, entreprenant de ranger les chopes dans les étagères.

\- Bien, si vous, vous voulez rester planté là, c'est votre problème, dit Dorea en enlevant son bonnet, mais moi je vais commander une bierreaubeurre.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait sûr et confiant vers le bar. Le barman, qui leva la tête à son approche, eut subitement une expression de surprise se peignant sur son vieux visage aux joues roses. L'homme avait une longue barbe grise et des cheveux tout aussi long. Il dégageait également une forte odeur de chèvre et Dorea eut l'impression de déjà vue. Le barman reprit donc contenance et grogna d'une voix rauque :

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, j'aimerais quatre biérraubeurre (Dorea se retourna pour avoir l'approbation de ses deux amis et de son frère) s'il vous plait ?

Le barman scruta Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis observa à nouveau la Serpentard.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, huit mornilles, grogna l'homme dans sa barbe.

\- Merci, gratifia Dorea d'un grand sourire en lui tendant la monnaie.

Les quatre élèves allèrent s'installer à leur tour près d'une fenêtre et l'homme leur servit des bierraubeurre dans des chopes plus que suspect à la vue de leur propreté.

\- Tu sais quoi ? murmura Ron en contemplant le bar d'un air enthousiaste. On pourrait commander tout ce qu'on veut ici. Je parie que ce type serait prêt à nous vendre n'importe quoi, il s'en ficherait. J'ai toujours voulu goûter du whisky Pur Feu …

\- Tu es un préfet ! gronda Hermione.

A cet instant, la porte du bar s'ouvrit dans une bourrasque de vent et Fred, George et Lee Jordan, chargés de sac de chez Zonko, entrèrent pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Puis, quelques secondes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Neville, Dean, Lavande Brown et son inséparable copine Parvati Patil, suivie de sa sœur jumelle Padma, qui était en compagnie de Cho Chang et de l'une de ses amies, une blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Venait ensuite, d'un air rêveur, Luna Lovegood, puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle avec une longue natte dans le dos, trois garçons de Serdaigle dont Dorea ignorait leur nom, suivie de Ginny.

\- Deux ou trois personnes ? dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu m'as dit ce matin que …

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Harry, coupa la Gryffondor, mais laisse-leur au moins une chance de te faire confiance.

Dorea connaissait de vue la plupart de ces personnes pour les avoir déjà rencontrés au moins une fois mais elle ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole autre que pour dire bonjour dans un angle de couloir.

\- Bonjour Dorea, salua Ernie d'une voix pompeuse, en lui tendant la main.

Dorea serra la main du Poufsouffle poliment.

\- Estime toi chanceuse, tu es la seule Serpentard à qui j'adresse la parole.

Ce dernier parti dans un grand éclat de rire et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea se jetèrent coup d'œil sceptique.

\- Je suis flattée Ernie, je te remercie … fit l'adolescente d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Qui veut à boire ? s'exclama Fred au comptoir à l'attention des élèves. Combien de bierraubeurres ? demanda le roux en se tournant vers l'assemblée, faisant fi de la mine ébahis du barman.

Fred compta les doigts levés puis porta à nouveau son attention vers le barman, qui lui, était resté figé, le torchon à la main.

\- Vingt-cinq biérreaubeurres, s'il vous plait.

Le barman, sortant de sa torpeur, se hâta derrière le comptoir, pendant que les élèves cherchaient la monnaie dans la poche de leur veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit Hermione ? chuchota Harry, sa voix montrant la colère poindre son nez.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ils veulent simplement écouter ce que tu as à leur dire, répondit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

Mais Harry continua à la regarder avec un telle expression de fureur qu'elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, c'est moi qui leur parlerai d'abord.

Un à un, après qu'ils soient servi, les élèves vinrent s'installer autour d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea. Certains d'entre eux vinrent les saluer comme Neville ou même Justin. Dorea fit justement la connaissance d'Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boots de Serdaigle.

Lorsque tout le monde eut prit une chaise, les bavardages cessèrent et tous les yeux fixèrent Harry et Dorea.

\- Heu …, dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement nerveuse en se levant dans son assise. Et bien … heu … bonjour.

Le groupe reporta son attention sur elle mais les regards continuaient de vriller vers les deux Potter.

\- Alors, heu … bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu … donc, Harry a eu l'idée … Je veux dire (Harry venait de la fusiller du regard), j'ai eu l'idée … que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du mal – et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage (la voix d'Hermione devint soudain beaucoup plus forte et assurée), parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal …

\- Bravo, dit Anthony Goldstein, ce qui donna du courage à Hermione.

\- Donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous même les choses en main.

Elle marqua une pause, lança un regard en biais à Harry, puis continua :

\- J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges.

\- Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour des B.U.S.E. non ? dit Michael Corner.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus important que les B.U.S.E.S ? intervint Dorea d'un ton sec.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus important ? demanda hautainement un garçon blond de Poufsoufle.

Dorea se leva à son tour, jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui la gratifia du regard de lui venir en aide.

\- A ton avis ? continua la jeune Potter. Voldemort est de retour, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Un silence s'abattu sur la pièce. Lavande, Parvati et Padma eurent un cri de stupeur, Neville tomba de sa chaise, Dennis Crivey eut un frisson de dégout, et l'amie de Cho renversa de la bierreaubeurre sur sa robe. Pendant ce temps, le Poufsoufle et Dorea se jaugèrent du regard, ignorant la stupéfaction qui régnait autour d'eux.

\- Qui me permet de croire une Serpentard ? Tu es qui, toi ? fit le garçon dédaigneusement. Et où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton assez agressif.

\- Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit … commença Hermione.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit lui, dit le garçon en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

\- Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton grossier.

\- Zacharias Smith, répondit le jeune homme et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Et puis je crois savoir que tout le monde se pose la question de savoir qui tu es Dorea Potter ? dit-il en s'adressant à la Serpentard.

Dorea serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton que le jeune homme employait pour s'adressait à elle.

\- Ecoute, reprit aussitôt Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion …

\- Laisse Hermione, coupa Harry en se levant à son tour.

Puis Harry observa sa sœur d'un regard insistant, et la jeune fille se rassit également, sentant tous les regards pesait sur elle.

\- Tous d'abord, ce qu'il faut savoir sur Dorea, c'est qu'elle a été abandonnée lors de sa naissance pour être protégée. Peu après Voldemort a détruit notre famille et nous avons eu la chance tous les deux de survire à cela. Elle est restée cachée car il était évident que Voldemort la poursuivrait comme il m'a poursuivi jusqu'ici.

Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde retenait son souffle et tous buvaient les paroles du Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'Harry Potter aborder ce sujet devant ses camarades où même ses amis.

\- Maintenant ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? demanda-t-il en regardant Zacharias droit dans les yeux. C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit.

Le barman, de son côté, écoutait religieusement. Il essuyait son verre depuis maintenant, bien cinq minutes.

\- Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain, c'est que Cédric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail et ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir …

\- Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi, l'interrompit Harry.

Ce dernier tourna les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Cho, alors sa colère redescendit aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir de suite.

Mais personne ne s'en alla. Le jeune homme, observa dans les yeux, un à un ses compagnons, puis il s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Dorea, durant ce silence gênant, senti son frère bouillonnait de rage et comprit que pour certains de leur camarade, il était plus qu'une bête de zoo. Alors, inconsciemment, et voulant surtout lui apporter du réconfort, Dorea posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne d'un geste doux. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle et son visage se détendit, la remerciant pour sa compassion.

\- Donc, reprit Hermione la voix à nouveau tremblante, comme je le disais … si nous voulons apprendre à nous défende, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours de l'endroit où …

\- C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaitre un Patronus ? demanda à Harry une fille avec une longue tresse.

Un murmure intéressé s'éleva du groupe. Harry opina du chef et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise par la question.

\- Un patronus corporel ?

Harry regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

\- Heu … tu ne connaitrais pas Mrs Bones, par hasard ? demanda-t-il

La fille eut un sourire.

\- C'est ma tante, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondit le Gryffondor

\- Ça alors, Harry ! s'exclama Lee très impressionné. Je ne savais pas du tout !

\- Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, déclara Fred en souriant à Harry. Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça.

\- Ça c'est pas faux, plaisanta Harry.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.

\- Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l'épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Terry Boot. C'est ce que m'a dit l'un des portraits quand je suis allé là, l'année dernière …

Harry tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Oui, Dorea pensait qu'Harry était vu comme bien plus qu'une bête de zoo. Il était vu comme une personne courageuse, intelligente et douée, mais surtout, il était vu comme un héros.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy rentrait de Pré-au-Lard. Il remontait la colline, accompagné de Théo, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise. Ses quatre amis discutaient des pronostics du prochain match de Quidditch, mais lui, n'avait prit part à la conversation que par des monosyllabes : « oui peut être non ». En vérité, le blond était trop accaparé par ses pensées pour prendre part à quoique ce soit.

\- Hé Drago ! le héla Blaise. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune quand le jeune homme les planta pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Théo à Blaise en regardant son ami monter les marches de l'escalier.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le noir. Mais en tout cas, je suis certain que ça à voir avec Potter.

Les deux Serpentard se jetèrent un regard entendu.

Drago, lui, était rentré dans sa chambre, et avait totalement mis sens dessus-dessous sa malle. Puis enfin, il mit la main sur un vieux livre aux pages jaunies. Le titre en lettre d'or indiquait :

 _« Généalogie des plus anciennes familles nobles de sorciers »._

Il l'ouvrit et chercha dans l'annexe la gravure qu'il avait vu le matin même. Sur le pendentif de la jeune Potter pour être plus exacte. Car oui, Drago y avait pensé toute la journée.

Il avait été certain d'avoir vu quelques part ces armoiries et il n'avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait les avoir aperçues.

Il trouva enfin le A serti de deux épées sur la deuxième page, traça la ligne de pointillé avec son doigt et vit le nom qui était relié. Il ouvrit grands ses yeux de stupeur. Le nom Artwood était inscrit noir sur blanc. Il avait beau vérifié et reverifié, c'était bien cela.

Il connaissait ce nom pour avoir entendu maintes fois son père raconter l'histoire dramatique de la famille Artwood, baigné dans l'humiliation à cause d'un certain Godric ou Gordon ou Gowan (il ne savait plus le prénom exacte de l'homme) pour avoir épousé une moldue.

Il regarda à nouveau le nom Artwood et une pensée lui vint en tête : Potter était-elle justement concernée par cette famille ? Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, avait-elle été élevée par ce fameux sorcier qui avait trainé la réputation de sa famille dans la boue ?

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends de vos nouvelles ;)**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	16. Chapitre 14 : La réussite de Dorea

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon inexcusable absence. Mais j'espère que vous allez très vite me pardonner avec le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Profitez bien de votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La réussite de Dorea.

Dorea se sentit remuée dans son sommeil, d'abord tout doucement et beaucoup plus promptement par la suite. La jeune fille émit un gémissement endormi, mais cela ne découragea pas son persécuteur.

\- Potter ! chuchota une voix masculine. Potter, réveille-toi !

\- Mmmmmh, laissez-moi tranquille, marmotta l'adolescente.

\- Potter, je te jure que si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant, je te jette un jet d'eau glacé sur la tête.

La jeune fille décolla difficilement ses deux pupilles pour découvrir dans la pénombre de la chambre Blaise Zabini, penché sur elle, ses grands yeux noisette la fixant d'un air fâché, habillé d'une robe de chambre verte comme chaque serpentards qui se respectaient, il fallait le noter. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait le visage du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini ? demanda Dorea d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

\- Tu es complétement fou, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un chuchotement, tu as vu l'heure ? lui dit-elle en lui collant le cadrant de sa montre sur le nez.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, annonça le noir en prenant place sur son lit.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin pour me le dire ? demanda Dorea, toujours en chuchotant, d'un ton acerbe. Et dégage de mon lit, lui fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le bas de son dos. On n'est pas assez intime pour ça.

\- Ok, ok ! dit-il en se levant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Henry a totalement pété les plombs !

Dorea se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit sous sa couverture, ignorant totalement son camarade.

\- Potter, écoutes-moi ! dit-il d'une voix plus forte, la secouant à nouveau. Un nouveau décret a été publié, et toutes les équipes de Quidditch ont été dissoute.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Dorea réouvrit de suite ses yeux, grand ouvert, comme si elle avait bu dix tasses de café à l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Notre équipe a été dissoute, et Henry …

Mais Dorea ne laissa pas Blaise poursuivre sa litanie. La jeune fille se leva prestement, pleinement réveillée à présent, prit sa robe de chambre et l'enfila pour sortir en trombe de la pièce suivie par Blaise. Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse et trouvèrent Henry et Drago avoir une vive discussion au centre de la salle commune.

Dorea tourna la tête vers le tableau d'affichage et vit un grand écriteau surplombé d'un sceau de couleur violet aux aspects officielle. Elle s'approcha du tableau tandis que Blaise rejoignit ses deux amis.

\- C'est impossible ! paniqua Henry. Comment on va faire ?

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

 _Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe, ou club se définit par rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

 _L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblement doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

 _Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

 _Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

 _Les mesures ci-dessous sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Le sang de Dorea ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pensait pas à l'équipe de Quidditch mais tout à autre chose : la réunion qui s'était tenue à la tête du Sanglier ce samedi. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas en règle en faisant ça, alors là, c'était carrément illégale.

\- Sympa ta tenue Potter ! se moqua Malefoy dans son dos.

C'est horrifié, que Dorea se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fermé sa robe de chambre et qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-Shirt lui arrivant à mi-cuisse dessous.

\- Elle se tourna vers le blond et décela un éclair de gourmandise dans ses yeux, qui disparut aussitôt quand elle croisa son regard.

Mal à l'aise, elle ferma sa robe de chambre et s'approcha des trois serpentards.

\- Alors que va-t-on faire ? demanda Blaise.

\- Mon père connait très bien le professeur Ombrage, dit Drago d'un ton hautain, je pourrais obtenir gain de cause.

A cette dernière remarque, Dorea soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda ce dernier sur un ton de défit. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est la seule fille de l'équipe et il fallait qu'elle soit au courant, répondit Henry avec lassitude.

\- Bien, puisque je suis au courant, je vais monter me coucher.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir laissant les trois garçons discuter de la marche à suivre pour reconstituer l'équipe de Quiddicth.

Cependant, une chose la surprenait : Malefoy ne l'avait pas insulté, et pourtant, il avait matière à le faire. C'est avec la pensée que le blond perdait certainement de sa verve qu'elle se coucha pour s'endormir presque à l'instant où elle ferma ses deux yeux.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Dorea s'apprêtait à franchir l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle fut tirée par un poigne forte et happée dans un placard à balai. Elle trouva Harry, Ron et Hermione, se serrant dans la minuscule pièce.

\- Tu es au courant ? fit Harry d'un ton impatient.

\- Dis-donc frérot, il ne t'arrive jamais de dire bonjour le matin ? s'agaça Dorea.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione intervint, sentant la tension monter.

\- Dorea, as-tu vu le nouveau décret qui est passé hier ?

\- Oui, pour ça je suis au courant, souffla Dorea. Zabini est venu me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me l'annoncer.

\- Hééé ! s'exclama Ron scandalisé, comment se fait-il que les garçons de Serpentards aient droit d'accéder au dortoirs des filles ?

Dorea haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Tu crois que c'est une personne qui était à la réunion qui …

\- Impossible, j'ai jeté un sort sur la liste. A l'heure qu'il est on aurait déjà repéré le traitre qui nous aurait dénoncé

\- Comment ?

La personne qui a le malheur de dire quoique ce soit sur nos réunion, ou sur l'objet de nos réunions à une tierce personne qui ne fait pas partie de la liste, se retrouve avec des furoncles sur tout le visage, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Astucieux, approuva la Serpentard.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? demanda Ron.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir et Dorea nota qu'il se frottait une fois de plus sa cicatrice, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques semaines.

\- C'est évident, on continue ! dit Hermione.

Tous surpris, braquèrent leur trois paires d'yeux sur la brune, qui était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, frileuse à la moindre incartade au règlement de l'école.

\- Hermione à raison, assura Harry. Il faut trouver le lieu à présent.

Alors on est tous d'accord ? dit Dorea. Pas un mot, et on va jusqu'au bout ?

\- Les trois Gryffondors hochèrent la tête. Puis après avoir vérifié le couloir, les quatre amis sortirent discrètement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Dorea pris place à la table des Serpentard, puis se servis de plusieurs pancakes avant que Blaise Zabini s'installa en face d'elle, un grand sourire au lèvre, l'observant plusieurs seconde sans dire un mot.

Dorea but dans son bol de chocolat et fronça les sourcils, exacerbé par le comportement du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? T'as mangé un clown ce matin ?

\- Presque, répliqua-t-il ne tenant pas en place sur sa chaise. Drago est allé voir Ombrage et il a obtenu son accord pour reformer l'équipe de Serpentard.

\- Super ! s'exclama Dorea en sautant à son tour sur sa chaise. Mais (elle avala une bouchée de ses pancakes) pourquoi Malefoy et pas Henry ? C'est pourtant lui, le capitaine ?

\- Le père de Malefoy connait très bien …

\- Ouai c'est bon, tu peux me la faire courte, coupa Dorea. Il connait du monde au ministère, et c'est grâce à ses relations que l'équipe de Serpentard a été reformée.

\- Blaise ! Héla Malefoy à l'autre bout de la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bon … fit-il d'un ton gêné. Je dois y aller, a plus tard, salua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Quand la jeune fille entra en classe de potions, la voix traînante de Malefoy lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demandé dès ce matin et ça s'est fait d'une manière quasiment automatique. Elle connait assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au ministère … disait-il à Théodore Nott installé derrière leur table, tandis que Dorea s'installait sur sa chaise à ses côtés.

\- Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe.

Dorea lui jeta un regard noir et le sourire goguenard du jeune homme s'étira de plus belle.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter. Si tu peux jouer au Quidditch et qui plus est dans cette équipe c'est bien grâce à moi.

\- Et quoi ? Je devrais me prostré à tes pieds, juste parce que ton père serre quelques mains au ministère.

\- C'est une idée intéressante … dit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. En tout cas, reprit-il à l'adresse de Théo, en élevant la voix et en lançant quelques coups d'œil appuyés au fond de la classe, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une grande chance … D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley …

\- Malefoy, je te conseille de ne pas aller plus loin dans ta diatribe. Tu risques de perdre quelques neurones au passage, l'interrompit Dorea.

\- Oh Potter, Potter, Potter … on ne fait que parler Théo et moi. T'ai-je invitée dans cette conversation ? Non. Alors bouche tes oreilles.

Puis, ignorant totalement le regard furieux de sa camarade il poursuivit :

\- Quant à Potter … Mon père dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le ministère ne l'expédie à Ste Mangouste … Il parait que …

Dorea ferma les yeux, serra les poings posés sur la table. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, elle sentait sa respiration accélérer, puis son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

\- Potter ? Potter, ça va ? Potter, tu m'entends ? disait une voix lointaine.

Puis un bruit sourd éclata, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Malefoy, ainsi que Neville étaient tous les deux à terre. C'est à cet instant que Dorea prit conscience d'une chose, elle avait réussi à contrôler sa magie pour la première fois.

\- Dorea, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda à nouveau Blaise, la mine inquiète, qui était assis à côté de Théo.

\- Oui, oui ça va, je te remercie.

Elle jeta un œil à Malefoy qui était à terre, la mâchoire décomposée par le poing du Gryffondor, qui lui était tenu de part et d'autre par Ron et Harry.

\- Pas … drôle … ne jamais … Mangouste … lui montrer …

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement et Rogue apparut. Il regarda tour à tour Neville, Drago, Harry et Ron, tentant d'évaluer la situation.

\- En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? dit Rogue de sa voix froide et ironique. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat Potter, sinon c'est la retenue.

Harry et Dorea s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, avant que le brun regagna sa place, de même que le professeur Rogue se posta derrière son bureau, accompagnée par Ombrage, qui s'installa dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

\- Vous remarquerez, dit Rogue de sa voix basse et narquoise, que nous avons une invitée aujourd'hui, fit-il en désignant le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui, continua le maitre des potions, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions – il agita sa baguette – figurent au tableau. Allez-y.

La première demi-heure, le professeur Ombrage resta assise à prendre des notes. C'est enfin qu'elle se leva pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue qui analysait le chaudron de Dean.

\- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, dit-elle brusquement dans le dos de Rogue. Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion de solution de Force. Je pense que le ministère préfèrerait la voir disparaitre au programme.

Rogue se redressa et se retourna vers elle, la surplombant de sa hauteur.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi … Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? demanda Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son calpin.

\- Quatorze ans.

\- Potter, chuchota Malefoy, fais attention à ce que tu fais, tu vas te retrouver avec un doigt en …

Dorea, surprise se tourna vers le jeune homme et vit que son index frôlait la machette.

\- Merci, dit-elle involontairement.

Drago, se rendant compte de son erreur, et ne voulant pas porter l'attention sur lui, répliqua par un grognement. Mais quand la jeune fille l'avait remercié, son ventre s'était contracter et les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.

De son côté, après avoir repris le fil de sa préparation plus rigoureusement se rendit compte de ce que venait de faire son camarade, ce qui lui paraissait plus qu'étrange. De toute façon, le comportement du blond était bizarre de manière générale. Il la contemplait parfois durant de longue minutes, croyant qu'elle ne remarquait rien, il la sauvait d'une situation compliquée comme à l'instant et surtout il ne s'en prenait presque plus à elle.

Au début, Dorea ne portait pas plus que cela attention à cette étrange façon à laquelle le jeune homme procédait envers elle mais peut-être devait elle se pencher un peu plus sur la question.

\- Cette fois encore, vous n'aurez pas de note, Potter, dit Rogue à Harry d'une ton malveillant quand sa discussions avec le professeur Ombrage fut terminée.

D'un coup de baguette, il vida le chaudron d'Harry et retourna vers son bureau, observant au passage le chaudron de Dorea.

\- Bon travail Potter, lui dit-il.

Quand Dorea sortit du cours, elle fut attendue par Harry, appuyé contre le mur de pierre.

\- Rogue t'as vraiment en horreur, se désola-t-elle.

\- Au moins voyons le bon côté des choses, il apprécie cinquante pour cent de la famille.

Tout deux se mirent en marche, rejoignant les étages supérieur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir Divination dans moins de cinq minutes ?

\- Je sèche, je dois rattraper mon devoir de potions et j'avais à te parler.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre … enfin un message, plus ou moins ... court.

\- Que disait-il ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec lui.

Dorea soupira.

\- Le réseau de cheminette doit être étroitement sur surveillé, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Je sais, je vais lui dire que c'est trop dangereux.

Dorea eut un mouvement de recul et l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon téméraire de frère ?

\- Hedwige a été blessée à l'aile ce matin, certainement que le résau postale doit être surveillé aussi.

Dorea afficha une mine victorieuse.

\- Oui, je sais, continua Harry, tu me l'avais dit, tu avais raison …

\- Tu me raconte demain, ce qu'il en est ?

\- Oui, on se voit dans la cours à onze heure demain matin ?

\- A plus ! fit la Serpentard en accélérant le pas.

\- Potter ! Attrape le souaffle ! Criait Henry.

Mais aucun de ses coéquipiers ne l'entendait. Ce soir là une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard et cela faisait plus de deux heures que l'équipe de Serpentard tentait de s'entraîner convenablement.

\- Par Merlin Goyle ! Ça c'est la tête de Blaise, pas un cognard !

Dorea zigzaguait à travers le terrain sur son nimbus et tenta de marquer un but, mais un cognard qui passait à quelque mêtre d'elle la fit tituber et elle perdit le souaffle.

C'est fut quand Colin Warrignton tomba de son balai une demi-heure plus tard qu'Henry se décida d'arrêter la séance.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le vestiaire et Dorea, trempé jusqu'aux os, tout comme ses camarades, enleva sa cape, ses cheveux long et mouillé lui collant au visage. Elle sentit un regard pesait sur elle et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Malefoy, assit sur le banc non loin d'elle, la contemplant à nouveau d'un regard fixe. Ce dernier détourna subitement les yeux quand il croisa ceux de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin, Dorea, qui attendait Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme convenu dans la cours, frissonnait sur un banc en granit, resserrant son écharpe verte et argent autour de son cou.

Quand elle les vit arriver, elle leur fit signe pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre, mais plus ils approchaient, plus elle percevait l'expression contrariée qu'affichaient les trois Gryffondors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh … commença Ron d'un ton hésitant, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'on a trouvé un lieu pour nos réunions, continua Harry.

\- Super ! Et la mauvaise ?

\- Sniffle à faillit se faire choper, voilà ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama Ron, d'une voix forte.

\- Ron, moins fort, le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Dott', on … on en a appris un peu plus sur … sur Goderic.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors il est en cavale, répondit le Gryffondor.

\- Ça je le sais, Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père avait refusé son aide.

\- Ce … ce n'est pas vraiment la version que nous à racontait Sniffle, Dorea, murmura Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ton père est en cavale certes, mais parce que …

\- Parce-que quoi Hermione ?

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard plein d'anxiété.

\- Hermione ?! s'impatienta Dorea.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Allons discuter dans un coin plus tranquille, proposa Ron.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du château, et montèrent trois étages pour enfin trouver une classe vide. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Dorea n'y tenant plus, se retourna vers les trois amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Sirius ?

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, qui l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

\- Eh bien, ton père … ton père était chargé d'une mission et …

\- Quel genre de mission ? coupa Dorea.

\- Sirius n'a voulu rien dire à propos de ça, intervint Ron, mais …

\- Mais cette mission à mal tournée et il a été obligé de prendre la fuite … parce-que Dumbledore le lui a demandé, dit Harry.

Le silence fut la seule réponse de Dorea.

La jeune fille tenta de se souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Dumbledore : « _Je ne peux le forcer à accepter notre aide. Cependant, il fait dorénavant parti de l'Ordre et nous avons un œil sur sa protection_ ».

Dumbledore lui avait donc délibérément menti. Il avait mis son père en danger en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle observa un à un les visages de Ron, puis d'Hermione, et s'arrêta enfin sur celui de son frère. N'y tenant plus la jeune Potter sortit de la salle de classe, laissant son frère et ses deux amis sciés sur place et marcha à toute vitesse à travers le château, descendant quatre étages puis bredouilla, d'une voix tremblante le mot de passe au tableau pour descendre aux cachots. Dorea pénétra dans le passage et arrivé en bas des escaliers accéléra le pas vers sa salle commune.

Ses deux pupilles commençaient à picoter, devenant de plus en plus humides.

Elle en avait plus que marre de cette école. Son frère était constamment absent dans son quotidien, toujours fourrer avec Ron et Hermione.

Ses camarades de maisons la détestaient, la provoquaient, l'insultaient, tout ceci parce qu'elle était la sœur du saint-Potter, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Et par-dessus le marché, son père était en danger à cause de Dumbledore. L'homme qu'elle admirait depuis tant d'année, son mentor, lui avait mentit. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Parfois elle s'imaginait être une autre personne. Avoir des amis comme tout le monde, et être une adolescente ordinaire, faisant ses études dans une école ordinaire, ayant une famille ordinaire sans avoir un mage noir à ses trousses et la mort la guettant chaque jour.

Oui, elle aimerait être une fille ordinaire pour une vie ordinaire et à cet instant, elle se détestait d'être une sorcière.

Les yeux humides de larmes, la vue totalement floutée, elle percuta de plein fouet la dernière personne qu'elle voulait rencontrer : Théodore Nott.

\- Tiens Po …

Le garçon s'interrompit, voyant les larmes couler sur les joues rosies de l'adolescente.

\- Potter ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète et sincère.

Mais pour toute réponse, la jeune fille fondit en pleure, et vint se réfugier dans les bras de Théo, éberlué par le comportement de sa camarade. Théo tourna alors la tête et vit Drago à quelque mètre derrière eux, observant la jeune fille, et radicalement déconcerté par son attitude.

Théo prit alors Dorea dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter. Drago, lui, sentit son cœur se rompre à cet instant.

Oui, Il aurait bien voulu être à la place de son ami et enlacer la jeune fille, qui d'ailleurs, ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

 _ **A très vite,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	17. Chapitre 15 : La mise en garde de Drago

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La mise en garde de Drago.

Théo poussa la tasse de thé vers Dorea. Tous deux étaient installés à une table dans la grande cuisine où plusieurs elfes de maisons s'affairaient autour d'eux, préparant le diner du soir. Le jeune homme avait été assez gentil pour l'emmener au seul endroit pour lui qui pourrait donner du réconfort à la serpentard.

Et Dorea comprenait pourquoi. Elle ressentait même un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Hermione quand elle vit qu'une trentaine d'elfes s'étaient pliés en quatre pour lui offrir muffins, tartes à la mélasse, fondants au chocolat, et bien d'autres douceurs.

La cuisine était aussi vaste que la Grande Salle et quatre grandes tables prenaient la longueur de la pièce à l'instar de la salle du dessus.

Dorea prit une gorgée de son thé à la vanille sous le regard interrogateur de son camarade.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

La jeune fille prit le temps de prendre une autre gorgée et de poser sa tasse avant de répondre.

\- Rien de très grave.

\- Tu te braque encore, commenta Théo.

Dorea ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

\- Je ne me braque pas, répondit-elle.

\- Si, tu te renferme dès que l'on tente d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le blond et le fixa de ses deux pupilles vertes.

\- Je … ma famille me manque. Je me sens assez seule en ce moment.

\- Tu as ton frère, non ?

Dorea lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Tu connais bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il est toujours doublé de ses deux acolytes, Ron et Hermione.

\- Sur ce point-là, je ne vais pas te contredire. Mais … vous vous entendez bien, non ?

Suite à cette question, la jeune fille se plongea dans ses réflexions.

Certes, Harry et elle s'entendait bien, pourtant, parfois, elle aimerait bien partager plus que de malheureuses discussions au détour d'un couloir. Elle enviait Ron et Hermione.

\- Oui, nous nous entendons, dit-elle sans conviction.

\- Mais tu es à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor, termina Théo.

Dorea hocha la tête.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais être une fille ordinaire dans une famille ordinaire pour une vie ordinaire.

\- Tu veux dire … que tu aimerais être comme les moldus ? demanda Théo en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, parce-qu'eux, ils ne savent pas qu'une guerre se préparent et qu'ils n'ont pas un fichu mage noir qui cherche à les tuer, fit-elle de but en blanc.

A peine eut-elle dit ces dernières paroles qu'elle les regretta à l'instant même.

\- Pardon, je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi, s'excusa-t-elle.

Un silence qui dura une longue minute pesa sur les deux jeunes gens.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, articula Théo dans un chuchotement. Tu vie éternellement dans la peur de perdre une personne chère où même ta propre vie.

Dorea le contempla en fronçant les sourcils, l'expression de son visage prenant un air curieux.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais huit ans, suite à un accident, expliqua Théo.

\- Je … je ne savais pas.

\- L'accident est la version officielle, tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua Théo.

Dorea et Théo s'observèrent un long moment et la jeune fille, comprit en plongeant son regard dans celui du vert et argent, qui était mêlé de tristesse et de défiance, que sa mère avait été assassinée.

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille Potter …

La Serpentard sentit alors de la compassion pour Théodore Nott et comprit à ce moment-là, qu'il était prisonnier des préceptes de sa famille.

\- Dorea Potter, Miss ? demanda une petite voix haut perchée derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un petit elfe avec deux grands yeux verts globuleux et un nez en forme de trompette qui la contemplait d'une expression surprise.

L'elfe de maison, contrairement aux autres elfes qui étaient dans la pièce, détonnait de par son accoutrement : il portait une paire de chaussette violette avec un vif d'or brodé au niveau de ses genoux, et un grand t-shirt orange à l'effigie des _Canons of Chudley_.

\- Dobby ?! s'exclama Théo

\- Oh, monsieur Théodore, salua l'elfe en faisant une révérence où son nez touchait presque le sol pavé. Je suis ravi de vous revoir monsieur.

\- Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Le … professeur Dumbledore m'a donné un travail monsieur, avec un vrai salaire ! ajouta-t-il fièrement. Et c'est grâce à monsieur Harry Potter, miss, dit-il à l'adresse de Dorea.

\- Saint-Potter, marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Dobby, dit Dorea en tendant sa main vers l'elfe

Ce dernier examina tout d'abord la main que lui tendait l'adolescente, puis la serra d'un geste fébrile.

\- Miss Dorea Potter est aussi gentille que Monsieur Harry Potter.

\- C'est la famille sainte, Dobby, se moqua le jeune Nott.

Tandis que Dorea lui lança un coup d'œil agacé, Dobby, qui n'avait pas relevé la raillerie de Théo, poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Oh Monsieur Harry Potter est bien plus que ça. Il m'a délivré d'un funeste destin.

Puis subitement, Dobby se retourna regardant derrière lui, l'air totalement apeuré.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela Miss, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Puis il courut dans la direction opposée pour disparaitre dans la foule d'elfes qui préparaient le diner.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « funeste destin » ? Et pourquoi il a pris la fuite ? questionna Dora.

\- Dobby était l'elfe de maison des Malefoy. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais Potter lui a redonné sa liberté. Le père de Drago était furieux.

Dorea, observa les elfes autour d'elles.

\- Ton frère ne t'en a jamais parlé ? interrogea Théo.

\- Si, il m'en a parlé, dit-elle le regard perdu au loin.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Dorea déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass vinrent s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Salut, dit Daphné pleine d'entrain.

\- Salut …, répondit Dorea d'un ton sceptique.

\- On peut déjeuner avec toi ? sollicita Théo

\- Euh …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout de la table où Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle observaient la scène d'un œil farouche.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? questionna Daphné en se servant des œufs et du bacon.

\- Euh … ça va et vous ?

Dorea avait décidé d'être plus cordiale avec les deux serpentards. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais exprimé le moindre ressentiment à son encontre. Néanmoins, ce qui la dérangeait c'est qu'elle avait l'impression que les deux amis faisaient acte de charité envers sa personne et peut être que fondre en larme devant Théodore Nott n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures idées.

\- Dott', je peux te parler ? fit Harry dans son dos.

N'ayant même pas remarqué que son frère s'était faufilé jusqu'à la table des serpentards, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de Théo et Daphné et suivit Harry dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant vers la grande statue de Jocunda Sykes, son ombre les dissimulant des regards indiscrets.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour hier … je …, commença Harry

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, l'interrompit Dorea.

\- Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la journée, est-ce que tout va bien ? consulta le jeune homme presque d'un ton autoritaire

\- Tout va bien Harry, rassura Dorea. Je suis tombé sur Nott et il m'a emmené dans les cuisines et il a été très gentil, il …

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère ?! se récria son frère.

Dorea scruta le gryffondor offusqué.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ?

\- Non … - Harry prit une grande inspiration - simplement, j'ai peur qu'il profite de la situation. Ecoute, son père est un mangemort et tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance et ni à Greengrass d'ailleurs, dit-il exaspéré

\- Tu es sérieux Harry ? répliqua Dorea piqué au vif. Tu t'arrêtes à ce genre de jugement ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé que Nott où même bien d'autre ne choisissent pas les préceptes auxquels se vouent leurs familles, poursuivit la serpentard en haussant le ton.

\- Son père est mangemort Dorea et tu déjeune avec lui ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je reste sans amis. Je fais partie de la maison de Serpentard et il faut bien que je m'intègre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Le ton montait entre les deux Potter et plusieurs passant tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait leur voix.

\- Le choix, tu l'as toujours ! C'est à se demander si tu n'as pas voulu cette situation ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'indigna l'adolescente.

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et en fut presque horrifié.

\- Je … je ne voulais pas dire ça, se rattrapa-t-il d'une demi voix. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

\- Harry j'entends ce que tu dis, dit Dorea plus calmement mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une vie sociale.

\- Tu as raison, mais j'aimerai que tu restes sur tes gardes, dit-il sérieux, en posant une main réconfortante. Cela dit, je ne suis pas venue te voir pour ça en premier lieu, ajouta le brun. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, on a trouvé un endroit pour nos réunions. On t'attend ce soir à sept heure et demi devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, au septième étage.

\- D'accord, rétorqua Dorea sèchement. Si tu permets, j'ai cours dans moins de dix minutes.

Puis elle s'en alla d'un pas altier, laissant Harry seul.

Pourquoi Harry lui avait fait un telle scène pour un simple déjeuner avec Nott et Greengrass ? Savait-il ce qu'elle endurait ? S'en inquiétait-il vraiment ?

Pour lui c'était facile : il avait des amis sur qui compter, des camardes de maison qui l'appréciait et il était le nouveau leader d'un groupe de jeunes ados rebelles. Dorea ricana à cette idée et se dit, que de toute manière, quoique dise Harry, elle avait bien le droit, elle aussi, de vivre une adolescence normale.

Elle revint dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers sa table. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Théo et Daphné, elle vit un parchemin roulé, un sceau aux couleurs de Poudlard le cachetant, et une enveloppe de papier craft qui était posée près de son assiette, l'écriture de son père indiquant qu'elle était à son adresse.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de terminer son petit déjeuner ou même de dire un mot à ses deux comparses, qu'elle prit d'un geste prompt son sac et les deux parchemins et sortit en toute hâte de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux éberlués de Théo et Daphné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Daphné à Théo.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Dorea réussit à se réfugier dans une salle de classe du deuxième étage et ouvrit, ou plutôt déchira l'enveloppe pour en sortir un parchemin. Mais quel fut sa déception quand elle vit trois lignes écrites sur la feuille.

 _« Chère Dorea,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as réussi à t'intégrer à Poudlard. J'ai également eu vent de tes mérites en Quidditch. Je suis très content que tu fasses partie de l'équipe de Serpentard._

 _Fais attention à toi. »_

Elle lut et relut le parchemin une bonne dizaine de fois.

Rien. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien. Aucune signature et aucunes informations.

Aucune signature et aucunes informations … C'était évident : le courrier était étroitement surveillé. Son père ne pouvait se risquer de compromettre sa sécurité à travers une lettre.

Ce fut déchirée entre la joie d'apprendre que Goderic était toujours en vie, et la déception de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait à ce moment précis, qu'elle décacheta le rouleau de parchemin pour reconnaitre l'écriture fine et penchée du professeur Dumbledore.

 _« Chère Dorea,_

 _Je te retrouve dans mon bureau ce soir à neuf heure._

 _Professeur Dumbledore »_

A la lecture du mot, elle décréta qu'elle devait discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore le soir même. Elle ne pouvait attendre une journée de plus sans savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il demande à l'ancien auror de prendre la fuite.

Au crépuscule, la jeune fille monta les sept étages qui la séparait de la tapisserie de Barnas le Folet.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'étage quatre fois, elle arriva enfin devant la tenture qui était horriblement cocasse : un troll mangé au mites cessa de donner ses habituelle coups de massue au maitre de ballet et observa la nouvelle arrivante. C'est alors que dessous la tapisserie, elle vit une porte dérobée.

Elle tira la broderie sur le côté et toqua à la porte puis tourna la poignée et entra dans une grande pièce, éclairée par des lanternes en aluminium noir.

De ci et de là, des grandes arches en pierre blanche coupaient la salle en plusieurs partie. A sa droite, était placé une grande bibliothèque montant jusqu'au plafond. Sur le centre de l'endroit plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis sur des coussins de velours violet faisant dos à une glace à l'ennemie, qu'elle reconnut grâce aux indications que lui avaient décrite son père quand elle avait été plus jeune.

Sur sa gauche, des mannequins sur roulette, à l'aspect des mangemort étaient rangés en rang d'oignons et une table débordée sous les Scrutoscopes.

\- Dorea, on attendait plus que toi ! Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande, annonça Harry.

Dorea contempla l'endroit la bouche bée.

\- C'est extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle oubliant presque leur dispute de la matinée.

\- N'est-ce pas ? fit Fred. Demande ce que tu veux, et la salle te l'offre.

\- Dorea vient t'installer, exigea Harry. Nous allons commencer.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir, leur querelle lui revenant en tête.

La jeune fille prit place à côté de Cho Chang et de son amie Marietta. Cho la salua timidement et Dorea y répondit aussi timidement que cette dernière.

Hermione, qui était plongés dans un livre, corna la page et le ferma pour porter son attention sur l'assemblé.

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'on devrait faire au début et … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda le brun en remarquant la main levée de la Gryffondor.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef, dit-elle.

\- C'est Harry le chef, dit aussitôt Cho en regardant Hermione comme si elle était folle.

\- Oui mais je pense qu'il faudrait procéder à un vrai vote, poursuivit Hermione imperturbable. Ça officialisera la fonction et lui donnera l'autorité nécessaire. Alors ceux qui pensent que Harry doit être le chef de groupe, levez la main.

Tous levèrent la main sans hésiter, y compris Zacharias Smith. Son geste manquait cependant de conviction.

\- Bon, heu … très bien merci, dit Harry qui sentit ses joues s'embraser. Et … Quoi Hermione ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions aussi nous donner un nom, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, la main toujours levée. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage, proposa Angelina avec optimisme.

\- Non Johnson, c'est trop douloureux, commenta Dorea, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

\- Bien alors on pourrait s'appeler … euh … le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère, ironisa Fred.

\- Moi je pensais plutôt à un nom que dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, reprit Hermione en regardant Fred les sourcils froncés. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.

\- L'Association de défense ? risqua Cho. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D, personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit.

\- Oui ce n'est pas mal l'A.D., approuva Ginny. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l'armée de Dumbledore, puisque c'est la pire crainte du ministère.

Il y eu un mélange d'éclats de rire et de murmures approbateurs.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord pour l'A.D ? demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle s'agenouilla sur son coussin pour compter les voix.

\- Ça fait une majorité, la motion est adoptée.

\- Elle épingla au mur un parchemin qui portait toute leur signature et écrivit sur toute la largeur :

 **ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE.**

\- Bien, dit Harry lorsqu'elle se fut rassise. On passe à la pratique maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire, c'est _Expelliarmus_ , vous savez le sortilège de désarmement. Je sais que c'est assez élémentaire mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très utile …

\- Oh, non, s'il te plait, dit Zacharias en levant les yeux au plafond, les bras croisés. Je ne crois pas qu' _Expelliarmus_ puisse vraiment nous aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Moi, je m'en suis servi contre lui, dit Harry d'une voix posée. Ça m'a sauvée la vie en juin.

Smith ouvrit la bouche d'un air niais. Les autres restèrent totalement silencieux.

\- Mais si tu penses que ce n'est pas digne de toi, tu peux t'en aller, dit Harry.

Smith ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- O.K, reprit le jeune homme, nous allons former des équipes de deux et nous mettre au travail.

Tandis que Dorea se releva, son frère se dirigea directement vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Met-toi avec Smith, s'il-te-plait.

\- Pourquoi je ferais bêtement ce que tu me demande ? fit-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Parce que tu es ma sœur et que je te fais confiance.

La serpentard leva les yeux aux ciels, et Harry, sachant où elle voulait en venir, inspira et se lança :

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce matin, et je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est juste que je suis inquiet de te savoir entourée par des personnes qui peuvent facilement te nuire. Alors je t'en prie Dott', ne m'en veux pas.

Dorea baissa les yeux, puis sans un mot se dirigea vers Zacharias à contre cœur. Cependant Harry, compris qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

\- On travaille ensemble ? demanda Dorea à Zacharias, le plus gentiment possible.

\- Si tu veux, mais les serpentards sont beaucoup plus célèbre pour leur couardise que leur courage, répliqua-t-il hautainement.

 _\- Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Dorea d'un geste brutal.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence que le poufsouffle vola à travers la salle et percuta un mur avant de chuter face contre terre. Plusieurs de leurs camarades éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu as raison Smith, mais peut-être qu'un mangemort te laissera lui faire des nattes ?

\- Merci, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Les deux Potter se sourirent, et durant une bonne heure et demi plusieurs _Expelliarmus_ fusèrent dans la salle. Zacharias Smith n'avait plus osé provoquer Dorea, et d'ailleurs, elle était bien plus rapide que lui.

Quand ils changèrent de partenaire, elle se dirigea vers Cho Chang, voulant connaitre un peu plus la jeune fille pour laquelle son frère avait véritablement le béguin, même si Harry ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

\- Elle échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Hermione qui nota son manège.

\- On peut travailler ensemble Chang ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, dit-elle les joues rosies par la timidité. Je viens de t'apercevoir avec Smith.

\- Essayons quand même, répondit Dorea d'un ton convaincant, _Expelliarmus_ !

Dorea récupéra la baguette de Cho au vol.

\- Tu vois … je suis une vraie nullité, dit Cho.

Dorea lui redonna sa baguette quand Harry arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Regarde ses yeux, lui conseilla-t-il. Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Et …

Il se posta derrière elle.

\- Place ta baguette comme ceci, lui dit-il en soulevant son bras légèrement plus haut.

Dorea, contempla son frère et Cho flirter, puis elle échangea un regard entendu avec George qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent quand Harry frappa dans ses mains pour marquer la fin de la séance.

Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas eu d'incident. Fred et George s'étaient amusés à désarmés Zacharias Smith qui faisait équipe avec Anthony Goldstein, ou encore Neville qui avait perdu sa baguette dans la bibliothèque. Mais nombre des élèves présent étaient incapables de désarmer leurs camarades.

\- C'était très bien, annonça Harry, mais nous avons dépassé un peu l'horaire et vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant.

Dorea, horrifié, regarda sa montre et vit avec effroi qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées.

\- Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle prit conscience qu'elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je … je dois y aller ! Devoir d'arithmancie, balbutia la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce à toute allure.

\- Ta sœur n'est pas un peu bizarre Harry ? questionna Dean.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas l'étrange comportement de sa cadette.

Dorea courut à vive allure dans les couloirs, descendit plusieurs marches, tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche, puis longea un long couloir étroit, pour tourner enfin à droite et se trouver devant l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Fizwibiz, annonça-t-elle essoufflée.

L'aigle de bronze se déplaça sur le côté et elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon, pour enfin toquer sur le panneau de bois.

\- Entrez, annonça la voix du vieil homme.

La serpentard pénétra dans le bureau et le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, légèrement surprit.

\- Dorea, je ne t'attendais plus, dit-il

\- Je … je n'ai pas vu le temps passé professeur. J'étais … j'étais trop impliqué dans mes devoirs et j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Le professeur l'observa de ses yeux bleus transperçant comme s'il cherchait à lire ses pensées. Dorea ferma aussitôt son esprit.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que tu mets en pratique ce que je t'ai enseigné, Dorea, dit le professeur sur un ton d'humour. Vient t'installer.

Cependant Dorea resta debout, près de la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore la fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air tracassé, devina le directeur. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Est-il vrai que mon père à prit la fuite parce que vous lui avait conseillé de le faire ? interrogea la jeune fille sans hésiter. Quel genre de mission était-ce ?

\- Qui t'a parlé de cela Dorea ? Tu n'es pas censé être au courant.

\- Et vous, vous n'étiez pas censé assurer la protection de mon père ? répondit Dorea sur un ton défit.

L'ambiance, qui était plutôt légère il y a quelques secondes, changea du tout au tout et devint plus lourde et plus électrique.

Le vieil homme et la jeune fille se jaugèrent du regard. Aucune trace de sympathie traversait celui du professeur Dumbledore, néanmoins il avait l'air calme. En revanche, Dorea, tout aussi calme, tentait d'évaluer la situation. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore allait lui révéler quelques sujets sensibles ?

\- Ton père était chargé d'établir une liste officielle des hommes ou des femmes susceptibles de s'enrôler dans les mangemorts et de plutôt les rallier à notre cause. Malheureusement, il a été repéré et la seule chose qui était à faire c'était de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas rester en Angleterre.

\- Alors il est à l'étranger ?

\- Oui.

\- Où exactement ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Il change de lieu tous les deux jours environ.

Dorea ferma les yeux, irrité et en même temps nerveuse. Puis les rouvrit pour contempler à nouveau le directeur, toujours assis derrière son bureau

\- Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'établir au 12 square Grimmaud ?

\- Il n'y a pas que les mangemorts qui sont à ses trousses, mais également le ministère. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être aperçu dans Londres.

\- Mais, il pouvait faire comme Sirius … il …

\- Goderic n'est pas un animagus, coupa Dumbledore. Dorea, je te demande de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, pas même à Harry. Est-ce bien entendu ?

Dumbledore l'observa d'un regard insistant et la jeune fille hocha la tête, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui je vais te demander de transformer ce bloc d'acier en une arme.

Dorea s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau et prit place pour une nouvelle leçon avec son mentor.

C'est entièrement exténué que, deux heures plus tard, Dorea pénétra dans la salle commune des serpentards.

\- Alors Potter, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? dit une voix trainante derrière son dos.

Dorea, un pied sur la première marche de la montée qui menait à son dortoir, sursauta et fit subitement volte-face, pour découvrir Drago Malefoy.

Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'âtre de la cheminée, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon, les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées et sa cravate verte et argent négligemment desserré, laissant découvrir les premiers boutons de son vêtement déboutonnés.

Dorea, vidée de toute énergie, principalement à cause de sa séance avec le professeur Dumbledore, ne put s'empêcher de contempler le garçon. Il fallait l'avouer, Drago Malefoy était plutôt séduisant.

Chassant cette idée de sa tête, elle soupira et s'approcha du centre de la pièce où étaient disposés, sofas et fauteuils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

\- Je me demande …

Il hésita un instant, puis sourit narquoisement. Le regard perdu au loin, il se caressa le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis reporta son attention vers l'adolescente et s'approcha lentement d'elle, de sa démarche félidée. Le ventre de Dorea se contracta et son cœur commençait à palpiter de plus en plus vite.

\- Je me demande si c'est simplement de la témérité ou de l'inconscience ? demanda Drago

\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit Dorea sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien, tu sais très bien que c'est contraire au règlement de se promener dans les couloirs après neuf heures du soir et je te signal qu'il est plus de onze heures.

Drago se posta devant elle, proche, voir même trop proche, au goût de la jeune Potter. Elle était même capable d'humer le parfum musqué du blond. Dorea leva la tête et défia de ses yeux vert émeraude, les deux pupilles glacé qui la toisait d'un air victorieux.

De son côté, Drago percevait le trouble de la jeune fille, ce qui le rendait presque allègre.

\- Et alors ? Tu vas me retirer des points ? répondit la serpentards d'un ton railleur.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne voudrais pas faire du tort à la noble maison qu'est la nôtre, Potter. Mais tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que cela me procurerait de te voir raclé les fond de chaudron durant toute une soirée entière avec Rusard, articula-t-il avec délectation.

\- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, tu ne peux pas donner de retenue, contra Dorea

\- Certes, approuva Drago. Un préfet ne peut donner de retenue, cependant, poursuivit-il le doigt levé, un membre de la brigade inquisitoriale, si.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle a été créée il y a quelques jours par la grande inquisitrice, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et qui fait partie de cette brigade ?

\- Quelques-uns de nos camarades, les plus fidèle au ministère et à notre chère professeure Ombrage, répondit le jeune Malefoy en examinant ses ongles si bien limés.

\- Laisse-moi deviné, ta clique de serpentard, c'est ça ? dit Dorea en secouant la tête. Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Malefoy ? Donne-moi autant de retenue que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Elle se retourna pour entreprendre de monter dans son dortoir, néanmoins Drago la retint par le poignet et la ramena contre son torse d'un geste brusque. Il détestait voir Dorea Potter ignorait ses menaces.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que toutes les équipes de Quidditch, ou le club de bavboules et d'échecs ont été dissolues ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille furieusement. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'une brigade ait été créer : pour vous surveiller, ton frère et toi.

La poigne de Drago était forte et Dorea ne sentait presque plus son bras.

\- Lâche moi Malefoy, se débâtit-t-elle.

\- Je sais très bien que tu trame quelque chose avec ton frère, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Dorea arrêta net de s'agiter et regarda son camarade d'une expression éberluée.

\- Je te mets en garde Potter, la prévint-il dans un murmure. En ce moment même, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson te cherchent partout dans le château pour te faire mordre la poussière. Je ne pourrais pas toujours couvrir tes arrières.

Malefoy la lâcha et partit à grande enjambée vers les dortoirs des garçons, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaitre dans le tournant des escaliers.

* * *

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin de chapitre ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	18. Chapitre 16 : Le match de Quidditch

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Dans ce chapitre, étant donné que l'action se passe durant la cinquième année de nos héros préférés, un extrait d'"Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix" y est écrit. Je tiens à rappeler que le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Deux semaines avaient filé depuis leur première réunion de l'A.D.

Beaucoup de leur camarade s'étaient améliorés : Neville avait réussi à désarmer Hermione, Colin Crivey était enfin parvenu à maitriser le maléfice d'entrave, Parvati Patil avait jeté un sortilège de Réduction si efficace que la table sur lesquels étaient posés les Scrutoscopes avait été réduite en poussière.

Après que la serpentard ait relaté la nouvelle composition de la brigade inquisitoriale, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea avaient très vite considérés que les réunions devaient être ponctuelles et non régulières, pour éviter à Drago Malefoy et toute sa bande de serpentards d'établir un emploi du temps constant de leur rassemblement.

De même, les entrainements de Quidditch des quatre équipes leurs imposaient des rendez-vous imprévisibles.

Hermione avait donc créé un système ingénieux : elle avait transformé plusieurs gallions – un pour chaque membre de l'A.D – pour communiquer la date et l'heure de leur prochaine réunion. Il aurait effectivement semblé suspect que plusieurs élèves traversent la Grande Salle pour aller se parler.

C'est donc un vendredi soir, la veille du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qu'Harry et Dorea marchaient silencieusement, sous la cape d'invisibilité, dans les couloirs du cachot menant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry consultait régulièrement la carte du Maraudeur, voulant éviter de tomber sur Rusard ou pire Drago Malefoy ou un des membres de la brigade.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés devant le passage, ils perçurent des chuchotements sur leur gauche. Dorea reconnut la voix de Théodore Nott et de Daphné Greengrass.

Dorea et Harry se regardèrent d'un regard empli de curiosité et la jeune fille mit le doigt devant la bouche et tous deux rebroussèrent chemin de quelques mètres pour se coller contre la pierre froide du mur sombre. Toujours cachés sous leur cape, ils écoutèrent la conversation des deux comparses, planqués dans un renfoncement mural.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? disait Théo dans un murmure.

\- Moi j'exagère ? fit Daphné un peu plus fort. C'est toi qui te fiche de moi depuis le début de l'été.

\- Non Daph', tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi, mais c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup de choses ont perturbées ces deux derniers mois. Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble pour le moment et d'ailleurs … je ne veux pas te faire courir ce risque.

Dorea et Harry se jetèrent un œil sceptique puis reportèrent leur attention sur la suite de l'échange.

\- Théo, tu sais pertinemment que tu as le choix. Ton père ne te ferait jamais de mal si tu décidais de ...

\- C'est mal le connaitre Daphnée ! s'exclama Théo dans un chuchotement. Si je décide de prendre un autre chemin que celui auquel il a choisi pour moi …

Théo prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que j'envi Drago, termina-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Dorea tira Harry par le poignet pour s'éloigner des deux serpentards. Elle en avait assez entendu et intérieurement elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry en apprenne plus. C'était comme si elle voulait protéger Daphnée, Théo et indirectement Malefoy, bien malgré elle.

Etant retourné devant le passage de la salle commune, Harry la stoppa et l'observa d'un regard passionné, comme s'il avait découvert son tout premier cadeau de Noël.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent où est caché Voldemort ? demanda-t-il frénétique.

\- Non, je ne pense pas Harry, répondit Dorea d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de savoir et …

\- Harry, soupira Dorea, tentant de calmer son frère, je ne rentrerai pas dans ce jeu et je pourrais les mettre en danger.

Les épaules du brun retombèrent comme un soufflet.

\- Oui tu as raison, dit-il la déception se percevant dans sa voix. On se retrouve demain sur le terrain ?

\- On va vous mettre la pâté frangin, fit Dorea en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Ils gloussèrent et après s'être enlacés, Dorea sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité, se posta devant le mur et attendit que les bruits de pas d'Harry disparurent dans l'angle d'un corridor, pour donner le mot de passe.

\- Giza, dit-elle à l'adresse du mur.

Ce dernier glissa sur le côté, lui laissant le passage d'entrée à la salle commune.

Dorea se sentait totalement nauséeuse. Nous étions le jour du premier match de la saison et elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Elle n'avait jamais connu une situation aussi tendue. Toute l'école était à cran et en premier lieu les maisons de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Une frénésie s'était emparée de chacun d'eux et Dorea n'en comprenait pas le sens. De plus, les professeurs ne connaissaient plus l'impartialité.

McGonagall faisait des allusions indirectes vis-à-vis la victoire que se devait de remporter les gryffondors et Rogue ne se gênait pas pour multiplier les retenues à l'encontre de chacun des membres de l'équipe adverse.

Elle était installée sur le banc des vestiaires, tandis qu'Henry déblatérait un flot de parole qu'elle ne comprenait guère. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle serait sur le terrain dans moins d'une demi-heure et qu'elle allait se ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Comme si les quolibets de ses camarades de Serpentards ne lui suffisaient pas.

Quoique, depuis quelques semaines, la situation avait quelque peu changée. Soit ses camarades s'étaient lassés d'elle, soit sa tête leur revenait un peu plus qu'au début. Dans tous les cas, depuis qu'elle avait des relations plus cordiales avec Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass, ainsi que Blaise Zabini, qui lui manifestait sans cesse sa gentillesse, ça lui valait un certain respect auprès des autres verts et argents.

Il faut dire que ces trois là inspiraient autant de crainte que Drago Malefoy dans la maison serpentards, ce qui les amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, vous êtes prêt ? fit Henry en frappant dans ses mains. Potter si tu as envie de vomir c'est maintenant et pas sur le terrain.

Blaise, qui était assit à côté d'elle se pencha pour l'examiner.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blanche comme un linge.

\- Ça va, juste … nausée … marmonna Dorea.

\- C'est toujours ça les premiers match Potter, fit Colin.

\- En tout cas ça te retourne l'estomac, commenta Dorea.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire toute l'équipe, hormis Malefoy, ce que Dorea ne manqua pas de noter.

Depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait surprise en faute après sa première réunion de l'A.D, Dorea, ne cessait à son tour de l'épier. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il l'avait couverte auprès des autres membres de la brigade inquisitorial ?

Elle percevait inévitablement Drago Malefoy comme un garçon imbus de lui-même, détestable au plus haut point et méprisable. Néanmoins, plus elle l'observait et plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré son caractère abject, il était tout de même séduisant et charismatique.

Drago leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, sentant qu'elle le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes et plongea ses deux pupilles aciers dans le regard émeraude de Dorea. Les deux élèves se jaugèrent durant de longues secondes qui leur dura une éternité.

Deux doigts claquèrent devant son visage et Blaise ramena la jeune Potter à la réalité.

Comme si de rien n'était Dorea commença à se préparer, mais Blaise regardant tour à tour ses deux camarades comprit le manège qui ne cessait depuis quelques semaines. Il avait bien évidemment prit l'habitude de voir Drago renoncer aux injures nonobstant l'adolescente et l'observait de temps à autre. Il nota cependant que la jeune fille contemplait son ami un peu plus scrupuleusement qu'à l'accoutumé. Il tentait de chercher une raison crédible à cela toutefois la seule qu'il avait trouvé jusque-là c'était la possibilité que ces deux têtes de mules s'appréciaient.

Dorea revêtit sa cape verte où le numéro 3 y était brodé en fil d'argent, ainsi que son nom qui surplombait le chiffre en forme d'arche. Puis elle mit ses cuissardes les scratchant avec énergie, elle enfila ses gants de cuir, et enfin glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Elle prit son balai de course et suivit l'équipe à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

Le temps était clément, un rayon de soleil traversait les nuages brumeux et le froid de novembre piqué les joues de la jeune fille. Une fine couche de neige avait recouvert le parc, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un paradis blanc.

Les cris de la foule qui provenait du stade résonnait au loin et Dorea pouvait percevoir les étoles vertes et argent, rouge et or, noir et jaune, bleu et argent.

Henry s'arrêta devant le stade, se retourna vers eux, l'excitation et l'angoisse se mêlant dans son regard. Il parcourut un à un les visages anxieux de ses coéquipiers et reprit son chemin vers le stade.

Ils entrèrent dans l'endroit et à ce moment là, sur leur gauche, une foule d'élèves de Serpentard les acclamèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent.

Un vrombissement s'éleva à leur droite et Dorea aperçu un grand panneau où un lion à la crinière dorée ouvrit sa grande gueule pour manger un serpent vert. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain pour former un cercle, avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, autour du professeur Bibine.

Elle se posta à côté de Malefoy, qui lui, faisait face à Harry. Dorea et son frère échangèrent un coup d'œil complice puis elle sentit Malefoy tourner la tête vers elle. Elle regarda son équipier qui lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Dorea sentit des papillons monter en elle puis reporta son attention vers son frère, qui avait participer à l'échange et qui avait subitement la mâchoire serré.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy cherchait à faire ? A mettre Harry hors de lui ? Si c'était bien cela, c'était vil et mesquin.

Le blond choisit cet instant avec les autres serpentards de l'équipe de Quidditch pour sortir un badge argenté, où il était inscrit « _Weasley est notre roi_ ». L'inscription était surplombée d'une couronne.

Dorea horrifiée, dévisagea Ron, puis consulta Harry, qui comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Les serpentards qui étaient en hauteur dans les tribunes firent de même et se mirent tous debout dans un bruit sourd, l'air solennelle.

\- Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna l'arbitre, ordonna Madame Bibine.

Angelina et Henry se tendirent la main et Dorea vit nettement que son capitaine tentait d'écrabouiller les doigts frêles de la gryffondor.

L'adolescente imita ses camarades et enfourcha son balai, soufflant d'exaspération. Ce match n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Dorea ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa au vol le souafles. Les commentaires de Lee lui vinrent alors aux oreilles.

\- Et c'est Potter qui prend l'avantage sur Johnson et Bell. Nous ne connaissons pas encore ses capacités sur un balai de courses mais en croire son frère, Harry Potter, le Quidditch est dans ses gênes.

Caressant le manche de son balai, elle distança Angelina et Katie, pour lancer la balle dans l'un des trois anneaux d'or.

Voyant Ron allait sur sa droite, elle tira sur sa gauche et marqua un premier but. C'est alors que la foule sur sa gauche cria victorieusement.

\- Et Potter commence sa première saison en beauté. Dix points pour serpentards ! claironna Lee.

Elle vit Blaise voler vers elle pour frapper dans sa main.

\- Bien joué Dorea ! lui cria-t-il à travers le vent.

L'adolescente ressentait comme une agitation en elle et elle était si exaltée de pouvoir faire ses preuve, qu'elle avait envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Lorsqu'elle vit le souafle entre les mains d'Angelina Johnson, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Et c'est maintenant Johnson qui a le souafle. Quelle joueuse extraordinaire cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi …

\- JORDAN ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'était pour rire professeur, juste pour ajouter du piquant. Johnson évite Zabini, passe devant Montague, houlà !

Dorea fit volte-face et vit avec horreur Henry tomber de son balai. La jeune fille examina les joueurs autour d'elle, puis continua sa poursuite à travers le terrain.

\- Johnson est poursuivit de près par Potter ! Attention Angelina, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais attendez … J'entend une chanson, écoutez …

Tous tendirent l'oreille et la chanson s'éleva forte et claire de la marée verte et argent qui s'étalait dans les tribunes de Serpentard.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Dorea ne voulut pas en entendre davantage et fonça vers Angelina pour lui dérober le souafle. Elle fit un virage serré et vola à toute vitesse vers le but adverse. Elle observa Ron, tenir son balai, une expression crispée s'affichant sur son visage cramoisi.

Elle lança le souafle en l'air et tira un autre but, frappant la balle avec la queue de son balai.

\- Quel talent Potter ! commenta Lee, essayant de couvrir d'une voix forte la chanson de _Weasley est notre roi_. Ça fait vingt points pour Serpentard !

Néanmoins c'était peine perdue, la chanson couvrit le stade entier et elle lança un regard désolé à Ron.

\- … Et Alicia repasse à Angelina ! s'écria Lee. Vas-y Angelina ! On dirait qu'elle n'a que le gardien devant ! ELLE TIRE … ELLE aarghh …

Colin avait bloqué son tire et Serpentard avait repris l'avantage.

Blaise qui avait rattrapé le souafle au vol le lança à Dorea qui l'attrapa de ses deux mains, et fonça une nouvelle fois vers Ron, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Potter est à nouveau en possession du souafle, Potter est bien déterminée à marquer le plus de but ! Allez Ron, vas-y bloque le !

\- JORDAN ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois McGonagall furieuse.

\- Et POTTER MARQUE !

La foule des serpentards tapèrent des pieds et crièrent, sautant en l'air de joie. Alors la terrible chanson reprit plus forte que jamais.

 _WEASLEY EST NE_

 _DANS UN TROU A RATS_

 _IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT …_

Dorea rencontra le regard fier de son contrastant avec l'expression furieuse qu'affichait son visage. Il lui fit un pouce en l'air ce qui l'encouragea de plus belle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans durant un match de Quidditch, le nom de Potter était scandé, non par les Gryffondors mais par les Serpentards : Dorea avait marqué quatre vingt dix but à elle seule et même Malefoy l'applaudissait à chacun de ses points, ainsi, Dorea n'en était que plus heureuse.

Seule ombre au tableau, la chanson à l'encontre de Ron ne cessait de résonnait à travers le stade et la jeune fille se promit d'en parler à l'équipe. Cela devait cesser, ce n'était pas du tout fair-play.

\- C'est une nouvelle fois Potter qui détient le souafle, elle évite le cognard envoyé par Fred Weasley, contra Alicia Spinnet …

Dorea zigzaguait à travers le terrain comme un poisson dans l'eau et marqua un centième but.

\- POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER ! crièrent les serpentards d'une même voix.

 _GRACE A LUI,_

 _C'EST SUR, ON_

 _GAGNERA,_

 _WEASLEY EST_

 _NOTRE ROI …_

\- Harry, QU'EST-CE TU FAIS ? cria Angelina en passant devant lui pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. VAS-Y !

Dorea, ayant entendu Angelina crier sur son frère, fit demi-tour avec son balai et vit Drago tourner au tour du terrain, une petite balle d'or voletant devant lui.

Son frère, munit de son éclair de feu, rattrapa en un instant son adversaire, et donna un coup d'épaule à Malefoy, qui le lui rendit également avec force.

Le stade entier retenait son souffle quand Harry tira son bras et fonça en piqué suivit toujours de près par Malefoy.

Tout se passa en un instant, Harry attrapa le vif d'or et redressa son balai, volant à quelques centimètres du sol. Malefoy, lui, faillit s'écraser et dévia sa course sur le côté.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis le début du match, les gryffondors se levèrent et crièrent à leur tour victorieusement.

\- ET GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH DE CENT CINQUANTE POINT A CENT POINT ! cria Lee.

Dorea vola vers son frère qui avait atterrit au sol, tout comme les autres joueurs, puis couru dans sa direction, voulant être la première à le féliciter.

\- Bravo Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Euphorique, de part la performance qu'elle avait accomplie et le talent de son frère, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Bravo à toi aussi Dott', lui chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Tu as très bien joué.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et tous deux se sourirent. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Dorea, pour le cognard, dit Fred en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Pas le moins du monde, rigola-t-elle.

L'adolescente chercha Ron des yeux et le vit marcher en direction des vestiaires, la mine déconfite.

Un frappement de main retentit derrière son dos. Tous se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy les applaudirent, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? dit-il à Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais … Mais après tout, il est né dans un trou à rats … Ma chanson t'a plu Potter ?

Dorea s'avança et se posta devant le groupe de Gryffondor qui s'était réuni au centre du terrain.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie, arrête-ça. Si tu veux régler tes comptes, fait le avec moi ! l'implora-t-elle.

\- Toi, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, c'est à eux, que je m'exprime, fit-il d'un geste de menton en désignant l'équipe adverse.

Dorea regarda son frère, qui lui, décida d'ignorer le blond, continuant à parler avec coéquipiers.

\- On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! lança Malefoy tandis que Katie et Angelina serraient Harry dans leurs bras. Mais on n'a pas trouvé de rimes à « grosse et laide » … on aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ?

Dorea, exaspérée, se détourna du serpentard, pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Typique des mauvais joueurs, dit Angelina en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégouté

\- On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles … à propos de son père …

Fred et George, qui venaient de réaliser de quoi parlait Malefoy, s'immobilisèrent et portèrent toute leur attention sur Drago.

Dorea sentant la tension montait, se retourna promptement et prit Malefoy par la main pour le tirer vers les vestiaires.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie arrête. Ils vont te tabasser si tu continu.

\- Ils n'oseront pas, lui murmura-t-il, il y a les professeurs qui nous regardent. Laisse-moi faire, ajouta le blond en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil.

Puis il se retourna vers la petite assemblé, la main de Dorea toujours serré entre la sienne.

La serpentard regarda ses doigts entrelacés entre ceux de Drago et ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle jeta un œil vers son frère, qui lui, n'avait encore rien remarqué. Elle retira sa main brusquement comme si elle avait été brulée à vif.

\- Mais toi, tu aimes les Weasley, Potter ? reprit Malefoy d'un ton railleur. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé – si on peut employer ce mot-là – chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais …

Harry ceintura George et dans le même temps il fallut les efforts combinés d'Angelina et de Katie pour empêcher Fred de bondir sur Malefoy.

Dorea, tira le bras de Drago, pour empêcher un malheur d'arriver.

\- Je t'en prie Malefoy, arrête ton manège.

\- Lâche-moi Potter ! s'énerva ce dernier en retirant violemment son bras.

\- Drago, ils vont bondir sur toi d'une minute à l'autre si tu continue !

Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers elle, l'air surpris et la jeune Potter prit conscience à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il l'ignora et se détourna d'elle pour continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Ou peut-être, ajouta Malefoy, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

Dorea sentit alors ses oreilles bourdonner, le sang battre dans ses tempes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! lui fit-elle en le poussant en avant.

Mais ce fut trop tard, consterné par sa dernière remarque, Harry lâcha George qui bondit sur Malefoy et le frappa sur le nez. Harry le rejoignit et le frappa dans l'estomac et Malefoy tomba à terre et ce fut une pluie de coup qui tombèrent sur ce dernier.

Dorea, choquée par la brutalité de son frère et de George, couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Elle perçut un mouvement de panique sur sa droite et vit les professeurs coururent à leur rencontre. Les sifflets dans les tribunes ne cessant pour autant.

Elle décida d'intervenir, tentant d'abréger les souffrances du serpentard.

\- HARRY ARRETE ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle tira son frère en arrière et le poussa de toute ses forces, aidée par Fred qui en fit de même avec George, et elle se posta devant un Malefoy à terre, presque inconscient.

\- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ? cria Dorea à Harry.

\- TU AS ENTENDU CE QU'IL A DIT ! TU AS ENTENDU …

\- J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDU, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR CE COMPORTER COMME DES BETES DE FOIRE !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! s'exclama Madame Bibine en arrivant à leur hauteur. Potter, fit-elle à l'adresse de Dorea, emmenez Monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Dorea fit volte-face et se baissa, posant un des bras de Drago sur ses épaules et le remit sur pieds. Dorea entreprit de sortir du terrain, mais au lieu de tourner à droite vers le château, elle poursuivit son chemin en direction des vestiaires.

\- Tu … tu ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie ? marmotta Malefoy d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Non, Mrs Pomfresh va te poser trop de question.

Drago la scruta tandis qu'elle le trainait hors du terrain, la voix du professeur Bibine, criant sur George et Harry, leur parvenant aux oreilles.

Les deux élèves pénétrèrent dans le vestiaire qui était totalement inoccupé, et Dorea installa Drago sur un banc. Elle examina scrupuleusement ses blessures au visage et toucha ses côtes, mais le jeune émit un gémissement de douleur.

\- Quelle chochotte, fit Dorea en se dirigeant le placard où une boite à pharmacie y était disposée.

\- C'est toi la chochotte, grimaça Drago.

Dorea revint vers lui, en souriant. Elle ouvrit la boite et prit du coton ainsi qu'un désinfectant. Elle posa la trousse sur le banc à côté d'elle, puis commença à tapoter la blessure ouverte sur l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme. Ce dernier serra les dents et repoussa violemment le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me soigne comme un moldu ! fit-il d'un ton furieux.

\- Je ne maitrise pas assez bien les sorts de secours, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tu es une sorcière non ? siffla Drago entre ses dents.

\- Bien, alors débrouille toi ! lui répondit Dorea sur le même ton.

Elle jeta le coton à la figure du blond, qui retomba sur les genoux de Drago.

Il tenta de reprendre le coton en se baissant légèrement, ce fut néanmoins d'une douleur si exiguë qu'il couina une nouvelle fois. Drago lui tendit le coton, non sans un regard farouche. Dorea le lui reprit d'un geste abrupt et continua son entreprise.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, durant lesquels Drago pouvait étudier chaque détail du visage empourpré de sa camarade. Sa fine bouche rougie par le mordillement continuel, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, et ses yeux … ses yeux comparables à deux pierres d'émeraude, scintillants de malice.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de sortir ces élucubrations de son esprit, puis rouvrit ses pupilles pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de la jeune Potter.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? questionna Malefoy d'une voix enrouée.

\- Parce-que même si tu es un salopard, Malefoy, personne ne mérite de se faire brutaliser comme mon frère et Weasley l'ont fait.

Drago ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Toutefois il se doutait que c'était une toute autre raison qui motivait Potter à lui venir en secours.

\- Enlève ta cape et ton t-shirt, je dois voir tes côtes, annonça l'adolescente.

\- Non mais tu rêves ? dit Drago, la mine écœurée

\- Malefoy, souffla Dorea agacé, tu as deux choix, soit refuser mon aide et glapir jusqu'aux château ou accepter que je te soigne et avoir ton quart d'heure de gloire.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant et enleva son t-shirt blanc, laissant découvrir un torse musculeux. Du coin de l'œil, Dorea épia la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elle se leva du banc et s'accroupit sur les genoux et d'un geste indécis, elle avança la main vers la poitrine du blond, pour palper ses côtes endolories et bleutés.

Drago serra la mâchoire à son touché. Dorea prit la trousse de secours et en sortit une grande compresse rose, au parfum douteux.

\- Ça pue cette chose, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ça sur …

Mais les supplices du blond furent coupé par Dorea qui apposa brusquement l'onguent sur son torse, pour l'étaler sur ses côtes.

Enfin, sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva, referma la boite, et la rangea dans le placard boisé. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la sortit, sous le regard attentif de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? redemanda Drago d'une voix insistante.

Dorea, inspira et contempla Drago.

\- Tu m'as déjà posée cette question.

\- Pourquoi-m'aides-tu-Potter ? articula Malefoy impatient.

\- Tu m'as couverte il y a quelques semaines auprès de la brigade, on est quitte à present, répondit Dorea.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fit le garçon en secouant la tête. Tu te fiche totalement de me rendre le service que je t'ai rendu. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? s'obstina-t-il.

Les deux serpentards se jaugèrent plusieurs secondes, Dorea, cependant, décida d'ignorer sa question. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme, elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna, ouvrit la porte et passa l'entrer, pour la refermer.

Ce fut subitement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle l'avait aidé et cela, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Etes vous heureux(ses) de ce nouveau rapprochement entre Drago et Dorea ?

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	19. Chapitre 17 : Le retour d'Hagrid

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Alors voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. Jetez moi des tomates, je le mérite avec mon retard "habituel" (normalement j'espère chaque semaine poster un nouveau chapitre mais l'espoir fait vivre ...)**_

 _ **Bref, pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire celui-là et j'espère, ô combien, il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je voudrais partager une experience avec vous : Je suis récemment aller à Londres et j'ai eu l'occasion de faire le Free Tour Harry Potter partant de Piccadilly Circus et allant jusqu'au quartier du ministère de la défense. C'était extra et si vous avez l'occasion d'être à Londres il faut le faire, car c'est vraiment une autre façon de visiter la ville.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **adrenoide :**_ _**Merci pour ta review, et ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis contente que tu puisse lire mon histoire et partager tes opinions.**_

* * *

Dorea pressait le pas voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le terrain de Quidditch. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été aussi faible. Et elle commençait à réaliser que Drago Malefoy allait profiter de cette faiblesse.

Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait aller plus loin dans ses élucubrations, elle devait à tout prix trouver Harry.

La jeune fille pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea directement vers la Grande Salle.

Quand elle franchit l'entrée de la salle, des acclamations se firent entendre sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit les serpentards présent à leur table se lever et l'applaudirent avec entrain.

Dorea dévia son attention vers la table des gryffondors, qui eux, la fixait d'un regard défiant. Ron et Hermione y étaient installés en son centre.

La jeune fille jaugea les visages amers des rouges et or et pensa qu'il était préférable de rebrousser chemin.

La jeune Potter fit volte-face, tourna sur sa gauche et monta l'escalier qui la séparait des grandes marches, la menant au septième étage.

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir qui débouchait sur le passage de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle examina attentivement les lieux et se rendit compte que depuis son entrée dans cette école elle n'était jamais venue dans cet endroit.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les galeries froides et lugubres des cachots, huit étages au-dessous. Ici c'était chaud et accueillant et un long tapis persan, de couleur rouge et or, menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Elle poursuivit son chemin et arriva devant la peinture qui représentait une femme de forte corpulence, habillé d'une robe de style grecian, agrémentée de quelques fleurs.

La Grosse Dame discutait avec une autre femme et quand la jeune intruse arriva, les deux commères furent interpellées par cette dernière.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit la Grosse Dame d'un ton altier.

\- Je sais, répondit Dorea, mais je dois voir Harry Potter de toute urgence. Pouvez-vous l'appeler pour moi ?

\- Vous êtes bien sa sœur, c'est ça ? demanda la deuxième femme d'une curiosité malsaine.

La jeune Potter soupira et insista du regard. La Grosse Dame, ne se faisant pas prier, sortit du tableau.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Dorea s'impatientant, se demandait si elle devait encore rester quelques instants ou peut être retourner d'où elle venait. Harry était-il en colère ? Elle ne put en penser plus car la Grosse Dame réapparut dans le tableau.

\- Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Potter n'est pas ici, dit-elle hautainement. Allez, maintenant partez, fit-elle en balayant de sa main le corridor qui s'étendait devant elle. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce couloir.

Dorea resta un moment stoïque puis fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas pour descendre les huit étages la séparant de sa salle commune.

L'adolescente avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle était si exténuée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait traversée durant la journée : l'angoisse, puis l'euphorie, la nervosité, l'attraction, la faiblesse et enfin la déception. La déception de ne pas avoir, ne serait-ce qu'entre-apercevoir Harry. La déception de ne pas partager sa victoire avec son frère. La serpentard connaissait si bien cette déception : quand Harry se décidait à l'éviter, même inconsciemment.

Dorea longea le couloir menant à la salle commune des verts et argent et plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit plus un bruit sourd mêlé de musiques et de rires se faisaient entendre.

Elle pénétra « la fosse au serpent » quand un tapage sonore lui bourdonna les oreilles.

\- Potter ! cria une voix grave à travers le son jazzy qui s'élevait du mégaphone.

Dorea jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix et vit Henry et toute l'équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que quelques camarades de cinquième année, réunies autour de leur endroit favori : le foyer de la cheminée ronflant un feu particulièrement dense.

Henry tendait son verre à son adresse tout sourire, installé aux côtés de Drago, qui lui, riait aux éclats avec Pansy Parkinson. Quand le blond aperçut la jeune Potter, il entoura de son bras les épaules de Pansy Parkinson. Inconsciemment Dorea serra sa mâchoire et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Drago, lui, de son côté, ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Viens nous rejoindre, poursuivit Henry.

A cet instant, elle prit conscience du vide qui l'habitait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête et voulait tout simplement rester seule.

Dorea choisit d'ignorer ses camarades et se fraya un chemin vers les escaliers. Chose qui n'était pas aisée étant donné sa nouvelle célébrité : les félicitations fusaient de toute part : « Bravo Potter ! », « Super match Potter », « Le prochain tu vas le gagner pour nous Potter ! ».

Quand elle referma la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle fut enfin seule, elle se cala contre le panneau de bois et ferma les yeux, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air et tentant calmer les palpitations de son cœur, bourrinant son torse à la chamade. Puis, sans se défaire de sa cape, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha pour pleurer tout son saoul. Ce fut seulement, quand elle fut vidée de toute larmes, quelques heures après, qu'elle s'endormit sans presque s'en rendre compte.

\- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, soupira une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Daphnée Greengrass la contempler de sa hauteur à côté du lit, les sourcils froncés.

Dorea tourna son regard vers la table de chevet et vit une fiole de potion à moitié remplie d'un liquide violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu as fait une piquée de fièvre cette nuit, expliqua Daphnée en s'agenouillant prés de sa camarade. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'amener à l'infirmerie. Heureusement Drago, avait ça sur lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Daphnée d'un ton rassurant en voyant Dorea se redresser vivement dans son lit, il ne sait pas que c'est pour toi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me jette un sort pour ça, termina la brune en reprenant sa respiration. Bon et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tête-qui-tourne, marmotta la jeune Potter.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, marmonna entre ses dents la serpentard.

Elle se releva et entreprit de sortir de la chambre.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- T'amener le petit déjeuner, bien sûr, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en haussant les épaules.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Dorea enleva le plaid molletonné vert bouteille aux armes de Daphnée, brodées en fil d'argent et indiquant ses initiales : « DG ». Elle se leva et malgré la pièce qui tanguait de gauche à droite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Dorea en ressortit, elle vit Daphnée assise en tailleur sur son lit, mangeant une gaufre à pleine bouche, avec un plateau débordant de pâtisseries, pancakes, d'œufs et de bacon, posé à sa droite.

Dorea s'avança vers le lit et attrapa une autre gaufre, mâchant de concert avec la brune.

\- Merci, la gratifia-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, lui sourit la jeune Greengrass. Ce sont plutôt ces imbéciles d'elfes de maisons qu'il faut remercier.

Dorea ne releva pas la dernière remarque de sa camarade et s'installa à son tour sur le matelas. Quelques minutes passèrent, seuls les mâchouillements et les bruits de fourchettes perçaient le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Ah au fait, j'ai failli oublier, dit soudainement Daphné d'une voix claire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dorea.

\- Ton frère t'attend en bas, annonça la serpentard de but en blanc.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Dorea soufflé par l'annonce en posant son assiette sur le plateau. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oh ça doit faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes, répondit Daphné d'un ton indifférent.

\- Greengrass ! s'exclama Dorea furieuse, en se levant subitement.

\- Hé Potter, je veux bien être sympa avec toi, mais pas avec le balafré ! Je suis à Serpentard, pas à Poufsouffle, dit-elle dans une expression écœurée.

Dorea s'en alla de la chambre d'un pas rageur et ce fut deux minutes plus tard qu'elle sortit de la salle commune pour découvrir son frère adossé au mur d'en face, les bras croisés, le regard sévère.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Dorea d'un ton las. Greengrass ne m'avait pas dit que tu m'attendais, elle …

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter avec elle. Viens, ne restons pas là, dit-il froidement

Harry se mit en marche et Dorea resta un moment planté sur place, surprise par le comportement de son frère.

Elle le rattrapa à grande enjambée pour enfin arriver à ses côtés.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil puis continua à marcher dans le plus grand des silences. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du premier étage, montant continuellement les grands escaliers, il lâcha de but en blanc :

\- Fred, George et moi sommes interdits de Quidditch à vie.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Dorea en se stoppant net en pleine monter.

Harry qui était à présent en haut des marches, se retourna pour observer sa sœur.

\- Fred, George et …

\- Harry, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit ! coupa sèchement l'adolescente. Mais vous n'auriez dû avoir qu'une retenue ! s'indigna-t-elle. Malefoy à …

\- Parlons-en de Malefoy Dott', s'énerva le jeune homme. Tu l'as presque défendu !

Dorea ferma les yeux, voulant rassembler toutes les forces qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle pour affronter ce qu'elle avait tant redouté la veille. Voilà, elle y était : elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Harry sur son comportement d'hier. Autant qu'il ne sache rien sur sa petite entrevue avec ce blond décoloré dans les vestiaires, sinon, elle pouvait courir à la catastrophe.

Dorea rouvrit les yeux et rejoignit le brun, pour se poster face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas défendu Malefoy, Harry. Je souhaitais vous éviter de prendre une retenue ou pire, d'être interdit de Quidditch à vie par exemple.

Harry la jaugea durant plusieurs secondes puis il se résigna.

\- Tu as certainement raison. En attendant, ton copain n'a eu que des lignes à copier.

Puis le gryffondor se remit en marche, lui tournant le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, protesta-t-elle entre ses dents, déboulant les marches de la montée à la suite d'Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna, un sourire flegmatique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais tant que cela n'allait pas plus loin que la cordialité …

\- Au fait, où m'emmène-tu ? questionna sa jumelle, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

\- C'est une surprise, fit Harry d'un ton plus léger.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises, marmonna Dorea plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

\- Celle-ci va te plaire, dit Harry en donnant le mot de passe à un tableau représentant une grosse dame aux cheveux flamboyant dévorant une cuisse de poulet.

Le passage déboucha sur la cour de l'horloge qu'ils traversèrent pour se diriger vers la galerie menant au Cromlech.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plaine, Dorea nota un changement dans paysage qui lui était à présent si familier : une fumée s'élevant du foyer de la cheminée de la petite cabane en bas de la colline. Harry, lui avait déjà montré cette cabane, qui appartenait au demi-géant du nom de Rubeus Hagrid. Il était enfin rentré de son voyage … apparemment.

Ils descendirent la pente et arrivèrent devant l'enclos, entourant de grosses citrouilles et un potager. Harry monta les trois petites marches de pierre et toqua à la porte. A peine eut-il terminer son entreprise que des rugissements surgirent de l'intérieur.

Dorea se recula de quelque pas, s'attendant à ce qu'un gros chien lui saute dessus, sous le rire de son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un grand homme barbu.

Dorea observa Hagrid et vit qu'il était couvert de bleu et par certains endroits … de sang ! L'immensité et la carrure de ce dernier effraya presque la jeune fille, mais les yeux de l'homme en forme de petits scarabées lui donnèrent tout de suite confiance. Ils étaient pleins de douceur et de gentillesse et elle n'en attendait pas moins selon la description que lui avait faite Harry.

\- Harry, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

\- Je sais Hagrid, mais je devais vous présenter une personne importante, répondit le brun en se tournant vers la serpentard.

Hagrid porta son attention vers la jeune fille et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Par tous les saints sorciers ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Tu ressembles tellement à Lily !

\- Bonjour, fit Dorea en tendant la main vers l'homme. Je me prénomme …

\- Crockdur, reste ici ! se récria Hagrid à l'adresse de son énorme chien, le retenant par son collier.

Crockdur, à la vue de la serpentard, grogna méchamment. Cette dernière fit de nouveau quelque pas en arrière, de peur qu'elle ne perde sa main.

\- Tu m'excuse, mais il a été élevé pour détester les serpentards, lui dit Hagrid en rigolant.

\- Ah, super, marmonna Dorea sans conviction.

Hagrid passa la tête au-dehors et scruta les alentours.

\- Entrez, ne restons pas là.

Dorea, intimidée, entra dans la cabane à la suite d'Harry et quand elle referma la porte, une odeur de jambon sec vint titiller ses narines.

Un petit salon, avec une grande cheminée où un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, une grande table et de grandes chaises en son centre, débouchait sur une petite chambre avec un grand lit recouvert d'une couverture maladroitement cousu avec plusieurs morceaux de tissus. Dorea remarqua que tout était aux normes du demi-géant et sourit d'aise par le confort de la cabane. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle rejoignit Harry qui s'était installé dans le grand sofa cuirassé, où à certains endroits il était déchiré ou griffé.

Crockdur grogna de nouveau quand elle s'installa près de son frère.

\- Crockdur ! aboya Hagrid, qui était en train de préparer le thé dans la petite kitchenette face à eux.

Le chien continuait à gronder jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid amena un plateau avec des tasses que la jeune fille prit pour des bains de pied, et une bouilloire où une légère boucanée dont l'odeur citronné s'échappait de sa tige.

Hagrid posa le plateau sur la grande table et versa le thé dans les « récipients » pour les servirs aux deux élèves.

\- Alors Dorea, comment te sens-tu à Poudlard ? s'intéressa Hagrid en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui craqua sous son poids.

\- Je … j'essaie de m'intégrer.

\- Certains Serpentard ne doivent pas te rendre la vie facile, comment a-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non …

Hagrid la regarda fixement d'un air inquisiteur.

Dorea but une gorgée de thé et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui grattait une fois de plus sa cicatrice. Toutefois il fuyait son regard et elle sentie le malaise du brun. La jeune fille se renfrogna, s'interrogeant sur ce soudain mutisme.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Hagrid, reprit-elle plus gaiement. Harry m'a si souvent parlé de vous ! Mais comment se fait-il que vous étiez absent durant ces deux derniers mois ?

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà confié à Harry, Ron et Hermione hier – Dorea lança un regard en coin à Harry - j'étais en mission.

\- En mission ? fit Dorea en reportant son attention sur Hagrid.

\- Oui, avec Olympe.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Olympe Maxime de l'école Beaubâtons, expliqua Harry qui parla enfin depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- Quel était votre mission Hagrid ?

\- Je devais rallier les autres géants à notre cause, enfin celle de l'Ordre, répondit Hagrid.

\- Et vous avez réussi ? questionna Dorea, le regard tout à coup illuminé.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez pu les approcher ? demanda précipitamment Dorea.

\- Je vois que tu as la même curiosité empressée que ton frère Dorea, commenta Hagrid.

Ce dernier but une gorgée de thé, reposa sa tasse et s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

\- En fait, Madame Maxime et moi sommes partis à la fin du trimestre …

\- Vous êtes partis où ?

\- Dumbledore m'a indiqué où se trouvait les géants : dans les hautes montagnes. Il nous a fallu un mois pour arriver à destination.

\- Un mois ?! s'exclama surprise Dorea. Mais vous ne pouviez pas …

\- Ron m'a fait la même remarque hier, rigola Hagrid, et non nous ne pouvions pas prendre la voie des airs où transplaner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes surveillés …

\- Par qui ? Voldemort ?

Un frisson parcouru le corps du demi-géant.

\- Je te prie de ne pas prononcer son nom !

\- Pardon, s'excusa l'adolescente. Donc vous étiez surveillé par Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Par les mêmes personnes qui vous surveillent de près tous les deux, répliqua Hagrid en désignant de son index droit Harry et Dorea.

\- Le ministère, comprit la verte et argent.

\- Exactement, et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de nous lâcher.

\- Et donc, après ça, vous avez pu les trouver ? fit Dorea, se hâtant de savoir la suite.

\- Eh bien ensuite, oui, nous sommes arrivés sur place et on a commencé à marcher dans les montagnes, cherchant leurs traces … Il fallait abandonner toute forme de magie, pour ne pas les effrayer. Il faut savoir que les géants détestent les sorciers et puis on ne voulait pas se les mettre sur le dos, on avait de la concurrence. Tu-sais-Qui avait envoyé ses sbires, expliqua-t-il devant la mine intriguée de Dorea. Ensuite, un soir, on est monté sur une corniche et c'est là qu'on les a vu. Un feu brulait et ils devaient être environ une soixantaine. Pas énorme quand on sait qu'avant ils étaient une centaine de tribus …

\- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea Dorea qui buvait le récit de son nouvel ami.

\- Eh bien on a attendu jusqu'au matin. On ne voulait pas s'approcher d'eux en pleine nuit pour notre propre sécurité. Nous n'avons pas fermé l'œil cette nuit-là : tout d'abord parce que l'on ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux vienne faire un tour de notre côté et ensuite leurs ronflements étaient incroyables. Ils ont même déclenché une avalanche !

\- Par la barbe de merlin … murmura Dorea.

\- Ça tu l'as dit. Enfin, bref, dès que le jour se fut levé, nous sommes descendus les voir. Dumbledore nous avait expliqué comment nous y prendre.

\- Comment ? s'intéressa la serpentard

\- Eh bien tout d'abord donner un cadeau au Gurg et lui montrer notre respect.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Gurg ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry prit la parole et répondit à la place d'Hagrid :

\- C'est une sorte de chef de clan, répondit-il.

\- Exactement Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid. Et dis-toi Dorea, que le Gurg, c'est le plus grand de tous les autres géants de la tribu, le plus laid et le plus paresseux. Celui-là s'appelait Karkus. Il devait, à mon avis, avoisiner les sept mètres et peser le poids de deux éléphants mâles. Du coup on est descendu les voir et on s'est adressé au Gurg et on lui a offert notre cadeau.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas essayé de vous tuer ?! s'horrifia Dorea

\- Oh, je suis certain que ça leur a traversé l'esprit. Mais dans tous les cas, le Gurg a apprécié notre cadeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un objet magique, une branche de Feu Sempremais, une branche de feu éternel.

\- Whaou ! fit Dorea l'expression pleine d'extase.

\- J'ai dit « Voici un cadeau pour le Gurg des géants, de la part d'Albus Dumbledore qui vous adresse ses salutations très respectueuses … »

\- Et qu'est que le Gurg vous a répondu ? demanda l'adolescente avec impatience

\- Karkus ne comprenait pas l'anglais mais il a demandé à deux autres géants de traduire et il était satisfait. Ensuite j'ai dit « Albus Dumbledore demande au Gurg de parler avec son messager quand il reviendra demain avec un autre cadeau ». Tu te doutes bien que le lendemain nous sommes revenus avec un autre cadeau et cette fois Karkus était debout et nous attendais de pied ferme. On lui a offert un très beau casque de guerrier fabriqué par un gobelin et indestructible et puis on s'est assis et on a parlé. Il a été réceptif et nous a surtout écouté. Karkus semblait très intéressé par la proposition de Dumbledore. Et nous devions revenir le lendemain avec un nouveau cadeau et finaliser notre discussion.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi ?

\- Les géants ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble Dorea. C'est plus fort qu'eux, ils s'entretuent. Cette nuit-là, tout est allé de travers : une bagarre a éclaté. Nous étions dans notre caverne avec Olympe en haut de la vallée où leur campement était installé. Ça a duré des heures et nous avons tout vu de là où on était. Quand le soleil s'est levé, la neige était écarlate et sa tête au fond de lac.

\- Vous voulez dire … que c'était la tête de …

Mais Dorea ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant par le hochement de tête et la mine dépité d'Hagrid qu'il s'agissait bien celle du Gurg : Karkus.

\- Le lendemain, nous sommes bien évidement descendu, poursuivit Hagrid et nous nous sommes adressés au nouveau Gurg, Golgomath. Je n'oserai même pas te décrire comment il était celui-ci. Un des plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher et avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche je me suis retrouvé la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air.

\- Et ce sont ces géants qui vous ont fait ces blessures ?

\- Non, ça … ça c'est tout autre chose. Mais passons, fit-il d'un geste de main désinvolte. Olympe a jeté un maléfice de conjonctivite aux deux géants qui me tenaient par les pieds et les choses tournaient vraiment très très mal parce que nous avions utilisé la magie contre eux. Du coup, il fallait déguerpir rapidement. Après ça, nous avons décidé, Olympe et moi de rester et d'observer comment les choses tournaient. Ce qu'on a vu n'était pas agréable …

\- Il a arraché d'autre tête ?

\- J'aurais cent fois préféré, je t'assure. Non, les Mangemorts sont venus leur rendre visite et ils ne les pendaient pas par les pieds, eux.

\- Comment saviez-vous que c'était vraiment des Mangemorts ? fit Dorea en plissant le front, dubitative.

\- J'ai reconnu l'un d'eux, Macnair, qui a failli exécuter Buck et l'autre était grand dégingandé, blond et austère.

\- Vous voulez dire … Malef …

\- Il n'a pas dit albinos, intervint Harry.

Dorea rencontra le regard entendu d'Harry et à ce moment elle comprit ce que cela signifiait : Nott. C'était le père de Théodore Nott.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et partager votre opinion sur ma fiction.**_

 _ **A très vite,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	20. Chapitre 18 : Le crapaud et le serpent

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine, profitez-bien de votre lecture.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas ...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnage dont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

* * *

La Grande Salle grouillait d'élèves en ce lundi matin de novembre. Les conversations allaient bons trains depuis une bonne demi-heure quand soudainement elles s'interrompirent pour laisser place à un silence déconcertant.

Dorea, qui touillait son bol de céréales, sans grande conviction, leva les yeux et vit une grande silhouette, qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle d'Hagrid, s'installer à la table des professeurs aux côtés du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Apparemment, d'après les dires d'Harry, Hagrid allait devoir faire ses preuves auprès du professeur Ombrage, cette dernière lui ayant rendu une visite de « courtoisie », l'avant-veille, à son retour.

Hermione avait bien essayé de l'aider à établir son programme de l'année, dimanche matin, cependant, après avoir patienter une demi-heure dans le froid près de la cabane, elle l'avait vu sortir de la forêt interdite avec encore plus de bleus sur le visage.

En son for intérieur, Dorea était bien contente de ne pas assister aux cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy, vu l'expression échaudée qu'il affichait.

Le mercredi suivant, lorsque le cours d'Arthmancie commença, Hermione prit place près de Dorea, comme à son habitude.

\- Alors le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique, hier ? Comment c'était ? demanda Dorea impatiente de savoir si Ombrage avait été présente pour son inspection.

\- Elle était là cette vieille chouette, répondit Hermione totalement dépité, en posant ses affaires sur la tables.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ouvrez votre livre page 97 et résolvez le calcul s'il vous plait, annonça le professeur Vector qui s'assit à son bureau, placé sur l'estrade, un grand tableau noir s'étendant sur le mur derrière lui.

Une crée blanche vola jusqu'au panneau et écrivit l'énoncé de la leçon du jour, grinçant sur l'ardoise.

\- C'était tout simplement horrible, expliqua la gryffondor dans un murmure.

Dorea se rapprocha pour entendre le récit de la brune.

\- Au début il a bien géré son programme du cours, continua Hermione. On étudiait les sombrales et ensuite, elle est arrivée et elle a essayer de le déstabiliser.

\- Et comment Hagrid s'en ai sorti ? souffla Dorea.

Hermione secoua le chef tout en soupirant.

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner et elle a questionné Malefoy.

\- Oh non … gémit Dorea

\- Si … fit Hermione en hochant la tête l'air las.

Après cet événement, la vie au collège Poudlard était assez rythmée mais relativement calme. Dorea avait une nouvelle célébrité auprès de ses camarades verts et argents, ce qui l'allégeait d'un poids et qui pouvait être parfois amusant. Les serpentards la respectait et la considérait comme l'une des leurs à présent.

Entre ses cours, ses entrainements de Quidditch et les réunions de l'AD, Dorea n'avait pas pensé un seul moment à Goderic et où il pouvait se trouvait en ce moment ? Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la guerre qui s'approchait de semaines en semaines, de jours en jours et d'heures en heures.

Toutefois les fêtes de fins d'années approchaient et prenant conscience que ce serait son premier Noël sans son pilier, son père, elle redoutait de les passer sans lui. Même l'idée que son frère sera à ses côtés – elle passait les vacances chez les Weasley -, ce qu'elle a tant espérer durant tant d'année, ne lui remontait pas pour autant le moral.

Nous arrivions enfin à la veille des vacances de Noël, et Dorea étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques heures déjà, les flocons de neiges tombaient au-dehors et regardant sa montre la jeune fille se rendit compte que c'était le début de soirée. Elle convint de poursuivre son devoir de Métamorphose quand elle distingua Drago Malefoy se poster de l'autre côté de la table, la fixant du regard.

Depuis leur entrevue dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, Dorea s'était accoutumée à dédaigner le garçon de la moindre attention qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Elle resta donc le nez collé à son grimoire à lire sa page comme de si rien n'était.

La jeune fille prit garde d'adopter une attitude indifférente mais la couleur de ses joues prenant une teinte vermeille la trahissait, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

D'après les dires de Daphnée, Malefoy sortait depuis peu avec Parkinson, alors Dorea, à son grand soulagement, n'avait pas à supporter la présence continuelle du blond. En revanche, les minauderies de sa camarade l'écœuraient et elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs accolades ou pis leur séance de bécotage. Ça, c'était plutôt le souci de Théo, Blaise ou Daphné.

Le jeune Malefoy avait tout de même cherché la confrontation ces dernière semaines, cependant sans succès … Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Alors Potter, comment va la vie ? lui demanda ce dernier en s'installant sur la chaise face à elle.

Le ton était enjoué et plutôt cordiale.

\- Ça va très bien, je remercie, soupira Dorea, en tournant un page.

Elle n'était pas dupe : Drago Malefoy tentait de la tourmenter, une fois de plus.

\- Mmmh … fit Drago pensif.

Dorea continua son entreprise et Malefoy commençait à s'impatienter. Il s'engagea à faire un bruit rythmé avec le bout ses doigts sur la table.

Toujours rien. Toujours ces yeux fixer sur fichu livre.

Il soupira bruyamment mais le mutisme de sa camarade résistait à tout épreuve.

\- Alors tu vas y aller à cette fête ? demanda Drago.

Dorea leva les yeux et observa Drago intriguée par sa question.

\- De quelle fête parles-tu ?

Un rictus mutin mêlée de mesquinerie se dessina sur le visage angélique du blond : effet assuré, il avait gagné.

\- De la fête que donne les septièmes années demain soir bien sûr, rétorqua Drago sur un ton désabusé où une pointe d'impétuosité s'élevait. Ils le font chaque année avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de cela, fit Dorea en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu vis dans une tanière ou quoi ? cracha Malefoy.

\- Non, plutôt dans un camp religieux, répliqua Dorea d'une voix railleuse.

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit Drago en fronçant le nez prenant son air continuellement rebuté.

Les deux sourcils de la serpentard se levèrent d'étonnement. Parfois elle oubliait que par certains côtés, les sorciers de pures souches pouvaient être très différent des moldus.

Dorea éclata de rire.

\- Laisse tomber Malefoy, c'est moldu.

\- Ce n'est donc pas digne d'intérêt, alors ?

Dorea prit une grande inspiration, referma son livre et se leva pour aller le ranger. Drago, ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau, la suivit à travers les rayons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Dorea en se retournant vers le garçon, excéder par le comportement de son camarade.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec toi ! C'est quoi un camp … reli … truc ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Dorea en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit volte-face et continua de marcher, longeant une dizaine d'allée avant de tourner à droite, Drago toujours sur ses talons.

Elle rangea le gros livre dans un rayonnage traitant des runes anciennes, puis elle entreprit de rebrousser chemin. Seulement Malefoy lui barrait le chemin et de plus, il était beaucoup trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse amorcer le moindre geste.

\- Où passes-tu tes vacances de Noël ? lui fit il, ses yeux aciers, se rétrécissant de méchanceté.

\- Oh Malefoy ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me poursuivre dans la bibliothèque ? Tu n'as pas eu ton quota de bécotage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Drago prenant son air écœuré en reculant d'un pas, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Dorea.

Cette dernière en profita pour se faufiler entre la table et Malefoy et reprit sa marche, perpétuellement et sempiternellement talonnée par Drago Malefoy.

\- Je veux dire par là que tu devrais retourner auprès de ta copine Parki-bouledogue et arrêter de tenter de rendre ma vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! s'exclama la verte et argent d'une demi-voix se dirigeant vers ses affaires.

\- Parkinson n'est pas ma copine ! protesta Drago

\- C'est ça ! pouffa Dorea.

Elle prit son classeur sur la table et le rangea dans son sac quand Blaise, tout essoufflé, déboula dans un glissement contrôlé, dans l'allée où Dorea et Drago se trouvaient.

\- Monsieur Zabini, continuez à courir dans cette bibliothèque comme ça et je vous donne une retenue ! menaça la voix de Mrs Pince.

\- Potter, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, vite !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Dorea en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas … de … temps … expliquer.

Et il repartit à vive allure sous les protestations de la bibliothécaire aigrie.

Drago et Dorea échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné et rejoignirent Blaise qui était déjà sortit de la bibliothèque.

Au moment où les trois serpentards arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, une frénésie indécente provenait de leur table sur la droite, sous les regards intrigués des autres maisons.

Les élèves de Serpentards étaient tous agglutinés au centre de la table et les trois camarades de cinquième année marchèrent en leur direction quand la jeune Potter vit une longue boite blanche et son hibou, Bowman, picorer dans le verre de jus de pomme de Théodore, ce dernier le caressant affectueusement.

\- C'est pour toi, lui dit-il en tendant une enveloppe vers elle.

Elle reconnue aussitôt l'écriture de son père.

\- Allez, ouvre ton paquet ! s'agita un élève de troisième année.

Le reste du groupe approuva avec entrain et l'effervescence commune contraint Dorea à se frayer un chemin pour pouvoir se pencher au-dessus de la table et défaire les rubans rouge, vert et bleus empaquetant l'emballage.

Quand elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle retint sa respiration.

Le carton contenait un balai de course, et pas n'importe lequel : un Eclair de Feu. Le même que son frère. Un vrai Eclair de Feu à elle.

Elle le sortit du réceptacle et le souleva au-dessus de la table et « whaou » général resonna sur tout le long de la table des serpentards. Ne pouvant se départir de son sourire, elle se retourna et chercha Harry parmi la floppée d'élèves qui tendait le cou pour apercevoir l'objet de convoitise. Elle le trouva assit à côté de Fred et de George, la mine également réjouie.

Seulement, Dorea ne vit pas le professeur Ombrage se diriger vers elle prestement et lui arraché le balai des mains.

\- Hé ! tonna la jeune fille. C'est un cadeau de ma famille. Ceci m'appartient !

Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent net, et l'école entière, ainsi que les professeurs, observèrent la scène.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Ombrage d'un ton badin.

Ombrage affichait une expression de totale jubilation, et Drago Malefoy qui se trouvait à la droite de Dorea exulta et croisa ses bras, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements. Seuls les gloussements de Parkinson et de Bulstrode, derrière le dos de Dorea perturbait l'aphasie générale.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Dorea en serrant les poings.

\- Professeur … coupa Ombrage avec sourire parcimonieux.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- « Je vous demande pardon, professeur … », répéta Ombrage.

\- Professeur, de quel droit …

\- Tut tut tut … coupa Ombrage en agitant l'index de droite à gauche devant le nez de l'adolescente. Ceci vous ait confisqué.

\- Et pourquoi ?

La colère suintait les pores de la jeune fille et personne n'osait intervenir.

\- Parce qu'il y a longtemps que je cherchais une punition pour votre comportement lors du match de Quidditch, annonça-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée. Comme vous le savez, votre frère a était interdit à vie de jouer au Quidditch à cause de son comportement primal envers Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez également crié sur ce dernier et si le professeur Bibine n'était pas arrivé à temps, je suis certaine que vous auriez pris plaisir à rejoindre Monsieur Potter dans sa … tâche, si je peux dire.

\- Mais c'est faux ! se récria Dorea.

\- Professeur … intervint Henry qui se trouvait derrière Ombrage.

Ombrage se tourna vers le capitaine qui arborait son expression calme et diplomatique.

\- Dorea n'a jamais pris part à ce qui s'est passé entre Potter, les Weasley et Drago. Au contraire, elle a essayé d'aider Drago à se sortir de là.

\- Ma décision est sans appel, dit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Puis sans un regard pour Dorea, elle partit de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par le professeur McGonagall, l'air furieuse – il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires – et le professeur Rogue, l'expression froide et impassible.

\- Dorea, je t'assure que je vais arranger ça, fit Henry en portant son attention vers cette dernière.

\- Ça va, te casse pas Montague, dit-elle d'une voix tremblant de rage.

Elle prit rageusement son sac et sortit à son tour du réfectoire sous les regards indiscrets des élèves, la plupart se hissant de sa chaise pour apercevoir la verte et argent s'enfuir à grande enjambée.

Dorea monta les quelques marches menant au rez-de-chaussé, tentant de se calmer intérieurement et n'entendant pas son nom résonnait dans le couloir.

\- Dorea ! cria Harry d'une voix forte.

Mais celle-ci continua de marcher aussi vite qu'elle le put, accédant sur le palier du premier étage.

\- Dorea ! héla Harry à nouveau en lui rattrapant le bras pour faire face à sa cadette.

L'adolescente avait le teint blême et les yeux débordant de larmes contenues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? questionna sèchement Dorea

\- Juste savoir comment tu vas … répondit-il hésitant.

\- Eh bien comme tu le voie, je vais très bien !

\- Dott', ce n'est qu'un balai, c'est pas si grave.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à cet instant, le plus discrètement qu'ils le purent, déconcertés par la colère de l'adolescente.

\- Je me fiche de ce putin de balai !

\- Ne dis pas ça … Tu …

\- Non Harry, tu ne comprends rien ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot. Ce balai provenait de mon père !

\- Mais …

\- Fichez-moi la paix maintenant ! se récria-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle leur tourna le dos d'un mouvement brusque et poursuivit son chemin sans un regard pour son frère.

\- Dott', on a l'A.D ce soir ! s'exclama Harry en voyant cette dernière partir dans les étages.

Mais celle-ci l'ignora volontairement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher dans un coin du château, et y rester durant toutes les vacances.

Quand elle atteignit le cinquième étage, elle prit un passage débouchant sur le haut de la tour de l'horloge.

Elle prit la montée de droite et descendue à vive allure, ne voulant surtout pas rencontrer qui que ce soit. Le château était quasiment vide, la totalité des élèves se trouvant pour le diner à cette heure de la soirée.

Quand elle arriva enfin sur la cour de l'horloge, l'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait ni écharpe, ni gant ni cape. Elle était simplement vêtue de son uniforme et muni de son sac d'école. Au diable la bienséance, elle n'avait que faire de tomber malade.

La serpentard traversa le cour, puit le pont et arriva au centre du Cromlech.

Elle aimait cet endroit. Le lieu était magnifique, recouvert de neige, sous un ciel indigo annonçant le crépuscule. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient de ci et de là et la blancheur de la vaste plaine s'étendant devant elle la réconforta. C'était calme, paisible et réconfortant…

Le froid de décembre lui picota les joues et elle sentit la chaleur du fin chemin des larmes qui avaient coulés quelques minutes auparavant.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours serré dans son poing droit la missive de son père. Elle regarda l'enveloppe, l'air interdit …

Dorea examina l'endroit autour d'elle, cherchant à trouver un coin où elle pourrait se réfugier et vit une tour sombre, qu'elle devina comme étant la volière, se dessiner dans l'obscurité.

Elle resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine tentant de se protéger du vent et du froid qui la gagnait petit à petit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la volière.

Après avoir escalader une montée pentue, la neige qui la couvrait jusqu'au mi-mollet la ralentissant dans son excursion, elle monta les marches de pierre et parvint à la porte qu'elle ouvrit dans une bourrasque de risée. Elle la referma tant bien que mal, la contraignant à utiliser la force de ses bras.

Quand elle arriva enfin à claquer le battant, la jeune fille s'appuya contre le panneau et reprit son souffle. Son cœur récupéra un rythme normal et elle entreprit d'examiner la pièce.

Jamais, elle n'était venue dans cet endroit. Un escalier en colimaçon menait en haut de la tour où l'on pouvait apercevoir sur les murs plusieurs hiboux perché au-dessus du vide. Plusieurs petits trous, en guise de fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur où quelques courant d'air s'y engouffraient.

L'adolescente se dirigea lentement vers la montée et escalada l'escalier jusqu'en haut, où elle trouva un coin sombre près d'une trappe.

Le sol était recouvert de fiente d'hiboux, mais elle n'avait que faire. L'important c'est qu'elle puisse être tranquillement assise pour lire sa lettre.

Elle posa son sac dans un espace à peu près propre et s'installa contre le mur froid, puis prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa jupe d'écolière.

\- _Lumos_ , lança-t-elle.

Un jet bleuté de lumière éclata du bout du bâton de bois et s'aidant de l'autre main, elle décacheta hâtivement l'enveloppe.

Quand elle déplia le papier, sa déception se fit tel, que ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

 _« Joyeux Noël »_ était inscrit au centre de la lettre d'une écriture fine et droite, celle de son père.

Seul, en bas de la missive, y était apposé les armoiries des Artwood, frappé dans de la cire rouge. De son pouce, Dorea effleura le sigle et presque à l'instant, l'acronyme se transforma en une clé dorée qui tomba sur ses genoux.

Elle prit la clé au creux de sa main, la contempla et reporta son attention sur la lettre. Une phrase avait remplacé la dernière. C'était une adresse :

 _« 1 Earl's Court Garden, SW5 Londres »_

Elle ne pouvait plus à présent contenir ses larmes et elle ferma les yeux pour serrer la lettre contre sa poitrine, tenant d'une main la clé et de l'autre sa baguette magique.

Elle examina à nouveau la missive et approcha le bout de sa baguette. Personne ne devait trouvait cette adresse. Elle-même ne savait pas à quoi rimait cela mais valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

\- _Icendio_ , fit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Le papier prit feu et elle le jeta par terre, d'où il se consuma et devint des cendres noires.

Puis, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle se recroquevilla et sanglota, ne pouvant plus empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle voulait partir de cet endroit. Pas seulement de la volière mais de Poudlard. Elle voulait fuir … Elle voulait s'échapper et vivre sa vie paisiblement. Elle prendrait son balai, son sac et elle partirait loin de là, loin de tout, loin de cette guerre, même loin de son frère …

Dorea sentit alors une cape la recouvrir et dans un froissement de tissu, quelqu'un s'agenouillé devant elle.

\- Potter ? chuchota une voix trainante.

Malefoy !

Surprise, Dorea releva subitement la tête et vit le garçon accroupi devant elle, le souffle chaud s'échappant de sa bouche. Que venait-il faire ici ? L'harceler ? La martyriser ? Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Que vient-tu faire ici ? demanda Dorea d'une voix prompte.

\- Henry et Théo te cherchaient … J'ai vu de la lumière qui provenait de la volière, expliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de retourner au château !

Le jeune homme jaugea Dorea, tandis qu'elle recroquevilla, sa tête entre ses genoux. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dit mots. Dorea redressa à nouveau son chef et remarqua le regard de son camarade. C'était la toute première fois qu'il l'observer avec un tel regard. Attentive, Dorea avait pu voir un regard mesquin, ou méchant, anxieux ou même parfois malicieux de la part du blond mais jamais il ne l'avait regarder avec ces yeux-là. La plupart du temps ils étaient d'un bleu acier, en revanche, à cet instant, sous la lumière de sa baguette, ils étaient d'un bleu si azur, qu'elle se demanda si sa vue lui jouait des tours.

Les pupilles du serpentard reflétaient de la compassion, ce qui déconcerta la jeune Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Potter ? cracha Malefoy ce qui fit sursauter cette dernière. Et baisse ta baguette du veux bien ! dit-il farouchement.

Dorea baissa le bâton magique et le posa sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de reflétait un halo de lumière bleuté à travers l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas retourner au château, poursuivit Drago en se plaçant dos au mur à côté d'elle, repliant ses genoux contre lui, je vais me mettre à l'aise jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à sortir de ce maudit taudis.

Dorea exhala d'impatience et tout en espérant que son malheureux camarade va se lasser d'attendre, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, parfois dérangé par l'hululement des hiboux, quand la jeune fille rouvrit ses pupilles et pû étudier le profil du blond.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et rencontra le regard confondu de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu fais-ça ? interrogea tout à coup Dorea

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Venir à mon secours ?

\- Peuh … Je ne viens pas à ton secours je te signal, contra Drago.

\- Ah bon et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à ton avis ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête tout en allongeant ses jambes devant lui.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Potter … murmura le garçon

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, répondit Dorea d'un ton chantant.

\- Disons que je ne te hais pas, je te déteste simplement.

\- C'est un progrès, pouffa Dorea

Drago rigola doucement à boutade de la jeune fille.

Une pensée lui vint en tête : c'était Malefoy qui était avec elle à cet instant, et c'était lui qui avait réussit à la faire rire, bien malgré lui. Pourquoi ce n'était pas son frère ? Pourquoi Malefoy avait fait l'effort de la chercher à travers le château et pas Harry ?

\- En revanche, tu hais mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Dorea en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Ça c'est certain … dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago prit une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux fixant ses mains. Un moment passa sans qu'il ne réponde. Dorea reformula sa question.

\- Où plutôt, pourquoi n'éprouve-tu pas de la haine à mon encontre, alors qu'Harry et toi vous êtes les pires ennemis de tout le collège ?

Drago fixa la jeune Potter, l'air grave.

\- Parce-que toi tu n'as pas cherché à me détester … Et … Il faut dire que tu es une adversaire de taille. Une serpentard, une vraie, fit-il sur une intonation plus légère.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Si j'étais toi, je le ferais.

\- Potter … Potter ! murmura une voix qu'elle perçut de loin.

On l'a secoua dans son sommeil et elle émit un grognement de protestation.

\- Potter ! dit la voix plus forte.

Dorea ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les pupilles pour discerner plus précisément la silhouette qui se profilait au-dessus d'elle dans la pénombre de la chambre : c'était Pansy Parkinson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkin …

\- Rogue t'attend en bas, coupa-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Quoi ? fit Dorea en se redressant sur ses coudes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Je ne sais pas Potter ! Mais grouille-toi !

Dorea se dégagea de sa couette et prit sa robe de chambre pliée aux abords du lit, qu'elle enfila rapidement, puis elle sortit de la chambre suivit par Parkinson.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune, Dorea vit le maitre de potion, se tenant devant le passage droit et immobile, ouvert sur les couloirs sombres du château.

\- Merci Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez remonter vous coucher, gratifia Rogue à sa camarade de chambre.

Cette dernière remonta aux dortoirs et quand ils entendirent le doux claquement de la porte, Rogue se décida enfin à parler.

\- Miss Potter, vous devez immédiatement m'accompagner au bureau du directeur et quitter le château, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Pourquoi professeur ? interrogea Dorea soufflé par l'annonce.

\- Parce que votre frère a de graves ennuis.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Comment pensez-vous que sera la suite de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Un Noël très spécial - 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Profitez de votre lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _adenoide (Guest) :_**

 _Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Pleins de questions et tant de réponses que tu trouveras bien évidemment dans la suite de l'histoire. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Dorea ne sera jamais armée de mauvaises intentions. A très vite !_

* * *

Dorea marchait à pas pressés derrière le professeur Rogue à travers les couloirs glacials du collège Poudlard. La jeune fille resserra sa robe de chambre autour de son cou, le froid la gagnant peu à peu.

Le maitre des Potions cheminait à grande enjambée devant elle d'une allure prompte et elle n'osait pas poser les questions qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle commune de Serpentard.

Pourquoi Harry avait des ennuis ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce en rapport avec Voldemort ?

Ils tournèrent sur la gauche quand Dorea sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa tête. Une craie explosa dans une volute de fumée blanche au sol

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le dessus de la tête.

Elle leva les yeux et vit pour la première fois l'esprit frappeur de l'école : Peeves.

Harry lui en avait parlé et elle se sentait, jusque-là, chanceuse de ne pas avoir fait sa rencontre.

Le spectre, qui était semblable plus à un clown qu'à un vrai fantôme avec son nez rouge, gloussait en pointant le doigt vers l'adolescente.

\- Oh ! fit-il la mine ahurit. Mais je te connais-toi ! T'es Potty Potter fille !

\- Peeves ! aboya Rogue en rebroussant chemin.

L'esprit frappeur gloussa de plus belle, cependant il s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

\- Venez, lui enjoignit le professeur en poursuivant sa marche. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Elle suivit le maitre des potions en lançant un dernier regard vers le plafond archée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue gardant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et Rogue annonça le mot de passe, puis la gargouille pivota sur le côté et un escalier apparu grimpant en colimaçon. Ils montèrent les marches de pierre et le professeur toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix que Dorea sentit comme agitée.

Rogue tourna la poignée et quand la porte s'ouvrit, la scène qui se déroula devant la serpentard la décontenança davantage.

Ginny était assise sur une chaise recouverte de chintz, Ron, Fred et George se tenant debout dans son dos. Les quatre Weasley avaient l'air aussi perdus qu'elle, néanmoins lorsque Dorea porta son attention sur Harry qui était installé face à la cadette Weasley, elle se figea de stupeur.

Le jeune homme était blanc comme un linge, la sueur perlant sur sa tempe, son t-shirt totalement trempé et il était essoufflé, le regard dirigé vers ses chaussettes noires.

\- Harry ! se récria-t-elle.

\- Professeur, fit Dumbledore qui était posté derrière son bureau, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire dorénavant, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique à l'adresse de Rogue.

Le maitre des potions sortit du bureau sans un mot.

Dorea se précipita vers le Gryffondor et le prenant par les épaules, elle s'accroupit pour l'observer au mieux.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-elle en secouant son frère.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, alors elle prit tendrement la main du brun et il dévia son vers regard elle. Il était effrayé et un appel au secours se lisait en lui.

\- Dorea, intervint Dumbledore, il faut partir au plus vite. Mr Weasley a été agressé gravement et Harry a vu la scène.

Dorea qui tentait de décrypter l'appel de détresse que lui lancer son frère, orienta sa diligence vers le directeur.

\- Comment ? interrogea-t-elle soufflée par la nouvelle.

\- Harry a vu la scène, répéta-t-il

\- Comment c'est possible ? Où est Mr Weasley ? Qui l'a …

Mais Dumbledore leva la main et le flot de question de la jeune fille s'arrêta net.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer cela maintenant, tu auras plus de détail quand vous serez dans un lieu sûr.

Dorea jeta un œil anxieux vers les Weasley et rencontra la même appréhension dans chacun de leur regard.

\- Bien, vous avez tous utilisé un Portoloin ? demanda Dumbledore.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Dorea. Elle n'avait jamais eu à utiliser un Portoloin. La seule fois où elle a utilisé un moyen de transport magique, c'est quand elle avait quitté Dunvegan avec Dumbledore, l'été dernier. Ce même jour, où, elle avait vu son père pour la dernière fois.

Le vieux mage, qui avait intercepté la mine tourmentée de la serpentard, l'examina à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- C'est très simple Dorea, quand je te dirai de touché la bouilloire, expliqua-t-il en désignant un étau en terre cuite posée sur le bureau, tu poseras le doigt dessus et il t'emmènera chez Sirius.

Dorea redressa la tête à cette dernière remarque : elle allait revoir Sirius. Soudain une flamme pleine d'espoir vivota en elle. Elle reporta son regard vers son frère … c'était étrange … Il fixait Dumbeldore avec une telle intensité … Elle dévia son attention sur ce dernier, qui ignorait totalement Harry. Oui, c'était cela : depuis que Dorea se trouvait dans cette pièce, elle avait noté que Dumbeldore s'évertuait à fuir le regard insistant d'Harry. C'était vraiment curieux …

\- Bien à trois, annonça le directeur.

Ginny et Harry se levèrent et tous se réunirent autour de la bouilloire.

\- … Un, Deux …

Dorea tendit la main pour toucher la bouilloire.

\- … Trois

Soudainement, elle se sentit happée par le nombril et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Ils tourbillonnèrent autour de la bouilloire tout en se bousculant les uns contre les autres. Elle perçut Ginny et Harry à ses côtés et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent chuinta dans ses oreilles.

Tout aussi brusquement, elle tomba face contre terre et la bouilloire chuta dans un bruit de ferraille.

\- De retour les sales petits gamins traitres à leur sang. Est-il vrai que leur père est à l'agonie ?

Dorea tourna vivement la tête et vit Kreattur les jauger de sa hauteur. Elle entreprit de se remettre debout, cependant elle sentit une douleur exiguë au niveau de ses côtes et c'est difficilement qu'elle se remit sur ses genoux.

\- DEHORS ! rugit une deuxième voix.

Harry, qui était toujours collé à elle, se redressa tant bien que mal et ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils avaient atterri dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Sur les murs sombres de la demeure reflétait la lumière orangeâtes du feu de cheminée. Sur la table, était posé une assiette, un plat et des couverts, illuminés par une chandelle en son centre.

Sirius se précipita vers eux, présentant une expression soucieuse. Il portait son costume trois pièces, le même que la dernière fois que Dorea l'avait vu, et affichait une éternelle barbe de trois jours, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un dandy. Pour finir, une odeur d'alcool flottait autour de lui, ce qui fit plisser le nez de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever. Phineas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avait été gravement blessé …

Dorea se remit à l'aplomb et après avoir épousseté ses mains pleines de poussière et de terre, c'est Fred qui répondit.

\- Demandez à Harry, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers ce dernier.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, ajouta George.

\- J'ai eu … commença Harry. J'ai eu … une sorte de … vision.

\- Ok, tempera Sirius, installez-vous tous autour de la table et tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les Weasley, les Potter et Sirius prirent place autour la table à manger et Harry se lança dans son récit.

\- En fait, je me trouvais au ministère de la magie, quand j'ai vu Arthur déambuler dans un couloir couvert de briques noires et tout a coup il s'est retourné et il a subi des … des coups par un serpent. Il y avait … il y avait beaucoup de sang, dit-il la tête baissée le regard dirigé vers ses mains crispées sur la table.

Dorea étudia chacun des Weasley : Ron était pâle, un air calme était placardé sur le visage de Ginny mais elle ne cessait de fixer le brun et Fred et George, se lancèrent des coups d'œil intrigués. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Dorea comprit qu'Harry dissimulait quelque chose : il fuyait leur regard à tous.

\- Maman est là ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers Sirius.

\- Elle ne doit pas être au courant, répondit Sirius. L'important, c'était de vous éloigner d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en mêler. Je pense que Dumbledore va prévenir Molly, à présent que vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à Ste Mangouste, dit Ginny d'une voix fébrile.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères qui était toujours en pyjama.

\- Sirius, vous pouvez nous prêter des capes ou autres choses ?

\- Attendez un peu, vous n'allez pas vous précipiter à Ste Mangouste comme ça ! dit Sirius.

Tandis que les Weasley protestaient, Dorea, qui était non loin d'Harry, ressentit le désarroi de ce dernier. Elle tendit le bras et prit à nouveau sa main d'un geste complaisant. Harry tourna le chef et tenta de lui donner toute sa compassion dans ce geste. Il allait devoir lui donner plus de détails que ce qu'il avait pu partager jusque-là.

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous qui restez collé ici ! vociféra Fred. On vous voit pas beaucoup risquer votre peau !

Dorea fit volte-face et observa Fred d'un air furieux.

\- Et toi, ça te va bien de dire ça Weasley ! réprimanda Dorea. Monsieur-la-bêtise-humaine !

\- Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! dit-il les pointes de ses oreilles prenant une teinte rouge. Je suis certain, qu'aussitôt demain matin, tes petits amis Nott, Malefoy et Zabini vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir dans les environs. Et après quoi ? Ils vont tout rapporter à Papa-Mangemort !

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire que ce sont mes petits amis ! s'énerva Dorea en se levant de sa chaise qui tomba en arrière.

\- Ah ouais ?! brama Fred en se levant à son tour. Alors qu'est-ce …

\- STOP ! hurla Sirius rageusement. Stop ! dit-il d'un ton plus calme en levant les deux mains en signe de conciliation. Tous le monde va se calmer, tout de suite.

Dorea et Fred, sans se quitter du regard, s'assirent à nouveau sur leur chaise.

\- Fred, je te conseil de retirer tout de suite ce qui tu viens de dire et de t'excuser auprès de Dorea. Elle n'y ait pour rien à ce qui arrive à ton père.

\- Excuse-moi, marmonna le roux entre ses dents, continuant de fixer la jeune fille d'un œil noir.

\- Très bien, dit Sirius d'un ton encourageant en claquant dans ses mains … on va … on va tous boire quelque chose en attendant.

Il prit sa baguette posée près de son assiette, pour la lever vers le garde-manger derrière lui et lança :

\- _Accio Bièraubeurre_ !

Une demi-douzaine de bouteilles s'envolèrent du meuble, et glissèrent sur la table se dirigeant vers leur destinataire. Dorea attrapa la sienne dans sa paume et la porta à sa bouche.

Le jeune Weasley n'avait pas tort. Qu'allait-il se passer demain matin quand Parkinson raconterait la visite du Professeur Rogue et surtout qu'ils s'apercevraient de l'absence de Dorea ? Est-ce que Drago allait en faire part à son père ? Et Théodore ?

Elle doutait que Théodore dise quoique ce soit à son père, en revanche concernant Malefoy, elle était quasi-certaine qu'il lui faisait régulièrement un compte rendu des moindres faits et gestes de l'adolescente. Et qui plus est, Lucius Malefoy est le bras droit de Voldemort … « Eh bien, on est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou » se dit-elle.

Dorea sursauta lorsque son frère posa sa bouteille brutalement et qu'un peu de bière gicla autour.

Soudain, une flamme explosa dans les airs, illuminant leurs visages fatigués. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent autour de la table et un rouleau de parchemin tomba avec un bruit sourd, accompagné d'une plume d'or.

\- Fumseck ! dit aussitôt Sirius en attrapant le parchemin. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumbeldore mais il doit s'agir d'un message de votre mère. Tiens.

Il mit la lettre dans la main de George qui l'ouvrit aussitôt et lut à voix haute :

\- « Papa est toujours vivant. Je pars pour Ste Mangouste à l'instant. Restez où vous êtes. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que possible. Maman ».

George regarda autour de lui.

\- Toujours vivant …, répéta-t-il avec lenteur. On dirait qu'il est …

Dorea, ferma les yeux, dépité par la nouvelle. Car, non, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles selon elle. La jeune fille, comme les Weasley, son frère ou Sirius, avait très bien comprit ce qu'il en ressortait : Arthur Weasley était entre la vie et la mort. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Dorea aimait tant cette famille … Pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il ?

« Parce que c'est la guerre » lui murmura une petite voix en elle.

Oui c'était la guerre. Et elle, que faisait-elle en attendant que d'autres risquaient leur vie ? Elle ne s'était même pas entrainée à développer ses pouvoirs depuis un bon moment …

Même si cela faisait un bout de temps que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné de cours – d'ailleurs, selon la théorie d'Harry, il disparaissait mystérieusement pendant de longues périodes, ne le voyant que très rarement à la table des professeurs pendant les heures de repas – et elle se devait de s'entrainer jours après jours à contrôler et même mieux, développer ses pouvoirs.

Elle prenait conscience, dés cet instant, qu'il y avait plus important, que les futilités auxquelles elle s'adonnait quotidiennement. Une guerre se préparait et un jour ou l'autre, elle allait éclater, alors elle se devait d'être prête.

\- Bien, fit Sirius, je pense que l'on devrait tous allait se coucher et dormir. Et ça ne sert à rien de protester, s'empressa-t-il de dire quand Fred et George commencèrent à ouvrir la bouche, vous devez à tout prix vous reposer.

Tous se levèrent dans un raclement de chaise et ils sortirent un par un de la cuisine pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dorea descendit les marches et vit un tas de mâles entassées dans le vestibule d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au sous-sol, prit les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine, c'est alors qu'elle vit Molly serrer ses enfants, ainsi qu'Harry, contre elle.

\- Molly ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de voir enfin la matriarche.

Elle courra vers Mrs Weasley et cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, ne cessant de remercier mages et sorciers illustres de les voir tous sains et saufs.

Dorea se défit de l'étreinte et Molly l'examina en pinçant ses joues qui prirent une couleur vermeille.

\- Tu as maigri ma chérie ! s'offusqua la mère de famille. Est-ce que tu manges bien ?

\- Oui Molly, je vous assure, répondit Dorea d'un ton rassurant.

\- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Oui, Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'impatienta Dorea. Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? Et Mr Weasley ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Il va bien ma chérie, il va s'en sortir, fit-elle d'une voix tout à coup affaiblie. Pour l'instant il dort. On pourra tous aller le voir un peu plus tard. Bill est resté avec lui, il a décidé de ne pas travailler ce matin.

Fred retomba sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains. George et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement et Ron eut un petit rire chevrotant.

\- Petit déjeuner ! dit Sirius d'une voix forte et joyeuse en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Où est passé ce maudit elfe de maison ? Kreattur ! KREATTUR !

Mais Kreattur ne répondit pas à l'appel.

\- Bon tant pis, marmonna Sirius en comptant le nombre de personnes présentes. Alors petit déjeuner pour … - voyons – huit. Œufs et bacon avec des toasts j'imagine …

Sirius s'attela aux fourneaux avec Mrs Weasley et tous deux servirent le petit déjeuner sur la table, où Dorea prit place à côté de son frère, qui restait bizarrement silencieux.

Molly resservi trois fois des pancakes à Dorea, pestant contre son petit appétit et lorsque la jeune Potter monta sa malle pour la placer dans sa chambre, elle avait l'impression que son estomac allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Dorea s'habilla chaudement et redescendit rapidement pour rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la cuisine. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver les membres de l'Ordre : Tonks et Fol Œil – qui portait un chapeau melon pour passer inaperçue dans le métro - et tout le monde bavardait er riaient dans un joyeux tapage sauf Harry, qui lui, était posté dans un coin, l'air morne et soucieux.

Dorea s'approcha doucement de lui, tandis que Fol Œil donnait les instructions de sécurité au cas où il y aurait une attaque de mangemort en plein Londres.

\- Hé, ça va ? questionna la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ça va, bredouilla tristement le brun.

Dorea ne put aller plus loin dans son investigation car Fol Œil leur ordonna à tous de quitter la cuisine et de sortir de la maison le plus discrètement possible. Ils se mirent donc en route pour Ste Mangouste.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue enneigée ils virèrent sur leur droite pour rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche. Dorea adorait Londres et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter cette ville si vivante et lumineuse à chaque coin de rue.

Alors qu'elle monta dans la rame, elle examina le plan des lignes de métro de Londres.

\- Dorea, héla Mrs Weasley, vient t'assoir s'il te plait, dit-elle en tapotant une place à côté d'elle.

L'adolescente jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le plan et son œil accrocha le nom d'une station qui ne lui été pas inconnue : Earl's Court Station. Soudainement, sans trop se rendre compte de son geste, elle attrapa dans sa paume main la petite clé mordorée que lui avait envoyé son père la veille, celle-ci étant accroché à son collier, contre le pendentif scintillant aux armoiries des Artwood.

« _1 Earl's Court Garden, SW5, Londres_ », se souvint-elle … sur cette dernière réflexion elle rejoignit Mrs Weasley, tandis qu'Harry, installé un peu plus loin, discutait avec Tonks.

Les Weasley, Tonks, Fol'œil, Harry et Dorea arrivèrent enfin sur une avenue, bondée de monde qui faisait leurs dernières courses de Noël, et remontèrent l'artères pour déboucher enfin devant une vitrine délabrée exposant des mannequins écaillés. La façade de brique rouge indiquait _Purge & Pionce Ltd_ et il était indiqué, sur un écriteau « _Fermé pour rénovation_ ».

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Tonks en leur faisant signe d'approcher de la vitrine.

Ils acquiescèrent et d'un même mouvement ils se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Dorea sentit Maugrey pousser Harry d'un geste brusque et Tonks se pencha tout prés de la vitrine, fixant du regard un mannequin femme, laids et totalement miteux.

Un cercle de buée se dessina sur le verre et elle se lança dans son annonce :

\- Salut, dit-elle, on vient voir Arthur Weasley.

Le mannequin hocha du chef et fit un petit signe de doigts joints. Tonks prit alors Ginny et Mrs Weasley par le bras puis toutes trois avancèrent pour traverser la vitrine. Fred, George et Ron les suivirent, puis Maugrey prit Harry par le bras, quand il tourna la tête vers Dorea.

\- A toi Potter, grogna ce dernier, on te suit avec ton frère.

Dorea fit de même que les Weasley et traversa à son tour la vitrine qui avait la consistance d'un rideau d'eau et quand elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, elle était sèche et bien au chaud.

Harry et Maugrey arrivèrent à sa suite et elle eut le temps de contempler les lieux où elle se trouvait : c'était un hall d'accueil entièrement peint en blanc où plusieurs sorciers et sorcières attendaient sur des chaises bringuebalantes. Dorea fronça le nez, à la manière d'un certain Malefoy, quand elle vit, parmi certains sorciers qui avaient l'air normaux, d'autres dotés de malformations, certaines parfois plus qu'écœurante.

Des sorciers et sorcières vêtus de robes vertes, que Dorea devina, selon les descriptions que lui avaient faites son père, comme étant des médicomages arpentaient les rangées de malades et les interrogeaient consciencieusement pour établir le niveau de leur état de santé.

\- Par ici, appela Molly qui tentaitde couvrir le bruit de cloche que faisait un sorcier à la tête vibrante.

Dorea, Harry et Ron rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient faufilés dans une queue devant une sorcière blonde et replète, assise derrière un comptoir qui indiquait « _Renseignement_ ». Au-dessus d'elle, sur le mur de derrière couvert d'affiches et d'avis, des publicités pour les chaudrons propres ou sur les antidotes, étaient inscrites en grosse lettre.

Il y avait également sur le mur d'a côté, un portrait d'une sorcière aux boucles argentées sous lequel on pouvait lire :

 _Dilys Derwent_

 _Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste_

 _1722-1741_

 _Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard de 1741 à 1768_

Le petit groupe patienta dans la file d'attente et avança de quelques pas quand enfin ce fut le tour de Mrs Weasley.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle, mon mari Arthur Weasley devait être transféré dans une autre salle ce matin. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer …

\- Arthur Weasley ? dit la sorcière d'une voix absente en parcourant une liste du doigt. Oui, deuxième étage, deuxième porte à droite, salle Dai Llewellyn

\- Je vous remercie Madame, gratifia Molly.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses enfants et leur fit signe de la suivre, Tonks et elle-même ouvrant la marche.

Ils débouchèrent sur un long corridor et Dorea vit afficher un plan où il était indiqué la spécialité de chaque étage.

Il se dirigèrent vers une double porte de la même couleur des blouses des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste et dévalèrent les marches pour enfin arriver sur le pallier du deuxième étage. Ils passèrent la double porte donnant sur un autre long couloir semblable à celui du rez-de-chaussée. Ils tournèrent à gauche et dépassèrent plusieurs portes où les médicomages allaient et venaient dans tout les sens. Même l'une d'elle laissait échapper un gaz jaunâtre malodorant et Dorea dû se boucher le nez quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, où il était indiqué « **Salle Dai Llewellyn, dit le Dangereux : morsures graves** », au-dessous une carte était glissée où l'on pouvait lire en lettre manuscrite « _Guérisseur-en-chef : Hippocarte Smethwick. Guérisseur stagiaire : Augustus Pye._ »

\- On va attendre dans le couloir, Molly dit Tonks. Arthur ne voudra sûrement pas voir trop de visiteurs à la fois … il faut laisser la famille d'abord.

Fol'œil approuva avec un grognement propre à lui et d'un regard entendu Molly ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de ses enfants. Harry et Dorea restèrent en retrait et convenant qu'ils ne seraient pas à leur place, Dorea s'appuya contre le mur alors que la porte se ferma.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête de Molly Weasley apparut dans l'ouverture.

\- Harry, Dorea, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea la matriarche en fronçant les sourcils.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent interdit, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la mère de famille.

\- Venez, voyons ! Vous n'allez pas rester dehors, Arthur veut te remercier Harry.

Harry et Dorea se décidèrent donc d'entrer dans la pièce qui était relativement petite et où seule une fenêtre donnait sur la lumière extérieure. La lumière provenait surtout d'une lampe en forme de boule blanche accroché au plafond.

Les murs était recouvert de lambris et un tableau représentant un sorcier à l'air méchant était placé sur le côté de la porte. Une inscription dessous était écrite et désignait : « _Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, inventeur du maléfice de Videntrailles_ ».

Il n'y avait que trois patients dont Mr Weasley. Celui-ci occupait le lit du fond près de la fenêtre, adossé au mur contre un gros oreiller, lisant l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Il leva les yeux de son journal et son visage s'éclaira en voyant les nouveaux venus.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Son ton était léger, mais sa mine était si maladive que Dorea se demanda si elle n'avait pas affaire à un mort. Il était blanc et de grands cernes bleus s'était étirée sous ses yeux humides et rouge de fatigue.

\- Comment vas-tu, Arthur ? demanda Molly d'un air anxieux, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. J'aimerais seulement que l'on m'enlève ces satanés bandages, soupira-t-il l'air las. Ah au fait, Bill passera te voir dans l'après-midi, fit-il en serrant Ginny contre lui.

\- Pourquoi on ne t'enlève pas ces bandages alors ? demanda Fred en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils ont essayés de le faire, je me suis mis à saigner comme un dément, fit le père de famille amusé. Apparemment, il y avait un drôle de venin dans les crochets de ce serpent, quelque chose qui empêche les blessures de se refermer. Mais ils vont trouver un antidote, je vous l'assure. Pour le moment, je prends toutes les heures une potion de Régénération sanguine. Celui-là, là-bas, en revanche … il a moins de chance que moi.

Il baissa la voix et montra d'un signe de tête le lit d'en face où était couché un homme au teint verdâtre, les yeux fixés au plafond.

\- Il a été mordu par un loup-garou, le malheureux … aucun remède.

\- Un loup-garou ? s'horrifia Mrs Weasley. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux de le mettre dans une salle commune. On ne devrait pas plutôt le placer en isolement ?

\- La pleine lune est dans deux semaines, lui rappela Mr Weasley dans un murmure. Les guérisseurs sont venus lui parler ce matin pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il pourrait mener une vie presque normale mais rien à faire. Je lui ai dit – sans prononcer aucun nom bien sûr – que je connaissais une personne dans la même situation que lui et qu'il s'accommodait assez bien de ce mode de vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

\- Que lui aussi allait me mordre, si je ne me la fermais pas. Et cette femme-là, bas, dit-il en indiquant le troisième lit près de la porte d'entrée, elle ne veut pas dire par quoi elle a été mordue, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle est en détention d'une créature illégale. En tout cas, ce n'est pas beau à voir … dit-il tristement.

\- Alors, tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il s'est enfin passé ? demanda Fred qui s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

\- Vous le savez déjà non ? répondit Arthur en faisant un sourire entendu à Harry. J'avais eu une très longue journée, je me suis assoupi, et un serpent m'a mordu.

\- Est-ce que la Gazette raconte que tu été attaqué ? interrogea Fred, le doigt pointé sur le journal posé à côté de lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Mr Weasley affichant une expression d'amertume. Le ministère ne tient pas du tout à ce qu'on sache qu'un énorme serpent venimeux a réussi à …

\- Arthur ! coupa Mrs Weasley.

\- A réussi à … me mordre, acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Dorea scruta Mr Weasley, et fut à l'instant, certaine qu'il avait l'intention de leur révéler une chose dont seul l'Ordre du Phénix était au courant.

\- Où étais-tu quand c'est arrivé ? demanda George

\- Ça c'est mon affaire, dit-il en reprenant la Gazette.

\- Tu étais en mission ? questionna Ron à son tour.

\- Tu étais chargé de garder … l'arme ? demanda George à voix basse

\- Harry, intervint Fred en s'adressant au brun, tu ne nous avais pas dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait un serpent ?

\- Stop ! s'exclama Molly dans un murmure, nous n'allons pas parler de ça maintenant. Arthur, dit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, Tonks et Alastor sont dans le couloir …

\- … Oui, j'aimerais les voir, termina Mr Weasley avec un regard complice qu'il lança à sa femme.

\- Sortez les enfants, et dites à Tonks et Alastor qu'ils peuvent entrer, dit Molly.

\- Mais maman, protesta George, on veut rester !

\- Non, vous attendez dans le couloir et vous pourrez dire au-revoir à votre père tout à l'heure, fit Mrs Weasley sur un ton sans équivoque.

Dans une plainte générale, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Dorea sortir de la chambre. Dorea jeta un dernier regard à Mr Weasley, ce dernier lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ça ne l'était pas … Allait-il se remettre sur pied rapidement ? Elle l'espérait.

\- Papa et maman veulent vous voir, annonça George à Tonks et Maugrey.

Les deux aurors entrèrent dans la pièce à leur et la porte se referma sur eux, laissant les six adolescents démunis dans un couloir qui était subitement sans vie.

\- Et voilà ! siffla Fred entre ses dents, on nous laisse encore en plan. Puisque vous ne voulez rien nous dire, continuez, on a nos propres méthodes, dit-il en fouillant les poches de sa veste.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda George en tenant entre ses mains un méli-mélo de ficelles couleurs chairs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea Dorea

\- A ton avis Dott', répliqua Fred avec un sourire mutin. On espionne ! lui dit-il allégrement en lui tendant une oreille pendue au bout d'une des ficelles.

\- Mais il y a certainement un sort d'impassibilité, on est dans un hôp …

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie, soupira Fred. Serpentard ne t'arrange pas !

Avec un regard plein de défis elle colla l'oreille artificiel contre la sienne et s'agenouilla près de l'interstice, imitée par les quatre Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? interrogea Ron, collé à Dorea.

Le brun était resté en retrait et debout.

\- S'il y en bien qui peut écouter ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce, c'est toi, continua le roux. Tu as sauvé la vie de papa !

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir puis avec une expression contrite il s'agenouilla près de son ami et sa sœur et tendit également l'ouïe.

\- … ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu Arthur … Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse entrer là, non ?

\- Je sais qu'il l'a envoyé en éclaireur, grogna Maugrey, étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces temps derniers.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? dit Molly

\- Potter bien sûr.

\- Harry ?

\- Non, Dorea. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas beaucoup avancé sur son enquête. Bien heureusement, cette petite est assez discrète vis-à-vis de ces sales serpentards. S'il découvre ce qu'elle dissimule vraiment …

\- … il en fera une arme contre nous tous, éluda Arthur.

\- Et concernant Harry ?

\- Dumbledore s'attendait à ce qu'il ait ce genre de vision, répondit Tonks.

\- On sait bien que ce garçon est un peu bizarre, commenta Maugrey.

\- Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui ce matin, dit Molly.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, gronda Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie mais Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…

Harry arracha l'Oreille à rallonge de la sienne et Dorea et lui se regardèrent d'un air apeuré puis ils tournèrent la tête vers les Weasley, qui eux, affichaient des visages pleins stupeur.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	22. Chapitre 19 : Un Noël très spécial - 2

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Sorry pour ma longue absence, mais j'espère que vous aurez tous plaisir à me lire encore une fois.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Un Noël très spécial - Partie 2

Dorea, qui était couchée sur son lit du 12 square Grimmaurd, observait le ciel s'assombrir depuis quelques heures déjà.

Ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans l'après-midi et aussitôt arrivée, elle s'était enfermée dans la pièce, ne voulant, ni parler ni, voir personne.

La discussion que les Weasley, Harry et elle avaient écoutés indiscrètement à travers les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George dans le couloir de Ste Mangouste l'avait terriblement chamboulée. Elle était consciente que connaissant à présent son existence, Voldemort voulait tout autant sa mort que celle d'Harry. Cependant être l'arme qui pourrait mener son frère à sa perte, cela elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça : Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort de son état, tentait d'enquêter sur elle et son passé … Alors quel rapport y-avait-il entre l'enquête ouverte au ministère et celle que Lucius Malefoy entreprenait ? Aucune. Elle était certaine que Drago, son cher camarade de Serpentard, envoyait régulièrement des rapports détaillés sur son quotidien à son père. Dorea espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas découvert assez de choses compromettantes sur elle, ou sa famille ou pis encore sur ses pouvoirs …

Dorea ferma les yeux un instant et revit les visages effarés des quatre Weasley. Dorea ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle mais plutôt pour Harry. « Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie mais Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui… »

Ces mots résonnèrent en elle comme un écho désenchanté. Comment le Gryffondor devait-il se sentir en sachant qu'il était possédé par un mage noir ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle aimerait l'aider, mais comment ?

On frappa doucement à la porte et quand elle se tourna vers celle-ci, le visage de Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Dorea, nous allons manger, tu viens ?

\- Oui Molly, je descends tout de suite.

La mère de famille lui sourit d'un sourire presque forcé et elle ferma la porte. Dorea se remit sur le dos et contempla le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

Elle allait devoir s'armé de son meilleur courage pour se confronter aux regards curieux de Ron, Ginny, Fred ou encore George. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle se leva de sa couche dans un mouvement amorphe et sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans l'office.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit Mrs Weasley s'atteler aux fourneaux, Sirius sifflotait en faisant voler de sa baguette les assiettes et couverts qui se posèrent sur la table et les quatre Gryffondors assis côtes à côtes discutaient à voix basse. Ils stoppèrent net leur conversation quand Dorea prit place face à eux.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda la Serpentard.

\- Il était fatigué, il dormait quand je suis descendu, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Dorea hocha la tête, néanmoins elle perçut le regard inquisiteur de ses amis. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas leur faire face, elle savait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu ce matin, elle ne coupera pas aux questions indiscrètes.

« Bien heureusement, cette petite est assez discrète vis-à-vis de ces sales Serpentards. S'il découvre ce qu'elle dissimule vraiment … »

\- Ça va Dorea ? demanda Sirius en s'installant à sa droite.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix abattue. Passe-moi les pommes de terre s'il te plait.

Les Weasley, Sirius et elle mangèrent dans un silence de mort. Personne ne souffla mot et ni Sirius, ni Mrs Weasley remarquèrent la mine triste de la jeune fille, ou les coups d'œil incessant que lançaient les autres Weasley dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans les étages pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle passa devant la porte de celle d'Harry et Ron. Elle leva la main pour toquer, toutefois elle s'arrêta en chemin, se disant que de toute manière son frère devait dormir profondément et que le réveiller pour parler de Voldemort n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées.

\- Hé, Dorea ! chuchota une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas et leva la tête pour voir Ginny penchée au-dessus de la rembarde.

\- Viens, on est tous dans ma chambre.

La Serpentard, sans dire un mot rejoignit les Weasley et quand elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny, elle vit Fred et George jouer aux échecs version sorcier et Ron affalé sur le deuxième lit qu'Hermione occupait durant l'été.

Elle se posa près de Ron et observa la tour de George se faire détruire par la dame de Fred.

\- Joli coup, commenta la jeune fille.

\- Merci ! répondit Fred d'un ton enjoué en se tournant vers elle.

\- Dorea, nous étions en train de parler de la conversation de ce matin, dit Ginny en prenant place à côté d'elle. Croyais-vous que … Vous-savez-Qui ai vraiment pris possession d'Harry ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses frères.

Tous se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu, Ginny avait crevé l'abcès.

\- C'est à l'intéressé à qui il faut le demander … dit Dorea

\- On veut bien, intervint Ron. Mais il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. Il fait même semblant de dormir, pour éviter tout contact avec nous.

\- Il doit se sentir tellement mal, dit Ginny.

\- Et toi Dorea comment te sens-tu ? questionna Fred

\- Moi ? fit la Serpentard en levant les yeux vers le septième année. Comment je devrais me sentir à ton avis ?

Fred et George se regardèrent, puis le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée.

\- Eh bien … On a tous entendu ce matin … que … que …

\- Que je dissimule bien un secret ? C'est ça ?

Personne ne pipa mot et Dorea sentit qu'elle avait touché du doigt la question qui les taraudaient depuis le matin même.

Elle se leva du lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Que devait-elle faire ? Dumbledore lui avait expressément interdit de montrer ses pouvoirs à qui que ce soit. Seulement, les Weasley n'étaient pas n'importe qui : elle se sentait dans un cocon familiale avec eux. Mais étaient-ils en droit de savoir qui elle était vraiment ? Non. Et même si elle leur faisait confiance, elle les mettra encore plus en danger.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda un à un les visages de Ron, Ginny, Fred et George.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire sur ça. Je vous mettrais un peu plus en danger si vous saviez ce que je suis vraiment.

\- Dorea, tu as tout à fait le droit de rien dire sur… sur ce que tu caches ou ce que … tu es. Mais ce que nous voulons surtout savoir, c'est si Malefoy arrivera à le découvrir, lui ? fit Ginny

\- Oui, parce que si Malefoy le découvre, dit Ron. Parce que si Malefoy découvre quoique ce soit, on peut être certain que son père sera au courant. Et si son père est au courant …

\- Voldemort le sera, termina Dorea à voix basse. Une enquête a été ouverte sur moi au ministère, comme vous le savez déjà et Lucius Malefoy y est impliqué, ça c'est sûr. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'il soit à l'origine de cette enquête même. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Malefoy ait découvert quelque chose.

\- En es-tu certaine ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas.

Oui c'était cela, elle espérait. Et d'autant plus, elle avait un infime espoir que Malefoy, même en ayant découvert quelque chose sur elle, n'en ai pas écrit un mot à son père. Si c'était le cas, elle le saura un jour ou l'autre. Et si c'était le cas, elle était certaine d'une chose, elle s'occuperait de son cas, à cet albinos décérébré.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'elle décorait le sapin de Noël avec Sirius, qui sifflotait toujours de contentement, elle s'attrista de ne pas voir son frère descendre. D'après Ron, il était allé se terrer au grenier voire Buck.

Elle inspira d'agacement et posa sur la table la boite de boules vertes et argents brutalement. Sirius se tourna vers elle, intriguée par la brusquerie de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dorea ? interrogea-t-il en accrochant une guirlande autour du sapin.

\- J'en ai marre, je vais voir Harry, annonça-t-elle en sortant du salon d'un pas décidé.

Elle monta les quatre étages qui la séparait du grenier et toqua tout d'abord doucement à la porte quand elle fut enfin arrivée à hauteur de la pièce.

Personne ne répondit et elle réitéra son geste en frappant avec un peu plus de vigueur. Toujours rien. La troisième fois, elle tambourina à la porte si violemment que ça réveilla la mère de Sirius.

Sur les insultes du maudit tableau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry cerné et l'air brisé.

Le jeune homme se décala et Dorea entra dans la pièce qui était assez grande pour loger un hippogriffe.

La porte se referma sur les insultes qui résonnaient à travers le couloir et les étages. « BANDE DE TRAITES ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE DANS MA MAISON ! SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI SALES GUEUX ! »

\- Que veux-tu Dorea ? demanda abruptement Harry en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce où était couché Buck.

Dorea suivit Harry, mais l'hippogriffe se redressa et fixa l'adolescente, prêt à se jeter sur elle.

\- N'approche pas dit Harry en levant la main vers elle. Il ne te connait pas, expliqua-t-il.

Dorea recula d'un pas et l'hippogriffe claqua son bec pour signifier son mécontentement.

\- Approche tout doucement de quelques pas et fait lui une révérence pour lui prouver ton respect, dit Harry dans un souffle.

\- Je … Il va me manger toute crue ! s'écria Dorea d'une voix aigüe.

\- Sa dernière expérience avec un Serpentard a failli tourner au cauchemar.

Dorea prit son courage à deux mains et avança de quelque pas.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux, soutient son regard, lui conseilla Harry

La jeune fille leva ses pupilles vers les billes d'ambre de l'animal, puis se plia en deux pour faire la révérence, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de baisser la garde devant une telle créature.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Buck fit de même en inclinant la tête et Dorea sentit son moment de pression s'envoler.

Harry inspira de soulagement et se tourna vers sa sœur en souriant.

\- Il faut que l'on parle Harry, dit Dorea de but en blanc.

Le sourire de brun s'évanouit presque aussitôt et il lui tourna le dos d'un geste de mécontentement.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? questionna Harry sèchement en s'accroupissant près de Buck.

\- Tu sais très bien ! s'impatienta Dorea, de la discussion que l'on a écouté hier à l'hôpital. Tu te caches depuis que l'on est revenu de Ste Mangouste.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-il en caressant une des ailes de l'animal.

\- Harry, je sais que tu prends sur toi, mais je t'assure que …

\- S'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille Dorea, lui dit le Gyffondor sans la regarder.

Dorea resta sans voix et eut soudainement la gorge sèche. Son ton était si froid. Il s'adressait à elle comme si elle lui était une inconnue.

Silencieusement, elle sortit de la pièce et retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle descendit un étage et pénétra dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir jusqu'au soir.

Le soir même, Dorea, qui s'était endormie sur son lit, se réveilla pour découvrir un ciel violet où de gros flocons de neige tombait.

Instantanément on frappa à la porte et c'est nonchalamment que Dorea se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Mais ce qu'elle y découvrit la stupéfia : Hermione se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama la Serpentard avec surprise. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être au ski avec tes parents ?

\- J'ai décidé de rentrer et de passer Noël ici. Je n'aime pas trop le ski, dit-elle en rentrant dans la pièce.

Dorea referma la porte et regarda la brune contemplait les lieux.

\- Une vraie chambre de Serpentard, commenta-t-elle.

\- A mon grand déshonneur, répondit narquoisement la jeune fille.

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- J'ai parlé à Harry, dit Hermione en prenant place sur le lit de l'adolescente.

\- Bravo, parce que moi il m'a envoyé bouler, dit Dorea en se dirigeant vers la cage de son hibou pour lui distribuer des graines.

\- Je sais, il le regrette.

\- Tu es là pour défendre son estime ? questionna Dorea d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Non pour savoir comment tu allais après hier ?

\- Alors on t'a dit ?

\- On m'a dit, répéta Hermione.

\- Je vais bien Hermione, c'est juste que je suis en milieu hostile chaque jour et ce n'est pas facile, expliqua la serpentard.

\- Je sais mais tu ne dois pas te laisser surprendre. Vol … Voldemort a un plan en tête et Malefoy en fait certainement partie.

\- J'en ai conscience. Cependant j'ai l'espoir que Drago ne trempe pas dans les affaires de son père.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, rigola la gryffondor.

\- Hermione, je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais le Drago Malefoy que vous percevait, vous, je ne le perçoit pas de la même façon. Il n'est pas pareil avec moi.

\- Dorea, on te demande simplement de faire attention. Il n'y pas que Drago Malefoy, mais également Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini ou encore Daphné Greengrass. Ce sont tes ennemis Dorea. Ils te mèneront à ta perte, il te livreront à Voldemort sans aucun état d'âme, ils pourraient même te tuer froidement s'il le fallait. Dorea, dans quelques semaines ou mois, nous serons en guerre. Il n'y aura plus de place au doute.

\- Amis, Ennemis quel est la différence ? Nous nous battons tous pour nos principes. Et ce n'est pas forcément blanc ou noir. Quelques-uns d'entre nous se retrouve piégés parfois.

Hermione la fixa un long moment, une lueur inquiète s'illuminant au fond de son regard chocolat. Dorea, elle se posa une question à laquelle elle n'y avait jamais songé : était-elle prête à tout pour sauver sa peau quand la guerre sera officiellement déclarée ? Etait-elle elle aussi prête à livrer ses ennemis ou même à lever sa baguette et les tuer de sang-froid ? En avait-elle le courage et même l'audace ?

En ouvrant les yeux le matin de Noël, Dorea descendit retrouver les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Sirius dans le grand salon. Plusieurs tas de cadeaux étaient empilés sous le sapin de Noël et quand la jeune fille s'introduisit dans la pièce Mrs Weasley la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

Dorea s'avança vers les autres pour leur souhaiter ses vœux et même Harry l'embrassa sur le front, signe que la tension qui régnait entre eux ces derniers jours s'était totalement évaporée.

\- Dorea, il faut que tu ouvres tes cadeaux, s'impatienta Ron, qui lui avait déjà tout déballé.

La serpentard s'agenouilla vers sa petite montagne de cadeau et prit celui du dessus, un petit paquet enroulé avec du papier kraft.

\- Celui-là c'est le mien, dit fièrement Sirius.

Dorea ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir noir et une jolie plume de la même couleur qui était crocheté avec un fil blanc, sur la reliure du cahier.

Sirius s'agenouilla à ses côtés et s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter :

\- Quand tu auras besoins d'écrire toutes tes pensées, tes secrets, tes inquiétudes, quand tu auras besoin de te livrer à quelqu'un, mais que tu ne peux pas le faire, tu pourras l'écrire dedans. Personne ne peut lire ce qui est écrit dans ce carnet à part toi.

\- Merci Sirius, c'est ce qu'il me fallait, gratifia Dorea presque émue par le geste tendre de son parrain.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tu as beaucoup de chose que tu ne peux pas dire et ton entrée à Serpentard ne t'a pas facilité la tâche pour créer des liens avec tes camarades.

Dorea, qui avait une soudaine envie de pleurer, cacha son visage derrière les pages blanches du carnet pour que le sorcier ne puisse percevoir son trouble. Fort heureusement Sirius se redressa et rejoignit Fred et George.

Dorea ouvrit une multitude de paquet, Mrs Weasley lui avait fait son fameux pull, lui était vert et un D en lettre d'argent régnait au centre du chandail. Hermione, elle, lui donna un planning de devoir, ce qui la fit doucement rire, Lupin lui avait offert une série de livre, tout comme son frère, intitulés « _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_ », comportant des illustrations animées de tous les contres maléfices et ensorcellements possible. Tonks lui procura un livre sur les balais de courses, ce qui lui rappela l'épisode de son éclair de feu, enchainé dans le bureau d'Ombrage à cet instant même. Fred et George, une boite de dragée de leur collection personnel, Ron, un livre sur les plus célèbres joueurs de Quidditch et leur tactique, ce que Dorea apprécia fortement, voulant faire évoluer son jeu, Ginny, une boite à maquillage dont le fard à paupière changeait de couleur selon les humeurs de la jeune fille et enfin Harry lui avait offert un petit bracelet d'argent où un serpent s'enrouler autour de la chaine.

\- Harry, c'est très beau, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais …

\- Je me suis dit que c'était une façon de te montrer que j'approuve ton intégration chez les Serpentards.

Dorea se redressa prestement et enlaça son frère, ce qui fit fondre en larme Mrs Weasley. La matriarche sortit de la pièce sous le regard éberlué de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Percy lui a renvoyé son pull de Noël ce matin, répondit Ginny d'un ton las.

\- En parlant de ce matin, dit subitement Sirius, j'ai reçu un paquet pour toi, lui dit-il en sortant du salon à son tour.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et n'eut le temps de se demander ce que c'était, que Sirius revint avec une longue boite blanche qu'elle reconnut entre mille : le cadeau de son père, l'éclair de feu qu'Ombrage lui avait confisqué.

\- Sirius, comment c'est possible ?! se récria Dorea en prenant le paquet des mains de son parrain. Ombrage me l'avait confisqué avant les vacances, dit-elle en ouvrant la boite où le balai de course, aussi beau et aussi flambant neuf, y était posé.

\- Je ne sais pas, plusieurs hiboux sont arrivés ce matin avec ça et une lettre aussi, lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.

Dorea prit la missive où régnait simplement son nom et prénom ainsi que la ville de Londres, en une écriture asymétrique en encre verte.

\- De qui est-ce que ça vient ? demanda Ron qui s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Dorea en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Elle en tira une carte de papier glacé blanche où des armoiries verte et noir sertit de deux dragons et un M en argent, surplombait le haut de la carte.

« _Profites en bien Potter_ »

\- Malefoy, devina Harry.

\- Malefoy, répéta Dorea sur ton dépitée.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_**

 ** _A très vite,_**

 ** _RouliaClp91_**


	23. Chapitre 20 : Théodore Nott ce héro

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **voici le nouveau chapitre, profitez de votre lecture.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient tous dans la cuisine autour de la table à observer Fol'Oeil qui examinait l'éclair de feu de Dorea. En prenant connaissance du cadeau qu'avait reçu la jeune fille, Mrs Weasley, et même Sirius, avaient paniqués et avaient appelés Alastor Maugrey, ancien auror de son état, pour contrôler ce qui, selon eux, était le cadeau empoisonné.

\- Je vous dis qu'il ne l'a pas pu l'ensorceler. Malefoy est incapable de faire ça, répéta Dorea pour la énième fois.

\- Dorea, ma chérie, fit Mrs Wealsey, c'est très honorable de ta part de défendre ton camarade mais …

\- Non je ne le défends pas ! se justifia la jeune fille. C'est juste qu'il a la capacité d'une petite cuillère à café en ce qui concerne la magie noire.

Fred et George pouffèrent de rire, néanmoins le regard réprobateur que leur lança leur mère les calma aussitôt.

\- Lui peut-être pas, mais Lucius Malefoy en est tout à fait capable, intervint Sirius d'un air pensif.

\- Mmmh, grogna Maugrey, ma petite, il va falloir que je l'emmène avec moi, annonça ce dernier en posant le balai sur la table. Il va falloir le démonter entièrement et vérifier tous les enchantements internes.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama la Serpentard. Mais ça ne va pas bien, c'est un éclair de feu ! Ça ne se démonte pas, ça vole !

\- Dorea, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! aboya soudainement Sirius.

Personne ne pipa mot, trop surpris par le ton qu'employait l'homme avec sa filleule.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'interdire de reprendre ce qui m'est dû ?! C'est le cadeau de mon père je te signal ! rétorqua l'adolescente aussi abruptement.

\- Un cadeau qui a été récupéré par ce sale vicieux de Malefoy, fils d'un mangemort, alors tu fais ce que l'on te dit et tu attends !

\- Bien !

\- Bien !

\- Ça va prendre quelques semaines Potter, mais je t'assure que si nous ne trouvons rien avec Tonks et Lupin, alors on te le rendra, assura Maugrey.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne va rien changer, affirma Harry à son tour en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser instantanément.

Après tout, Sirius avait peut-être raison, ça venait directement Malefoy, fils d'un mangemort. Tous les coups étaient permis … surtout venant de lui.

A cette idée, le cœur de Dorea se serra et elle avait un infime espoir que ce cadeau n'avait rien d'intéressé de la part de Drago Malefoy. Que ce soit juste un geste d'amitié.

\- Okay, marmonna Dorea

\- Bon, dit Mrs Weasley, allez tous vous changer, nous allons déjeuner et partir pour Ste Mangouste.

Tous sortirent de la cuisine, cependant avant que Dorea n'atteignent l'escalier, elle surprit les chuchotements de Molly à travers la porte entrebâillées.

\- Nous devons tout de suite en référer à Dumbledore, dit-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

\- Oui il faut renforcer la sécurité de la maison, ajouta Maugrey.

\- C'est quand même inquiétant qu'il sache dans quelle ville où elle se trouve, chuchota à son tour Sirius.

Dorea ferma les yeux, désabusée et chagrinée par ce qu'il venait de se passer puis monta les marches, découragée par la perspective qu'allait lui offrir ces prochains jours de vacances.

Les jours avaient défilés à une vitesse impressionnante et rien d'étonnant ne s'était passé.

Mr Weasley se rétablissait peu à peu grâce à la méthode moldu, ce qui avait rendu folle d'anxiété Mrs Weasley. D'ailleurs, durant leur visite à Ste Mangouste, Dorea avait fait deux découvertes : la première étant Gilderoy Lockart.

Ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'avaient eu Harry, Ron et Hermione en deuxième année, il s'était retrouvé à Ste Mangouste précisément à cause de la baguette de Ron. Celle-ci étant été cassée au début de leur deuxième année à cause du saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard, le sort d'oublie que Lockart avait voulu jeter contre Harry et Ron dans la Chambre des secrets s'était retourné contre lui. Certes la situation n'était en tout point amusante seulement Dorea avait trouvé ce sorcier, imposteur de surcroit, très drôle lors de leur rencontre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle avait beaucoup ri et ses soucis s'étaient évaporés pendant quelques minutes. Toutefois, les ravages de la guerre précédente étaient remontés à la surface juste après cette première découverte.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea avaient rencontrés par hasard Neville Londubat ainsi que sa grand-mère, et … ses parents. En rentrant de Ste Mangouste, Sirius lui avait raconté l'histoire des Londubat : Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari Rodolphe Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior avaient torturés le couple Londubat jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison. Sa haine pour Bellatrix Lestrange n'en fut que plus renforcée.

Durant ces derniers jours, l'humeur de la maison était taciturne. Mrs Weasley était sur des charbons ardent et au fur et à mesure que la rentrée approchait la bonne humeur de Sirius disparaissait et ils se réfugiait de plus en plus au grenier avec Buck.

Dorea, elle, était plutôt contente de reprendre les cours et de quitter le manoir Black. Passer les vacances de Noël dans une maison aussi glauque n'était pas pour elle la conception des véritables fêtes de Noël, mais elle avait été heureuse de les avoir passées avec Harry et Sirius.

Enfin, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son éclair de feu et d'ailleurs, elle avait tiré un trait sur son présent.

Le tout dernier jours des vacances, alors que la jeune fille, installée confortablement sur le futon du salon, se demandait où était encore passé l'elfe de maison, Kreattur (il avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours durant les vacances et Sirius l'avait retrouvé dans le grenier), Harry apparut devant elle, blanc comme un linge

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- C'est horrible Dott', articula Harry dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! s'impatienta Dorea en posant son livre à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais prendre des cours particuliers avec Rogue, dit-il en s'installant près d'elle. Il vient tout juste de me l'annoncer.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Dorea stupéfaite par ce que venait de lui annoncer Harry.

\- Je vais prendre des cours avec lui, répéta le brun, c'est une décision de Dumbledore.

\- Mais tu sais ce que vous allez faire pendant ces cours ?

\- De l'Occlumencie …

\- C'est inacceptable Harry, se récria Sirius en rentrant en trombe dans la pièce. Je vais parler à Dumbledore, Rogue ne peut pas te donner des cours.

\- Non Sirius, n'en fait rien. Tu l'as entendu, je n'ai pas trop le choix, répondit Harry dépité. Je vais préparer mes affaires murmura le brun en se levant.

Sans un mot, il sortit du salon. Sirius inspira profondément et Dorea préféra le laisser pester seul. Elle entreprit de faire de même que son frère mais la voix de Sirius l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte à son tour.

\- Dorea j'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait.

Le ton était froid et l'injonction ne négociait en aucun cas la perspective d'une fuite pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit volte-face et rencontra le regard grave de son parrain.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter pendant les vacances, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, cependant j'aimerais savoir si est-ce que tout allait bien pour toi ?

\- Si on veut … répondit l'adolescente en baissant le regard.

\- Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle de ton père ?

Dorea secoua la tête.

\- Je te demande de faire très attention Dorea, déclara Sirius d'un ton austère. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais liée d'amitié avec certains camarades de Serpentard ?

La jeune fille releva vivement le chef surprise de la tournure que la discussion prenait.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, objecta l'adolescente

\- Le fait que tu le nie me prouve le contraire et le cadeau que t'as fait Drago Malefoy ne fait que renforcer mon opinion.

\- Quelle opinion ?

\- Tu te sens seule Dott' et cela je ne peux que le comprendre, mais ne te tourne pas vers le diable personnifié.

\- Malefoy n'est pas le diable personnifié, rétorqua Dorea.

\- Qui t'as dit que je parlais de Malefoy ? répliqua Sirius railleusement.

Sirius l'enlaça tendrement et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'en prie, sois prudente et s'il le faut, n'hésite pas à te servir de tes pouvoirs pour te défendre, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Dorea, déconcertée par ce conseil, se détacha de Sirius et plissa le front.

\- Mais je ne dois les montrer à personne. Si ça venait à se savoir …

\- Ça se saura un jour ou l'autre alors autant que tu montres ta puissance dès maintenant et que tu fasses un peu peur à ces galeux de futurs mangemorts. Et plus ils auront peur, plus ils te respecteront.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pour la tolérance ? rigola Dorea.

\- On a tous nos mauvais côtés, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tant que tes actes restent dignes, respectables et estimables, cela ne fait pas de toi une personne mauvaise.

Harry, qui était cachés derrière la porte entrebâillée avait écouté la conversation et cette phrase tourna en boucle dans son esprit « _tant que tes actes restent dignes, respectables et estimables, cela ne fait pas de toi une personne mauvaise_ ». Peut-être n'était il pas mauvais, simplement une proie facile à manipuler. Et ceci, Voldemort l'avait compris.

Le lendemain Dorea s'était réveillée avec un soupçon de frénésie en elle. Elle allait enfin retourner à Poudlard ce jour même et retrouver l'ambiance sécurisante du château. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit que son excitation était dû à tout autre chose : un certain blond aux yeux de glace.

Depuis leur dernière entrevue avec Malefoy à la volière son opinion avait quelque peu changé. Elle s'était forcée de ne pas y penser durant les vacances néanmoins, à présent que son retour au château se faisait imminent, Dorea se demandait comment réagir face au Serpentard ? Devait-elle le remercier pour son cadeau ? Peut-être que non … Après tout, elle était quasi certaine qu'il allait prodigieusement l'envoyait promener et la rabrouer comme une moins que rien.

Alors qu'elle rangea une dernière chemise dans sa malle, elle fixa la boite à maquillage que Ginny lui avait offerte pour Noël …

\- Dorea, es-tu prête ? Nous allons bientôt partir ! cria Mrs Weasley à travers les escaliers.

\- BANDE DE MALFAISANT ! SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI !

\- LA FERME MERE ! cria Sirius à son tour.

Dorea descendit les escaliers en essayant tant bien que mal de porter sa malle, mais sans succès. Elle faillit la faire tomber sur ses pieds au premier étage et les cris de la mère de Sirius augmentèrent d'intensités. Quand elle atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée, elle déposa sa malle et la cage de Bowman près des bagages de son frère et se retourna pour dire au-revoir à Sirius et Mrs Weasley, qui tout deux discutaient avec Tonks et Lupin, présents pour les raccompagnés à Poudlard.

\- Dis-nous Dorea, pour qui tu t'es fait belle comme ça ? demanda Fred derrière elle, appuyé contre le rebord de sa malle.

George gloussa à la remarque de son frère jumeau et Dorea ignora volontairement le roux.

\- Ne serait-ce pas pour ton petit copain Malefoy ? questionna-t-il d'un ton railleur.

La jeune fille pâlit à la dernière remarque du jeune Wesley et son cœur palpita un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire à la mention de Drago. Elle était consciente que Fred disait cela pour rire, et qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il émettait, cependant, sans le savoir il avait touché juste.

Les quatre adultes s'avancèrent vers eux et Molly enlaça ses garçons et sa fille, tandis que Sirius se dirigea vers Harry et Dorea.

Il se posta devant eux et posa ses deux mains sur chacune de leur épaule. Sa bouche esquissa un rictus rempli de morosité et Dorea sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. L'idée de savoir Sirius à nouveau seul la contrariait.

\- Faites attention à vous deux. Prenez soin de vous et protégez vous.

Tout deux hochèrent sagement la tête et Sirius les prit dans ses bras. Quand ils se détachèrent de leur parrain, Dorea crut voir les yeux du sorcier embués de larmes.

\- Bon allons-y, dit Tonks.

\- Au revoir Harry, prends bien soin de toi, dit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras. Et toi aussi Dott', dit-elle en faisant de même avec Dorea.

\- Merci Molly, embrassez Arthur de ma part.

\- Je lui dirai, il sera de retour de Ste Mangouste après-demain.

Dorea prit sa malle et sa cage et suivit les autres dans le corridor menant à la porte d'entrée fermée avec une multitude de verrous. Elle se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et Molly, plantés au milieu de l'entrée. La boule dans son ventre remonta à sa gorge et elle comprit tout a coup ce qui la chamboulait : elle avait senti cela quand elle avait quitté son père cet été. La jeune fille avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Sirius. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

\- Dorea, tu viens ? dit Tonks qui avait ouvert la porte.

L'adolescente sortit sur le perron et le vent frais fouetta son visage.

La porte du numéro 12 claqua derrière eux et ils suivirent Lupin en bas des marches, tentant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas qui s'étaient formées sur le trottoir.

\- Venez, plus vite on sera dans le bus, mieux ça vaudra, dit Tonks.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans ses pupilles noirs quand elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, examinant avec la plus grande attention l'endroit. Lupin leva alors sa baguette et un bus à double impériale apparut de nulle part, aussi brusquement qu'une explosion, devant le petit groupe de sorciers.

Il évita de les écraser de peu et les pneus crissèrent sur la fine couche de neige qui s'était formée sur la route.

\- Oh non … murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Dorea.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai pris ce bus, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir une bonne douzaine de fois.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire tandis qu'une jeune homme boutonneux sortit du véhicule et sauta à terre.

\- Bienvenue à bord du … commença-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, on connait merci, l'interrompit Tonks. Allez, vite, montez.

Tonks poussa Harry vers le marche pied, devant le contrôleur qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Dorea qui avait suivi de près son frère en tirant sa malle fut scrutée à son tour par le contrôleur boutonneux.

\- Et c'est Po ….

\- Si jamais tu prononces leur nom, je te jette un sort qui te prolongera dans un oubli définitif, menaça Tonks en poussant Ginny et Hermione à bord du bus.

\- J'ai toujours voulu monter dans ce truc-là, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

\- Parles pour toi, marmonna Harry.

Ron rejoignit les deux Potter, qui calaient leurs bagages sous les bancs, et il regarda autour de lui d'un air de béatitude complet.

Dorea entreprit d'observer autour d'elle à son tour et vit quelques sorciers et sorcières à l'allure quelque peu étrange, assis de ci et de là dans le bus. Une odeur d'œufs pourris vint d'ailleurs titiller ses narines et elle aperçut des œufs, des grenouilles, des cafards et des biscuits fourrés étalés sur toute la longueur du bus.

\- Il va falloir que l'on se sépare en deux groupes dit vivement Tonks qui cherchait des yeux des sièges inoccupés. Fred, George et Ginny vous allez vous asseoir là bas au fond … Remus restera avec vous.

Elle emmena ensuite Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dorea au deuxième étage où ils trouvèrent un banc vide à l'avant. Les passagers dévisagèrent Harry puis Dorea, qui tout deux prirent places côtes à côtes. La jeune fille se retourna et vit les sorciers faire mine de lire la gazette du sorcier néanmoins quand elle se remit en place, elle sentit les passagers les scruter comme des bêtes de foires.

Tandis que le bus repartit dans un « BANG » puissant, montant à plusieurs reprises sur les trottoirs et manquant de peu des réverbères qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le bus, Dorea, Harry, Ron et Hermione donnèrent six mornilles au contrôleur boutonneux.

\- Pour deux mornilles de plus, vous avait droit à un chocolat chaud, annonça le contrôleur à Dorea.

\- Je veux bien …

\- Si tu veux tacher ta chemise avant d'arriver à Poudlard … chuchota Tonks précipitamment d'un ton perplexe.

\- En fait, non merci, se désista Dorea d'une mine confuse.

Le sourire du contrôleur s'effaça, il haussa les épaules et repartit dans le sens inverse pour descendre les marches.

Dorea regarda à travers la vitre et une multitude de paysages défila sous les yeux de la Serpentard.

Le voyage ne fut en aucun cas tranquille. La jeune Potter s'était cogné la tête contre la vitre avant une bonne dizaine de fois, et la cage de Bowman avait roulé jusqu'au fond du bus. Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, s'était échappé de la sienne et était venu se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui elle était crispée sur son siège, cherchant à adapter une position des plus certaine.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, murmura Ron en se relevant après être tombé pour la sixième fois. Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds dans ce machin, dit-il en se rassoyant à sa place.

Ils quittèrent Birmingham et le contrôleur monta à nouveau les marches et cria à travers le bus :

\- Hé le prochain arrêt, c'est Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton très réjoui.

\- Déjà ? fit Hermione. Mais il n'y avait pas des sorciers avant nous ?

\- J'ai donné un pourboire pour qu'il nous fasse descendre avant eux, expliqua Tonks.

A cet instant, le Magicobus s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu devant un petit pub qui se tassa un peu pour éviter la collision et ils virent une sorcière descendre du bus. Dorea regarda au-dehors et vit la sorcière vomir sur la chaussée.

« BANG ! »

Le Magicobus repartit et cette fois-ci ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Des flocons de neiges s'écrasaient contre l'immense pare-brise. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail du château aussi brutalement que les autres fois et Harry retint de justesse Dorea avant qu'elle ne s'écrase une énième fois contre la vitre.

Lupin et Tonks les aidèrent à sortir du bus avec leur bagages. Quand la jeune fille fut au-dehors, elle sentit un coup de coude de son frère qui lui fit signe de lever la tête : elle vit alors les sorciers et sorcière le nez collé contre la vitre, les fixant sans la moindre retenue.

\- Vous serez en sécurité dés que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assura Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre !

\- Prenez soin de vous, dit Lupin en serrant la main de tout le monde.

Il termina par celle d'Harry et tandis que Dorea se baissa pour tirer la poignée de sa malle et prendre sa cage elle entendit Lupin chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Et toi, écoute-moi bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais c'est un excellent occlumens et nous voulons tous, y compris Sirius, qui tu apprennes à te protéger. Alors travaille dur, d'accord ? Et toi, Dorea, dit-il un peu plus fort en se tournant vers elle, je sais qui tu es également une occlumente, alors aides ton frère, c'est très important.

\- C'est d'accord Remus, dit Dorea.

\- Ouai, d'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton las. A bientôt.

Dorea, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley remontèrent à grand peine l'allée glissante qui menait au château en trainant derrière eux leur énorme valise. Dorea avait réellement envie de choisir la facilité et de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire voler les valises derrières eux et remonter sans grand effort. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas le faire étant donné la présence d'Hermione et des Weasley. Si seulement elle pouvait leur dire, ça faciliterait beaucoup de choses.

La serpentard rentra finalement dans la salle commune des verts et argents, suant de ses précédents efforts. La pièce était bondée d'élèves et la plupart la salua amicalement quand elle monta directement dans le dortoir. Cependant, Dorea ne remarqua pas un groupe d'élève de cinquième année la suivre des yeux : elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se mettre au chaud sous sa couette en attendant le diner.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, qui était totalement vide, elle inspira de soulagement. Même si c'était le dortoir commun des Serpentards, c'était tout de même plus accueillant que le manoir des Black.

Elle cala sa malle sous son lit, enleva sa doudoune, son écharpe et son bonnet en regardant les flocons de neige tomber dans le parc ; peut-être pouvait elle aller aux cuisines et demander aux elfes de lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud ?

\- Salut Potter, dit une voix trainante derrière elle.

Dorea se figea soudainement sur place puis fit lentement volte-face pour apercevoir un Drago Malefoy appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, habillé d'un costume noir, les mains enfouit dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Salut Malefoy, dit-elle en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

\- Alors tu as aimé mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle de son éternel démarche féline.

\- Je … je te remercie Malefoy, c'est très gentil de ta part

Il jeta un coup d'œil sous son lit, là où était glissé sa malle puis lui fit de nouveau front, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage à l'aspect angélique. Dorea avait soudainement chaud, trop chaud même. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Où est-il, je ne le vois pas ?

Dorea examina l'expression de son camarade et comprit qu'il jouait avec elle. Une fois de plus, il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle décida donc de contre attaquer.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais à Londres ?

Drago pouffa et secoua la tête nonchalamment de droite à gauche.

\- J'ai sû que le père Weasley a eut des ennuis au ministère. Alors je me suis dit que cette immondice de famille Weasley devait loger à Londres

\- Comment sais-tu pour Mr Weasley ? s'enquit Dorea qui commençait à paniquer

Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sien, puis approcha sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Je te rappel que mon père travail aussi au ministère et qu'il a un poste très haut placé, dit-il en appuyant sur ses derniers mots. J'ai des infos de sources sûr.

Il se décala d'un pas et Dorea sentit la colère monter elle. Seul Drago Malefoy pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi il affichait une expression aussi victorieuse. Que s'était-il passé durant les vacances ? Avait-elle manqué un épisode ? Il y avait des grandes chances que oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partit précipitamment le dernier jour ? questionna Malefoy en reprenant sa voix trainante.

\- Oui, dit Dorea en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- Je me demande comment c'est des vacances de Noël avec des pauvres ? Vous n'avez rien dû manger au repas de Noël, la dinde et les pommes de terre sont un luxe pour eux. Quoique … ton frère et toi, vous devez être habitués, n'est-ce pas ?

Dorea n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Drago arrête ça maintenant, ordonna Théo d'un ton froid.

\- Occupe-toi de ta baguette, Nott, rétorqua Drago en se tournant vers son ami. Potter n'a rien à faire ici, elle n'est pas digne de cette noble maison, ajouta-t-il en observant la jeune fille.

\- On en a déjà parlé Drago, ce n'est pas ça le problème, alors maintenant tu arrête et tu la laisse tranquille, fit Théo d'un ton qui devenait agressif.

Dorea fronça les sourcils et n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil de la discussion. Cela lui confirma que des pièces du puzzle lui échappait.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense quand même ? contra Malefoy indigné.

\- Je te conseil de faire profil bas Drago, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! s'énerva Théo.

\- Non, cette fille est …

\- EST QUOI ? hurla tout à coup Théo. Laisse-là tranquille Malefoy, elle ne t'a rien fait. On sait tous que tu craque pour Potty fille. Malheureusement pour toi, mon pauvre vieux, ce n'est pas réciproque et c'est bien ça le problème ! s'exclama le jeune Nott.

Daphné qui était derrière son ami, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Blaise lui tapa son front avec sa main d'un geste dépité, et Pansy regarda tour à tour Dorea, Drago et Théo tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dorea de son côté tentait de dissimuler sa gêne et baissa les yeux, sentant ses joues prendre feux.

A cet instant Malefoy cria de rage et se jeta sur son ami qui tomba à terre et lui donna un violant coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire. Théo de son côté contre attaqua et réussit repousser le blond. Les deux verts et argents se relevèrent puis a son tour, Théo prit Drago par le révère de sa veste et le poussa contre le mur de pierre à côté de la porte.

\- Blaise fait quelque chose ! se récria Daphné d'une voix horrifiée

Le noir prit Théo par les épaules et l'éloigna de Malefoy, puis se mit entre eux afin de les séparer.

\- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS BATTRE ! vociféra Blaise à son tour.

Furieusement, Drago arrangea le bas de sa veste et sortit de la chambre sans un mot ni un regard. Pansy le suivit en lançant un coup d'œil pernicieux à Dorea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda cette dernière, soufflée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, répondit Théo en se tournant vers elle. Je ne supporte plus de voir Drago t'attaquer sans aucune raison.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce talonné de Blaise et Daphné qui lui firent un sourire compatissant, laissant seule la jeune Potter.

L'adolescente tomba assise de stupeur sur son lit, se demandant à quoi rimait le comportement étrange de ses camarades : Drago Malefoy restait lui-même certes, mais Théo avait pris sa défense.

« _On sait tous que tu craque pour Potty fille. Malheureusement pour toi, mon pauvre vieux, ce n'est pas réciproque_ »

Drago Malefoy la provoquait-il réellement parce qu'il avait le béguin pour elle ? N'était-ce pas seulement pour la rendre folle et parce qu'elle était la sœur d'Harry Potter, son pire ennemi à Poudlard ?

Un semi sourire de contentement se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées. Malefoy craquait pour elle et il n'avait même pas chercher à le nier.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Les choses commencent à bouger et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**_


	24. Chapitre 21 : Un nouvel ami

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de mon inexcusable absence. J'espère dans tout les cas que vous aurez plaisir à me lire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **adenoide : Je te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry va avoir du chemin à faire et effectivement, il est certain que Dorea va souffrir. Théo éprit de Dorea ? A toi de lire la suite pour le savoir. Bien à toi et hâte de lire ta prochaine review.**_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Un nouvel ami

Dorea se leva de son banc et quitta la table des serpentards après avoir allègrement déjeuné. Depuis son retour, la veille au soir, elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Nott et Malefoy s'étaient bagarrés ? Et bien au-delà de cela, la révélation de Théo sur le penchant qu'avait Malefoy pour elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle prit son sac à dos et son livre de potion posé sur la table puis rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu as cours avec Rogue ce soir ? demanda Dorea à Harry en sortant de la Grande Salle.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il, il ne veut pas perdre de temps pour me tyranniser, tu comprends ?

\- Ne dis pas ça Harry, Rogue est un bon professeur, assura Dorea d'une voix qu'elle se voulait des plus convaincues.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a à la bonne, pouffa Harry. En tout cas, je passe pour un idiot à raconter à tout le monde que j'ai cours avec lui pour des cours de rattrapage. Pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes, Smith m'a demandé pour l'A.D et j'ai dû lui dire que je ne pouvais pas ce soir à cause de mes cours particuliers en potion.

Dorea ria à gorge déployée en examinant l'expression si dépitée qu'affichait son frère.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Cho Chang s'avancer vers eux.

\- Oh, dit le brun surpris, le rouge montant à ses joues, Salut.

Cho lança un coup d'œil en direction de Dorea.

\- Salut Dorea.

\- Salut Cho, sourit la jeune fille qui ne cessait d'observer tour à tour son frère et le jeune Serdaigle.

Les deux élèves étaient si timides et mal à l'aise que cela en devenait louche. Avait-elle manqué un épisode ?

\- Vous … vous avez passé un bon Noël ? questionna Cho d'un ton hésitant.

Dorea patienta que son frère réponde mais rien ne vint. Il la fixait sans sourciller, la bouche semi-ouverte. Elle décida donc de prendre le relais.

\- Nous avons passé un très bon Noël je te remercie Cho. Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, je vais à mon cours d'Etudes des Runes. A plus tard.

Elle partit sur un pas aérien, se retenant de peu d'éclater de rire.

Harry était si maladroit avec les filles, que s'en était hilarant. A cette idée, elle repensa aux événements de la veille et son estomac fit une cabriole à ce souvenir, ensuite elle sentit son cœur commencer à battre à la chamade. Est-ce que Malefoy craquait vraiment pour elle ? Non, certainement pas … Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas vraiment du genre à raconter des mensonges. Alors, pourquoi aurait-il dit cela ?

Elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy depuis l'altercation et d'ailleurs ça l'arrangeait bien, car elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir avec lui à présent. Tout d'abord elle reçoit de sa part son éclair de feu pour le matin de Noël (Malefoy a dû faire des pieds et des mains auprès d'Ombrage pour le récupérer) et ensuite à peine eut-elle poser un pied à Poudlard qu'il « court » presque la retrouver rien que pour avoir le plaisir de l'asticoter et enfin, Théo cri haut et fort devant tout le monde que Malefoy en pinçait pour elle.

Aussi, elle avait trouvé Nott et Malefoy, même Greengrass, Zabini et Parkinson très nerveux et … anxieux. Pourquoi ? Dorea était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave durant les vacances … Néanmoins elle n'en saura rien et elle espérait seulement que ça n'avait rien avoir avec Voldemort, ou l'Ordre ou même Harry. Malefoy affichait une mine si victorieuse que ça lui donnait encore des frissons quand elle y repensait. Ça n'augurait rien de bon …

En attendant, elle devait à tout prix arrêter de penser au blond et se concentrer sur ses études, Harry, ses pouvoirs et la guerre qui approchait de jours en jours, ce qui faisait déjà beaucoup.

\- Dorea ! Dott' ! cria une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et vit Hermione courir à sa rencontre.

\- Tiens, dit-elle tout essoufflée en lui tendant une missive scellée au sceau de Poudlard, c'est pour toi.

Dorea ne l'ouvrit pas sur l'instant et la rangea dans la poche de sa cape. Elle savait très bien de qui cela provenait : Dumbledore.

\- Alors, fit Dorea en reprenant sa marche, Hermione à ses côtés, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et Chang ? interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc. Je viens de les voir ensemble, c'est à mourir de rire, pouffa Dorea.

Hermione rigola à son tour en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Potter.

\- Harry ne t'as pas dit ?

\- Non ?

\- Chang et lui se sont embrassés avant les vacances. Le dernier soir où il y a eu la réunion de l'A.D.

\- Je n'y crois pas, et il ne m'en a pas soufflé un mot, fit Dorea d'un ton stupéfait.

\- En même temps, je t'avoue que vous aviez autre chose à penser à ce moment là, expliqua Hermione.

\- En tout cas, il faut vraiment aider mon frère. Il est habile comme un centaure à ce niveau là.

\- Je suis d'accord, assura Hermione.

Toutes deux rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la classe d'Etude des Runes. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent côtes à côtes comme à l'accoutumé.

\- Je te trouve de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, commenta Hermione en déposant son classeur sur la table.

Dorea la regarda sans quoi répondre. Oui, elle était de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même. Elle avait envie de rire, de s'amusait et il est vrai que depuis le matin même, son cœur était plus léger que d'habitude.

La serpentard haussa des épaules et l'entrée du professeur Babbling la sauva de toutes justifications auprès de la Gryffondors.

Plus tard à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle était en train de plancher sur son devoir de botanique depuis plus d'une heure déjà, elle pesta d'impatience ne sachant quoi écrire pour sa dissertation sur les plantes vénéneuses.

C'est en prenant une grande inspiration qu'elle referma le livre qu'elle étudiait et se leva pour aller le ranger. Elle longea plusieurs allées pour enfin se retrouver dans le rayonnage des plantes et champignons magique.

\- Salut, marmonna une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle tentait de caler le livre sur l'étagère.

Elle se retourna et le grimoire énorme de cinq cents pages tomba sur sa tête.

\- Aïe, fulmina-t-elle en se massant le haut du crane.

Elle releva la tête et vit Théodore Nott se baisser pour ramasser le livre et le placer avec facilité au-dessus d'elle.

\- Merci, gratifia la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit le serpentard.

\- Non ça va, j'ai la tête dure, dit Dorea sur un ton railleur.

Tout deux se sourirent, et Dorea sentit aussitôt un malaise s'imposer entre eux.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir prit ma défense hier, déclara soudainement Dorea, voulant rompre le silence gênant. J'ai apprécié ton soutien.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Théo, c'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Dorea observa le jeune Nott avec deux grands yeux ronds. Théodore Nott se prétendait son ami ? Mais pourquoi ? Tous deux savaient très bien qu'une amitié était impossible.

\- Je … je ne sais pas Nott, répondit Dorea avec perplexité. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, au mieux de bons … camarades.

Théo baissa les yeux puis releva ses pupilles pour les encrer dans celles de la jeune fille.

\- Tu me paraît être une fille sympa Potter, quelqu'un d'équilibré et de bon. Tu es courageuse et je t'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'une personne comme toi dans mon entourage.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que je sois le genre d'amie qu'approuverait ta famille Théo.

\- Ni ton frère d'ailleurs, répliqua le blond.

Dorea ne trouva rien à rétorquer. C'était vrai, si Théo et elle venait à se fréquenter comme le font Harry, Ron et Hermione, il était évident qu'elle perdrait la confiance de son frère. Une confiance qui pouvait parfois être tangible.

\- Alors tu vois Nott, restons de bons camarades, cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, et ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Dorea entreprit de partir dans la direction opposée.

\- C'est parce-que mon père est un mangemort, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille se stoppa net sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec stupeur, mais personne n'était dans les environs et il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Elle se retourna doucement vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Nott, je …

\- Non, je comprends. Tu n'as rien à faire avec des racailles de mon espèce, dit-il en ravalant ses larmes.

Il la dépassa à grande enjambée et se dirigea vers la sortit de la bibliothèque. Dorea resta plantée sur place, ébahit et déconcertée par le comportement du jeune homme.

Une décharge traversa son corps tout entier, des pieds à la tête et c'est à tout vitesse qu'elle regagna sa table où étaient étalées ses affaires. Elle récupéra son sac et enfourna précipitamment ses livres et ses parchemins.

Elle sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque sous le regard houleux de Mrs Pince et aperçu Théo marcher quelques mètres devant elle. Elle courut pour le rattraper et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le prit par la manche de sa cape et le tira vers une classe vide qui se trouvait par chance à sa droite.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussi précipitamment avant que quelqu'un ne les voit ensemble.

Théo la jaugea tout en essayant de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Théo, pourquoi veux-tu que l'on soit amis ? interrogea la jeune fille dans un souffle.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de croire en l'espoir qu'un jour, je ne serais pas là, à pointer une baguette sur … sur toi, ou … ou ton frère ou même Granger, Weasley, ou un enfant innocent, dit-il en serrant sa mâchoire de rage. J'ai besoin de croire qu'un jour je ne serais pas un meurtrier, tu comprends ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et cria de rage sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune Potter. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait le Serpentard si désemparé.

\- Théo, je vais te le demander qu'une seule fois, articula Dorea, que s'est-il passé durant les vacances de Noël ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait commencé à faire les cent, s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la fixa intensément.

\- Mon père est un mangemort Potter. Il fait partie des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il veut tout autant la mort de ton frère que celle du maitre. Quand il a su que tu existais, que tu faisais partie de notre maison, mon père a commencé à m'harceler et à me demander de faire des rapports sur toi. Ne lui ayant rien donné de substantiel depuis le début de l'année, il a fait venir le maitre à la maison la veille de Noël … pour me punir.

Dorea sentait une bile poindre dans son estomac et remonter lentement dans sa gorge. Interdite et totalement saisi par ce que venait de lui dire son camarade et déduisant la suite de ce récit atroce elle mit une main devant la bouche, se retenant de crier de rage à son tour.

\- J'ai été torturé à coup de doloris par _Lui_ et par mon père pour révéler des secrets te concernant. Quand ils ont compris que je ne savait rien, les copains de mon géniteur ainsi que ce dernier, ont ramenés une famille moldu, du village d'à côté, au manoir. Ils m'ont demandé de torturer un enfant de cinq ans, sinon je subirait le même sort que lui. Mon père, mon … géniteur … a …

Il ferma les yeux et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Il a finit le travail.

\- Par tous les saints sorciers, murmura Dorea. Et … et Voldemort est resté chez toi durant toutes les vacances ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien …Quand Narcissa a su ce qu'il se passait, elle a fait pression pour me ramener chez eux.

\- Narcissa ?

\- La mère de Drago, expliqua Théo.

Il renifla et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dû supporter Drago durant toutes les vacances à parler de toi. On va dire que c'est tout de même bien mieux que d'être en compagnie du maitre.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et esquissa un sourire mi réprobateur mi caustique. Dorea sentit son cœur se comprimer à l'image de Drago Malefoy se languissant d'elle. Elle ferma ses pupilles vertes et secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Durant tout ce temps, elle se doutait bien que, vivant auprès de susceptible progéniture de grandes familles de mangemorts, ils devaient rendre compte de ses moindres faits et gestes à leur famille, mais elle ne pensait pas que l'un d'entre eux pouvait être véritablement mêlé aux activités de Lord Voldemort.

Une question lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit : est-ce que Drago Malefoy était dans le même bateau que Théo ? Était-il aussi amalgamé que lui ?

\- Quand tu dis que ton père t'a demandé de faire des rapports sur moi, est-tu le seul ici à le faire ? questionna Dorea

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Theo qui s'était un peu rassénéré

\- Est-ce qu'une autre personne chez les serpentards …

\- Tu veux savoir si Drago est lui aussi impliqué dans toutes ces conneries ? C'est ça ? devina le garçon.

\- Alors tu insinues que le père de Drago est vraiment un mangemort ?

Nott la scruta en affichant une toute autre expression, une expression dubitative et dans le même temps un autre sourire amusée s'étira sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Si je dis oui, tu vas courir chez tes copains le dire ?

\- Avec ce que tu viens de me raconter j'ai de quoi ameuter toute la communauté sorcière.

Theo ferma ses yeux, désabusé par la déclaration de sa camarade. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel la jeune fille se demanda s'il était judicieux d'aller relater que Théodore Nott côtoie Lord Voldemort pendant ses vacances scolaires. Sachant que le ministère, et le reste de la communauté sorcière, faisait l'autruche concernant la guerre qui approchait à grand pas, ce n'était pas la peine de passer pour un folle alliée à l'instar d'Harry. Et puis, elle ne savait comment, mais son instinct lui dictait de faire confiance à Theo, et son instinct, jusque-là, ne l'avait jamais déçue.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mon frère, dit-elle subitement.

Aussi promptement, Theo releva le chef et la contempla cette fois-ci d'un air ébahit.

\- Je sais très bien que Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort et de surcroît le plus proche conseillé de Voldemort. Mon frère l'a vu lui, ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle, et même ton père l'année dernière dans le cimetière quand Voldemort…

\- Tu prononces son nom ?! fit-il presque apeuré

\- Quand Voldemort, poursuivit Dorea, est revenu. Je veux simplement savoir, dit-elle en s'avançant vers son camarade, si Drago est aussi mauvais que son père ? S'il est capable de compromettre ma sécurité juste parce qu'il existe une vielle rancune entre lui et Harry ? articula-t-elle, d'un ton presque menaçant.

Le serpentard prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il faut savoir une chose sur Drago, c'est un garçon bien, je te l'assure. Et d'ailleurs, s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à te dire, il me tuerai à coup sûr.

\- Dis-moi, dit-elle d'un ton impératif

\- Il doit constamment prouver sa supériorité a cause de son père. Il est contraint de te détester car son père lui a rabâché, tout comme le mien l'a fait avec moi, que la pureté du sang est importante et que les moldus ainsi que les nées moldus sont bien inférieurs à nous, sorciers sang purs de notre état.

\- C'est ma mère, c'est ça le problème ?

\- Exactement et il est jaloux de ton frère donc tu es forcément dans son collimateur. Et puis il faut dire que Potter n'a pas été tendre avec Drago non plus. Cependant je ne sais pas s'il a avoir avec les activités de son père. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide à ce point. Et je ne pense pas que Lucius prenne le risque de l'impliquer dans toutes ces idioties. Drago reconnaît que tout ceci est dangereux et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille la mort de Potter à ce point.

\- Et la mère de Drago ?

\- Elle veut protéger son fils, c'est tout.

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu de tout cela ?

\- Tu crois que si j'étais d'accord avec ces conneries, je serai là à te parler en toute franchise ?

Dorea, regarda ses pieds, l'air penaude. Devait-elle avertir Dumbledore ? Comme si Theo lisait dans ses pensées, il dit :

\- Potter, je comprendrai tout à fait si tu allais avertir Dumbledore ou même ton frère …

\- Je ne dirais rien, assura-t-elle avec détermination. C'est à toi d'en parler, simplement es-tu certain d'être hors de danger ?

\- Oui, à Poudlard je le suis.

\- Mais quand tu va revenir chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Quand le moment sera venu, je me débrouillerai pour m'échapper. Ma décision est prise, c'est pour ça que je ne te parle de tout ceci que maintenant, expliqua-t-il

\- Okay … répondît Dorea d'un ton sceptique.

\- Alors tu ne diras rien ?

Dorea secoua le tète puis ajouta :

\- Mais tu devrais en parler à un professeur, Rogue ou McGonagall ou même Dumbledore.

\- Et me battre à vos côtés ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ait pas le courage Potter, fit il sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- Bien, affirma Dorea. Je … je dois y aller, dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Merci Potter, dit Theo avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Pour ta confiance et ton écoute. Même si l'on n'est pas amis, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

La jeune fille, qui était resté le dos tourne, posa une main sur la poignée, puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant le jeune Nott seul.

\- Entrez ! s'exclama la voix du professeur Dumbledore à travers la porte quand Dorea eut frappé.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce circulaire et se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient apposés tout un tas de petits objets aux formes étrange. Le cube argenté avec lequel elle s'entrainait habituellement était au centre de la table.

\- Dorea, dit le professeur Dumbeldore en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de sa bibliothèque privée. Comment vas-tu ? Ta rentrée s'est-elle bien passée ? demanda-t-il en contournant le bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Il fit signe à la serpentard de faire de même et elle l'imita en s'installant sur la chaise recouverte de chintz qu'il avait fait apparaitre de sa baguette.

\- Oui professeur, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Et … tes camarades ? Sont-ils plus avenants envers toi ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et fixa le visage de son mentor. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Théodore Nott … Elle doutait toujours le concernant, et en toute franchise elle appréciait le jeune homme, alors pourquoi refuser d'être cordiale et au mieux avenante, avec le garçon. Mais devait-elle lui faire totalement confiance ?

\- Oui professeur, ils s'habituent à ma présence, répondit l'adolescente.

Le regard électrique de Dumbledore la jaugea un instant puis il sourit et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

\- Bien, passons à notre entrainement veux-tu ? annonça le professeur Dumbledore. As-tu pratiqué depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Voilà, elle y était, la question qu'elle redoutait tant depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle se doutait d'avoir été négligente et elle savait que Dumbeldore n'allait pas forcément apprécier cette négligence.

\- Je … disons que … balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas entrainé, n'est-ce pas ? comprit le professeur

\- Non, souffla la jeune Potter.

\- Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ? questionna Dumbledore très calmement.

La jeune fille qui fixait ses mains depuis le début de leur conversation, leva les yeux et répondit aussi franchement qu'elle le put :

\- Parce que je crois avoir perdu en tête mes objectifs … nos objectifs.

\- Et quels sont ces objectifs Dorea ?

Dorea et Dumbeldore s'observèrent sans ciller.

\- Gagner la guerre, tuer Voldemort, et réduire à néant tous ses plans.

\- Quels sont les plans de Voldemort selon toi ?

La jeune fille hésita, puis se lança :

\- Régner en maitre sur le monde sorcier et détruire le monde moldu, détruire les nées-moldus.

\- Et selon toi, Dorea, continua Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise, est-ce vraiment grave que Voldemort veuille réduire à néant tous les principes humanistes de notre … société actuelle ? interrogea l'homme qui entreprit de faire les cent pas derrière la table.

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un crime. C'est un crime de vouloir assassiner plusieurs millions de moldu juste parce qu'on les déteste, expliqua-t-elle

\- Exactement Dorea. C'est un crime. Et nous, notre camp, que recherchons-nous ?

\- La … la liberté professeur.

\- Oui, et pour ça que faut-il faire ?

\- Se battre, répondit Dorea d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille comprit que sa négligence envers ses pouvoirs était grave. Si elle ne s'entrainait pas, si elle ne développait pas ses capacités, alors ils ne gagneraient pas cette guerre. Son but premier était de combattre les forces du mal, c'est pour cela que Dumbledore l'a faite revenir dans la communauté sorcière.

Elle sentait des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues.

\- Dorea, dit Dumbledore en s'installant sur la chaise à sa droite. Tu es une sorcière extraordinaire mais je sais aussi, qu'à ton âge, on se préoccupe de choses beaucoup plus futiles que la guerre.

\- Ce n'est pas …

Dumbledore fit un geste de main l'interrompant dans sa phrase.

\- Tu as le droit de vivre de ton adolescence, mais tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber et de baisser les bras. Tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses, tu as des capacités qui dépassent nos rêves les plus fous. Tu peux contrôler quasiment ou presque tout par la penser. Tu modifier ou même détruire par la pensée. Ton esprit peut contrôler ce monde Dorea, continua le mage en pointant un doigt sur sa tempe. Et c'est cela que tu dois contrôler. Tu dois le contrôler et le développer, car un jour Dorea, tu auras à te battre, comme Harry l'a fait auparavant. Et tu as la chance, contrairement à lui, de pouvoir t'y préparer.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et retourna derrière son bureau.

\- Je pense que nous allons arrêter les leçons ici Dorea, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en essuyant une dernière larme sur sa joue. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Mais professeur, je ne saurais jamais comment m'entrainer.

\- Prends ce cube, dit-il en lui tendant la masse argentée. Et … entours toi de personnes de confiance qui pourront t'aider.

\- Comment ça … vous m'avez dit que …

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Dorea. Mais il est temps que Voldemort sache qui est son véritable ennemi.

\- Moi ?

\- Non, ta puissance.

La jeune fille regarda le cube gris et prit conscience aussitôt qu'elle devait être l'arme qui détruirait Voldemort et qui stopperait cette guerre.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **A très vite,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	25. Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises nouvelles, terri

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop ...**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **adenoide : Je te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité. Tu as très bien cerné le personnage de Théo et j'en suis très heureuse. Sache que je vais tout de même respecter la version de J.K.R, c'est important pour moi. Mais Dorea va avoir un rôle à jouer, c'est certain. A très vite ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises nouvelles, terrible nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Dorea descendit les escaliers, le pas aussi allègre que la veille et à son grand bonheur la salle commune était déserte, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'échapper une nouvelle fois à Drago Malefoy.

Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit passée. Les paroles de Dumbledore ainsi que sa conversation avec Théodore Nott résonnèrent dans son esprit telles une litanie sans fin, les mots et les phrases se mêlant entre elles.

Le matin même, en se levant, elle avait donc pris la décision de suivre son instinct et d'arrêter de triturer son esprit. Elle désirait laisser une chance à son camarade, au diable ce que son frère en pensait, il allait devoir s'y faire. Dorea avait la certitude que Théo n'était pas doté de mauvaises intentions, tous les serpentards n'étaient pas semblables à cet idiot de Malefoy.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées et d'un pas déterminé qu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Quand elle atteignit le seuil de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Théodore Nott, en compagnie de Greengrass et Zabini, tous trois en grande discussion au centre de la table. En son for intérieur elle remerciait Merlin que Malefoy et sa bande de gorilles ne soient pas encore arrivés, elle pourrait tenter une approche sans railleries et humiliations de la part de ces derniers.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et salua Hermione et Ginny. Harry n'était pas encore là ce qui lui rendait la tâche encore plus facile.

Dorea s'approcha donc vers le centre de la table des serpentards où étaient installés les trois congénères.

\- Salut, balbutia-t-elle, son assurance lui faisant brusquement défaut.

Les trois camarades relevèrent la tête et la fixèrent d'un œil interloqué.

\- Euh … je peux m'installer avec vous ? demanda Dorea pressentant l'embarras monter peu à peu en elle. J'en ai un peu marre de déjeuner seule, ajouta-t-elle.

C'est alors que les trois serpentards lui sourirent franchement et que Daphné se décala pour lui laisser une place entre elle et Blaise. La jeune fille s'installa sur le banc face à Théo, qui l'observait d'un air reconnaissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là Potter ? crissa une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

Dorea se retourna et vit Pansy Parkinson accompagné de ces deux colosses de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Ta place est en bout de table avec les reclus de cette école, précisa la brune en pointant l'index vers le fond de la salle.

\- Et bien plus maintenant Parkinson, je sociabilise, rétorqua poliment Dorea.

Elle lui tourna le dos, mais sentit une main l'attraper abruptement par l'épaule.

\- Hé, personne ne me tourne le dos Potter, fit Parkinson d'un ton acerbe.

\- Pansy, détend toi, soupira Daphné.

\- Ferme là et viens t'installer, dit Blaise d'une voix catégorique.

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, restèrent une seconde, interdits devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, puis sans un mot, les trois élèves prirent place à côté du jeune Zabini.

\- Je ne pense pas que Drago approuvera, souffla à demi-mot Parkinson à l'adresse de Théo.

Le blond ne répondit rien et retourna à son bol de porridge, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Dorea.

\- Alors, un bon toast beurré pour commencer la journée Potter ? demanda Blaise en lui tendant une assiette débordant de pains grillés.

\- Oui, je te remercie, gratifia Dorea en se servant.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans une humeur plus légère. Théo et Blaise débattaient sur les prochains matchs de Quidditch et Daphné était plongée dans son chapitre de métamorphose.

Dorea, elle, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ne cessant d'appréhender le moment où Harry apparaîtra.

\- Et toi Potter, l'interpella Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont des bons poursuiveurs mais je ne suis pas convaincue par les capacités « exceptionnelles » de Chang, dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

\- Tu dis ça, parce que ton frère en pince pour elle, pouffa Daphné qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

\- Ça, ça ne regarde qu'Harry, répondit Dorea en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Pas la peine de le nier Dorea, intervint Théo. Toute l'école a bien vu les regards langoureux que ces deux-là se lance, rigola le jeune homme en battant des cils.

Blaise, Daphné et Dorea rirent de concert face à l'imitation du jeune Nott.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa subitement, ses yeux dérivant au-dessus de l'épaule de Dorea. L'adolescente sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entrevit Malefoy contourner le bout-de-table et se diriger vers eux.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et vit son frère l'observer les sourcils froncer.

\- Salut Potter, dit Théo d'un ton cordial.

\- Nott, répondit Harry froidement.

Le gryffondor se tourna vers sa sœur et Dorea comprit qu'elle allait avoir droit à une discussion musclée avec son frère.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure Harry, je déjeune avec mes amis.

Tout à coup le mutisme s'abattit sur le groupe tandis que Malefoy prenait place à côté de Théo. Harry hocha la tête et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione à l'opposé à la table des gryffondors.

Dorea refit face à ses camarades et se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

\- Quel courage Potter, railla Malefoy. J'aurais presque cru que le balafré allait te donner une bonne leçon.

\- En tout cas j'y échapperai pas … marmonna la jeune fille plus pour elle que pour le blond.

Le groupe éclata de rire et elle aperçut même Drago sourire.

A cet instant, un concert de battement d'ailes fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Des colis, des lettres et des journaux tombèrent du ciel.

La jeune fille attrapa la gazette du sorcier au vol et l'ouvrit tout en observant Malefoy déficeler un colis de papier craft.

C'est alors que son cœur cessa de battre à la vue du gros titre en première page.

\- Dorea, tu vas bien ? questionna Daphné voyant le teint livide de la jeune Potter.

N'ayant aucune réponse, la brune se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et vit à son tour d'une expression interdite le titre de la première page.

\- Par Salazar, marmonna Daphné.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquirent Théo et Blaise.

Dorea leva les yeux du journal, jeta un coup d'œil à Théo puis rencontra le regard inexpressif de Malefoy. Sans cesser de le fixer de ses pupilles vertes, elle annonça :

\- Dix mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azakaban.

Alors chacun d'entre eux se lança des œillades équivoques sans quoi répondre.

Dorea et Drago, eux, ne s'étaient pas lâché du regard et c'est à cet instant que Dorea prit conscience d'une chose : Drago Malefoy était au courant qu'une grosse opération se déroulerait à la rentrée, c'est pourquoi il affichait cette fichue mine si victorieuse et condescendante le soir de son arrivé au château. Une seule envie lui démangeait : lire dans l'esprit du blond. Seulement, c'était contraire à ses principes …

\- Dorea, peux-tu lire l'article, s'il te plaît ? demanda Théo, le trémolo se perçant dans sa voix.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et c'est d'une parole morne qu'elle lut le petit texte en dessous de la photo animée d'Azkaban :

 _« Le ministère de la magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux des ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black » »._

Dorea stoppa sa lecture, son cœur ne cessant de battre de plus en plus vite.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu de lire Potter ? interrogea Malefoy. Après tout, Black n'était qu'un vieil ami de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille lança un regard furieux au jeune homme puis elle baissa les yeux sur la gazette et tomba sur une photo en noir et blanc de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le regard fou, les cheveux noirs corbeau, et le visage émacié, la femme riait de démence, montrant des dents noircies.

La jeune fille releva le chef en direction du jeune Malefoy et planta la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange sous son nez.

\- Et elle, ne serait-ce pas ta folle de tante qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban ? Tu sais, la femme qui a torturé plusieurs moldu sans raison. Tu en est fière ?

\- Ok, ok, fit Théo précipitamment, sentant le vent tourner. Je pense que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder ici, ni autre part d'ailleurs et surtout pas entre vous deux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sereine, tentant de calmer ses deux camarades.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta copine est déchainée, s'indigna Drago à l'adresse de Théo.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un cul serré Malefoy, fit Dorea. Tu pourrais même déboucher une bouteille avec ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les conversations et le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle s'interrompirent net et Dorea se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié sa phrase plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Précipitamment, elle replia son journal, prit son sac à dos et se leva du banc pour sortir à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle.

Ses pas la menèrent au rez-de chausser. Ne sachant où aller, elle monta l'escalier la menant au premier étage.

\- Dott', appela Harry derrière elle. Dott' attend !

La jeune fille se retourna et observa Harry, accompagné d'Hermione et Ron, la rejoindre à pas pressé. Ron était plié en deux, se tenant l'estomac, son éclat de rire résonnant à travers les grands escaliers.

Harry se posta face à elle. Elle vit alors quelques larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, un grand sourire rayonnant se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Un cul tellement serré qui pourrait déboucher une bouteille ? dit-il se retenant de rire.

Les quatre amis se lancèrent des regards entendus, puis éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

\- Alors, tu es ami avec les serpentards maintenant ? interrogea Harry, en jetant une boule de neige dans le lac.

Une tentacule du calmar géant sortit dans une grande éclaboussure attrapa la boule et s'entonna aussi précipitamment dans l'eau.

Les trois gryffondors et la serpentard s'étaient installés au bord des rives du lac noir après s'être tordu de rire dans toute l'école. Hermione avait enfermé l'une de ses fameuses flammes qui réchauffait l'atmosphère autour du groupe.

\- J'entretiens des relations beaucoup plus cordiales qu'à l'accoutumée. Surtout avec Théo, c'est tout Harry, répondit Dorea en tournant la tête vers son frère.

Harry secoua la chef d'un geste désapprobateur.

\- Je n'attends pas ton approbation Harry, j'attends seulement ton soutien. Il est important pour moi d'avoir des amis.

\- Mais tu as nous ? fit Hermione en se penchant pour entrevoir Dorea.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Hermione. Je ne vis pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec vous. Avec eux, si. Et puis, quelque chose me pousse à faire confiance à Théo. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas comme son père, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

\- Remarque Nott ne nous a jamais provoqué, ni Zabini et Greengrass, nota Hermione. Ils sont juste ami avec ce blond décoloré.

\- Tu rigoles ! s'indigna Ron. Nott fais partie de la brigade inquisitoriale !

\- Fais-moi confiance Harry, dit Dorea ignorant la remarque du roux.

\- Je te fais confiance Dott', lui confia Harry.

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent cependant la jeune fille sentit une distance poindre entre elle et le brun. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination ?

Alors qu'ils étaient resté quelques minutes sans dire un mot, chacun se plongeant dans sa réflexion, ils entendirent des pas bourrus s'approchaient d'eux.

Ils aperçurent Hagrid se diriger vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés, le visage encore plus tuméfié que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, salua Hermione.

\- Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

\- Nous allons bien, répondit Hermione et vous ?

\- Oh, dit-il en haussant des épaules, la routine. Je suis un peu occupé, les cours à préparer, deux ou trois salamandres qui ont attrapé la gale des écailles et puis je suis mis à l'épreuve, finit-il sur ton indifférent.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! se récria Dorea.

\- Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ?! s'exclama Ron à son tour.

\- Oui, répondit Hagrid en haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules. Oh mais en fait je m'y attendais. Vous n'aviez peut être pas remarqué, mais cette inspection avant les vacances ne s'était pas très bien passé. Enfin bon, soupira-t-il, je vais aller mettre encore un peu de poudre de piment sur ces salamandres, sinon leur queue va finir par tomber. A bientôt …

Les quatre amis le regardèrent repartir dans la direction opposée en trainant des pieds.

\- Cette Ombrage est vraiment détestable, dit Hermione.

\- J'aimerais vraiment lui faire bouffer un crapaud, ajouta Ron.

\- Bien, fit subitement Dorea en se redressant. Je dois aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, on se retrouve tout à l'heure en métamorphose, dit-elle en époussetant la neige sur sa cape.

\- A tout à l'heure, dirent d'une même voix les trois gryffondors.

Dorea remonta la petite côte en direction du Hall d'Entrée, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, le froid la gagnant peu à peu après la chaleur sereine de la petite flamme rougeoyante qui vivoter dans le bocal d'Hermione.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, elle se glissa de justesse derrière ses camarades de Serpentard avant que la porte ne se referme.

Elle monta les gradins pour aller s'installer à sa place habituelle mais elle aperçut Théo lui faire signe.

Dorea le rejoignit et vit Malefoy assit à la droite de son nouvel ami.

\- Il y a une place de libre ici depuis le début de l'année, tu peux venir si tu veux ? lui dit Théo

Elle hocha la tête et posa son sac pour prendre place sur la chaise. Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil furibonds et Dorea haussa un sourcil le jaugeant de sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas me le payer Potter, chuchota Drago en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te donne une bouteille de Bierreaubeurre à décapsuler ? railla la jeune fille.

\- Espèce de ….

\- Hé les gars, je suis un terrain neutre, intervint Théo en prenant conscience du manège qui se déroulait entre ses deux amis. Alors du calme, et écoutons ce bon professeur Binns.

Alors que Dorea pénétra sa salle commune le soir même, un brouhaha inhabituel la mit en alerte.

Une élève de quatrième année vint à sa rencontre, l'expression survoltée.

\- Hé Potter, dit-elle sur un ton surexcité, est-ce que je pourrais l'essayer ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de la table ronde au fond de la salle commune.

\- Potter, c'est génial on va gagner tous les matchs avec ce balai ! s'exclama Colin Warringhton en se tournant vers elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit son éclair de feu posé au milieu de la table. Un ruban d'or avec un carton de papier glacé était accroché au bout du manche.

 _Plus de danger._

 _Prudence est mer de sureté Potter !_

 _Signé : Alastor Maugrey. _

\- Alastor Maugrey … Ce mec est fou ! dit Drago alors qu'il avait lu la missive par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pourquoi il t'envoie le balai que je t'ai offert ?

Dorea prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Finalement, même après les révélations de Théo, rien n'avait changé. Malefoy prenait toujours autant de plaisir à la rendre cinglée.

La jeune fille fit volte-face pour faire front à l'objet de tous ses tourments.

\- Premièrement Malefoy, ce n'est pas toi qui me l'as offert, tu n'as fait que me le restituer et franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi en envoyant en ton nom ce « cadeau », il fallait bien que je le fasse vérifier pour voir si tu ne l'avais pas saboté.

\- Oh Potter, dit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Jamais je n'oserai casser tes petits os si fragiles, quel que soit le moyen pour y arriver, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, prenant sa sempiternelle voix de séducteur.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago. Enervée et épuisée par la journée, Dorea serra des poings et tapa violemment du pied, ce qui fit sourire de satisfaction le jeune homme.

Théo et Blaise qui observait la scène se lancèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif.

Dorea repoussa le blond, qui lui éclatait de rire, puis elle prit son balai, et monta aux dortoirs des filles, le rire et le sarcasme de Malefoy la poursuivant jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Drago se tourna vers ses deux amis, alors que les autres élèves de Serpentard s'étaient dispersés.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant les expressions perplexes qui le cernaient.

\- Fais attention Drago, ça pourrait te couter bien plus cher qu'une réplique salée de la part de Potter. Ton père n'apprécierait pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua abruptement le jeune Malefoy.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle commune sous les yeux désabusés de ses camarades.

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la fuite des mangemorts d'Azkaban.

L'humeur générale n'avait pourtant pas changé. Quelques élèves de l'école se montraient plus cordiaux envers Harry mais rien ne vint déranger leur routine habituelle.

Omis le fait qu'à présent tout le monde savait qu'Hagrid était mis en examen (Malefoy exhibait son état de béatitude et de contentement à cette annonce) Dorea n'avait qu'une envie, être au prochain entrainement pour chevaucher son balai de course flambant neuf.

Un nouveau décret était passé le lendemain du jour de l'évasion d'Azkaban, ce qui avait mis en colère Harry. Dorea avait réussi à lui remonter le moral en appelant ça « l'Inquisition espagnole », ce qui avait fait rire bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs dans l'école.

 **PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**

 _Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice_.

Le vendredi matin, alors que Dorea pénétra, en compagnie de Théo, la Grande Salle, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Plusieurs élèves chuchotaient à son passage et un silence endeuillé régnait dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton frère a encore fait cette fois-ci ? Ou toi ? demanda Théo d'un ton caustique.

\- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Va savoir, ils sont tous tellement à l'affut de nos moindres faits et gestes à Harry et moi … dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table des serpentards.

\- Ça doit être assez fatigant, marmonna Théo.

\- On s'y habitue. Tiens la Gazette est déjà là ? fit Dorea en aperçevant Malefoy lire son journal.

Le blond vit Dorea s'approchait et leva les yeux de sa lecture. La jeune fille perçut alors pour la première fois un regard triste et plein de pitié à la fois.

C'est alors qu'elle distingua la page-titre de la Gazette du sorcier, le portrait de son père en gros plan.

« **Goderic Artwood, retrouvé mort dans la résidence familiale à Newbury »**

Brutalement son monde s'arrêta net de tourner et ses oreilles se mirent aussitôt à bourdonner. Elle n'entendit rien, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, sa respiration s'était stoppée. Elle n'entendait pas Drago prononcer ses condoléances, ni Théo demander ce qui se passait ou encore Daphné lui prendre la main d'un geste tendre.

Elle n'aperçut pas non plus le professeur McGonnagall et le professeur Rogue marchait à vive allure dans sa direction.

Elle ne vit pas non plus Harry poser une main sur son épaule. Une main qui se voulait rassurante.

La jeune fille laissa tomber ses affaires au sol, et c'est le regard mort, d'un geste presque robotique qu'elle tendit la main en direction de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui tendit la gazette, et sans un mot, ses pas la menèrent hors de la Grande Salle.

Elle ne sut comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le dortoir commun des filles. Elle ne sut comment elle avait prit place sur son lit.

L'adolescente lut alors l'article, pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait beau essayer, tout n'était que brouillard autour d'elle.

Elle parcourut l'article, le silence de la chambre l'enveloppant.

Son père avait été torturé et retrouvé mort au château d'Highclere Castle, le château familial que Goderic possédait depuis la mort de son père et après l'enquête qu'avait ouvert le ministère et celle de ces derniers jours par les aurors, ils avait découvert toute la vérité sur le passé de la jeune Potter. Où elle avait vécu et qui l'avait élevé, éduquée.

Son père était mort et c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Elle était orpheline, et n'avait plus personne.

Et puis … ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 _ **Hâte de lire la suite ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va arriver très vite.**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	26. Chapitre 23 : Une course contre la montr

**_Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Profitez de votre lecture._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. _**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 ** _adenoide : Bonjour adenoide, merci encore une fois pour tes reviews. Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité et je te laisse découvrir les prochains chapitres pour avoir des réponses. Profites bien de ta lecture et à très vite !_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Une course contre la montre.

\- C'est quoi ces têtes ? interrogea Théo en arrivant, Dorea se tenant à ses côtés. On dirait que vous avez vu un mort, dit-il en souriant en se tournant vers la jeune Potter. Dorea ça va ?

Le sourire du garçon se fendit lorsqu'il vit la jeune Potter immobile, le teint livide, ses pupilles s'embuant de larmes.

\- Toutes mes condoléances Potter, déclara Drago, assit de l'autre côté de la table.

Théo dévia son attention vers le blond qui avait les coudes posés sur la table, les mains croisées sous le menton et la mine chagrinée. Il avait vu cette expression une fois seulement sur le visage de Drago : quand sa mère venait de mourir.

Théo tourna la tête vers Dorea et fronça des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que … balbutia-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé Dorea, dit Daphné en prenant tendrement la main de la jeune fille.

Harry Potter venait d'arriver et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Dott', je suis là si tu as besoin, fit le gryffondor.

\- Dorea, que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta Théo. Dorea tu m'entends ? questionna-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Dorea laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et tendit la main vers Drago. Ce dernier replia la Gazette et donna le papier à la jeune fille. Puis l'adolescente fit volte-face et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards indiscrets de plusieurs élèves.

\- Hé, où tu vas ?! fit-il en observant son amie partir. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers le groupe installé à la table des Serpentards.

\- Son père est mort, annonça Blaise de but en blanc.

Théo haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à la déclaration du noir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien, ses parents sont déjà morts, non ? Sans te vexer vieux, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui était resté.

\- Je ne le prends pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun.

\- Son père adoptif Théo, c'est écrit dans l'article, expliqua Daphné. Le dossier qu'ils avaient ouvert sur Dorea au ministère est classée.

\- Son père adoptif ?

\- Tiens, fit Blaise en lui tendant la gazette, lit l'article.

Théo prit le journal et vit le gros titre faire la première page :

« **Goderic Artwood retrouvé mort dans la résidence familiale de Newbury** ».

\- Artwood ? dit-il en levant les yeux du papier vers Blaise. Ne me dit pas que c'est …

Le noir hocha du chef répondant silencieusement à la question de Théo. Le garçon reporta son attention sur l'article.

« _Goderic Artwood, membre de l'éminente famille aristocrate Artwood a été retrouvé mort, au matin du 14 janvier par un domestique moldu au château d'Highclere à Newbury, près de Londres. Goderic Artwood était le dernier héritier vivant de cette grande famille faisant partie de l'aristocratie moldue et dans le même temps de la noblesse sorcière. Une jeune fille de cuisine, moldue de son état, du nom de Rosie, fut interviewée par notre reporter._

 _« Je suis monté comme chaque matin allumer les feux de cheminée et j'ai retrouvé le fils Artwood mort dans le petit salon bleu à cinq heures trente du matin. On ne l'a pas vu depuis des années, depuis la mort de son père exactement. Mais nous recevions nos gages chaque mois, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Le père Artwood est mort d'une mystérieuse maladie qui l'a rendue tout vert. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux dire par rapport à la mort du fils, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte dans le salon seulement sur son corps, comme s'il avait été torturé »._

 _D'après l'enquête qui a été ouverte par les aurors du département de la justice du ministère de la magie hier après-midi, tout porte à croire que Goderic Artwood a été assassiné par le sortilège de mort et déposé dans la résidence au petit matin._

 _Seulement, une autre découverte va ébranler la communauté sorcière. Nous savons tous que Goderic Artwood travaillait au ministère depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà au département de la justice magique en association avec le service des aurors. Puis à la mi-septembre il disparu laissant l'enquête sur Sirius Black sans suite. Le dossier de la succession étant été ouverte hier soir, un seul nom et une lettre très explicite, de Goderic Artwood, y résidaient. En voici un extrait :_

 _« Je soussigné moi Goderic Artwood donnant l'héritage intégral, comprenant propriétés et titres de noblesse à ma fille adoptive : Dorea Potter »._

 _L'enquête du ministère concernant la jeune Potter a été classée._

 _Votre reporter, James Hole_ »

\- Whaou ! s'exclama Théo

\- Je vais aller voir ma sœur, déclara Harry. Greengrass, dit-il en se tournant vers la serpentard, je pense qu'elle doit être dans votre salle commune, est-ce que tu peux m'y accompagner ?

\- Hors de question Potter, fit la voix de Rogue dans son dos, laissez votre sœur tranquille.

\- Mais monsieur … tenta d'objecter Harry en se tournant vers le maitre des potions.

\- Ne discutez pas Potter, intervint McGonagall qui à son tour venait d'arriver, nous nous occupons d'elle. Maintenant, allez dans votre salle commune.

Le jeune Potter soupira et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui patientaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Le professeur de métamorphose et le maitre des potions se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie quand le professeur Ombrage apparut devant eux.

\- Chers professeurs, j'aimerais vous parler du protocole à appliquer lorsqu'un élève perd un parent proche ? demanda-t-elle munit de son éternel sourire malveillant.

\- Eh bien le protocole est simple cher professeur, l'élève en question peut quitter l'école durant deux jours pour les funérailles du parent disparu, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec raideur.

Le groupe de Serpentard, qui était non loin des trois professeurs, tendit l'oreille.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais je crois savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle élève, rétorqua mielleusement Ombrage.

Drago et Théo se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

\- Veuillez s'il vous plait, chers professeurs, ajouta Ombrage, venir dans mon bureau discuter de ceci.

\- C'est avec le directeur de cette école que nous devons en discuter de la réglementation à appliquer, s'énerva le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je vous en prie, Minerva, ne rendait pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur de métamorphose et le maitre des potions suivirent Ombrage et sortir à leur tour de la Grande Salle.

\- Je vais aller voir comment va Dorea, annonça Daphné en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- On t'accompagne, déclara Drago, qui prit d'un geste fluide son sac.

\- T'as de la compassion pour Potter toi maintenant ? nota Théo en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ta gueule Nott, répliqua froidement le blond.

Blaise, Théo, Daphné et Drago gagnèrent l'étage inferieure menant aux cachots et descendirent les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard à la salle commune et Daphné monta directement au dortoir des filles en espérant y trouver l'adolescente.

\- C'est quand même triste ce qui lui arrive à Dorea, dit Théo d'un ton affligé en s'affalant dans le sofa près de la cheminée.

\- Ouaip, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, intervint Blaise, les Artwood …

Soudainement un cri, qui déchira la quiétude des lieux, les fit sursauter. Sans attendre, les trois garçons montèrent l'escalier allant au dortoir et quand ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre une scène d'horreur se déroula sous leurs yeux.

Dorea était étendu au sol, le corps sans vie.

\- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, elle … elle ne respire plus, marmonna Daphné d'une voix chevrotante.

Drago se fraya un chemin et s'agenouilla près de la jeune Potter tendant l'oreille vers sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre.

Rien. Il n'entendait strictement rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à Théo et à Blaise, leur expression tout aussi terrorisée.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre le thorax de sa camarade.

\- _Enervatum_ , dit-il la voix tremblante.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa. Puis subitement du sang se déversa du nez et des oreilles de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais chercher Rogue, dit Blaise en se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Ce sera trop tard, dit Drago en prenant la jeune fille sous ses bras.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! sanglota Daphné.

\- Ouvre-moi cette porte Blaise.

Le jeune Zabini resta interdit tout comme son ami Théo.

\- OUVRE-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ZABINI ! hurla soudainement Drago.

Blaise ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et c'est alors que commença une course effrénée à travers le château.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à une vitesse folle, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le passage s'ouvrant à leur approche puis ils coururent en longeant le long couloir sombre et froid des cachots, ils tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche et gagnèrent l'escalier menant aux sous-sols.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Drago monta quatre à quatre les marches débouchant au rez-de-chaussée, puis le premier étage, le deuxième …

\- Poussez-vous, poussez-vous ! brama Drago aux élèves qui étaient sur son chemin.

Ils atteignirent le troisième étage et Daphné cria le mot de passe au tableau s'ouvrant sur le hall de la cour de l'horloge.

Les quatre serpentards coururent vers les escaliers faisant face à eux.

\- Pousse toi Weasley ! s'exclama Drago à l'adresse de Ginny.

Cette dernière se poussa et vit Dorea portée par le jeune Malefoy et comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. A son tour elle courut dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Les quatre amis montèrent les marches sans s'essouffler, Drago supportant le poids plume de la jeune fille. Il lui jeta un œil, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte dans ses bras.

\- Accroches toi Potter, accroches toi, lui murmura le blond.

\- On arrive ! déclara Théo.

Les quatre serpentards coururent le long du corridor les séparant de l'infirmerie et tout se passa au ralenti : Daphné cria une incantation et les doubles portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brutalement sur une Mrs Pomfresh déconcertée.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?! se récria cette dernière, à la vue de la jeune fille inerte dans le bras de Drago.

Soudainement les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall apparurent dans leur champ de vison, l'expression tout aussi horrifiée.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, donnez-la moi ! ordonna le maitre des potions qui était sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.

Drago s'exécuta, Rogue prit Dorea dans ses bras, pénétra hâtivement l'infirmerie, McGonagall à sa suite, puis brusquement les doubles portes de bois se refermèrent. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux, leur respiration saccadée le coupant à intervalles réguliers.

Blaise s'appuya contre un mur de pierre, Daphné recommençait à pleurer et Théo s'était affalé au sol, ne pouvant plus tenir ses jambes.

\- Vous … vous croyez qu'elle … qu'elle est … morte ? sanglota Daphné

\- Ta gueule Daphné ! répondit Drago qui ne cessait de fixer les portes closes.

\- MALEFOY ! vociféra alors une voix venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Harry Potter marcher à vive allure, suivit de Ron, Fred, George et Ginny Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

\- Malefoy ! répéta furieusement le brun, tu vas me le payer !

Le gryffondor arriva à la hauteur du blond, empoigna la cravate du serpentard et lui colla un poing au niveau de la mâchoire.

Drago tomba à terre sous le choc et avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser, le jeune Potter se jeta sur lui.

\- Harry, non ! fit Hermione.

Les autres protestèrent tandis que Harry donnait une avalanche de coup au blond. Fred et George prirent Harry par le col de sa veste et l'éloignèrent du serpentard, de même que Théo et Blaise aidèrent leur ami à se relever.

Harry se débattait avec force tandis que les jumeaux Weasley le retenaient tant bien que mal.

\- Potter, ça suffit ! contra Blaise. Drago n'a rien fait !

\- Espèce de connard ! fit Harry

\- Potter écoute nous ! s'exclama à son tour Théo.

\- Pourquoi je vous écouterai, tout ce que je sais c'est vous avez baladé ma sœur morte dans les couloirs de ce château.

\- C'EST FAUX ! hurla alors Daphné.

A cette remarque l'agitation générale s'arrêta net et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescente.

\- C'est faux, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Quand tu es parti Potter, nous voulions savoir si elle allait bien …

\- Comment savoir que tu me dis la vérité Greengrass ? rétorqua Harry. Vous détestez ma sœur et vous vous servez de sa faiblesse pour m'atteindre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! intervint Théo. C'est mon amie et elle n'est pas faible Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que Drago – il pointa l'index vers le blond – et toi vous pouvez pas vous voir que c'est la même pour nous. Il faut arrêter de tous nous mettre dans le même panier ! Et puis, tout ne tourne pas tout autour de toi Potty. Et pour ma part, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'index contre son torse, je suis prêt à passer le test du véritaserum si tu ne crois pas ce que je dis.

Les élèves fixèrent Théo, incrédule par sa dernière remarque.

\- C'est quand tu veux Nott, chuchota Fred.

\- Okay, fit Hermione à son tour d'une voix qui se voulait calme et sûre d'elle. Tout le monde se calme et Greengrass dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, commanda-t-elle à Daphné

\- On est arrivé et je suis monté dans la chambre puis … puis je l'ai retrouvé quasi morte sur le sol. Drago, Théo et Blaise sont montés et alors que Drago essayait de la ranimer, du sang a commencé à couler de son nez et de ses oreilles, fit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alors, alors Drago a … il a porté Dorea jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry, qui avait religieusement écouté le récit de Daphné, tout comme ses camarades, tourna lentement la tête vers le blond, qui celui-ci s'était relevé et essuyé le sang qui coulait au coin de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le jeune Malefoy releva le chef et vit dix paires d'yeux le fixer avec effarement. Alors sans un mot, il quitta les lieux.

\- Je vais voir ma sœur, dit Harry d'un ton sans équivoque après avoir observé le jeune Malefoy partir.

\- Harry attend … fit Hermione tentant de retenir son ami.

Ce dernier l'ignora et ouvrit les doubles portes de l'infirmerie pour y entrer, suivi par le groupe d'élèves. Ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux lui fut insupportable.

Dorea était sans vie sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Rogue au-dessus d'elle lui faisant un massage cardiaque, McGonagall passant sa baguette le long du corps inerte de sa sœur en prononçant des incantations qui lui étaient incompréhensibles et Mrs Pomfresh s'affairant dans son bureau, fouillant les armoires et les tiroirs à la recherche d'une potion.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Hermione en mettant une main sur la bouche.

\- Par Salazar ! chuchota Théo qui tenait dans ses bras une Daphné gémissante.

\- C'est horrible … remarqua Neville qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

Soudainement Harry fut éjecté sur le côté et vit Dumbledore contempler avec stupéfaction ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Partez ! leur dit-il sans se retourner.

Les élèves se regardèrent perplexes.

\- Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante en se tournant vers la gryffondor, faites sortir monsieur Potter de cette pièce.

Hermione ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et attrapa Harry pas la manche de sa robe, le menant expressément vers la sortie. Avant que Harry n'atteigne les doubles portes, suivit de ses amis et des trois autres serpentards, il entendit :

\- Severus, allez chercher immédiatement un médicomage de Ste Mangouste, ceci dépasse de nos compétences.

Rogue se précipita et courut à son tour vers la sortie. C'est alors que Harry vit Dumbledore prendre le relais et tamponner le thorax de la jeune fille.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Théo pénétra dans le dortoir des garçons, il retrouva son ami Drago accroupi au sol, sanglotant devant un coffre boisé, près de son lit.

\- Drago, est-ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, les yeux rouges de chagrin.

\- Théo, j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Tout est de ma faute, sanglota le blond.

C'était la première fois que Théo apercevait son ami dans un tel état. Il s'approcha du jeune Malefoy et vit ce qui lui était dissimulé dans le coffre. Théo en fut estomaqué et son cœur commençait à palpiter de plus en plus vite.

\- Putain Drago … mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous avez hâte de savoir la suite ? Vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive très vite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me donner vos avis !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91.**_


	27. Chapitre 24 : L'attente, la détresse, le

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **oui, oui, je sais. Vous avez totalement le droit de me jeter des tomates. Mais je sens que vous je vais passer de persona non grata à adorable auteure ... Bonne lecture !**_

 **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de la saga Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J. , seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **adenoide :** **Je te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité. Tu auras la réponse concernant Dorea dans ce chapitre. Pour notre cher Malefoy il va falloir patienter un peu. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'attente, la détresse, le rejet, l'acceptation.

 _16 Janvier au matin._

\- Comment ont-ils pu avoir de tels renseignements ? Comment la Gazette du Sorcier a-t-elle pu publier ce qui est privée aux yeux de la loi ?

Le professeur McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans le bureau circulaire du professeur Dumbledore, les portrait des tableaux accrochés aux murs la suivant des yeux. Albus Dumbledore, lui, était assis derrière sa table de travail, l'expression redevenue sereine après une nuit agitée.

\- Je pense que tout ceci vient directement du ministère, répondit Severus Rogue qui était non loin de la fenêtre, contemplant le soleil qui se levait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Minerva McGonagall s'immobilisa et leva le chef en direction de son collègue.

\- Je pense que Severus a raison, approuva Dumbledore. Et je dirai même que cela vient de Cornelius lui-même, ajouta-t-il d'un ton contrit.

\- Quand doit-il arriver ? questionna McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

\- Cet après-midi, répondit placidement Dumbledore. Nous devons nous occuper de la succession.

\- Comment veut-il ouvrir le dossier de la succession des Artwood alors que leur héritière est toujours entre la vie et la mort ?! s'indigna McGonagall.

\- C'est la loi Minerva et ce sont les dernières volontés de Goderic, dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise d'un geste las.

\- Et si … si le pire arrivait ? balbutia le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser, rétorqua le mage en contournant le bureau.

Les deux collègues se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

\- Et pour Black, que faisons-nous ? interrogea à son tour le maitre des potions

\- Il a demandé à venir, dit le directeur en ouvrant une armoire aux dorures et aux signes antiques.

\- C'est de la folie ! Avec Ombrage dans les parages … s'exclama Minerva.

Soudainement une lueur bleutée apparut dans la pièce et une soucoupe argentée vola à travers la pièce pour se poser sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage revint s'installer sur son fauteuil puis pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Un filet gris perlé en sortit et de sa baguette il le glissa dans la pensine, les images de la dernière nuit défilant une à une dans le liquide luisant.

A cet instant un léger tapotement à la porte les sortit de leur torpeur. D'un coup de baguette, Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et un médicomage habillé d'une robe vert pomme et aux cheveux grisonnants entra dans la pièce, la mine grave.

\- Professeur, j'ai à vous parler du cas de Miss Potter.

\- Dites-moi, ordonna Dumbledore.

\- Ce que j'ai aperçu cette nuit dépasse l'entendement. Je n'ai rien vu de tel dans ma carrière. Je pense qu'elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque suite à l'afflux de sa magie coulant dans ses veines. Mais pour arriver à un tel état, si près de la mort, il faudrait une puissance hors norme.

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent l'air apeuré. Il était évident que le médicomage ne savait rien sur ce qu'était vraiment la jeune Potter.

Le médicomage observa un à un les visages inquiets qui le contemplaient fixement.

\- Nous avons finalement réussi à faire repartir son cœur avec un appareil moldu et une décharge assez forte au milieu de la nuit, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Seigneur Dieu, gratifia McGonagall dans un soupir, posant une main sur son cœur. Quand se réveillera-t-elle ?

Le médicomage tourna la tête vers la sorcière puis baissa les yeux affligés.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, annonça-t-il d'un ton navré.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout le travail accompli cette nuit, dit Dumbledore. Quand pouvons-nous la transférer à Ste Mangouste ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est justement ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer, s'exaspéra le médicomage. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour elle. Elle a fait une grave hémorragie interne et la déplacer reviendrai à la tuer. Autant lui planter un couteau dans le cœur, le travail sera plus vite fait.

\- Par Morgane, que dites-vous là ? fit Rogue en s'avançant lentement vers le médicomage, la panique perçant sa voix.

Dumbledore se leva expressément de son fauteuil.

\- Si elle ne se réveille pas, elle n'a aucune chance de survivre, expliqua le médicomage.

\- Combien de temps lui donnez-vous ? questionna Dumbledore d'une voix articulée

Le médicomage pinça ses lèvres et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Les portraits accrochés autour étaient suspendus à son verdict.

\- Dix jours … deux semaines tout au plus. Si elle ne se réveille pas jusque-là, il n'y a plus aucune chance.

C'est alors que le vieux mage s'affala sur son fauteuil et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Les trois sorciers ainsi que les multiples personnages représentés sur les tableaux le regardèrent ahuri. La seule fois où ils avaient aperçu Albus Dumbledore perdre ses moyens c'était il y a quatorze ans lors de la mort de James et Lily Potter.

\- Harry va être anéanti si cela arrive, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il releva le chef et reprit contenance avant de s'adresser au professeur McGonagall.

\- Minerva, prévenez l'état de Miss Potter à Patmol et faites venir Mr et Mrs Weasley. Et en tout premier lieu, prévenez Harry, ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton sans équivoque.

McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, le médicomage sur ses pas. Puis Dumbeldore se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Severus, vous allez devoir vous occuper d'Ombrage. Et moi, continu-t-il en prenant un parchemin et une plume, je m'occupe du ministre.

\- Bien professeur, répondit le maitre des potions.

A son tour Severus Rogue sortit du bureau laissant le professeur Dumbledore seul avec ses pensées … et son effroi.

 _Plus tard dans la journée._

\- C'est incroyable Dumbledore ! s'exclama Cornelius Fudge, le ton de sa voix exprimant son impatience. Comment pouvez-vous me répondre ça, c'est incroyable ! dit-il à nouveau en triturant son chapeau, assit sur le fauteuil en chintz face au bureau du directeur du collège Poudlard.

\- Cornelius, à cette heure, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous sur l'état de santé de Miss Potter.

\- Oui, oui, s'énerva Cornelius en balayant l'air d'un geste brusque de la main. C'est ce que vous me dites depuis le début de cet entretien. Mais c'est tout de même mystérieux qu'une élève se retrouve entre la vie et la mort après l'annonce de la disparition de son père.

Dumbledore jaugea le ministre derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Cornelius Fudge, les yeux fuyants, fit mine de s'intéresser aux arches de pierres soutenant le plafond.

\- Et d'après les enquêteurs, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix lente.

Fudge tourna ses pupilles en direction de Dumbeldore et soutint son regard analytique.

\- Ceci ne vous concerne pas, répondit-il froidement.

\- Vous allez répondre la même chose à Miss Potter quand elle se réveillera ?

\- Si elle se réveille, supposa Fudge.

\- Je préfère espérer Cornelius, rétorqua Dumbledore

Fudge soupira d'exaspération.

\- Nous pensons qu'il venait de retourner en Angleterre. Des traces de luttes ont été retrouvés dans un pub non loin du château. Goderic Artwood devait être certainement éméché et se serait battu à mort avec un vagabond.

\- Je trouve délicat, monsieur le ministre, dit calmement Dumbledore, de salir la mémoire d'un homme, qui a servi les intérêts de la communauté sorcière anglaise pendant presque vingt ans …

\- Et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain pour que nous découvrions finalement qu'il a cachait une fillette durant toutes ces années, coupa furieusement Fudge. Et c'est votre faute Dumbeldore ! s'emporta le ministre en pointant le doigt vers le mage. Je suis certain que c'était votre idée de cacher cette jeune fille à sa naissance et j'aimerais, une nouvelle fois, en savoir la raison !?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Cornelius, c'était pour sa sécurité. Voldem …

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, Dumbledore ! se récria le ministre en se levant brusquement de sa chaise qui tomba en arrière au sol. Toute cette histoire est terminée. Vous-savez-qui n'est plus ! déclara en tapant du poing sur la table.

Dumbledore observa longuement le ministre se demandant s'il devait à nouveau le raisonner. Cornelius Fudge prit à nouveau une grande inspiration puis s'abaissa, rattrapa le dossier de sa chaise et s'y installa, tentant de calmer ses nerfs face au flegme du directeur.

\- Et pour le garçon ? interrogea-t-il

Dumbledore questionna Fudge du regard.

\- Eh bien, comment réagit-il ? s'impatienta le ministre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Harry.

\- Et puis-je voir Miss Potter ?

\- Non Cornelius, répondit simplement Dumbledore

Fudge regarda fixement le directeur et serra la mâchoire sous le coup de la colère.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? siffla le ministre entre ses dents.

\- La raison est simple : le médicomage n'autorise personne à voir Dorea. Cependant Cornelius, il m'est toujours agréable de converser avec vous, mais je crois que vous êtes venu ici pour régler la question de la succession des Artwood, non ?

Le ministre scruta un instant le directeur puis crispa sa mâchoire sous le coup de la colère, triturant toujours nerveusement son chapeau melon.

\- Oui, oui, lâcha-t-il fébrile.

 _17 Janvier au soir_

\- Nous voulons voir Dorea, c'est notre amie ! s'exclama Théo en plein milieu du couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

La patience du jeune homme atteignait des limites. Théo et Daphné, après presque deux jours d'attente interminable, avaient décidé d'aller voir Dorea et ce, même sans autorisation. De toute évidence, c'était un échec total.

\- C'est hors de question Monsieur Nott, elle n'est pas en état et vous ne pouvez pas la voir tant que le médicomage qui s'occupe d'elle n'a pas donner son feu vert

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère ? objecta Daphné.

Théo soupira puis prit sa petite amie par le poigner et tous deux rebroussèrent chemin.

Mrs Pomfresh qui maintenait les doubles portes de l'infirmerie attendit que les deux élèves repartissent dans la direction opposée pour pénétrer la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire Théo ? lui souffla Daphné en descendant les escaliers menant à la cour de l'horloge.

\- Les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent, répondit le blond d'une voix déterminée.

 _18 Janvier dans l'après-midi._

\- Harry ? Harry ? Harry tu m'entends ? fit Hermione qui s'était agenouillée près du lit du brun.

Le gryffondor était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses pupilles regardant fixement la tenture rouge au-dessus de lui. Une barbiche naissante sur son menton signifiait qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours et d'ailleurs, il portait les mêmes habits qu'il y a trois jours.

\- Harry, Molly et Arthur viennent d'arriver …

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Hermione. Laissez-moi tous tranquilles, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Hermione se leva et sans un bruit sortit de la chambre.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Ron quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune.

\- Rien. Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Le roux échangea un regard avec ses deux amis Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, tandis qu'Hermione s'installait près de Ginny sur le futon à côté de la cheminée.

 _19 Janvier._

\- Accroches-toi-Dorea, murmura Daphné en prenant la main de son amie.

Elle était assise sur une chaise près du lit de la jeune Potter, Blaise et Théo se tenant debout derrière elle. À la suite de la visite des Weasley la veille et à leur insistance auprès de Mrs Pomfresh ils avaient pu enfin rendre visite à la Serpentard. Seulement, à peine rentrés dans l'infirmerie, ils avaient tout de suite compris pourquoi on les avait empêchés d'y entrer jusque-là.

Dorea était étendue sur un lit de drap blanc, et son teint était si hâve que l'on se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà morte.

Une bulle d'air entourait sa bouche et son nez et des cernes noirs commençait à apparaitre sous ses yeux. Pour finir, voulant la cacher des regards qui se voulaient indiscrets, Mrs Pomfresh avait entouré le lit de la jeune fille de plusieurs paravents.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce étaient présents Dumbledore ainsi que les parents Weasley et le médicomage qui s'occupait de l'adolescente. Les quatre adultes discutaient à voix basse ce qui poussa les trois serpentards à tendre l'oreille.

\- Miss Potter ne s'en sortira pas si d'ici une semaine elle ne se réveille pas, chuchota le médicomage.

Les trois serpentards échangea un regard morne.

\- Est-ce une supposition ou une certitude ? demanda à voix basse Mrs Wealsey.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais …

\- Alors attendons, vous voulez bien ? répondit sèchement la femme.

\- Mrs Weasley, je vous assure que si on continue comme cela, cette jeune fille deviendra bientôt un légume.

\- Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour la maintenir en vie, rétorqua à son tour Mr Weasley.

\- Professeur ! fit le médicomage en se tournant vers Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide.

\- Je suis d'accord avec les Weasley, patientons encore.

\- Alors, vous avez pu la voir ? demanda Drago en se levant de son assise à l'arrivée de Théo et Blaise dans la chambre.

Le noir et le blond se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis sans prévenir Théo se jeta sur Drago et lui donna un coup de poing si fort que le jeune Malfoy se cogna la tête contre le rebord de sa table de chevet.

\- Tu as vraiment fait le con Drago ! déclara Blaise d'une voix dépitée.

La veille, alors que Théo et Drago se disputaient dans le dortoir des garçons, Blaise était apparu dans la chambre lorsque Théo était sur le point de balancer le jeune Malefoy par-dessus la fenêtre surplombant le lac noir.

Le jeune Zabini avait alors imposé qu'on lui donne des explication et avait finalement menacé à son tour le serpentard.

Drago, depuis sa révélation, se sentait plus seul que jamaos. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de voir la jeune fille mais il ne voulait pas affronter la vue de son corps inerte. Il se sentait terriblement coupable ce qui le poussait à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il n'avait plus gout à rien et se sentait sans arrêt écœuré par son comportement. Il culpabilisait et avait la sensation d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

Il espérait tout de même que Théo lui pardonne un jour. Cela, peut-être, allégerai sa conscience.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas réfléchis ! s'exclama Drago en se relevant et se tenant la mâchoire.

Un bleu commençait à apparaitre au coin de son œil accompagnant l'œil au beurre noir que lui avait fait Harry Potter quelques jours auparavant.

\- Ah ça tu peux le dire Malefoy ! se récria Théo. Dorea Potter est sur le point de mourir parce que tu t'es comportée comme un gamin arrogant voulant faire ses preuves auprès de son papa !

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! objecta Drago. Il m'a demandé de lui donner quelques infos sur Potter et j'ai voulu contribuer …

\- Contribuer à quoi ? coupa violemment Théo. A ce que le maitre devienne de plus en plus puissant ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand il arrivera au sommet de sa puissance, on sera tous des hommes morts !

\- C'est toi qui sera un homme mort quand ton père découvrira que tu es ami avec Potty ! fit Drago sur la défensive.

\- ET BIEN JE PREFERE MOURIR EN HOMME LIBRE QUAND CHIEN DE CHASSE A LA SOLDE DE VOLDEMORT ! hurla Théo.

 _21 Janvier._

\- Cornelius, que voulez-vous encore ? questionna Dumbledore assit derrière son bureau, l'impatience perçant sa voix.

\- Chers Albus nous avons encore quelques détails à régler pour la succession des Artwood, au cas où Miss Potter ne se réveillerait pas.

Le ministre de la magie avait pris place en face de Dumbledore, accompagné cette fois-ci de sa collègue, le professeur Ombrage. Le ministre roulait toujours nerveusement son chapeau et avait le regard baissé ne voulant pas affronter les pupilles bleus du vieux mage.

\- Je ne sais pas en quoi la succession des Artwood concerne le professeur Ombrage, dit le professeur Dumbledore en observant Dolores Ombrage par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Je suis la grande inquisitrice de cette école professeur Dumbledore donc tout ce qui concerne les élèves de Poudlard, me concerne aussi.

\- Je n'en doute pas professeur, fit Dumbledore dans un demi- sourire.

\- Et par ailleurs, quand j'ai demandé à Severus Rogue ce qui s'était passé avec Miss Potter, celui-ci n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Nous sommes donc ici, Albus, pour connaitre les véritables raisons de l'état de Miss Potter, enchaina Cornelius Fudge.

\- Mais bien sûr Cornelius, je vais vous éclairer sur cette question, répondit mielleusement Dumbledore.

Un silence régna entre eux durant quelques secondes. Le professeur Ombrage affichait une mine réjouie, telle une enfant le matin de Moël. Le ministre lui, était au bord de sa chaise, prêt à tomber brutalement à tout moment. Puis le vieux mage ajouta :

\- Mais je le ferai en temps voulu.

Cornelius Fudge contracta ses mâchoires sous le coup de la colère, une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe.

\- Ne jouait pas à cela avec moi Albus ! s'énerva-t-il une fois de plus en se levant, pointant le doigt vers le directeur. Vous n'êtes pas du tout en position de négocier.

 _25 Janvier._

\- Hey, salut Dott', marmonna Harry en prenant place sur le rebord du lit de sa sœur.

Il prit la main de Dorea et la retira brusquement la sienne aussi subitement que s'il s'était brulé. La main et même le corps entier de la jeune fille était froid comme de la glace. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la poitrine de sa sœur et la vit descendre et monter sous l'effet de la bulle respiratoire.

\- Je t'ai amené des fleurs, dit-il en lui montrant un bouquet de pissenlit.

Il se leva et prit le vase en verre posé sur le chevet en bois blanc, disposé à cet effet. Il pointa sa baguette au-dessus du vase et le remplit d'eau, puis y mit les fleurs. Il se réinstalla sur le lit après avoir déposé le vase sur la table à sa place.

\- Tu me manques tu sais, dit-il à la jeune fille inerte. Je t'en prie Dott', ne me laisse pas, balbutia le gryffondor, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur son visage.

\- Quelle tristesse pour Harry, déclara Hagrid après avoir déposé sa tasse de thé. C'est la dernière chose qu'il pouvait endurer. Comment va-t-il ?

Ron et Hermione qui étaient installés près de la cheminée sur le fauteuil dans la cabane d'Hagrid haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

\- Les trois premiers jours ont été assez durs pour lui, répondit Ron. Maintenant ça va un peu mieux, vu qu'il se lève le matin et qu'il va en cours.

\- Ça n'ira jamais mieux Ron, soupira Hermione. Si Dorea …

Soudain ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Si Dorea venait à mourir, continua-t-elle, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie dans un mouvement de réconfort.

\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

\- Plus beaucoup de temps, dit Ron. Maman dit qu'il reste à savoir si les médicomages continue les soins ou si …

\- Ou s'il la laisse partir en paix, termina Hermione dans un gémissement.

Le géant sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon et tamponna le coin de ses yeux, tandis que Crockdur gémissait près de la porte d'entrée.

 _27 Janvier._

\- Comment va Sirius ? demanda Dumbledore en contemplant Dorea

\- Il est inconsolable, répondit Kingsley Shaklebolt qui regardait fixement le corps inerte de l'adolescente.

\- Vous pouvez l'informer qui nous allons arrêter les soins d'ici deux jours. C'est fini Kingsley, tout est fini.

\- Il vous en veut, vous savez ? dit l'auror en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

\- Je sais … rétorqua Dumbledore pensivement.

\- Nous avons protégé le domaine, comme vous l'avez demandé professeur.

\- Bien, il ne restera plus qu'à ériger la tombe de Goderic.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire … tout cela est si réaliste, déclara le sorcier.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et sans un mot, il partit, laissant seul Kingsley, pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

 _28 Janvier au soir._

Quasiment tous les élèves de Serpentards étaient réunis dans la salle commune. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés de ci et de là patientant depuis presque une demi-heure.

Les cinquièmes années ainsi que l'équipe de Quidditch s'étaient rassemblé autour de la cheminée. Personne ne disait un mot et une atmosphère austère régnait dans les lieux.

Tout à coup le mur du passage de la salle commune glissa et Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Dolores Ombrage firent irruption.

Tous les élèves qui étaient assis se levèrent et plusieurs dizaines d'yeux observèrent fixement les quatre professeurs.

\- Chers élèves, je suis venu vous annoncer que l'état de votre camarade, Dorea Potter a empiré, déclara Dumbledore. C'est une bien triste nouvelle qui s'abat à nouveau sur notre école après les récents évènements de l'année der …

\- _Hum hum_ , toussota Ombrage.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le vieux à l'air fatigué, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de Théo.

\- Je les trouve tous exténués, rétorqua le vert et argent. Sauf Ombrage, elle, elle se porte comme un charme.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, nota le jeune Zabini.

\- Où est Drago ? interrogea Pansy à demi-mot.

\- Aucune idée et franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre, dit sèchement Théo.

La brune fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas le comportement du jeune Nott, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore continuer son discours.

\- Miss Potter a été victime d'un arrêt acardiaque suite à l'annonce de la mort de son père. Ceci demeure mystérieux pour certain d'entre vous, mais le chagrin étant grand que je vous demande, à vous tous, respect et discretion auprès de sa famille et de ses amis. Je vous remercie, termina-t-il.

Quelques applaudissements discrets fusèrent dans la pièce alors que Dumbledore, Rogue McGonagall et Ombrage ressortirent de la salle commune.

 _Nuit du 29 Janvier._

Drago Malefoy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert, fixant la tenture au-dessus de son lit à baldaquin.

Il se sentait comme un assassin, il avait du sang sur les mains et cette idée ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

La culpabilité coulait dans ses veines et il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. L'envie de voir Dorea Potter le démangeait mais la peur de voir son corps inerte le figeait.

Il repensa soudainement aux mots de son ami Théo : « Je préfère mourir en homme libre qu'en chien de chasse à la solde de Voldemort ». Est-ce que tout ceci en valait bien la peine ? La réponse était immédiate.

Il enviait son ami. Depuis les vacances de noël quelque chose avait changé en Théo, comme s'il avait pris une décision. Un véritable choix impactant sur son avenir.

Drago n'avait pas autant d'audace, jamais il ne laisserait sa famille. Seulement, faisait-elle le bon choix en s'alliant une nouvelle fois au maitre des ténèbres ?

Cela l'avait entrainé sur un chemin ténébreux, et il ne s'en rendait compte que seulement maintenant, quand le mal était déjà fait.

Peut être y avait-il un dernier espoir ? Peut-être que Potter se réveillera et que la vie reprendra son cours à Poudlard ?

Même si Potter venait à sortir du coma, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet évènement était en train de chambouler ses plus ferventes croyances.

Le jeune homme décida alors qu'il devait dire une dernière fois adieu à la jeune Potter. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'autruche plus longtemps, il devait affronter ses actes et les assumer.

Il dégagea les draps qui le couvrait du froid ambiant et se redressa sur son lit. Il sortit ses jambes et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet d'un mouvement souple, puis se leva.

Il prit sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons de velours puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas ? chuchota une voix dans son dos.

Drago se retourna et aperçut à travers la pénombre Théo qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes. Lui non plus ne dormait pas. En fait à part ces deux gros lards de Goyle et Crabbe, ni lui, ni Théo et ni Blaise n'avait fermé l'œil.

\- Je vais la voir, marmonna Drago.

\- Tu vas prendre un plaisir sadique à l'observer mourir c'est ça, rétorqua son ami d'une voix plus forte tentant de couvrir le soudain ronflement de Crabbe.

\- Drago, intervint Blaise. Il est quatre heures du matin et tu sais bien que Rusard traine dans les couloirs avec cette chatte de malheur à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Je m'en contre fous, je veux la voir.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et sortit précipitamment du dortoir avant que Théo ou Blaise ne l'en empêche.

Il descendit les escaliers et aperçut Henry Montague le regard plongé dans le feu ronflant de cheminée.

Sans un mot et aussi discret qu'il le put, il prit le passage et se retrouva dans le corridor glacé.

Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et murmura :

\- Lumos !

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira d'une lumière vive. Il examina les lieux et regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Il tendit l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit mais personne ne se trouvait dans les environs.

Alors à pas pressé, il marcha en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivé dans le couloir du quatrième étage il entendit les miaulements de Miss Teigne, et instantanément il se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Nox, balbutia précipitamment le jeune homme.

\- As-tu vu quelque chose mon adorable Miss Teigne ? demanda la voix de Rusard.

Cette chatte de malheur était proche, ils ne devaient être qu'à quelque mètre de là où Drago était dissimulé.

\- Viens, dit Rusard.

Drago se tenta de sortir sa tête de l'angle du mur et vit Rusard et Miss Teigne partirent dans la direction opposée. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre aussi prêt de son objectif. Il sortit de sa cachette et marcha les derniers mètres le séparant de l'infirmerie.

Après avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule il s'arrêta devant la double porte de l'infirmerie et doucement, il enclencha le verrou avec sa baguette. Il pénétra la pièce et vit tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait.

Au fond de la salle plusieurs paravents entouré le lit de Dorea. Une ouverture entre deux paravents lui fit entrevoir la jeune fille inanimée.

Il s'approcha doucement, son cœur battant contre sa poitrine de plus en plus vite. A chaque pas, l'envie de vomir le prenait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre l'ouverture, sa gorge se serra et son estomac se retourna à la vue de sa camarade.

Elle était livide, la couleur rousse de ses cheveux détonnait avec le teint cadavérique de son visage.

Drago ne pouvait plus respirait et sentit des gouttes de sueur froide perler sur son front. Ce n'était plus de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, c'était bien pire que ça. Il se voyait dorénavant comme un véritable assassin. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si le père de Potter était mort, c'était de sa faute, si Potter allait mourir c'était de sa faute.

Le blond s'installa sur le lit de la serpentard et ne sachant ce qui le poussa à faire cela, il tendit une main et la posa sur la joue blême de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es forte Potter, tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-il.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, car je te l'interdis.

Il commença à sangloter et prit conscience que toutes ces bêtises sur la pureté du sang que lui rabâchait son père depuis son plus jeune âge n'avaient plus d'importance à cet instant. Il repense aux mots de Théo. Voulait-il vraiment servir les intérêts d'un autre et non les siens ?

Doucement, n'ayant plus conscience de ses gestes, il s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sien. Plusieurs fois il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, si proche d'elle mais si inatteignable.

Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur la bouche de Dorea.

Alors que Dumbeldore était installé sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, une bourrasque d'air apparut dans la pièce et traversa son corps telle une décharge électrique.

Alors que Rogue était installé confortablement dans ses appartements auprès d'un feu dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, une bourrasque d'air apparut dans la pièce et traversa son corps telle une décharge électrique.

Alors que Harry était assis sur le rebord en pierre de la fenêtre, une bourrasque d'air apparut dans la pièce et traversa son corps telle une décharge électrique.

Alors qu'Hagrid était au-dehors près de sa cabane, une bouteille de Wiskhy pur feu dans sa main, une bourrasque d'air traversa la forêt interdite jusqu'à lui et une décharge électrique traversa son corps.

Drago, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, sortit de l'infirmerie tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il ferma les doubles portes de bois, puis disparut dans les ténèbres des corridors environnants.

Tout était calme, pas un son, pas un bruissement ne venait dérangeait la tranquillité et l'austérité des lieux.

A l'infirmerie, l'âme d'une jeune fille s'évaporait doucement dans les airs, sa respiration ralentissait et son cœur cessait peu à peu de battre …

Et inopinément deux grandes pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent dans la nuit.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Hâte de savoir la suite ? Je me met à écrire de ce pas !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	28. Chapitre 25 : Highclere Castle

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ...**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Highclere Castle

Une odeur vanillée vint titiller ses narines, plusieurs froissements de tissus s'affairaient autour d'elle et des chuchotements lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

\- Monsieur Craigton, est-ce que je dois changer les buches de la cheminée ? demanda une voix de fillette.

\- Rosie, que faites-vous là ? murmura un homme sur un ton emprunté. Sortez de cette chambre et laissez la jeune lady se reposer.

\- Bien monsieur.

Une porte claqua et Dorea entrouvrit ses pupilles pour découvrir un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans une chambre aux couleurs crème et ambrées à la vue de la tapisserie et des broderies murales de la pièce.

Elle tourna la tête et vit de grands rideaux de satin or recouvrant des fenêtres boisées.

La jeune fille tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais la douleur et les courbatures furent telles qu'elle gémit sous l'algie des ses jambes.

Elle retomba sur les oreillers moelleux de coton blanc et sa respiration commença à s'emballer quand elle prit conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à Poudlard.

La chambre débordait de richesse à en croire les bibelots de gemmes nacrées ou encore les meubles en chêne ou en marbre. Face à son lit, une grande cheminée surplombait la pièce et un feu ronflant crépitait dans l'âtre. Autour du foyer, des chaises, recouvertes de fil de soie brodée, étaient disposées sur un tapis jaune miel, serti de quelques motifs de ci et de là.

L'adolescente dégagea ses draps et entreprit de se lever du lit. Malheureusement elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la hauteur la séparant du sol et tomba sur le parquet ciré. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la table de chevet mais ne fit qu'aggraver la situation : la table de chevet bascula et la lampe en céramique bleue se brisa en mille morceaux.

Dorea ressentit un brutal élancement au niveau de son estomac et hurla sous la douleur aiguë qui remonta jusque dans sa poitrine. Soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains plaqués en arrière et, habillé d'une jaquette noire, se précipita vers elle.

C'est alors que la jeune Potter, sans prévenir, vomit ses tripes sur la descente de lit.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec effroi.

\- David, que se passe-t-il ? demanda une femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Dorea leva la tête et vit une jeune femme fluette, blonde, coiffée d'un chignon, vêtue elle-même d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc, ouvrir grand ses pupilles de stupéfaction en apercevant l'adolescente écroulée au sol.

\- La jeune lady vient de se réveiller Anna, il faut aller chercher son oncle, ordonna David.

\- J'y vais ! fit-elle en courant dans le couloir.

\- Et préviens Monsieur Craigton !

Dorea qui était recroquevillée sur ses genoux observa le jeune homme et fronça des sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis David, mademoiselle, l'un de vos domestiques. Il faut vous lever, dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il la prit par les bras, néanmoins Dorea le repoussa de toutes ses forces et David en faillit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Je ne vous connais pas ! cria la serpentard. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Où suis-je ?!

\- Mademoiselle calmez-vous ! s'exclama David. Je suis seulement là pour vous aider. Vous êtes chez vous !

\- Non, je ne connais pas cet endroit ! se récria Dorea en tentant de se relever seule.

\- Dott' ! fit alors Sirius en rentrant en trombe dans la pièce, suivi d'Anna, de Mrs Weasley, et d'autres domestiques.

Sirius se hâta de rejoindre sa filleule et le domestique et tenta à son tour de la soulever pour la recoucher dans son lit.

\- Sirius ! balbutia la jeune Potter qui commençait à sangloter.

Le sorcier la porta sous les genoux et la posa délicatement sur le lit puis la recouvra de ses draps et d'une grosse couverture également de satin or.

\- Sirius, où suis-je ?

\- Il faut la rendormir, déclara Molly. Elle ne tiendra pas le choc.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

Mrs Weasley se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle en sorti une grosse seringue qu'elle tendit à Sirius.

Ce dernier la prit entre ses doigts et retourna l'avant-bras de Dorea avant de planter l'aiguille dans une veine.

Aussitôt Dorea se sentit amorphe et avant de tomber dans les limbes elle entendit Sirius lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dott', tout ira bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille se réveilla à nouveau et cette fois-ci, la chambre où elle se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre nocturne.

Elle fut surprise d'avoir l'esprit sagace et limpide aussi rapidement. Elle se redressa sur les coudes sans difficulté puis comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus à Poudlard ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était …

Dorea ferma les yeux par l'affliction qui la gagna peu à peu.

Son père venait de mourir. Le souvenir de l'article dans la gazette lui revint en tête et doucement, le visage souriant de Goderic s'imposa dans son esprit.

Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, comme si on lui ôtait une partit d'elle.

Sentant les larmes monter en elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et bloqua ses émotions. Elle ne voulait rien ressentir, tellement cela lui était insupportable.

Quand elle se redressa, Dorea fut étonné de se tenir debout aussi facilement contrairement à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur ni courbature la traverser.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et vit qu'elle avait été replacer munie d'une autre lampe qui avait été certainement changé durant son sommeil. A côté de la lampe, son collier aux armoiries des Artwood et où une clé pendait au bout de la chaine que son père lui avait envoyée, était délicatement posé.

Elle prit le pendentif, dont elle ne se séparait jamais et l'attacha autour de son cou. A cet instant, Dorea nota qu'elle était habillée d'une longue nuisette en coton blanc qui ne lui appartenait guère, où quelques broderies parsemaient le bas de la robe.

Dorea dévia son regard vers la pièce et n'y trouva ni sa malle, ni son balai de course, ni aucune de ses affaires.

Prenant conscience du froid qui la guettait, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et vit une robe de chambre en satin déposé sur la chaise près de la cheminée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'assise et prit la robe de chambre pour la revêtir. En levant la tête, elle remarqua une horloge dorée indiquant qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Où se trouvait-elle ? Les paroles du domestique lui revinrent alors en tête : « Vous êtes chez vous, mademoiselle ».

Dorea plissa le front et marcha en direction des grandes fenêtres au fond de la pièce. Elle tira le rideau et vit un immense parc recouvert de neige, à l'aspect féerique. Au loin, elle aperçut un temple en pierre et en ruine, de style grecque, illuminé par le reflet de la lune. Ce temple, elle pourrait le reconnaitre entre mille pour l'avoir observé durant des heures entières sur une photo ancienne que lui avait montrée Goderic. Dorénavant, Dorea savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait.

\- Highclere Castle, marmonna-t-elle.

La jeune Potter se retourna vers la pièce et l'observa à nouveau, puis aperçu près de la porte d'entrée une grande armoire en noyer. Dorea se dirigea vers elle puis elle actionna le verrou et ouvrit la double porte pour y découvrir l'ensemble de ses affaires, ses robes de sorciers, ses livres, ses grimoires, ses vêtements, rangeaient avec soin.

En bas, se trouvait un petit tiroir dissimulé sous un pan d'une couverture en laine.

L'adolescente se baissa puis tira le tiroir pour trouver sa baguette magique.

Un semi-sourire de contentement se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle prit entre ses mains le bâton de bois, avant de se redresser et de sortir de la pièce.

La serpentard se retrouva dans une grande galerie plongée dans l'obscurité totale.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota-t-elle en levant sa baguette d'un coup de poignet.

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira aussitôt et elle put discerner un escalier sur sa droite descendant vers le hall d'entrée qu'elle perçut derrière la rembarde en pierre blanche surplombant l'étage du dessous.

Elle descendit les marches, la moquette pourpre et moelleuse recouvrant le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher. Puis enfin, elle accéda à la dernière marche et déboucha sur une grande salle de réception. Elle leva la tête et perçut avec la faible lumière de sa baguette des drapeaux accrochés au-dessus d'elle, faisant le tour de la galerie. Elle distingua, à une hauteur vertigineuse, le plafond où de petites fenêtres étaient percées dans la pierre.

Soudain, elle entendu sur dans son dos des bribes de conversation. Elle tourna la tête et vit une porte entrouverte où une faible lueur en sortit. Elle s'approcha lentement de la pièce et colla son oreille contre la porte pour entendre la discussion.

\- Tu as prévenu Dumbledore, qu'elle s'était réveillée ? questionna Sirius.

\- Oui, je lui ai envoyé un hibou cet après-midi, répondit Remus Lupin

\- Il faudra organiser son transfère dès que possible, grogna Maugrey.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'elle soit en état, objecta Molly. Je te rappelle qu'elle a été dans le coma pendant presque vingt jours !

Sous le choc, Dorea poussa la porte qui s'entrechoqua contre le meuble d'appoint qui se trouvait derrière.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et l'observèrent avec stupéfaction.

Autour d'une grande table qui était au centre de la pièce et recouverte d'une nappe blanche, étaient installés plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En bout de table se trouvait Sirius, à sa droite Kingsley Shaklebolt, puis Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley et enfin Molly Weasley.

\- Eteins cette baguette de malheur, s'énerva Maugrey

\- Quoi ? fit Dorea ne comprenant pas l'injonction de l'ancien auror.

\- Eteint cette baguette, tu es dans une maison pleine de moldue ici.

\- _Nox_ , chuchota Dorea.

C'est alors que le reflet du feu de la cheminée éclaira seulement la pièce.

\- Oh Dorea, on a eu si peur ! fit Molly en se levant de sa chaise.

La matriarche se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça dans ses bras puis se dégagea pour laisser la place à son mari qui s'était lever à son tour.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on est content de te savoir réveillée.

Arthur Weasley se décala puis la jeune fille vit que Sirius s'était également levé mais restait figé sur place.

\- Sirius, balbutia Dorea.

Ce dernier tendit les bras et Dorea couru vers lui pour s'y enlacer.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, tu ne peux pas savoir, dit Sirius qui commençait à sangloter. Promets-moi que tu ne nous referas plus jamais un coup pareil.

\- Je le promets.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'installer, Dorea, nous avons à te parler, dit Kingsley de sa voix calme et grave.

Dorea se dégagea des bras de Sirius qui s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille en lui tirant la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer en bout de table.

Elle prit place ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre, Sirius s'installant face à elle à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Alors, commença Dorea, j'ai été dans le coma pendant presque vingt jours ?

Chaque membre de l'Ordre se jeta un coup puis fixèrent à nouveau la jeune Potter.

\- Dorea, entreprit d'expliquer Sirius, tu as faits un arrêt cardiaque suite à l'annonce de la mort de ton père. Ta magie, tes pouvoirs en sont la cause. Tu n'as rien pu contrôler et cela à provoquer une hémorragie interne, ce qui t'a plongée dans le coma profond.

Dorea, à cette annonce, retint sa respiration. Il s'est passé exactement ce que craignait Dumbledore. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de sa puissance. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts entrecroisés avec crispation.

\- Comment je me suis réveillée ?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondit Molly. Il y a deux jours, tu as enfin ouvert les yeux et nous avons décidé de te transférer ici, pour que tu puisses récupérer le plus vite possible.

La jeune redressa le chef et encra ses yeux dans le regard noir de son parrain. Une seule question la taraudait :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a assassiné mon père ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux et l'adolescente comprit que personne ne voulait répondre à sa question.

\- Ce sont des mangemorts. Soit les mangemorts qui sont actuellement en fuite, soit des proches de Voldemort, rétorqua Rémus Lupin.

Dorea serra la mâchoire et un premier sentiment s'immergea en elle : le désarroi. Sans attendre, la serpentard plongea son visage entre ses mains par cacher ses larmes et commença à nouveau à pleurer.

\- Aux yeux du ministère, continua Kingsley, ton père s'est battu avec un vagabond et a été tué sur le coup.

\- Comment ça ? Le ministère ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Dorea plus virulemment entre deux sanglots, observant l'auror les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, rétorqua Maugrey à son tour. Ton père travaillait pour le compte de l'Ordre, donc Fudge n'a aucune idée pourquoi ton père se trouvait là.

La jeune fille observa un à un les visages des adultes l'entourant. Et elle perçut un sentiment de gêne, de malaise.

\- Mais vous, vous saviez ? questionna Dorea d'une voix tremblante.

\- Nous pensons qu'il était revenu en Angleterre pour te rendre visite.

\- Alors … c'est ma faute ? fit la jeune fille en se prenant la tête

\- Non … non, bien sûr que non, ma chérie, dit Mrs Weasley doucement, tandis que Sirius se levait et faisait le tour de la table.

Le sorcier arriva à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla près d'elle. La jeune fille n'y fit aucunement attention et continua à pleurer tout son saoul.

\- Dorea, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il

Cette dernière renifla une énième fois et se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Sirius.

\- Je t'interdis de te mettre en tête ce genre de pensées, dit-il d'une voix articulée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si Goderic est mort c'est qu'il est tombé sur les mauvaises personnes. Il a pris d'énormes risque en rentrant en Angleterre et Goderic le savait parfaitement, est-ce que tu comprends ?

La jeune fille observa pendant quelques secondes son parrain sans rien dire puis enfin elle hocha la tête.

\- Dorea, sais-tu où tu te trouves ? demanda Lupin

\- Highclere Castle, répondit-elle en glissant à nouveau sur sa chaise. Je connais cet endroit, mon père m'en parlait souvent.

\- Tu en as hérité au décès de … Goderic, dit Sirius en se redressant à son tour. Et tu as aussi hérité du titre de Lady Artwood.

\- Les hommes et les femmes que tu as aperçus ce matin sont des domestiques, intervint Mr Weasley à son tour.

\- Et ils sont tous moldus, ajouta Maugrey.

\- Et n'ont aucune connaissance de notre monde, termina Lupin.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il est primordial que ça reste ainsi, dit Molly.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et se leva de sa chaise pour commencer à déambuler dans la pièce. Elle examina les lieux avec un certain un intérêt puis fit volte-face pour dévisager un à un les sorciers qui l'entouraient.

\- Ce château … m'appartient ?

\- Oui Dorea, répondit Sirius.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Avant son départ ton père a fait rédiger un testament, dit Kingsley. A sa mort, il était convenu que tu hérites des titres de noblesses, des propriétés ainsi que de la fortune des Artwood.

Tout à coup, Dorea pouffa de rire mais elle se calma aussi vite en apercevant l'expression sérieuse de l'auror.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas une blague ?

\- Non, c'est loin d'en être une, gamine, grogna Maugrey. Et tu as intérêt à prendre ça au sérieux, car le ministre vient accompagner de l'homme qui a rédigé la succession, demain après-midi. Un certain Mr Van Field.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle soufflée par la nouvelle.

Elle regarda Sirius d'un air horrifié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le château est assez grand pour que je me cache à l'autre bout de l'aile sud. Et puis je suis certain que Fudge aime les chiens, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Sirius ! réprimanda Molly.

La jeune fille sourit à la boutade de son parrain.

\- Enfin un sourire, nota ce dernier. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de faire venir le ministre de la magie ici ? demanda Dorea. Les mangemorts connaissent cet endroit, non ?

\- Nous voulions faire cela à Poudlard, mais Fudge a insisté pour ça se fasse ici, répondit Mr Weasley. Le domaine est protégé mais nous préférons que tu sois de retour au collège le plus rapidement possible.

A cette remarque, la jeune fille se rendit compte d'une chose : elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce château. Après tout, c'était bien là que son père était mort. Et puis elle ne voulait pas de tout ce faste, cette noblesse. Cet héritage ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle contempla la pièce puis décida finalement d'une chose : en vérité, elle détestait ce château.

\- Je veux également retourner à Poudlard, je ne veux pas de ce château, ni de ce titre, ni de tout cet héritage, dit-elle à l'assemblée.

\- C'est toi qui décides, Dorea, approuva Sirius.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortit. Mais avant de partir, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius.

\- J'aimerais retrouver ma vie d'avant, celle que j'avais en Ecosse.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Puis la jeune fille sortit de la pièce, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Oui, elle voulait retrouver une vie normale. Cette vie où son père s'occuper d'elle. Cette vie où il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Cette vie où malgré tout, elle avait un parent pour veiller sur elle.

Tout ceci était terminé. Dorea était comme son frère à présent : une orpheline.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Elle arrive ...**_

 _ **A très vite,**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	29. Chapitre 26 : La visite de Cornelius Fud

_**Bonjour à tous ! Hé oui, je suis bien de retour. Je vous explique les raisons de ma si looongue absence : ma vie privée et professionnelle à subit beaucoup de changement durant l'été donc impossible de me consacrer à mon histoire, mais à présent que tout rendre de l'ordre, je peux à nouveau publier.**_

 _ **Profitez bien de ce chapitre !**_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : La visite de Cornelius Fudge.

Dorea observait fixement l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée qui lui faisait face. Elle était assise sur son lit, les draps la recouvrant jusqu'à la taille et ses genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle ne cessait de penser à son père, d'imaginer ses dernières heures. Bien évidemment, elle était consciente que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal être, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'image de Goderic gisant sur le sofa du salon, exactement la pièce se trouvant en dessous de sa chambre s'imposait dans son esprit.

Au-dehors, des petits bruits d'oiseaux la tirèrent de sa léthargie. La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit à travers les tentures de soies un rayon de soleil illuminer la chambre.

L'adolescente était désemparée, si triste. Elle était comme figée, sans vie. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Devait-elle retourner à Poudlard et continuer à préparer cette guerre ? Cela en valait-il vraiment le coup ?

La serpentard redoutait le moment où elle allait devoir affronter les regards pleins de pitiés de ses camarades et elle se surprenait même à souhaiter que Malefoy serait aussi méprisant qu'à l'accoutumé avec elle, rien que pour la sortir de sa peine. Au moins, elle aura de quoi s'occuper avec cet albinos. La pensée du jeune blond et ses remarques acerbes, la fit sourire d'un air mélancolique.

\- Oh ! Eh bien voilà un joli sourire, dit alors Mrs Weasley en rentrant dans la pièce.

La jeune Potter leva brusquement le chef, surprise par l'irruption de la matriarche.

Cette dernière avança vers son lit et s'installa sur celui-ci, près de Dorea, puis prit tendrement sa main.

\- Dorea, tout le monde est en bas pour déjeuner, veux-tu descendre ? Les domestiques aimeraient faire ta connaissance.

En vérité la jeune fille ne voulait pas bouger de cette chambre, elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse à sa peine.

Dorea secoua la tête d'un signe négatif. Mrs Weasley prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Ma chérie, ce que tu vis est terrible. Tu es mise à l'épreuve mais justement tu dois continuer et relever cette épreuve pour devenir encore plus forte.

\- Continuer quoi Molly ? marmonna Dorea d'une voix rauque.

\- A vivre ! fit Mrs Weasley avec plus de ferveur. Vivre ton quotidien, vivre ton adolescence Dorea.

Dorea enfouit son visage dans les draps cachant les larmes qui menaçait d'exploser en elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit alors en elle : son père était mort et elle devait continuer à vivre … elle. Son père était mort pour elle, pour la protéger et elle, elle devait continuer à vivre. Oui c'était cela, son père était mort à cause d'elle, et elle, elle devait continuer à vivre son petit quotidien d'adolescente.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Molly, dit Dorea d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Je sais bien ma chérie, je sais bien … répondit cette dernière en lui caressant les cheveux.

A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Madame, puis-je ? fit une voix de femme

\- Oui Anna, Dorea a besoin de s'habiller pour l'arriver de nos visiteurs.

\- Pardon ? demanda Dorea d'une voix enrouée en relevant le chef.

\- Anna, qui est ta femme de chambre – elle désigna une femme frêle aux cheveux blond vêtue d'une robe noire, d'un tablier blanc et d'une coiffe blanche – va t'aider à t'habiller pour l'arriver de Fudge.

Mrs Weasley se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand une expression revêche s'afficha sur le visage de Dorea.

\- Je peux m'habiller toute seule, objecta la jeune fille.

\- Dott', fit Mrs Weasley en faisant volte-face et fronçant des sourcils, jusqu'à ce que tu refuses titres et héritages de ce que ton père t'a légué tu seras Lady Dorea Potter, de la maison Artwood, première du nom et tu te feras appeler Lady Dorea. N'oublie surtout pas ce détail devant Fudge.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se leva d'un geste las de son lit, et Molly sortit de la chambre jetant un dernier regard plein d'inquiétude.

\- J'espère que Dorea aura l'intelligence de ne pas renoncer à tout ceci, dit Sirius en mâchouillant une tartine de pain. Un véritable gâchis, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Laisse là tranquille Sirius, dit Molly d'une voix sèche. Elle a tout à fait le droit de renoncer à cet héritage.

\- Je veux simplement que ma filleule soit à l'abris du besoin, fit-il sur la défensive

\- Sirius a raison, intervint Remus mais chaque chose en son temps. Merci Monsieur Craighton, dit-il tandis que le majordome lui servait une deuxième tasse de café.

Lupin prit la tasse entre ses doigts mais faillit la lâcher quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur la jeune Potter. Tous se retournèrent et affichèrent une mine ébahit à la vue de la serpentard.

\- Dorea, tu es … entreprit de complimenter Sirius.

Le sorcier ne finit pas sa phrase de peur de mettre mal à l'aise sa filleule. Seulement cette dernière comprit aussitôt le compliment dissimulé de Black.

\- Je suis jolie ? termina-t-elle sur un ton caustique. Le noir me va plutôt bien au teint, non ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas Dorea, la rassura Mrs Weasley, vient plutôt t'assoir et manger quelque chose.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et gagna la chaise qui trônait en bout de table. Elle n'était en tout point à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

Dorea était vêtue d'une robe fourreau tout en dentelle noir, doublé de satin de la même couleur.

Les manches descendaient jusqu'au poignet et le col montant de la robe l'étranglait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, remonter dans sa chambre et mettre un survêtement et se cacher sous les draps de son lit.

Pour finir, la jeune fille avait chaussé des petite ballerine vernis noir, et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un beau chignon noble.

Un homme d'un certain âge, qui était restait immobile près du buffet où était disposé plusieurs mets, vint à sa rencontre et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Elle le gratifia du regard et ce dernier lui rendit un sourire qui l'enveloppa dans une douce chaleur rassurante.

\- Merci, gratifia Dorea.

\- Je vous en prie, Lady Dorea – Dorea serra des mâchoires – répondit l'homme d'une voix pompeuse. C'est pour moi un honneur d'être à votre service.

\- Dorea, intervint Mr Weasley, je te présente Monsieur Craighton, le majordome de ce château.

\- Enchanté, fit poliment la jeune Potter.

Monsieur Craigton lui sourit à nouveau puis dans son dos surgit un valet de pied que Dorea reconnue : David.

Celui-ci, lui apporta une assiette avec des œufs brouillé au lard.

\- Lady Dorea, votre petit déjeuner, annonça le domestique en lui posant l'assiette sur la table devant elle.

Elle observa l'assiette et en un instant la nausée monta en elle.

\- Tu vas bien Dorea ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley. Tu es toute blanche.

\- C'est juste que … que je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mange et discute pas, dit sèchement Sirius.

\- Sirius ! réprimanda Molly.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Et c'est à cause de toi Molly, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers elle.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, tu as refusé la perfusion, donc elle n'a pas été nourrit en sucre pendant quinze jours ! dit sèchement Sirius.

\- Je te signal que pendant que monsieur se tournait les pouces à Londres, je m'occupai d'elle, répondit froidement Molly.

La jeune fille observa Sirius et Mrs Weasley se disputer et Dorea se douta que ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière de ce genre.

Dans tous les cas, elle commençait à sentir la migraine poindre son nez et tandis que tout le monde dans la pièce passait de Sirius à Molly tels des spectateurs durant un match de tennis, elle en profita pour se levait discrètement et sortir par la pièce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Dorea se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et put pour la première fois observer l'endroit avec stupéfaction.

Bien sûr, elle avait vu la salle de réception de nuit, mais de jour, cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était lumineux et si beau, si majestueux. Comme dans sa chambre, la pièce regorgeait d'objets riche en or, nacre ou bois de chêne.

Le tapis persan qui se déroulait sous ses pieds la menait jusqu'à l'extérieur où elle put apercevoir le long chemin de gravier déboulant sur un portail en fer forgé.

\- Vous voulez visiter Lady Dorea ?

La jeune fille sursauta et vit David se tenant derrière elle, l'air solennel. Elle hocha la tête et le domestique marcha devant elle pour monter les escaliers.

Elle le suivit, toujours la tête levée, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du plafond quasi inexistant, tellement il était haut.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage dans un long corridor et David se tourna vers elle, un semi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ici, nous sommes au premier étage. C'est l'étage qui est toujours occupé par la famille Artwood. De part et d'autre du couloir ce sont des appartements privée et là – le jeune homme s'avança de quelque pas vers une double porte en chêne – c'est un salon privée.

Dorea se dirigea à son tour puis posa une main sur la poigné et hésita. Elle leva la tête vers David qui l'encouragea, elle tourna la poigné et se trouva dans une grande pièce rectangulaire.

Au bout de la pièce était disposé un bureau, éclairé par les grandes vitres donnant sur le parc. A sa droite une grande cheminée était entourée de fauteuils de velours rouge à l'aspect moelleux.

Dorea marcha vers le fond du salon, contourna le bureau vide de tout dossier, mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit un cadre en argent la représentant elle, vers l'âge de quatre ans, un grand sourire au lèvres porté par Goderic, son père, le même sourire d'extase sur le visage. Ils semblaient être sur une falaise, car derrière elle reconnut le déchainement des eaux écossaise.

\- Lady Artwood parlaient sans arrêt de votre père et de vous, dit David

\- Je croyais que mon père et elles étaient fâchés ? demanda Dorea en fronçant les sourcils sans détaché son regard du cliché.

\- Monsieur Artwood était certes fâché avec son père, Lord Fillian Artwood, mais Lady Jane Artwood ne l'était assurément pas. Elle nous demandait sans arrêt de l'accompagné au village pour vous acheter des cadeaux et des friandises.

Dorea posa le cadre sur le bureau, puis caressa le bois de la table du bout de ses doigts. Elle observa sur sa gauche et au dessus de la cheminée un tableau représentait un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant, les yeux aussi bleu que la nuit au clair de lune et la mine renfrognée.

\- C'était lui ? Lord Artwood ?

\- Lord Fillian Artwood, troisième du nom, précisa David. C'était un homme bon …

Dorea ne répondit rien, sentant à nouveau les larmes monter en elle.

\- Miss, si je puis me permettre de vous accompagner dans l'office ? fit David. Le personnel est très impatient de faire votre connaissance.

Dorea, toujours sans un mot hocha la tête et suivit David dans le couloir. Ils descendirent dans la salle de réception, contournèrent les arches de pierre et passèrent par un petite porte dissimulée derrière l'une d'elles.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cage d'escaliers en colimaçon montant et descendant de plusieurs étages.

Elle suivit le valet et arriva en bas des marches pour se trouver devant une pièce où une longue table était entourée de domestique.

Elle rentra dans la pièce et a sa vue tous se levèrent sans exception.

\- Lady Dorea, je vous présente Mrs Hugues, l'intendante de cette maison, dit David.

La femme ressemblait étonnement au professeur McGonagall. Tout aussi sévère et une certaine austérité dans sa façon d'être.

\- Bonjour Lady Dorea, nous sommes vraiment honorés de faire votre rencontre, malgré … les circonstances, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Nous vous présentons tous nos condoléances.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Dorea

Elle observa chacun des visages des domestiques et éprouva tout de suite de la sympathie à leur encontre. Cependant elle ne put en dire plus car Sirius fit apparition dans l'office.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-il en fixant Dorea d'un regard entendu.

La jeune Potter sortit de la pièce et entendu le raclement des chaises. Les domestiques contournèrent l'escaliers pour se diriger vers un couloir menant à une porte s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

Dorea s'arrêta au milieu des marches et se retourna pour apercevoir un grand chien noir se tenant à l'exact endroit où se trouvait Sirius.

En haut des marches, Monsieur Craighton apparut soudainement. Dorea ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une excuse sur la présence du chien, mais aussi surprenant que cela fut, le majordome sourit au chien – qui aboya à son tour – puis se tourna vers Dorea.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, votre oncle sera en sécurité ici.

Puis sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il rebroussa chemin pour disparaitre en haut de marche.

\- Reste ici Patmol, s'il te plait, supplia Dorea à l'adresse du chien.

Elle monta à son tour les marches et se retrouva dans le grand hall d'entrée. La jeune fille tourna sur sa gauche et sortit au dehors apercevant une vieille voiture noire datant d'un autre temps, deux petits fanions violets avec le sceau du Ministère de la magie voletant de part et d'autre du capot.

Dorea regarda autour d'elle et vit à sa droite les domestiques se tenant en ligne, immobile droit et compassés, Kingsley, Mr et Mrs Weasley à sa gauche et un peu plus loin, appuyé contre son bâton de bois et observant la voiture d'un air méfiant, Alastor Maugrey.

\- Où est Lupin ? questionna Dorea en notant l'absence du Loup Garou.

\- Il est parti pour Londres il y a dix minutes, grogna Fol'œil.

La voiture crissa sur les graviers et s'arrêta net devant eux. David se dirigea vers la portière arrière et l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le ministre de la magie accompagné d'un grand homme au cheveux blond argent, le nez et le montant en pointe et une expression si méprisante collé à son visage que Dorea la reconnut entre mille. Ses yeux d'un bleu aciers et sa cannes sertie d'un pommeau en serpent d'argent, sa cape noir et vert émeraude ne faisant qu'accessoires dans les soupçons qu'entretenait la jeune fille depuis son apparition.

Cet homme, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : c'était à la banque Gringotts durant l'été dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy fiche ici ? chuchota Arthur entre ses dents.

A la vue de l'homme, une nouvelle sensation émergea en Dorea : la haine. Ce n'était pas contre Lucius Malefoy qu'elle ressentait de la haine, mais plutôt contre ce qu'il représentait.

\- Dorea Potter, je suppose, fit le ministre de la magie en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

La colère montant peu à peu en elle, la jeune fille détailla Cornelius Fudge. Il était aussi grand qu'elle mais assez trapue et court sur patte.

Il enleva son chapeau melon démontrant des cheveux grisonnants et lui tendit la main.

\- C'est Lady Dorea Artwood Monsieur le ministre, répondit sèchement Dorea.

Mrs Weasley tourna la tête vers la jeune serpentard, surprise par le ton qu'elle employait avec le ministre de la magie.

\- Rien n'est encore signé et rien n'est définitif, s'interposa Lucius Malefoy.

Le ministre afficha une expression rugueuse et ajouta :

\- Je vous présente …

\- Lucius Malefoy, acheva Dorea dans un chuchotement.

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- Que faites-vous ici Malefoy ? lâcha Mr Weasley la voix tremblante. Je croyais que c'était Mr Van Field qui devait vous accompagner ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Cornelius Fudge.

\- Lucius m'a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner car il est expert en matière de finances concernant les familles nobles et aristocrates de ce pays.

\- Miss Potter, je voulais vous faire part de mes plus sincères condoléances, enchirit Lucius Malefoy

Dorea leva les yeux vers l'homme et le défia du regard. Ses mains, de même que tout son corps tremblaient de rage. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que Cornelius Fudge, sentant la tension monter d'un cran interrompe l'échange musclé.

\- Bien, et si nous allions régler cette histoire d'héritage, s'impatienta le ministre.

Tous rentrèrent dans le hall, Dorea en tête de file aux côtés de Mr et Mrs Weasley. La jeune fille, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner et voulant montrer de quoi elle se chauffe, elle s'arrêta net en plein milieu du hall et se tourna vers Monsieur Craigton.

\- Monsieur Craighton, dit-elle avec une certaine assurance. Je vous prie de nous amener le thé dans le bureau de Lord Fillian.

\- Bien Lady Dorea.

L'adolescente se retourna et vit Cornelius Fudge admirer les lieux pendant que Lucius Malefoy la jaugeait de son regard dédaigneux. Dorea en fit de même.

Elle prit conscience alors qu'elle se retrouvait en présence d'un mangemort. Elle l'abominait rien que pour cette idée. Et de plus, il était le bras droit de Voldemort. Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents, Voldemort qui avait donné l'ordre de tuer Goderic …

La fureur et la colère lui firent serrer des poings et soudainement, un vase d'une certaine valeur posé sur un guéridon à côté du ministre, éclata en mille morceau.

Fudge sursauta et Monsieur Craigton se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine dissimulés au sol. Lucius Malefoy qui avait tourné la tête redirigea son regard vers la jeune et épia la jeune fille avec déconcertation.

\- Laissez moi seule avec eux, murmura Dorea à Mr et Mrs Weasley.

\- Dorea, je ne crois pas que … objecta Mr Weasley

\- C'est non négociable, j'ai des compte à régler.

Mr et Mrs Weasley se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe et se décalèrent pour laisser place aux deux visiteurs.

\- Messieurs, héla la jeune fille à l'adresse du ministre et de Lucius Malefoy, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle tourna sur se droite et monta les marches de l'escaliers, Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et se dirigèrent vers le bureau où un valet de pied leur ouvrir la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Dorea prit place derrière la table de travail et d'un geste de main invita le ministre et le mangemort à faire de même.

Sans se départir de sa soudaine assurance par la haine et la rage qui l'habitait, elle observa un à un les visiteurs patientant que l'un d'eux prennent la parole.

\- Miss Potter … euh, je veux dire Lady Dorea, commença Fudge d'un ton hésitant, nous sommes ici pour régler la question de la succession de la famille Artwood. Votre père adoptif, Goderic Artwood a fait mention dans son testament – il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste de main fit un apparaitre un rouleau de parchemins scellé par le sceau du ministère – qu'il vous léguait la totalité des biens – il décacheta le rouleau et l'ouvrit – ainsi que de ses titres de noblesse et de la fortune de la famille Artwood, lut-il.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris, répondit simplement Dorea.

\- Bien Miss, je pense alors que vous devez signer l'acte de succession, ici, dit Fudge en montrant l'acte à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille prit le parchemin entre ses mains et lut l'acte de succession consciencieusement. Devait-elle accepter ? Devait-elle signer ? Une chose était claire en elle : elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Elle avait repris Fudge sur son titre juste par défit et surtout pour marquer son territoire. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était se débarrasser de cette paperasse morbide et retourner à Poudlard et accessoirement découvrir qui avait assassiner son père.

\- A part bien sûr, si vous voulez refuser l'acte, intervint Malefoy d'une voix mesurée.

Dorea leva lentement la tête et fixa Malefoy sans ciller.

\- Et pourquoi le refuserais-je ? fit-elle froidement.

Malefoy se tourna vers Fudge :

\- Monsieur le ministre, voulez-vous bien nous laisser, Miss Potter et moi un instant ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Fudge en se levant prestement.

A ce moment-là, trois coups retentirent contre le battant de la porte et David, le valet de pied, apparut avec un plateau à thé.

\- David, voulez-vous descendre ceci dans le salon. Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle à l'adresse de Fudge, Mr et Mrs Weasley vous tiendrons compagnie.

\- Bien, répondit Fudge en tournant nerveusement son chapeau melon entre ses doigts.

David et Fudge sortirent et après que la porte se referma, Dorea scruta Malefoy.

\- Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous durant ces dernières vacances. Il parait que vous faites honneur à la maison serpentards.

\- Cela m'étonne de Drago de faire mon éloge. Il me déteste.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Drago est … un garçon compliqué. Mais il ne vous déteste pas. Du moins pas autant que votre frère.

\- Pourquoi êtes- vous ici Monsieur Malefoy ? questiona soudainement Dorea s'impatientant sur la véritable raison de la présence d'un mangemort en sa compagnie.

Malefoy parut interdit un instant puis se ravisa subrepticement pour l'observait fixement. Dorea, elle, se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, contemplant le parc enneigé.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, répondit Malefoy. Je vous propose de refuser l'héritage intégrale des Artwood et de vous racheter ce château.

Dorea, qui tournait le dos à Lucius Malefoy, contracta sa mâchoire sous l'impulsion de la colère qui l'animait.

Alors voilà pourquoi il était là, pour racheter un château ? Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Lucius Malefoy à déjà un grand manoir et certainement plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut.

A moins que …

Lentement Dorea se retourna et fronça des sourcils.

\- Racheter ce château ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Et qui habiterai dans ce château ?

\- Ceci est dans le but d'une démarche fiscale, dit-il avec un sourire mielleux

\- Ou peut-être que Lord Voldemort a besoin d'un lieu pour y habiter ? proféra Dorea d'une voix tremblante et frénétique.

Le sourire doucereux du mangemort s'effaça aussitôt

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise Monsieur Malefoy, répondit calmement Dorea

\- Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte ! s'exclama alors Malefoy en se leva rageusement de sa chaise

\- Je ne vous insulte pas, c'est une vérité, dit la serpentard inébranlable par le courroux du sorcier. Vous êtes un mangemort, et de surcroit le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Ne nous le cachons pas plus longtemps. Vous êtes venu ici, sous ordre de cet assassin, tel un vautour ! cria Dorea.

Dorea se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Malefoy leva sa canne et posa sa main sur pomeau.

\- Allez-y, sortez votre baguette, et tuez moi. Mais que dirait le ministre qui est juste derrière cette porte et surtout que dirait votre maitre ? Ne veut-il pas s'en occuper lui-même. Tel est l'histoire de sa vie non ? Tuer les enfants Potter … fit-elle d'un ton caustique.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez en proférant de telles paroles … chuchota Malefoy menaçant.

\- Oh si je le sais … j'en suis même très consciente.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bâtarde, vous êtes comme votre frère, insolente, vous vous croyait au-dessus de tout. Vous ne bénéficieriez pas toujours de la protection de Dumbledore.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de Dumbledore, je sais me défendre seule.

\- Vous allez finir comme vos parents, ainsi que votre frère.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prie d'accomplir une tâche qui sera très importante pour la suite de cette guerre, dit Dorea faisant fi des derniers mots de son adversaire. Dites à votre maitre que quand il sortira de sa tanière, je l'attendrai et je le tuerai de mes propres mains. A partir de ce jour, je fais le serment d'éliminer un part un part un chaque sorcier, chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque mangemort qui me défieront.

\- Est-ce de l'inconscience ou ce même courage qui a finit par tuer vos parents ? questionna lentement Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je dirai plutôt que c'est de la vengeance, Monsieur Malefoy.

A cet instant même, elle prit une importante décision : elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors elle s'avança vers la table devant la mine stupéfaite de Lucius Malefoy, prit une plume et la trempa dans son récipient, puis signa sur l'acte de succession « Lady Dorea Artwood ».

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous ne vous y attendez pas hein ? Vite, des reviews ! Même si je suppose vous m'en voulez un peu de ma looongue absence ...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


	30. Chapitre 27 : Le Phénix noir

**_Salut à tous !_**

 ** _Je n'ai que deux choses à dire : installez vous bien dans vos fauteuils et accrochez vous ..._**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lou :** Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment adorable ! et ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : _Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont à la propriété de J.K Rowling._**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le Phénix noir.

« **Goderic Artwood**

 **1958-1994**

 **Père et ami bien aimé** »

Dorea observait fixement la pierre tombale. Une larme coula sur sa joue, rosie par le froid hivernal et la jeune fille resserra ses bras contre elle puis ferma les yeux cherchant à apaiser sa peine.

Derrière elle, elle distingua le son de la neige craquelé sous les pas d'un visiteur. Elle senti une présence se poster à ses côtés et une main chaude et rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix Dott', dit Sirius. C'est ce que voulait Goderic et James et Lily auraient été très fiers de toi.

Dorea ouvrit ses prunelles et fit volte-face pour jauger son parrain.

\- Je l'ai défié Sirius, dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

\- Il va chercher à me tuer.

\- Certainement.

\- Alors pourquoi me félicites-tu ? J'ai mis volontairement ma vie en danger.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et prit les mains de Dorea entre les siennes.

\- Dorea, en faisant ce que tu as fait, en réagissant tel que tu l'as fait, face à la menace qui te guette de seconde en seconde depuis que Voldemort connaît ton existence, tu as prouvé deux choses : la première montre que tu as assez de maturité pour comprendre qui rien n'est noir ou blanc, que rien n'est définitif. La deuxième, et c'est la plus importante : tu as montré à Voldemort et tous ses sbires que tu étais prête à les affronter et que tu avais assez d'audace et d'assurance pour les combattre

\- J'ai une telle fureur en moi et … et suis même temps … Sirius, j'ai peur, lâcha la serpentard

La jeune fille lâcha les mains de Sirius et contempla ses doigts tremblants.

\- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Black.

\- Une bonne chose ?

\- Cela prouve que tu es prête et il va falloir que tu t'en serves Dott'. Cette peur et cette fureur, qui t'animent, t'aideront à combattre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Sirius se releva et embrassa la tempe de l'adolescente.

\- Nous sommes en train d'évacuer le château, les domestiques sont sur le point de partir. Nous partons dans une heure, le portoloin est près et tes bagages ont déjà atterri à Poudlard, précisa Sirius

Dorea hocha du chef.

\- Bien, merci.

Elle tourna la tête et vit les écuries à quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour à cheval avant de nous en aller ?

\- Oui, ne tarde pad trop, répondit Sirius.

Le sorcier lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers le château puis la jeune fille marcha vers les écuries sans un regard pour la pierre tombale de son père. Elle devait avancer et peut-être même que la douleur s'atténuera au fil des mois ou des années. Cependant cela ne l'empêchera pas de venger son père et elle allait devoir mettre un plan au point.

La neige commençait à tomber, de petits flocons voletaient à l'horizon. L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid et les nuages de plus en plus sombres.

Dorea, qui montait un cheval dont la couleur se confondait avec la neige s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la vue du domaine.

Le château de Higclere se distinguait au loin dans un dessin d'art gothique au milieu d'arbres et de plaines recouvertes d'un blanc manteau.

La serpentard respira l'air à plein poumons et expira dans un souffle chaud qui s'évapora dans l'atmosphère. Tout était si calme, si apaisant, si rassurant. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle retrouva une plénitude totale et sentie le battement de son cœur ralentir peu à peu.

Posément elle remonta la main et la posa sur sa poitrine pour ressentir le froid contrasté de son collier. Elle le sortit de son col et l'examina avec attention.

Le « A » signé de deux épées, les armoiries des Artwood, et la clé que lui avait donnée son père, glissaient sur la chaine d'argent qui pendait autour de son cou. L'adresse qui était écrite sur la dernière lettre de Goderic lui revint alors en tête : 1 Earl's Court, SW5 Londres.

C'était certainement un endroit pour s'y cacher et elle se surprit à s'imaginer dans une maison londonienne semblable au manoir des Black, dissimulée au regard de tous, tout comme Sirius.

Subitement, le grondement d'un orage l'arracha à ses pensées.

Dorea leva les yeux et apercevait un nuage noir apparaitre au milieu du ciel blanc virant sur la pénombre nocturne.

La température baissa tout à coup de quelques degrés et le froid la gagnant, ses muscles se contractèrent d'eux-mêmes.

La jeune Potter reporta son regard vers le château et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre : la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la tour centrale. Une tête de mort ouvrait la bouche et un serpent jaillissait pour s'évaporer dans l'air.

Puis la brise se mit à chuinter autour d'elle et des ombres noirs filaient aux alentours pour rentrer en collision dans le château de chaque côté. L'aile Est détona et la fumée d'un feu monta à des kilomètres au-dessus d'eux.

Dorea, dans la précipitation chercha sa baguette sur elle, puis dévia son regard vers le château. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense et elle devait à tout prix récupérer sa baguette magique qui se trouvait à cet instant même dans sa chambre.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle donna un coup de talon contre le flanc du cheval et galopa à toute vitesse vers sa maison qui brulait de toute part.

La jeune fille n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se battre. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle devait protéger son domaine, son héritage. Sa soif de vengeance l'anima et à cette pensée, son cheval prit encore plus de vitesse.

Le froid fouettait son visage et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Elle déglutit sa salive avec difficulté, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines comme un poison. C'est donc, tremblante de rage et de peur, qu'elle arriva devant la grande porte d'entrée.

Dorea sauta du cheval et courut à toutes jambes sur le gravier gelé. Elle pénétra le château et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Bellatrix Lestrange qui levait sa baguette. L'adolescente se jeta à terre sur le côté, le mur la dissimulant des mangemorts et sentit le sort de la mort siffler dans ses oreilles.

\- Elle est là ! Potter ! Potty, vient me voir ! l'entendit elle s'exclamer.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait une voix de petite fille qui glaça le sang de Dorea.

Cette dernière ferma ses pupilles et serra des dents pour contenir son calme, puis elle vira son regard sur la gauche et vit la porte donnant sur l'escalier de service.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, percevant les pas des mangemorts qui s'amenaient à proximité de là où elle se trouvait, Dorea atteignit la porte et se retrouva dans les escaliers en colimaçon, montant et descendant dans un éternel tourbillon.

La fumée lui piqua les yeux et elle se couvrit la bouche de son avant-bras.

La jeune fille grimpa quatre à quatre les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put cependant elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Ses voies respiratoires étaient en train de s'obstruer et il était vital qu'elle parvient sommairement à sa chambre pour récupérer sa baguette.

Elle accéda enfin au premier étage en s'affalant sur le chemin de velours rouge et entendit des voix railleuses provenant du bas de l'escalier de service. Elle devait vite trouver une solution, sinon c'était soi la fumée, soi les mangemorts qui allaient s'occuper d'elle.

\- Potter …

Dorea fit volte-face et vit Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi qu'un homme grand et blond, les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un, monter les marches avec une lenteur sadique la toisant avec un sourire cruel. Elle leva alors le bras avec véhémence et brusquement Lestrange et son compagnon furent projetés en arrière et par la force de son geste les escaliers exposèrent, le bois des marches et des murs se répercutant en mille morceaux sur la jeune fille.

\- POTTER ! vociféra Lestrange du bas du rez-de-chaussée. ON VA AVOIR TA PEAU !

Dorea se releva et courut le long du corridor pour atteindre enfin sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de celui-ci.

Elle entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte puis elle se dirigea prestement vers sa table de chevet où était posée sa baguette magique.

Ensuite la serpentard s'avança à nouveau vers la sortie.

\- _Bombarda_! brama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le chambranle

La porte explosa à son tour et elle se mit aussitôt en garde, son bâton de bois pointé devant elle au niveau de son nez, comme si elle maintenait une arme moldue.

Furtivement elle sortit de la chambre, examina les lieux, épia le couloir sur sa droite puis sa gauche et longea la galerie, tentant de gagner l'escalier menant au grand hall d'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas et aperçut Sirius caché derrière une colonne de pierre. A ce même instant, un mangemort apparut au centre de la salle.

Sirius leva la tête au même moment que le mangemort et lui fit signe de se baisser. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'exécuter avant que l'homme ne lui jette un sort.

\- Elle est là-haut ! s'exclama alors l'homme.

Sirius beugla en sortant de sa cachette et jeta à son tour moulte sortilèges au mangemort qui se défendit également. Dorea en profita pour descendre rapidement les marches, cependant avant qu'elle n'atteigne le rez-de-chaussée, Lestrange transplana.

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Dorea s'écroula au sol en protégeant sa tête et la statue représentant une nymphe qui était derrière elle éclata.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! riposta Dorea.

\- _Protego_! contra Lestrange.

La mangemort lança un autre sort de sa baguette et ce dernier atteignit la jeune fille en plein cœur.

Dorea ressentit alors une vive douleur, comme si plusieurs couteaux la transperçaient de part en part et tomba à genoux, hurlant sous le coup de la torture du sortilège Doloris. Quelque seconde passèrent où Bellatrix Lestrange riait aux éclats, le regard fou. Dorea sentie la souffrance s'atténuer et profita de ce moment de répit pour réagir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, salope ! clama l'adolescente.

Elle leva la main et en même temps Lestrange se souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Dorea crispa ses doigts entre sa paume et la mangemort portèrent ses mains à son cou, manquant soudainement d'air.

\- Qu'est-ce … marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

D'un geste violent Dorea balaya son bras et Lestrange fut projetée contre le mur à sa gauche. Elle tomba à terre, inanimée.

Dorea se releva difficilement et contempla le hall à moitié détruit. Sirius, ainsi que l'autre mangemort avaient disparu. Elle courut vers le salon et la bibliothèque, se trouvant à l'opposé de là où elle se trouvait et quand elle pénétra la pièce, la première chose qu'elle vit fut David, le domestique, étendu au sol au milieu d'une grande marre de sang.

Dorea se précipita vers le jeune homme, s'agenouilla prés de lui et prit conscience qu'il était blessé à la tête, une plaie béante était ouverte sur le haut de son crâne.

\- David ! David, il faut fuir ! dit-elle sur un ton paniqué

\- Ma … Mademoiselle, marmonna le domestique. Ne … ne restez pas là. Ils vont vous tuer … Ils sont là pour ça. Vol … Voldemort arrive.

\- Comment est-ce que …

\- Je sais tout, je sais tout du monde sorcier … Il y a Greyback. Fuyez … Fuyez, fit-il tremblant de tous ses membres

\- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas ici ! répondit la serpentard avec détermination.

Elle prit le bas de sa robe en dentelle et déchira le satin de la doublure jusqu'au genou. Puis avec le bout de tissu, elle l'enroula autour de la tête du domestique pour atténuer l'écoulement du sang.

De ses deux bras, dont une main tenant sa baguette magique, elle aida David à se relever et entoura son bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

\- Ça va aller David, on va atteindre la sortie et tout ira bien, dit-elle tentant aux premier abord de se rassurer elle-même.

Ils entreprirent donc de rejoindre la deuxième partie du salon qui faisait office de bibliothèque.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller Potter … murmura une voix rauque derrière elle.

Dorea stoppa net sa marche, fixa la bibliothèque qui lui faisait front puis se retourna lentement pour faire face à un homme … ou était-ce une créature ?

L'homme en question était immensément grand, les yeux vitreux. Il portait un manteau ouvert laissant découvrir un torse aux longs poils, il avait des bras interminables, dont les mains et les doigts se terminait par des ongles aiguisés noirs. Sa tête et son front étaient recouverts d'un duvet charnu. L'homme sourit découvrant des dents pointues telles des canines.

\- Fenrir Greyback, chuchota David.

Greyback leva sa baguette et Dorea et David furent violemment expulsés contre la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, qu'ils percutèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Puis le mangemort s'avança lentement, un rire rauque résonnant à travers les décombres du salon. Dorea, douloureusement, tenta de se releva mais sans succès.

Soudain, elle vit de pieds aussi poilus qu'un animal s'arrêtait devant elle. Greyback s'accroupit pour l'observer avec insistance. Une odeur de sueur mêlé à du sang vint titiller les narines de la jeune Potter.

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour soutenir le regard de son persécuteur.

\- Dommage que le maitre veuille s'occuper de toi … dit-il en léchant de sa langue ses canines.

\- Dommage que vous tombiez sur moi. La prochaine fois pensez-y avant de baisser votre garde.

Greyback fronça des sourcils et un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis subitement, levant à nouveau sa main, Greyback fut projeté dans les airs atterrissant dans un choc assourdissant au milieu du salon. Puis la jeune fille se remit à l'aplomb sur ses jambes flageolant de peur et sans attendre, elle envoya livres, pierres et murs en direction du loup-garou.

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de pointer verticalement la pointe de sa baguette au sol et de former une bulle de protection autour de lui. Puis regardant à nouveau vers l'adolescente, il vit une chose qui hérissa ses poils.

\- Le phénix noir, murmura-t-il à lui-même

Les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune fille avait été remplacé par deux globules noirs. La jeune fille, hurlant de fureur, lâchait toute la magie qui se trouvait en elle pour tenter d'atteindre Fenrir Greyback.

Et bientôt, ce fut le mur de la bibliothèque qui se dirigea vers le mangemort. A cet instant, Fenrir Greyback transplana et tout s'arrêta net. Dorea tomba à genoux, manquant d'air et se sentant totalement vidée.

Doucement, elle leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle avait détruit une bonne partie du salon. Elle fit volte-face et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : il n'y avait plus rien.

De ci et de là des petits feux crépitaient dans la neige et la plénitude du parc contrastait avec le chamboulement qui s'était mené dans le château.

Dorea tourna la tête vers David, se rapprocha du corps inerte du jeune homme et posa deux doigts contre sa jugulaire. Il n'y avait plus signe de vie. David était mort.

Au loin, elle vit Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Maugrey et Kingsley Shaklebolt courir à sa rencontre. Elle se remit donc à l'aplomb et s'avança vers le salon où elle aperçut deux épées entrecroisées attachées au-dessus de la cheminée.

La bataille n'était pas terminée. Il restait encore des mangemorts dans le château et elle avait besoin d'en finir avec eux. Car oui, en son for intérieur, elle était persuadée que c'était ces mêmes mangemorts qui avaient assassinés Goderic.

La serpentard se dirigea vivement vers la cheminée, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, elle tendit l'autre bras et une épée, aux armoiries de la famille Artwood, se détacha du mur pour atterrir dans sa paume de main.

Dorea sortie du salon pour se retrouver au centre du hall de récéption.

\- Hé ! cria la jeune fille. Arrêtez de vous cacher ! JE VOUS ATTENDS, ALLEZ BATTEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-elle.

C'est alors que cinq ombres noirs volèrent au-dessus d'elle et en une demi-seconde, elle fut entourée de cinq mangemorts : Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, et trois autres hommes dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Dorea se mit en garde, épée et baguette en main, elle était prête.

Le mangemort blond qu'elle avait aperçu dans les escaliers de service s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu es coriace Potter ! Un réel potentiel que je vois là et … une réelle menace.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cracha la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais déjà qui je suis, mon fils a dû te parler de moi, tu es amie avec lui à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Dorea réalisa tout à coup qui était cet homme dont la chevelure et les yeux lui rappelaient une certaine personne : Théodore Nott.

\- Nott, chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Et intelligente en plus de ça … dommage que tu sois du mauvais côté.

Les autres mangemorts autour d'eux rirent aux éclats et le père de Théo s'avança encore de quelques pas.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à ton père avant de le tuer, précisa ce dernier à la jeune fille.

La respiration de l'adolescente qui se faisait haletante s'arrêta net et elle jaugea fixement le mangemort. Elle contracta sa mâchoire puis sans prévenir elle leva l'épée et cette dernière s'entrechoqua avec celle de son ennemi, qui avait eu le temps d'en faire apparaitre également une.

Puis il se recula, mima une révérence et rit moqueusement avec ses amis.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, la grande Dorea Potter veut se battre à l'épée, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! cantonna-t-il acerbe.

Les mangemorts continuèrent de rire sans retenue et Dorea, rageusement jeta sa baguette et prit son épée à deux mains et c'est ainsi que plusieurs coups d'épée s'enchainèrent à travers le hall.

Nott avait le dessus et Dorea ne cessait de se reculait et bientôt elle se retrouvait entre le mur et lui. Elle esquiva alors un autre coup d'épée en se baissant et courut vers l'escalier de service. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Sirius, les Weasley, Maugrey et Shaklebolt entrer dans le château et combattre à nouveau les mangemorts.

Nott la suivit de près, atteignant les escaliers qu'elle commença à gravir, elle se retourna et contra l'attaque du sorcier. Ils continuèrent ainsi à jouxter jusqu'en haut des marches.

La jeune fille évita tout juste la pointe de l'épée de Nott qui se planta dans la porte et elle le poussa dans l'escalier qu'il dégringola jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, puis Dorea sortie au-dehors et se trouva enfin sur le toit du château.

Le père de Théo remonta les escaliers, arracha furieusement son épée de la porte, sorti à son tour sur les toits et le combat reprit sous la tempête de neige, qui tourbillonnait à travers la pénombre nocturne du Berkshire.

Dorea réussit à repousser une nouvelle fois son ennemi et c'est essoufflé, que Nott reprit :

\- Tu te bas bien Potter mais peut-être pas assez bien pour _lui,_ dit-il désignant d'un coup de menton le ciel.

Dorea se retourna et vit une grande ombre noire volait à travers la neige.

Il était là, il était venu pour la tuer. C'était Lord Voldemort en personne.

\- Tu es foutu Potter, ajouta Nott.

Subitement Sirius apparu sur le toit, lança un sort à Nott qui s'étrangla avec des cordes, puis il prit la main de Dorea et transplana à nouveau. En un instant tout fut terminé.

La jeune fille serra fortement son épée entre ses doigts puis atterris enfin à plat ventre sur la neige.

Elle crut en premier se retrouver dans le parc d'Highclere Castle mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit les tours de Poudlard se dessiner dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 _ **RouliaClp91**_


End file.
